a girl like you
by mejv0071
Summary: katherine beckett termina con una relación de abuso.:);)
1. chapter 1

Caminaba despacio por la acera mientras pensaba en como había llegado hasta ese punto. Aún no lo sabia o no lo quería saber por que se sentía avergonzada de como había permitido que aquello ocurriera y la misma pregunta la atormentaba una y otra vez: y si todo fue mi culpa? Y si yo lo provoqué? Y si...?. Se agolpaban las ideas en su cabeza todas y cada una sin respuesta o quizá si, quizá si había una respuesta pero la tristeza y la vergüenza se habían apoderado de su razonamiento sin darle tregua y no, ya no quería pensar, ya no quería sentir solo quería huir de todo lo que estaba atormentándola.

Sin darse cuenta de como había llegado hasta el lugar indicado en el pequeño trozo de papel, entró sin pensarlo y pidió una mesa para esperarlo tal como "él" le había pedido que hiciera. tomó asiento y miro su reloj, las manecillas no parecían tener prisa pero ella se sentía ansiosa hacia mucho que "él" no le pedía una cita y esa sensación de anticipación por lo que pudiera suceder la tenía con un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Se creía fuerte, se creía razonable, se creía capaz de salir adelante ante todo pero con el tiempo su fuerza, su confianza todo lo que ella creía se había desvanecido para dejar a una mujer débil e insegura. Todo por un hombre que se había empeñado en hacerla sentir miserable pero el punto no era ese, el punto era que ella lo había permitido.

Sintió sus mejillas humedecidas y con un ligero movimiento de su mano las trató de secar lo mejor que pudo y mientras esperaba a que el apareciera recordó otros tiempos, esos tiempos donde era feliz, recordó a su pequeña familia, una sonrisa se asomó. Recordó a su madre abrazándola o dándole un beso antes de dormir. La recordó hablando con ella en la cocina mientras le ayudaba con sus tareas, pensó en ese momento en que se atrevió a contarle de aquel muchacho que le robaba suspiros y al que por vergüenza no se atrevía a saludar.

Ella nunca se sintió bonita, nunca creyó que lo fuera mucho menos atractiva. Mas bien creía que había cientos de mujeres "bonitas" y con esa idea se protegía así misma de un posible rechazo. se sentía tonta cuando alguien la miraba demás. Y aunque sus amigas le decían lo contrario ella nunca lo sintió así. Sonrió y se sintió tonta otra vez allí sentada sola riendo por ese recuerdo y a la vez la tristeza la invadió. Ahora mas que nunca la extrañaba, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus consejos, sus besos todos los momentos que compartieron por que ahora eran solo eso un recuerdo que ya parecía demasiado lejano y la misma pregunta en su cabeza rondando: porqué?

Miró su reloj de pulso confirmando la hora y acto seguido saco su teléfono solo por costumbre, quizá tendría algún mensaje o llamada perdida, recordó que lo tenía en silencio puesto que la reunión de esa mañana fue importante y no podía distraerse sin embargo ahora que estaba libre por un momento lo consultó solo para darse cuenta que no tenia nada nuevo así que lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo y siguió esperando aún no era tarde y se decidió por un café cuando el mesero se acercó y le preguntó si deseaba ordenar alguna bebida, le sonrió y confirmo su orden:

\- "un café americano por favor".

-"muy bien en un momento regreso"

Lo vio alejarse y se asomo a la calle a través del ventanal pero no lo miro por ningún lado y se distrajo con los pendientes anotados en su agenda su café fue servido y mientras daba pequeños sorbos el café se termino. Volvió a consultar su reloj y miró con cierta desilusión que había esperado en vano mas de una hora "él" como siempre fiel a su costumbre la había dejado esperando sin embargo eso ya no le ponía triste y la desilusión solo era por que creía realmente que las cosas cambiarían; pero a quien quería engañar "él" parecía solo preocuparse por si mismo sin tener una consideración para con ella.

Llamó al mesero y pidió la cuenta. Apurándose a pagar para poder salir del lugar. Sintió ira y casi de inmediato una profunda incertidumbre y si "él" ya no sentía nada por ella? Se recriminó ese pensamiento sobretodo por que conocía la respuesta, desde hace un tiempo, ya mas de dos años, notó que "él" ya no la veía igual compartían todo y de pronto ella se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado.

Camino lentamente y sumida en sus pensamientos no vio al hombre que también distraído caminaba en dirección contraria a ella. Sin mas chocaron de frente y dejando escapar un quejido lo miró y le recriminó su falta de atención. el hombre que la observó, apenado se disculpó y asegurándose de que ella estaba bien siguió su camino. Lo miró alejarse cuando por fin levanto la vista del suelo así que lo único que pudo notar fue su espalda, su color de cabello y lo alto que era. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que no todo había sido culpa del hombre, ella también tenía culpa por no poner atención sin embargo sus pensamientos la tenían sumida en un profundo letargo que sin proponérselo la tenían alejada de la realidad.

Siguió caminando y cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con "él" pensó en exigirle una explicación a su retraso y a su falta de consideración pero la verdad ese era solo un pensamiento hacia ya algún tiempo que no se atrevía a recriminarle algo por que sabía que las cosas se saldrían de control. Puso su mano sobre el estómago mientras se detenía en la escalera y recordaba la primera vez que lo había hecho sintiéndose libre de ese atrevimiento, sin esperarlo, había sido objeto de la descarga de su furia, una sensación de vacío y un pensamiento la invadió; Le había invitado a salir después de tanto tiempo pero no había llegado, su mente daba vueltas quizá sólo había sido distracción, quizá sólo la quería lejos para verse con otra. La incertidumbre la asaltó sintió temor de llegar a la puerta y encontrarse con algo que sabía de antemano no le gustaría su mente vagaba en esos pensamientos y volvió a consultar su reloj había permanecido allí parada ya por 15 minutos sin saber que hacer.

Se armó de valor y con la mano temblorosa empuño la llave y abrió la puerta. Todo permanecía en silencio y en plena penumbra, avanzó con cierta confusión mientras ponía sus cosas sobre el sillón notando como sus piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba y revisando con reparos cada una de las habitaciones. Sin quererlo sintió alivio de no encontrarlo dentro. En que momento aquello había sucedido, un pequeño respiro que se permitió dar y su mente volvió a viajar hasta ese momento en que lo conoció, se sentó en el sillón y lo espero mientras pensaba en eso.

"Se veía tan guapo, tan galante caminando hacia ella que tuvo que contener la respiración por un momento creyó que la miraba a ella pero quizá no era así, había otras mujeres en la fila y ella simplemente pensó que pasaría de largo. De nuevo bajo la vista, sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro y rápido volteo, lo miró con detenimiento sin prestar atención a lo que "él" le decía tanto que tuvo que repetir la pregunta:

\- te puedo hacer compañía?

-sintió los nervios alojarse en su estomago y miró a todos lados incrédula de que "él" estuviera parado a su lado preguntado algo así. Puso su mano sobre su pecho y respondió con otra pregunta:

\- me hablas a mi?

Lo escucho reír y se sonrojó como una niña.

\- claro que te hablo a ti "preciosa"

Le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa y asintió.


	2. capítulo 2

Se sobresaltó y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en su sillón. Se había quedado dormida pensando y recordando. De nueva cuenta miró su reloj, eran casi la una de la mañana y "él" no había vuelto aún. Con cierta pesadez se levantó y caminó a su habitación quitándose la ropa en el trayecto. No quería seguir pensando así que tomó un baño rápido, se puso su ropa de dormir cómoda y se encaminó a su cama, era inútil seguir esperándolo; quizá "él" no volvería y así se quedó dormida, era mucho su cansancio. Se sumió en un sueño profundo. Quizá mañana hablaría con "él".

Un ruido la despertó, tomó su teléfono de la mesa y miró la hora, casi las 5:00 a.m. volvió a escuchar ruidos y decidió levantarse a ver que sucedía.

No encendió la luz de la habitación, si era un ladrón quería sorprenderlo, río por lo bajo por ese pensamiento y caminó lento, muy alerta de todo. El ruido había cesado dando paso a un murmullo que rápidamente reconoció, al encender la luz lo vio allí sentado durmiendo, roncando.

no pudo más que suspirar mientras lo observaba. El olor a alcohol inundó la habitación y sin más remedio regreso a la cama. Sin embargo ya no pudo dormir; sólo pensar de nuevo los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella.

"Tal vez no deberías tomar tanto alcohol. Dijo sin pensarlo, después de semejante resaca "él" sólo se quería morir. Pero lo que para ella era gracioso, para "él" fue una especie de insulto, a "él" nadie le decía lo que podía o no hacer. aunque en ese momento se maldecía una y mil veces por no haberse detenido a tiempo y poder evitar ese malestar."

Miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de levantarse, se estiró y sentó en la orilla de la cama, no había logrado descansar incluso en sus sueños había tenido esa intranquilidad que la perseguía cada dos por tres dejándola con mas dudas. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no hablaban como solían hacerlo y ella lo extrañaba pero por alguna razón ya no le era importante si lo hacían o no. Y eso no era todo su intimidad se había reducido a casi nada. Al principio todo era pasión, desenfreno, deseo uno por el otro jamás pensó que eso se acabaría y sin embargo allí estaba sintiéndose miserable.

Se vistió con su ropa de trabajo, nada llamativo, ahora le parecía curioso aunque a "él" parecía no importarle esa cuestión la celaba de una manera poco lógica. Todo era confuso por que esos celos irracionales ya le habían provocado mas de un problema; de esa manera y no queriendo provocarlo, su guardarropa se había transformado solo pantalones de vestir bastante formales nada llamativo ni de colores brillantes aquello se había convertido en una especie de uniforme que debía usar todos los días y "él " la examinaba con ojo clínico antes de que saliera con rumbo al trabajo.

Había dejado de sentirse bien consigo misma, y no era que lo hubiera sido siempre pero por un momento de su vida ella se había sentido hermosa, atractiva, mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, sexy y aunque le avergonzara sentirse así en algún momento lo había sentido y le gustó, pero ahora, ahora todo había cambiado. Su forma de ser tan abierta, tan amable, inocente …. o no, quizá más bien tonta.

Salió del departamento sin hacer ruido no quería que se despertara y la acosara con preguntas y no era esa su mortificación sino mas bien el hecho de que no quería saber en donde había estado o más bien con quién.

cerró la puerta con cuidado, llegó a la calle. Por un momento se sintió libre, sintió que podía ser ella. Caminó despacio era temprano tenía tiempo de contemplar y de gozar la vista del camino al trabajo, así que se decidió a relajarse y seguir su camino. Un pequeño local de comida rápida llamó su atención, no tenía hambre pero si una ganas tremendas de un café. Se acercó y lo pidió "americano".

salió dando pequeños sorbos, después de un poco se detuvo a pensar, ese precisamente no era su café favorito y lo sabía sin embargo la costumbre y la insistencia de " él" de que el café es solo café si se toma negro le había llevado a reprimir ese gusto por el café que ella realmente amaba.

Andando a paso lento llego a la oficina, encontrándose solo el personal de intendencia y un hombre de mantenimiento que reparaba un par de lámparas, se sentó, encendió el equipo y mientras se iniciaba consultó su agenda. Un par de reuniones, papeleo y más papeleo.

La alerta de inicio del equipo de computo la distrajo y comenzó con sus tareas luego de casi 40 minutos el lugar lucía lleno, algunos ejecutivos con sus asistentes y algunas secretarias de otros departamentos se paseaban por el corredor, incluso su secretaria y amiga había ocupado su lugar sin ella darse cuenta.

Sonrió cuando la vio entrar con una libreta y lapicero en mano, tomar asiento frente a ella y esperar pacientemente sus órdenes. Cuando hubo terminado aquello la invitó a compartir con ella la comida y de manera sonriente le dijo que la esperaría afuera cuando estuviera lista.

Un par de horas más tarde se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos del trabajo. Afuera no eran compañeras de trabajo, eran amigas, y ella se desahogaba con su amiga cada vez que podía, le parecía curioso cómo aquella mujer se limitaba a escucharla hasta que después de su discurso se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, unas veces para consolarla y otras para darle algún consejo algunas veces se permitía derramar un par de lágrimas, sólo con ella se sentía así ,libre de poder hablar sin sentir que era juzgada. Sin embargo ese día había preferido hablar de todo menos de lo que le preocupaba y aunque su amiga lo notó no dijo nada y simplemente la dejo ser.

Transcurridos alrededor de 30 min. no lo pudo evitar su mente divagó y un recuerdo la asaltó y su boca la traicionó, su nombre fue mencionado, y acto seguido se recriminó. Pero la otra mujer pareció comprender y no hizo comentario alguno solo sonrió comprendiéndola haciéndole saber que podía contarle lo que fuera. y así fue, le contó sobre el día anterior sobre como la había dejado esperando, como había sentido esa desilusión y como había pasado la noche con incertidumbre, la mañana y su huida silenciosa.

Su amiga la miró tratando de no cuestionarla pero fallando no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero sabía que no podía seguir así y una duda la asalto, armándose de valor le preguntó:

-aun lo amas?

Ella la miró sin saber que decir, que debía decir, que sí, que lo amaba por que era su pareja, eso sería mentirse a si misma. La miró y contestó:

-no……

Un ceremonioso silencio siguió a su respuesta. No se sorprendió de lo que dijo pero las dudas eran tantas que ahora que lo había dicho también empezaba a creer que esa relación y que tenía tanto tiempo simplemente se había hecho costumbre y lo peor de todo es que ahora se sentía sumida en un círculo vicioso en el cual no quería ser victima y sin embargo lo era.

Los constantes ir y venir de "él", la frialdad con la que la trataba desde hace algún tiempo, su falta de interés y luego esa sensación que estaba dejando clavada en su mente esa idea que le decía que ella no era suficiente para "él".

Se dio cuenta de que eran esos pequeños detalles, esas frases que "él" pronunciaba sobre ella, sobre su forma de ser, sobre su forma de pensar y todos y cada uno de los aspectos que la hacían ser ella. Habían causado que perdiera la confianza en sí misma. Allí sentada recordó la noche que se sintió valiente y después de salir del trabajo había llegado a casa, se preparó para "él". Después de casi tres semanas sin siquiera tocarse, tenía ganas de jugar, se preparó cuidadosamente, buscó en su cajón aquel conjunto de lencería que alguna vez "él" le había dicho que le gustaba; peinó su cabello y se miró al espejo satisfecha con lo que había hecho y sonrió. Se sintió sexy, atractiva y se cubrió con una bata, quería sorprenderlo cuando llegara. Y "él" no tardó mucho en llegar.

Le informó que había llegado, que estaba hambriento y tomó asiento en el sillón. Sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago ella salió de la habitación y se paró frente a "él" pero "él" parecía no estar interesado y sin mirarla le preguntó que había hecho de comer. Ella se arrodilló frente a "él" y lo miró con una sonrisa, levantándose un poco le quiso besar, "él" la apartó y sin ningún reparo le dijo que no tenía ganas de juegos, que tenía hambre y que si no le daba algo pronto iría a donde si lo atendieran.

Confundida se levantó y trato de sonreír, Abrió la bata lentamente pensando que quizá así despertaría ese deseo en "él"; sin embargo lo que vino después la confundió aún más, la miró por un momento y dijo:

\- que haces vestida así? cúbrete hace frío. Qué tengo que hacer para poder comer en esta casa.

Y levantándose del sillón tomó sus cosas de la mesa y salió dejándola allí con un nudo en la garganta.

Esa no sería la última vez que el haría algo así. Parecía que simplemente ella ya no le hacía sentir nada. así pasaban los días y sus comentarios aunque no eran ofensivos tenían algo que la humillaban y la hacían sentir que no tenía un buen cuerpo, que no era deseable y que quizá por eso "él" ya no se sentía atraído por ella.

La inseguridad la invadió al grado que ya no se sentía cómoda estando en ropa interior frente a "él" menos desnuda. Se encerraba para cambiarse de ropa no quería que la viera se sentía fea y el par de veces que habían tenido "sexo" ella ni siquiera había disfrutado. había sido un acto casi mecánico como si "él" le dijera que era sólo la necesidad de y ya. No le había pedido que lo hicieran solo la había tomado casi sin ningún cuidado sin admirarla como solía hacerlo y una vez que terminó la dejo allí no hubo besos ni caricias sólo "sexo".

La pregunta del mesero la despertó de sus cavilaciones y su amiga se encontraba ya pagando la cuenta. Se sintió apenaba por su falta de atención y se ofreció a devolverle su dinero pero su amiga la miró con ternura y sonrió dándole a entender que no era necesario.

Caminaron de regreso a la oficina, observaron un par de aparadores y su amiga le hizo un comentario que al momento la incomodó, pasaban frente a una tienda de ropa, había visto un vestido que le gustó pero no dijo nada sólo miró; su amiga lo notó y le hizo saber que se vería increíblemente hermosa con el. Pero a ella no le pareció lo mismo, sonrió y le dijo sin mucha idea:

-claro que no. A mí esas cosas no me quedan.

Y siguieron su camino. Un ligero cabeceo de su amiga le hizo saber su inconformidad.

ella no lo sabía pero alguien la había observado de lejos.


	3. capítulo 3

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos lo normal, antes de salir de la oficina recibió un mensaje, tomó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación, un simple mensaje de "él":

" no me esperes salí de viaje te veo el jueves por la tarde o quizá el viernes".

Eso había sido todo, miró la hora dándose cuenta de que debía irse ya, por un momento pensó en salir e invitar a su amiga a dar un paseo quizá al cine pero luego se recriminó se sintió cansada y prefirió salir de la oficina y pasar el resto del día sola.

Tomó sus cosas y salió a paso lento se despidió y al llegar a la calle se puso su abrigo. las luces de la calle encendidas le indicaban que el otoño estaba en su apogeo por lo tanto la noche se hacía presente más rápido a pesar de ser relativamente temprano. Siguió caminando y al encontrarse frente a una pequeña pastelería se decidió a darse un pequeño gusto, "Él" no estaba y se sintió libre de pedir su postre favorito y ese café que tanto añoraba, sonrió feliz en no sabía cuanto tiempo.

Llego a casa se vistió cómoda, encendió el televisor y se sentó deleitándose con el rico postre que compró. Después de buscar, una película llamó su atención y creyó que sería bueno verla. Hacía mucho que no veía ese tipo de películas a "él " no le gustaban. Sintió tristeza de como ella había cambiado por "él", pero "él" no parecía haberlo tomado en cuenta.

Después de un rato una escena en la película la hizo sentir incómoda, una escena romántica la hizo llorar como una niña, ella ya no tenía eso y se moría de ganas por volver a sentirlo, se moría de ganas de sentir el tacto de otras manos recorriéndola haciéndola sentir deseada, más que deseada amada, quería volver a sentirse viva, sentirse mujer. Como alguna vez "él" la hizo sentir pero eso era ya muy lejano, se había encerrado a sí misma en un especie de jaula donde se sentía protegida, dónde sólo sus fantasías tenían lugar, por que eso eran sólo fantasías de lo que alguna vez tuvo y que ahora ya no eran y tal parecía que jamás volverían a ser.

Quién se fijaría en ella? Quién? Nadie, se respondió ella misma. Se recordó que no era bonita o atractiva, que ningún hombre se sentiría atraído por ella. Que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo se sintió vieja y para nada deseable. Apagó todo y con esa idea se sumergió en su cama no quería llorar pero las lágrimas se le escapaban. Que pasaría ahora? De que manera podría volver a encaminarse, siempre creyó que no necesitaba de un hombre para sentirse bien y se sintió enojada consigo, pero que demonios había pasado? Cómo es que se encontraba en ese punto? .

Se levantó de la cama y buscó en su cajón, allí al fondo estaba esperándola ese conjunto de lencería, lo miró con recelo ponderando probárselo o no. Empezó a desvestirse ,se lo puso mirándose al espejo, se permitió mirar aquellas prendas puestas sobre su cuerpo por un momento pensó que había adelgazado un poco, creyó que su silueta se veía mejor formada y ese fue el problema, otro recuerdo la asaltó:

Salía del baño al mismo tiempo que "él" entraba en la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió con lo que pudo y lo miró avergonzada, su cuerpo siempre había sido atlético, pero eso a "él" ya no le importaba, después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad el simplemente bajó la vista y soltó:

-"deberías hacer mas ejercicio o quizá dieta. Deja esos postres que sólo te hacen engordar."

Algo se apoderó de ella y rápidamente se cambió de ropa fue hasta la cocina y buscó una bolsa regreso a la habitación y sacó de sus cajón todas esas prendas que a su parecer no le iban, dejando sólo la ropa cómoda, la que según ella le venía bien. se subió al banquillo y depositó la bolsa en lo más profundo del closet. No quería mirarla en su cajón no quería saber que estaba allí recordándole lo miserable que se había sentido en ese momento.

Se metió de nuevo en la cama y lloró, no sabía por que lloraba, ya no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que tenía que dejar ese sentimiento atrás, no sólo el sentimiento, las ideas, las frases que "él" le repetía sin ningún remordimiento, sin pensar en sus sentimientos, sin pensar en ella.

En el transcurso de la noche despertaba y volvía a llorar sintiéndose miserable y tonta por creerle por tomar como cierto todo lo que "él" le decía. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez era momento de salir de allí, dejar ese departamento, quizá tomar unas vacaciones ella sola para pensar y reencontrarse con lo que alguna vez fue; si… tal vez eso debía hacer, alejarse de "él" alejarse de todo lo que le hacía daño. lo suyo, aunque no era maltrato físico, sí era ese tipo de trato que te hace débil, que se mete en tu cabeza, que te hace sentir inútil, insuficiente, incapaz de ver que no lo mereces pero que aceptas por que así son las cosas y ella ya no quería ser así.

La mañana siguiente determinada a salir de eso se presentó con su jefe, puso su mejor cara de congoja, cosa que no se le dificultó, y le pidió las vacaciones que no había tomado en mucho tiempo alegando que necesitaba tiempo, que estaba cansada y que así no daría buenos resultados. El hombre que era bastante comprensivo la miró y sonrió, tomó su mano y le dijo que dejara los pendientes en manos de sus subordinados y de su secretaria y que después se tomara el tiempo necesario no sin antes desearle lo mejor recordándole que ella era muy importante allí y la esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

Sintiéndose un tanto renovada, salió de la oficina de su jefe y se encaminó a la suya haciendo una seña a su amiga para que la siguiera, la mujer sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió. La vio animada quizá feliz y se limitó a tomar las notas de los pendientes y a quién debía dejar a cargo de dichos pendientes. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió cuando la invitó a comer alegando que se lo debía y salió de la oficina con una gran sonrisa. Le hacía feliz ver a su amiga tan bien.

A la hora de la comida la esperó hasta que salió y caminaron hasta su lugar favorito, se sentaron y ordenaron. La miró con curiosidad hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía comer de esa forma "con ganas" pensó y menos una hamburguesa con papas y un refresco de cola. No podía dejar de sonreír ayer era casi nada, hoy lo era todo. Feliz era la palabra que la describía.

La charla comenzó y escuchó como su amiga se había decidido dejar a ese hombre que tanto daño le hacía, la escuchó atentamente mientras planeaba cosas y mordía con ganas esa hamburguesa.

La felicidad se apoderó de ella, la felicidad que sintió cuando le contó sus planes y sin dejarle la menor duda de que eso era lo que quería, así paso el rato era hora de volver a la oficina. Los pendientes debían quedar listos.

Salieron del lugar y se encaminaron con una sonrisa en los labios. Pasaron por las mismas tiendas y volvieron a ver ése vestido. Sin decir nada se prometió que una vez recuperada lo compraría sólo para festejar su nueva vida y sonrió.

El día de trabajo terminó, salió de la oficina y con un beso y un abrazo se despidió de su mejor amiga prometiendo algún recuerdo de su viaje y su pronta o quizá no tan pronta vuelta.

Camino despacio sintiendo el aire llenando sus pulmones, sus pies la llevaron de nuevo a esa pequeña pastelería y ordenó lo mismo que el día anterior.

Caminó rumbo al departamento y cuando se encontraba a un par de cuadras tropezó con alguien, ésta vez levantó la vista enfadada pero no pudo mencionar palabra, el hombre parado frente a ella era el mismo con el que había tropezado el día anterior. El hombre le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y sin pensarlo lo hizo, su mano cálida la hizo sentir rara, él la miraba de una forma que ella no sabía identificar pero él le sonreía:

-vaya nos volvemos a encontrar, más bien a tropezar.

Una sensación demasiado rara para ella la hizo reaccionar y apartar su mano de la de él. No quiso parecer o sonar grosera frente al desconocido y con una tímida sonrisa le dijo:

-lo lamento tanto esto se hace costumbre, espero no haberlo lastimado y de nuevo lo lamento, debo irme.

El hombre la detuvo y la miró:

-no me dirás tú nombre? Me siento en deuda, fui yo quien te golpeó. Quiero saber a nombre de quien debo enviar las flores.

Ella se apartó y la mirada que le dirigió lo puso en alerta. Quiso tomar su mano de nuevo pero ella no se lo permitió.

Mantenía una lucha interna no sabía si debía decirle su nombre, desconfió de sus intenciones y de no ser por su trabajo no había escuchado su nombre en los labios de otro hombre que no fuera "él" pero éste hombre la miraba ansioso por saberlo, lo dudó por unos segundos más no se sentía bien de decirlo como si su nombre no fuera importante o como si ella no fuese importante.

El hombre la miraba no parecía querer moverse de su lugar hasta obtener la información, ella levantó la vista de nuevo y lo miró, un par de preciosos ojos azules y una sonrisa tierna la animaron un poco:

-mi nombre es Katherine.- pero no extendió su mano-. Las flores no son necesarias pero muchas gracias por tu gesto.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta para seguir su camino pero de nuevo él la detuvo ella volteó sin saber que hacer, él la miraba con lo que ella identificar como ternura. No dijo nada.

\- déjame invitarte un café o lo que gustes, no quiero sonar atrevido pero eres muy hermosa y quede cautivado contigo desde la otra vez. te prometo que no haré nada que te haga sentir incomoda si así te sientes te puedes ir cuando quieras.- Se tomo la frente y sonrió- perdona no te dije mi nombre que tonto, ese es un motivo para que desconfíes y salgas corriendo, me llamo Richard, Rick me dicen mis amigos. -Pero no extendió su mano pensando en como ella no lo había hecho antes y no la quiso hacer sentir incómoda.

Ella lo miró y ponderó sus opciones, él se estaba portando bien hasta el momento, lo miró de nuevo y asintió en silencio.

-bien conoces algún lugar, digo algo donde te sientas cómoda y sea de tu preferencia.

Ella dudó y luego miró al suelo su postre estaba arruinado y no lo pensó, emprendió el camino de nuevo a la pastelería tenían un pequeño espacio con una barra y tal vez allí podrían comer y tomar algo además de que ella se sintió cómoda yendo a ese lugar.

Él no hizo más que seguirla.

Cuando llegaron él la dejo ordenar lo que quiso pero le advirtió que él debía pagar la cuenta era lo menos que podía hacer y así fue. Lo miró y le indicó el lugar donde detenerse.

Ella no parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar con él, la noto bastante reservada y la respetó pero llegado un punto notó como ella le miraba con cierto recelo como con miedo pero no sabía miedo de que. Volvió a sonreír ella le parecía tan hermosa y se preguntaba si alguien la esperaba en casa o si tenía algún tipo de relación. Pero se limitó a observarla, se deleitó con los pequeños gestos que ella hacía cada vez que mordía el pastelito y eso lo tenía maravillado.

Quiso preguntar tantas cosas, quería conocerla por que él ya sabia que era hermosa por fuera pero quería confirmar que también lo era por dentro sin embargo ella no tenia intenciones de hacerlo. Se limitó solo a verla mientras daba sorbos a su café.

Una pregunta lo sorprendió y la miró:

-a que te dedicas Richard? -Inquirió la mujer con una voz suave, dulce que a él se le antojó encantadora.

\- soy escritor.

Ella sonrió.

-de verdad?

De pronto eso le alegró ella quería saber de él y él no se lo iba a negar.

\- claro preciosa a eso me dedico.

Pero su reacción lo desconcertó. La miro tensa.

 ** _en mi otra historia deje una nota donde explicaba que haria pequeños cambios debido a que estoy trabajando sobre un documento que quedo como borrador el que ya estaba corregido y estaba como final se me perdio y pues aqui notara pequeños cambios cuestiones de acentuacion quiza tenga palabras cambiadas o quiza dira eso no lo escribio antes pero en el otro texto habia escrito cosas que luego al subirlo cambie y pues quiza ahora lo escriba diferente pero la verdad es que sera minimo estoy tratando de recordar todo como lo escribi anteriormente quiza noto que el ritmo cambio puesto que quite o agregue puntos y comas donde lo requeria ya que al volver a leerlo cai en que no era muy logico el texto._**

 ** _numayoss le agradezco que vuelva a leer y comentar recuerdo que dijo que no lo hacia frecuentemente. la verdad desmotiva un poquito que nadie mas se pase por aqui pero bueno es un placer escribir para usted espero que me siga hasta el final de esta historia prometo que esta vez lo tendra._**


	4. capítulo 4

Ella amagó con irse y trató de despedirse pero él no quería dejarla ir quería por lo menos tener su número de teléfono.

-espera…………te incomode? Lo siento... en verdad no... me lo tomes a mal no fue mi intención. por lo menos dame tu numero de teléfono quiero... Quisiera poder verte otra vez por favor... Perdóname se lo que te prometí y puedes irte cuando quieras... Solo concédeme eso, si? No te molestaré si no lo quieres.

Sostuvo su mirada en ella pero ella no lo miraba. La miró buscar un bolígrafo y anotar en un papel, se lo extendió y él supo lo que era. Lo guardó en su bolsillo y la vio irse sin despedirse.

Se tapó la cara con las manos lo que fuera que hizo la incomodó demasiado. Ella no era como las otras mujeres que había conocido lo sabía era diferente y le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y ahora que había escuchado su voz con mas detenimiento, que miró sus ojos de cerca y sabía su nombre por ningún motivo dejaría de buscarla, debía ser cuidadoso ella guardaba algo, quizá con el tiempo lo sabría pero no ahora, ahora debía ir despacio tan despacio como le fuera posible. El primer paso era verla de nuevo y sonrió.

A un par de cuadras ella se detuvo sabía que su reacción no fue la mejor él no tenía la culpa pero la forma en que le habló le recordó a "él" y se sintió mal de pronto quiso salir corriendo pero que él no se lo permitiera la alejo de ese pensamiento por un momento y no lo pensó tanto cuando él le pidió su número de teléfono. Sopesó la idea y creyó por un momento que podrían ser amigos pero nada más, ella no quería una relación no ahora. Ahora lo que quería era tomar esas vacaciones y alejarse de todo. Quería pensar, reencontrarse consigo y volver a vivir aún no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría. Llego al departamento y se sintió aliviada de la soledad en la que se encontró se fue directo a la cama, mañana iniciaría con su plan, ahora estaba cansada solo quería dormir.

Richard caminó fuera del lugar y pensó en llamarla pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que debía esperar un poco más. Debía darle tiempo si quería lograr algo con ella y yendo rápido no lo haría. Así que se limitó a soñar, a soñar con ella otra noche más.

La mañana siguiente la sorprendió envuelta entre las mantas el día parecía soleado sin embargo se podía sentir la ligera brisa a través de la ventana, la noche anterior la abrió para respirar y con el cansancio olvidó cerrarla. Se negaba a levantarse aunque ya estaba despierta y la urgencia de ir al baño la apremiaba, haciendo una rabieta como las que le hacía a su madre cuando era niña por que no se quería levantar pero no podía esperar más necesitaba ir y rápido. Aún envuelta en las sábanas se sentó en la cama y tras varios segundos se levantó y se introdujo en el baño cuando terminó fue a la cocina y se preparó un café mientras éste se calentaba, fue por su teléfono para revisar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada.

Se sorprendió de ver un número desconocido tenia un mensaje, lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que el número le pertenecía al hombre con el que estuvo la noche anterior. Recordó su forma de ser y lo bien parecido que era en especial sus ojos y su sonrisa coqueta, la primera impresión muy buena pensó.

" lamento molestarte no me pude resistir, solo quería que supieras que este es mi número y que me puedes llamar o enviar un mensaje cuando quieras."

Sonrió, quizá no había sido tan malo darle su número aunque en el momento creyó que se equivocaba, quizá no era tan así. Lo volvió a leer y se vio tentada a responderle pero después de pensarlo un rato desistió, debía poner en orden su vida antes de siquiera pensar en la amistad con Richard, Richard que lindo nombre, pensó y se sonrojó y regaño de igual manera. No lo podía negar ese hombre despertó algo en ella. Se dio un baño rápido debía organizar todo antes de irse o antes de que "él" decidiera volver había tomado una decisión y esa ya no lo incluía. Había olvidado su café y cuando salió de la habitación ya lista lo bebió rápido y salió a la calle debía conseguir boletos para su viaje debía alquilar un depósito para guardar sus cosas ni loca volvería a ese lugar.

La tarde paso rápido decidió ordenar algo de comida y mientras esperaba recordó su último cumpleaños, sus compañeros de oficina le habían organizado un pequeño convivio y un pastel, su favorito pero ella tenia ganas de compartir con "él" así que guardo un trozo de pastel pensando que tal vez le gustaría pero su desilusión fue mayor cuando al llegar al departamento lo halló solo y en completo silencio se sentó un momento, el tiempo avanzaba y "Él" no llegaba decidió entretenerse con la limpieza y cuando terminó se sentó de nuevo, consultó el reloj se hacia tarde pero "él" no aparecía, se dio cuenta de que no llegaría. Era tarde y decidió irse a la cama debía ir a trabajar temprano. Esperaba verlo al día siguiente, lo único que vio fue un mensaje en su teléfono:

"No me esperes salí de viaje te veo el jueves"

No sabía si deliberadamente lo olvidó pero en su mensaje no hacía mención de su cumpleaños, se sintió triste, abandonada, se ilusionó con la idea de verlo, de compartir con "él" y de que al menos le diera un beso, pero eso no pasó.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo levantarse tomar el dinero y abrir, un jovencito le entregó su paquete y se alejo luego de recibir su pago, se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor

Mientras se entretenía con una comedia un ruido la distrajo, una alerta de su teléfono la hizo voltear a ver. Un mensaje había llegado lo miró y se dio cuenta de que era Richard.

" espero no molestarte, en verdad que no me puedo resistir, solo quería saludarte y recordarte que si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy"

Vaya que era insistente y si esa era su forma de no molestarla estaba fallando miserablemente sonrió para si misma, quizá él sólo quería su amistad sólo esperaba que no fuera un acosador ya bastante tenía con la revoltura de vida que tenía como para lidiar con eso.

Decidió no contestar, así era mejor. No lo podía negar, de pronto se sintió halagada con que él insistiera pero ella no estaba lista todo era tan resiente se sentó con su iPad en las piernas, quería tener mas información de él pero solo sabía que se llamada Richard y que era escritor, así pues lo escribió en el navegador

"Richard Escritor"

Varios resultados saltaron a la vista y algunas fotografías, al hacer clic en una de ellas advirtió que se trataba de él, parecía ser famoso pero ella no recordaba haberlo visto, siguió pasando imágenes al principio sólo salía él, "tan guapo y coqueto" pensó ella pero al avanzar, imágenes de él apareciendo en eventos y hermosas mujeres siendo llevadas por él del brazo. "Rayos" todas parecían modelos, todas eran hermosas y algunas parecían extranjeras. Nada, absolutamente nada que ver con ella su mente trabajó rápido y recordó que él la había llamado preciosa le había dicho que era hermosa. Por un momento lo quiso creer pero al ver las fotos esas mujeres, sus rostros, sus cuerpos ,"rayos y mas rayos" que hacía él insistiendo con ella cuando tenía a esas mujeres a su disposición, se sintió tonta la noche anterior se había permitido fantasear con él, una duda la asaltó y si sólo se divertía y si estaba aburrido y creyó que sería divertido hablar con alguien tan simple como ella.

Apagó todo y siguió con sus tareas y planes tomó la decisión de no contestar sus mensaje ella no sería la burla de nadie no ahora que había decidido salir de esa relación que le hacía tanto daño. El día terminó había comprado sus boletos de ida y vuelta, había rentado un espacio y temprano un camión de mudanza se llevaría lo que sabía que a ella le pertenecía y por la tarde saldría de viaje una semana completa otra alerta de mensaje la distrajo sabia que no era de "él" por que nunca le mandaba mensajes cuando estaba de viaje. Si sabía de quien era y no contestaría ni siquiera lo vería.

Simplemente lo descartó y siguió con su tarea, hacía sus maletas y separaba la ropa que guardaría en el depósito y la que llevaría a sus vacaciones, la colocó sobre la cama y algo no le gustó, parecía ropa de abuelita solo trajes tristes y que parecían una o dos tallas mas grandes, se mordió el dedo y ponderó la idea de comprar algo que le gustara un poco más pero se regaño no quería dar otra impresión y que otro "Richard" la abordara pensando que estaba disponible cuando no era así.

No lo pensó más y guardó su ropa en la maleta al menos andaría cómoda y lanzó una carcajada.

Su humor cambió y se sintió mejor, mañana seria el inicio de su nueva vida y sonrió complacida.

Un nuevo día empezó, se levantó temprano en cualquier momento la gente que se llevaría sus cosas llegaría y quería estar lista. Pasadas las nueve avistó el Camión y el timbre sonó, un par de hombres con uniforme aparecieron y una menuda mujer cargando un portapapeles le informó de su contrato y donde debía firmar, además de preguntarle cuales eran los objetos que serían llevados. Poco mas de dos horas duró el trámite y a pesar de haber cargado nada se sintió cansada pero contenta ese era otro paso más.

La hora de partir se acercaba y mientras esperaba el momento pensó de que manera le diría que se iba...lo pensó, sacó una hoja, bolígrafo y creyó que sería bueno dejar una carta explicándole el por que se iba pero un minuto después se detuvo, "él" jamás había tenido la consideración de avisarle con anticipación de sus viajes nunca le decía a donde iba un triste mensaje era todo lo que recibía y así lo hizo, tomó su teléfono y escribió:

"Me voy de viaje no me esperes no pienso volver"

Miró su reloj la hora había llegado tomó las llaves del departamento ya que no pensaba volver las dejó con el encargado del edificio y se despidió agradeciéndole sus atenciones y dejándole claro que no volvería pero que "él " quizá si. El hombre entendió y le pidió permiso para darle un abrazo a lo cual ella accedió y acto seguido salió con una bolsa al hombro y otra arrastrando.

Sus vacaciones empezaban y se sentía feliz por eso. Llegó al Aeropuerto al momento de abordar se sintió triste de que las cosas se hubieran dado así ella lo amó tanto y "él" se empeñó en hacer lo contrario. suspiró debía tener confianza en lo que hacía y que eso era lo mejor, ella merecía ser feliz otra vez y lo lograría aún no sabia como pero lo haría.

Un avión la llevó a su destino una isla del caribe seguía teniendo dudas si era un buen destino pero ya estaba allí debía disfrutar y nada más. Al llegar al hotel y haberse instalado se acomodó un momento en la cama, su mente la traicionó y pensó en cuanto le hubiese gustado compartir con "él" pero no era así ya no más

Decidió refrescarse y salió enfundada en una bermuda y una camiseta, sus zapatos cómodos y pasó por el pequeño restaurante del hotel ordenó una bebida sin alcohol, eso lo dejaría para cuando volviera de su pequeño paseo ya era de noche y sólo saldría a explorar un poco y no muy lejos ya mañana tendría tiempo de recorrer todo lo que pudiera.

Volvió una hora mas tarde a su habitación suerte que la señal allí era mala aunque el Wi Fi funcionaba bien así era mejor no quería molestias, sólo disfrutar y perderse.

Al día siguiente salió a caminar por la playa el ruido del mar la había despertado más de una vez y se sintió con ganas de caminar de igual forma se vistió y se puso unas sandalias, si caminaba por la arena podría quitárselas y sentir con sus pies desnudos el agua del mar.

Al medio día decidió pasar por el restaurant de nuevo y ordenar algo, preguntó si podrían enviarlo a su habitación y una señorita muy amable solo le pidió el número de su habitación y le dijo que se lo llevarían en un rato, que suerte, se cansó con la caminata y quiso reponer fuerzas antes de volver a salir. Después de comer tomo una siesta y cuando despertó el atardecer la maravilló, eso era libertad si que lo era salió al balcón y admiró como el sol se metía se dio cuenta de que había dormido de más aunque no le importó mucho ese atardecer era lo mejor que había visto y sonrió.

Ya que su siesta se había prolongado decidió bajar al bar y pedir algo disfrutar de la música y relajarse después de todo a eso había venido. Cuando se sintió algo mareada tuvo esa necesidad de levantarse a bailar más de uno ya se lo había propuesto pero se negó alegando que su novio vendría en cualquier momento, le divertía ver el rostro de desilusión de algunos pero su estrategia funcionaba no quería dar un mensaje equivocado por ahora se bastaba ella sola y se sabía feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Los días transcurrieron ese lugar era maravilloso y se convencía de que había tomado una buena decisión al elegirlo, se había olvidado de todo y de todos. En su penúltimo día se creyó valiente y andando por un pequeño mercado del pueblo cercano se aventuró a comprar un traje de baño bastante tapadito aún se sentía incómoda viéndose así pero era casi el fin de su viaje y pensó en hacer un pequeño cambio. Se encaminó al hotel ,subió a la habitación y se cambió de ropa tomó un vestido holgado, sus sandalias y una toalla y avanzó directo a la playa era temprano todavía y disfrutaría el día completo allí.

Colocó su toalla sobre la arena bajo la sombra de una palmera y se sentó mirando a su alrededor, una idea le llegó, y si alguien la veía? los nervios la atacaron no se sintió capaz de quitarse el vestido Se vio allí con ese traje de baño completamente ridícula sola, una lágrima salió, rápido la seco con la mano y se recriminó, "demonios, que me hiciste" "que me hice yo" pensaba una y otra vez.

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber comprado eso simplemente no podía, lloró por un momento y cuando se calmo recordó a su madre y el día que habían compartido juntas, un día de chicas había dicho, sonreía mientras caminaba por el centro comercial una falda llamó su atención y su madre se dio cuenta pero a ella le había dado vergüenza decirle. Su madre la miró comprendiendo y le dijo que podían entrar y que podía probársela, si le gustaba como se veía sería su regalo de cumpleaños, faltaban solo un par de días, y así lo hicieron. Se la probó y le gustó y el gesto de su madre aún más. Ese fue su regalo de cumpleaños.

Su madre le había enseñado a valorarse a sentirse confiada de lo que era y de lo que podía llegar a ser, con ella aprendió que no tenía que ser una modelo para sentirse a gusto con su cuerpo y que algún día encontraría al hombre correcto pero que aun así no lo necesitaría para saber que era hermosa por que ella lo sabría.

Y ese recuerdo la hizo volver a la realidad se levantó y se quitó el vestido la vergüenza la carcomía pero allí no había nadie e intentó por todos los medios superar esa aflicción. No pasaba nada. Después de un rato caminó hacia el agua, mojó sus pies y luego se aventuró un poco mas adentro hasta que la sintió en la cintura no era muy experta nadando pero el agua estaba tranquila y nadó un poco, mientras veía a la gente a lo lejos disfrutando de ese día de playa.

Se rió de si misma y de su inseguridad que tonta había sido, la idea de mostrarse así la había aterrado y casi paralizado al punto de querer salir corriendo pero debía darse el valor, nadie se lo daría .

La tarde pasó y ella disfrutó de ése día mañana volvería a casa, bueno, antes de irse y al estarle contando sus planes a su amiga ésta le había ofrecido el pequeño departamento que aún era de su propiedad y le dijo que podría ocuparlo el tiempo que fuera necesario que no se preocupara por la renta solo que se ocupara de Limpiarlo, así lo habían acordado y muy amablemente le cedió las llaves y le dio la dirección era un poco mas alejado que el otro pero estaría mejor ella sola.

El momento de volver había llegado.


	5. capítulo 5

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de nuevo en casa poniendo la llave en la puerta, se notaba que llevaba tiempo sólo un extraño olor se percibía pero ella se encargaría de ese pequeño detalle.

Por la mañana llamó a la compañía de mudanza, les había pedido que llevaran sus cosas a su nueva dirección y así lo hicieron. por la noche estaba totalmente instalada y aunque sería necesario comprar un par de muebles y quizá un anaquel para la cocina puesto que la despensa había quedado en el suelo.

Mientras comía pensó en si no tendría algún mensaje o llamada, agarró el teléfono y lo encendió, había olvidado que al querer olvidarse de todo lo tuvo apagado todos esos días después de darse cuanta de la recepción que había allí en el hotel.

El teléfono empezó a vibrar, algo de publicidad ,un par de mensajes de voz algunos sin importancia y un par de mensajes en su buzón de email.

Reviso todos y dejó al final los que eran de personas importantes. Su ausencia si había sido notada cosa que le causó gracia.

Su amiga le envió un par de mensajes deseándole lo mejor durante sus vacaciones y recordándole qué quería un regalo sólo para comprobar que de verdad había viajado, no pudo evitar reír por eso ya la vería en el trabajo y le contaría con lujo de detalle su viaje en ese momento solo le avisó que estaba de vuelta y en cuanto pudiera se verían. Siguió revisando algo más de publicidad y allí entre todo el montón, un mensaje de "él" no sabía si leerlo o no. Después de dudar se decidió al menos quería saber como lo había tomado, lo leyó y no sabía si sorprenderse o no:

"Bien que te vaya bien"

Eso era todo, un simple mensaje, sintió un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estomago ella no significaba nada para "él" le había dado años de su vida y eso a él no le importó. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y a pesar de creer que no lo amaba aún sentía algo por " él" y así sin mas ella había sido apartada de la vida del hombre que creyó era el amor de su vida.

Que tonta había sido y que inocente al pensar que quizá algún día eso cambiaría. Estaba más que claro lo que había pasado pero ella se negaba a verlo, a creerlo.

Apartó el aparato, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se metió al baño para lavarse la cara debía reponerse y dejar de pensar en "él" y en la vida que estaba decidida a dejar atrás pero el dolor de saberse así tan sola la invadió.

Cuando por fin se repuso volvió a la mesa y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Tomó de nuevo el aparato y siguió revisando. Un número desconocido apareció un par de veces no lo tenía registrado y dudó en leer los mensajes ponderó las opciones y al fin se animó a leer el primer mensaje.

" hola... Se que no contestarás lo tengo muy claro sólo quería saber de ti"

" hola ... Como estás? "

"Hola que estúpido soy como me vas a contestar si no te he dicho quien soy. Soy Richard"

"Mi teléfono se averió y tuve que comprar uno nuevo"

"Han pasado varios días y no has contestado ninguno de mis mensajes discúlpame si te ofendí se que dije que no te molestaría, lo lamento tanto sólo quería volver a verte. No te molestaré más".

Leyó por segunda vez los mensajes y se preguntó a si misma si tal vez él era sincero con ella y si de verdad quería volver a verla. Pero ella insistía en permanecer sola hasta resolver cuál sería su siguiente paso. Evaluó que tan bueno o malo sería si le contestaba y le decía el por qué de su silencio al menos durante sus vacaciones y lo siguió pensando mientras hacía otras cosas la noche llegó y se fue a la cama y de nuevo pensó en Richard y su insistencia.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y se preparó un café mientras leía algunos mensajes y correos electrónicos, de nuevo leyó los mensajes de Richard y analizó la idea de devolverle el mensaje pensó en que quizá no seria tan malo. Y así lo hizo:

"Buenos días lo lamento mucho pero estuve fuera de la ciudad. Hablaremos en otra ocasión".

Richard dormía cuando la alerta de mensaje lo despertó, medio dormido desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó su nombre, se sobresaltó, había esperado durante días una respuesta y se había recriminado su insistencia, ella era diferente y él lo sabia. Su promesa de no molestarla había sido rota y después del último mensaje que había enviado no quiso insistir más. Pero ese día fue diferente, se talló con insistencia los ojos, no lo podía creer, ella por fin dio señales de vida y se sentía increíblemente feliz. lo leyó y sin querer cometer algún error le contesto un sencillo:

"Gracias".

Y se recostó en la cama, paciencia eso era todo lo que necesitaba, paciencia, sabia que ella merecía la espera lo tenia muy claro.

Un par de días después ella regresó al trabajo, su amiga, como siempre la esperaba sonriente, la miró y sonrió. Se abrazaron en cuanto cruzó la puerta, la veía feliz después de tanto tiempo y luego de atender los pendientes salió con la promesa de que se verían a la hora de la comida.

" quiero detalles" le había dicho.

Algunas horas mas tarde entraban a su lugar favorito como era costumbre, el mesero que ya las conocía se limitó a llevarles lo que sabía les gustaría, ambas sonrieron y le agradecieron sus atenciones.

La miró dubitativa y con la mirada la interrogó, ella sabía lo que quería y así lo hizo. Le contó sobre su viaje y todo lo que hizo allí, le contó como sus miedos le habían impedido por un momento disfrutar pero cuando llegó al tema de Rick no sabía si contarle o no. Su amiga notó la duda en sus ojos pero no quiso indagar en algún momento ella se lo diría y estaría para apoyarla, para ser su pilar y le ofrecería su hombro para llorar si lo necesitaba, pero no ahora.

Pagaron la cuenta y después de entregarle su regalo volvieron caminando a la oficina.

Después de un par de días, quizá un día más ella ya no había recibido mensajes de Richard, y sintió esa necesidad de saber un poco de él pero no quería dar un mensaje equivocado. Le dio muchas vueltas y al final del día se decidió , antes de dormir se sentó en la cama y empezó a teclear:

" hola... Buenas noches. Solo quería saber como estás? Y decirte que yo estoy bien. quizá un día de estos volvamos a vernos =)"

Sonrió y esperó por si el seguía despierto y le contestaba. Pasaron algunos minutos y nada. Se sintió tonta, se metió al baño, después de asearse al volver a la cama llamó su atención la pequeña luz que le indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Con mano temblorosa lo agarró y leyó el mensaje:

"Perdón estaba ocupado, me alegra mucho saber de ti y que estas bien. yo también lo estoy, no quiero que te ofendas pero he pensado mucho en ti, descansa esperare pacientemente volver a verte=)".

Lo pegó a su pecho y suspiró, se tomaría su tiempo y quizá podrían ser amigos, aunque no aspiraba a nada más. Y con esa idea se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó para ir el trabajo, estudiaba la posibilidad de enviarle un mensaje o llamarle pero entre el trabajo y algunas otras actividades lo olvidó por completo. La semana se hizo bastante larga y el fin de semana llegó, no tenía planes así que se dedicó a la limpieza, la lavandería y algunos detalles que requerían de su atención, ya por la noche decidió tomarse un descanso y se recostó en el sillón. Mientras veía una película pensaba en la idea de hablarle a Rick y pedirle qué se vieran al día siguiente. Y aunque tuvo muchas ganas de verlo no lo hizo.

Los días pasaban y ella no se decidía a llamarle no quería molestarlo y que él pensara que estaba desesperada.

Por la tarde caminó rumbo a su casa en el trayecto recordó que debía comprar algunas cosas para la casa y se detuvo en un centro comercial para hacer la compra caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando una canastilla mientras elegía lo que necesitaba, se detuvo a buscar un shampoo, cuando escuchó un sonido del otro del anaquel, al parecer una pareja estaba del otro lado, ella trataba de concentrarse en lo suyo cuándo una risita la distrajo, todo indicaba que la pareja jugueteaba y aunque no pretendían hacer ruido o eso fue lo que ella pensó fallaban miserablemente ya que ella los escuchaba con claridad.

sintiéndose tentada por la curiosidad se asomó por una pequeña rendija entre las artículos ahí acomodados; "rayos" era "él" con una mujer más joven que ella, bonita, de figura estilizada en un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación y mucho que desear. Se tapó la boca con la mano para no hacer ningún ruido y quiso salir corriendo del lugar pero con tan mala suerte que al dar la vuelta por el pasillo chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo. Una risa que se le hizo bastante familiar la hizo levantar la cara del suelo y sonrojarse, frente a ella se encontraba Rick mirándola con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Ella le agradeció mientras él le decía:

-vaya está escrito que debemos encontrarnos así, lo nuestro es chocar de vez en cuando.

-eso parece.

-déjame ayudarte con tus cosas, ya te vas? Tienes algo de prisa por lo que veo.

-si ... Bueno...yo...

un hombre al que Rick no reconoció se les acercó haciendo el intento de saludarla. Ella se movió hacia atrás sin dejar que la tocara y su rostro se enrojeció está vez más bien por la molestia de que "él" se le acercara así sin más como si no hubiese pasado nada. Rick la miraba sin comprender mucho pero adivinando que algo pasaba, se tomó el atrevimiento de rodearla por la cintura adelantándose a lo que ella pudiera decir y extendió su mano:

-Richard castle y tú eres?

-Josh solo Josh.

-bien solo Josh, se te ofrece algo?

-yo quería saludar a Kate y...

-mmmm si eso no va a pasar. Mi hermosa novia y yo tenemos prisa.

Y acto seguido la pegó más a él y salieron dejando al sujeto con cara de sorpresa mirándolos alejarse.

Ya en la calle se disculpó con ella por su atrevimiento mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella quizá estaría molesta.

-yo…. gracias no tenías que hacerlo.

-si pero quise hacerlo. No quise incomodarte ni mucho menos molestarte es que yo... No sé creí que estaba molestando y bueno yo... Tú te veías molesta y yo ...

-detente, no estoy molesta. Pero…. ya te diste cuenta de una cosa?

\- no de que me hablas?

-deje todas las cosas que necesitaba allí adentro.

-mmm bueno eso lo podemos arreglar, vamos te llevaré a otro sitio allí adentro sigue ése.

-bien vamos.

Le señaló el camino a su auto y le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Fueron a otro lugar y después le ayudó a llevar las cosas a su casa alegando que ella sola no podría con todo. Llegaron a su puerta y le dijo donde poner las bolsas agradeciéndole su ayuda le acompañó hasta la puerta mientras se despedían él consideró la idea de invitarla a algún lugar aprovechando que estaba allí.

-bien debo irme.

-si yo...

-antes de que digas algo...me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo un día de estos o quizá un viaje a tu pastelería favorita no se lo que tu gustes.

-si ... Yo ... No lo se quizá podríamos vernos el mañana. Debo ir al trabajo a las 8 pero puedo tomarme un receso a eso de las 10 serian 30 minutos los que tendría disponibles así que tendrías que ser puntual.

-claro yo estaré allí a las diez... Mañana gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

Estrecho su mano como cerrando un trato y lo miró alejarse sonriente por el pasillo. No pudo evitar sonreír Rick era muy guapo y atento con ella, se imaginó que muchas mujeres andarían tras de él.

Cerró la Puerta y se dispuso a acomodar en los gabinetes correspondiente la compra y agradeció el hecho de que se encontrara con Rick no solo por que le había ayudado a librarse de "él" si no por que realmente con todo lo que compró hubiese tenido que pedir un taxi y solicitar la ayuda del encargado del edificio para que le ayudara a subir todo o bien dar dos vueltas.

Miró la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de dormir tenía trabajo pendiente y quería llegar temprano además de que debía apurarse para poder llegar a tiempo con Rick.

Ya en la cama se imaginó teniendo una relación con Rick se preguntó como sería algo así y terminó recriminándose, él solo le invitó un café y ella imaginándose cosas extrañas. No creía que Rick pudiera fijarse en ella. Ella no era bonita como las mujeres con las que lo había visto en las fotos de la prensa jamás pensaría en ella de esa forma quizá solo quería su amistad.

Al día siguiente se apresuró a llegar al trabajo y poco antes de las diez salió. Rick que estaba muy ansioso ya tenía 20 minutos esperándola algunas mujeres se le habían acercado a pedir un autógrafo y una foto y él no se había negado pero estaba muy pendiente de su llegada miró su reloj y vio la hora por un momento pensó que se le había olvidado pero al levantar la vista, ella apareció. La saludó con la mano para que lo viera y ella sonrió tímidamente se acercó indicándole que entraran, se acercaron a la barra y disfrutaron de su café y una buena plática , él le contó un poco de su nuevo libro y un par de cosas que había hecho en esos días mientras ella lo escuchaba aténtame y asentía con la cabeza.

-y dime que has hecho tú? Solo estoy hablando yo.

-no mucho solo trabajar y cosas pendientes en casa.

-ya veo y ahora debes volver al trabajo?

-si... No suelo tomar descansos por la mañana pero quise hacerlo hoy y pues debo regresar quizá otro día nos veamos.

-si claro, pero esta semana no podrá ser...……..tengo una presentación fuera de la ciudad. Pero si no te molesta podríamos vernos el próximo fin de semana.

-supongo que ... Si. Que tal si me llamas cuando vuelvas podríamos hacer algo, ir al cine o no se ya veremos.

-bien... Me parece perfecto. Te puedo acompañar?

-claro.

Caminaron hasta su trabajo y se despidieron en la entrada.

-te llamaré entonces. Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana.

-si………….adiós.

Ella entró y lo miró alejarse a través de la ventana, parecía estar interesado en ella pero no tenia la certeza de que fuera así solo eran "alucinaciones suyas" y sonrió.


	6. capítulo 6

La semana se le hizo larga y el fin de semana llegó. Esperó a que él le llamara y así fue, el viernes por la noche quedaron que se verían el sábado, se verían en el centro comercial por la entrada al cine.

Eran las 7:00 cuando la vio aparecer. Cada vez que ella hacía eso le daba la impresión de que se arrepentiría y le llamaría para decirle que no llegaría, sin embargo siempre llegaba lo cual le encantaba por que se sentía muy atraído por ella, le gustaba y mucho.

-hola no llego tarde verdad?

-no claro que no.

-vamos compraré las entradas, ya sabes cuál quieres ver?

-si

\- quieres algo ya sabes un dulce o...

-quiero un chocolate pero no te preocupes yo lo pago tu compraras las entradas y ...

-eso si que no. Yo te invité.

-bien vamos.

La película estuvo entretenida y al salir le dijo que la acompañaría hasta su casa caminaban por el pasillo y ella se detuvo a ver algo en un aparador. Rick se dio cuenta de que un par de sujetos la observaban y vio la intención de uno de ellos de acercársele, "que descaro, ni siquiera por que estoy aquí". Rick se adelantó y le habló distrayéndola para que no se enterara de las intenciones del sujeto, la tomó de la mano y le mostró otra cosa. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que el tipo se detenía y desistía así que aprovechó la oportunidad y la guío hasta su auto sin que ella supiera lo que había pasado.

-bien de nuevo en casa señorita sana y salva.

\- gracias. Hacía mucho que no iba al cine lo pasé muy bien.

-bien yo debo salir de nuevo esta semana por si pensabas secuestrarme pero el fin de semana estoy libre volveré el viernes si no pasa nada, quizá hasta la noche o el sábado en la madrugada y si tu quieres podríamos salir ese día, que te parece?.

-me parece bien ahora te toca a ti pensar adonde quieres ir o que quieres hacer.

-bien debo irme pero estaremos en contacto puedo enviarte mensajes o llamarte solo si no estas muy ocupada?.

-si, trataré de contestarte pronto.

-bien adiós.

-adiós

Un par de días después ella se encontraba en un reunión qué se hizo pesada y aburrida en determinado momento hasta que una alerta de mensaje la distrajo.

Era Rick que le deseaba que tuviera un buen día y que más tarde le hablaría. Finalizó el mensaje con una serie de caritas graciosas que la hicieron reír haciéndole más fácil el día.

Por la noche ya en casa escuchó el teléfono y se apresuró a contestar al ver que era Rick.

-hey

-hey no te distraje mucho hoy?

-por supuesto que no me lo hiciste mas fácil, estaba un poco aburrida .

-que bien solo quería saludarte, decirte buenas noches y recordarte que volveré pronto.

-si gracias por informármelo.

-no te desveles ya es tarde .

-bien entonces no me distraigas y buenas noches para ti también.

\- tienes razón buenas noches .

Y colgó; Kate observó por un rato la pantalla eso fue raro sonaba como si estuvieran en una relación lo más curioso era que si lo pensaba bien, nunca antes en todo el tiempo que estuvo en su última relación recibió llamadas de ese tipo, a diferencia de Rick, "él" nunca le decía cuando se iba y aunque le decía cuando volvería, rara vez volvía el día que decía; ni siquiera pensar que le llamara para decirle lo que Rick le había dicho. Se preguntaba en que había fallado, por qué "él" se comportaba de esa manera, recordó el incidente del centro comercial y como lo había visto tan cariñoso con esa mujer algo que con ella no había sucedido, no al menos en un buen tiempo. Al principio de su relación "él" se había esmerado en que todo funcionara, la hacía sentir importante a su lado, pensó en que los detalles que tenía con ella la habían enamorado irremediablemente. Pero todo terminó así tan rápido como llegó. sus sueños y esperanzas terminaron abruptamente; recordó el día que se dio cuenta de que "él" la engañaba, ése día era feriado en la oficina habían hecho un convivio y estaba muy contenta con todo pero ella deseaba compartir ese día con "él". Al final del día había salido apurada rumbo a su departamento y al no encontrarlo decidió arreglarse quizá podrían salir a cenar y una vez lista se sentó a esperar, miró la hora tenían tiempo de salir si "él" llegaba en los próximos minutos.

Pero pasó una hora y luego dos y "él" no daba señales de vida pensó que tal vez le había pasado algo pensó en llamarle pero en el intento, su llamada iba directo al buzón. Lo intentó varias veces pero no pudo contactarlo, se sintió triste y sola, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de salir a algún lugar o de que simplemente pasaran el rato juntos y si tenía suerte quizá "él" accedería a hacer el amor con ella. Pero eso no había pasado, las horas se sucedían una a otra sin embargo "él" no llegó nunca, decidió cambiarse e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente notó que "él" no estaba a su lado, después de asearse y terminar de arreglarse para el trabajo, salió de la habitación y lo vio perdido en el sueño en el sillón con la camisa abierta, el olor a alcohol mezclado con perfume, algunas marcas en su cuello y de la bolsa del pantalón encaje de lo que parecía ser ropa interior femenina, se cubrió la boca y sin hacer ruido salió con rumbo al trabajo, no quería llorar pero "él" simplemente la dejó sola para irse de fiesta.

el resto de los días de la semana Rick le envió mensajes por la mañana y por la noche sólo para decirle buenos días o desearle buenas noches y el último había incluido al final una carita con un beso.

El viernes por la tarde vio que necesitaba algunos artículos de aseo y decidió que pasaría por el centro comercial para hacer la compra, de pronto se sintió nerviosa esperaba no encontrarse con "él" de nuevo eso sería muy desagradable. ya allí se apresuro a buscar lo que necesitaba para salir rápido pero su suerte no pudo ir peor al encaminarse hacía la caja, sintió que alguien la detenía y la jalaba, se volteó bastante molesta:

\- que te pasa sueltamente.

-así me saludas Kate.

-lo miró a los ojos-si así lo hago.

-que valiente me has salido ahora, no te creí capaz.

-pues ya ves.

-si ya veo. Y tu noviecito no te acompaña hoy?.

\- Él está de viaje.

-así que………….de viaje, que curioso tenemos algo en común ambos buscamos en otro lado lo que no tenemos en casa.

-no te atrevas a compararlo contigo.

-Kate en serio piensas que él te quiere? Sabes cuantas mujeres realmente hermosas se pueden encontrar por ahí? y cuantas de ellas lo saben hacer de manera increíble? no todas son como tu que aburres, me aburrí de ti Kate él también lo hará y encontrará a una verdadera mujer que lo haga feliz y sepa satisfacer sus necesidades. Cosa que tu no sabes hacer.

-...-lo miró en silencio sin saber que decir.

-vaya dónde quedo el valor, te he dejado muda acaso? Caray Kate no me sorprendería verte sola en poco tiempo y a él con una hermosura a su lado. Piénsalo deberías de dejar de insistir en ésas cosas, eso no es para ti………. nos vemos Kate que disfrutes.

se encaminó hacia la caja y pagó. con paso apresurado salió de la tienda y casi corrió hasta su pequeño departamento, sentía las lagrimas correr por su cara. por qué? Esa era la pregunta que le apremiaba. Pensó en Rick y en las fotos que vio de la prensa. Ellos solo eran amigos pero lo que "él" le había dicho le dolió, y si tenía razón? Y si ella no era suficiente? No eso no podía ser, ella había fantaseado con la idea de que Rick le pidiera que fueran novios llegado el momento, pero eso sólo eran fantasías ideas tontas que ella tenía, sintió ganas de que Rick estuviera allí con ella, que la abrazara y la consolara, que no le permitiera sentirse así pero eso no pasaría. Se metió en la cama y cubrió hasta la cabeza. Mientras seguía llorando que estúpida fue.

El timbre del teléfono sonó y al acercarse vio en la pantalla el nombre de Rick lo pensó antes de contestar no quería que él supiera en que condiciones se encontraba pero también sintió que si lo escuchaba tal vez podría sentirse mejor; la llamada terminó pero casi de inmediato volvió a sonar.

-hola lo siento estabas dormida?... No quise molestarte pero quería escucharte.

-... -a ella no le salió la voz.

-Kate estás allí?

-...- silencio

-Kate me estas asustando por favor.

-Rick?.-sollozo suave.

-Kate que pasa? Estás bien? Por que lloras?

-yo... Rick me lo encontré de nuevo en el centro comercial.

-pero ... Te hizo algo? Te dijo algo? Kate lamento no haber estado contigo. No llores si? No merece que sufras por "él". Sólo quería decirte que vuelvo mañana pero haré lo posible por llegar antes si?

-yo ... Rick no tienes...

-que tengo qué?... Kate eres muy importante para mi. No lo dudes por qué no duermes iré en cuanto llegue trata de descansar y no pienses más en eso.

-esta bien. Adiós.

\- adiós Kate .

Se quedó dormida casi sin darse cuenta después de un par de vueltas más en la cama.

El ruido de la puerta siendo golpeada la despertó miró la hora 5:00 a.m. Quién sería? Y se acordó de Rick, se levantó y fue a abrir.

-hey, como estas?

-bien.

-no lo creo.-y se acercó a abrazarla.

ella lo rodeo con sus brazos y en automático empezó a llorar no quería que la viera así pero no lo podía evitar. Rick sintió su camisa húmeda y el leve movimiento de Kate queriendo esconderse para que no la viera. Le dio un beso suave en la frente y la ayudó a llegar a la cama. Ella se recostó y lo vio quitarse el saco y los zapatos, acomodándose a su lado sin decir nada y de nuevo la abrazó dándole la oportunidad de reponerse y si ella quería tal vez contarle lo que había pasado.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio ella sin saber que decir y él solo dándole espacio. De pronto ella le pregunto.

-Rick?

-dime hermosa.

-en verdad crees que soy hermosa?

\- que clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que lo creo, no pienses lo contrario. cualquier hombre en su sano juicio te lo diría hay que estar loco para no notarlo, me dirás lo que paso?

-Me siento tonta con esto.

-con esto? O con lo que el idiota ése te hizo?

-con lo del idiota.

Ella le contó todo lo que había sucedido y como no había podido evitar sentirse vulnerable cuando "Él" mencionó a Rick y lo que pensaba de él. No quería que Rick se molestara con ella por su falta de valor para enfrentarse a "él" y de nuevo derramó algunas lagrimas.

-ya no llores Kate se que todo eso te alteró y que "él" te hizo mucho daño pero no puedes vivir así. Eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente y hermosa por dentro y por fuera si me entiendes? Me duele verte así por culpa de ese idiota por que eso es lo que es, un idiota que no supo ver lo valiosa que eres.

Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus ojos pero lo único que pudo ver fue ternura, ternura hacia ella y sin pensarlo mucho mas se acercó y depositó un beso rápido en los labios de él. Rick se sorprendió de la acción de ella pero tampoco lo pensó mucho y le devolvió el beso antes de que ella se alejara y la acercó mas a él. El beso se fue haciendo intenso y ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que se transmitían, ella se separó un poco para poder respirar aunque no por mucho por que de nuevo atacó su boca demostrándole que quería más.


	7. capítulo 7

Rick reaccionó y se separó de ella dejándola bastante contrariada:

-Kate debemos detenernos. No pienses que no me gustó pero si no nos detenemos ahora no podré hacerlo después.

-lo siento.

Kate se sonrojó y bajo la vista como buscando algo sin querer mirarlo de nuevo. se sintió tonta por la forma en que se dieron las cosas quizá él sólo le dijo eso para no hacerla sentir mal.

-mírame Kate……….. No me mal intérpretes. Me gustas mucho no sabes cuanto pero no quiero que si nos decidimos nuestra primera vez sea así tan apresurada y después de lo que te pasó ayer necesitas estar despejada. Créeme que me muero de ganar de hacer el amor contigo pero no así si me entiendes?

\- si ... lo siento.

-no te sientas mal quiero que nuestra primera vez sea muy especial para ambos ya llegará el momento ahora por que no descansas un poco más es temprano y si me lo permites me quedare para abrazarte.

-esta bien.

Kate se quedó dormida y lo sintió abrazándola por la espalda. Un par de horas después se despertó, Rick la sostenía con cuidado y al tratar de acomodarse sintió algo un poco extraño. Rick se removió y se dio cuenta de lo que era. Él dormía aún pero ella pudo notar la erección de el rozándole el trasero lo que la puso muy nerviosa, era más que obvio que él dormía, trató de zafarse de su abrazo no quería incomodarlo claro que él no parecía estarlo pero eso era demasiado. Se movió un poco más y lo escucho suspirar:

-mmm Kate ... Lo siento me quedé dormido.

-aah... Si... Yo también.

-perdón…… por esto.

Y lo sintió acercarse a ella, lo que la puso bastante más nerviosa:

-si... Yo...

-Kate esto es lo que provocas en mi-le dijo muy bajito al oído.- cualquier hombre lo sentiría por ti y me encanta estar así contigo y te lo vuelvo a repetir eres muy hermosa y quiero más mucho más y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos devolviéndole el beso.

-quieres café?

-si

-yo iré a esa pastelería que tanto te gusta no me tardo.

Kate lo vio ponerse los zapatos y levantarse de la cama acomodándose el pantalón. Tomó el saco y se lo puso y antes de salir le lanzó un beso. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de un momento se levantó y se metió al baño necesitaba asearse, mientras estaba en el baño una llamada entró, se acercó y vio un número desconocido. Lo dejo sonar y siguió con lo suyo pero pasados cinco minutos escucho de nuevo una llamada, de nuevo el mismo número desconocido. Pero que demonios por que tanta insistencia. Lo ignoró de nuevo y entonces un mensaje apareció en la pantalla no sabía si verlo o no.

Decidió que vería de que se trataba y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, "él" se atrevió a enviarle un mensaje ya que ella no respondió sus llamadas estaba leyéndolo cuando escucho la puerta, se acercó a abrir sabiendo de antemano que se trataba de Rick. Él entró y depositó el paquete en la mesa y observó el malestar en su cara.

-que pasa?

-mmmm... "Él" me mandó un mensaje. Estuvo llamando pero no le contesté y me envió un mensaje.

-pero que... Puedo verlo?

Ella le dio el teléfono para que leyera y rápido notó su molestia por el escrito..

-bueno este tipo es un dolor de cabeza. Qué demonios quiere? Acaso no entiende que tú ya no quieres nada con "él" , será estúpido?... Si vuelve a llamar no contestes. Solo espero que lo haga ahora para decirle un par de cosas.

-bien no nos molestemos más por eso. Desayunamos?

-Claro pero solo traje un café para mí. debo irme estoy cansado viajé toda la noche y quisiera ir a casa, salí corriendo y sigo con la ropa que use ayer todo el día. Pero que te parece si te hago compañía un rato y por la tarde te veo para hacer algo o nada juntos.

Se sentaron y después de un rato él se despidió recordándole que volvería por la tarde, ella asintió y antes de que saliera lo abrazo y lo miró intentando saber si podría darle un beso pero él fue mas rápido y rodeándola por la cintura, la besó con ansiedad.

Kate cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón pensaba en lo ocurrido y en los besos de Rick, eso fue tan intenso, algunas vez fantaseó con que algo así pasara pero la realidad supera a la ficción y esos besos habían superado sus expectativas. Se sintió cansada y decidió que dormiría un rato más, Rick tardaría en volver y ella aprovecharía para descansar, la noche anterior no pudo hacerlo.

Tres horas después el sonido del teléfono la despertó aún adormilada miró la pantalla, Rick le llamaba:

-mmmm hey

-hey dormías?

-si………. me sentí cansada y me dormí otro rato. Tú?

-dormía también me desperté hace un momento y quise llamarte para planear algo. Quieres salir a comer?

-preferiría pedir algo para comer aquí. Que te parece?

\- me Parece bien. Mmm que tal ... Pizza? Y te gusta la cerveza?

-pizza y cerveza, me agrada. A que hora vienes?

-En una hora.

-te espero.

Kate aprovecho para darse un baño, al salir buscó en el closet una camiseta y unos jeans que le gustaban mucho pero hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba. Recordó la última vez que se vistió así solo para recibir un comentario poco afortunado:

-no crees que estas un poco vieja para vestirte así? Eso déjaselo a las jovencitas, no seas ridícula por favor.

Y tuvo la necesidad de cambiarse.

Unos minutos después escucho la puerta y corrió a abrir, sonrío por que sintió como si tuviera 16 otra vez.

\- hola

-hola

-pasa te ayudo?

-si por favor.

Colocaron todo sobre la mesa y se sentaron. La plática se hizo bastante amena con las ocurrencias de Rick.

Ella le pregunto si quería ver una película a lo que respondió que si, se sentaron en el sillón, aunque después de un rato la película quedó de lado puesto que la plática se hizo mas interesante:

-te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro lo que quieras.

-tu... No... Tienes novia?

-bueno no crees que si la tuviera estaría muy cómodo aquí contigo.

\- si eso creo.

-, ya te dije que me gustas mucho y bueno no se como te lo tomes pero creo que si más adelante me das la oportunidad me gustaría que esto avanzara.

-si bueno eso me gustaría a mi también.

-no te lo dije pero te ves muy bien así, no me gusta verte con esos trajes tan tristes que usas para el trabajo, se que es el trabajo pero me gustaría verte así más seguido.

-gracias.

\- eres tan hermosa no lo olvides -se acercó despacio para besarla.

Kate sentía que un calor bastante delicioso recorría todo su cuerpo y no quería separarse de Rick y él no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Pero le había dicho que su primera vez fuera especial y tenía que hacer algo pronto por que si seguía así no aguantaría mucho más. Se separaron necesitados de aire.

-ya debería irme es tarde.

\- si lo se. Nos veremos esta semana?

\- claro que si yo te llamo.

Lo acompañó a la puerta y de nuevo le dio un pequeño beso.

Miró la hora debería irse a la cama pero esos besos la habían dejado algo inquieta, hacía tanto tiempo que ella no... Tenia ese tipo de contacto. Trataba de calmarse pero no podía sus pensamientos viajaron hasta esa última vez ya no recordaba cuando había sido pero si recordaba las condiciones en que se había dado.

Aquel había sido un día difícil tuvo que salir en varias ocasiones de la oficina y salió una hora más tarde de lo normal. Decidió tomar un taxi no tuvo ganas de caminar ese día los tacones la estaban matando. Pero sus planes de descanso se vieron truncados en cuanto atravesó la puerta lo vio sentado en el sillón mirando televisión, lo saludó y quiso pasar de lado pero "él" la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

-a donde vas?

\- estoy cansada solo quiero irme a la cama.

-si sabes que debes atenderme antes? Tengo hambre, quiero comer.

-bien yo te hago algo. Dime que quieres?

\- un sándwich de pollo ya sabes como me gusta y apúrate.

-ya vengo.

Se apresuró, de verdad tenía sueño y quería dormir se quitó los tacones y caminó descalza Sacando lo necesario del refrigerador. Al intentar levantarse lo sintió detrás de ella dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo.

-que haces? Dijiste que querías comer estoy muy cansada.

-si pero tengo ganas y eres lo único que hay cerca.

Quiso escapar de su abrazo pero no se lo permitió al contrario la apretó mas contra el mármol de la barra y acto seguido el olor a alcohol llegó hasta su nariz no lo notó antes, lo que si sintió fue como él levantaba su falda hasta la cintura y bajaba su ropa interior la penetró con fuerza sin darle tiempo a nada, ahogó un grito por el dolor que sintió y trató de ocultar las lagrimas el encuentro no duró mucho lo que Kate agradeció, en cuanto terminó se aparto de ella.

\- ahora quiero comer.

Ella se sostuvo un momento de la barra mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Terminó de cocinar y se lo llevó a la sala, sin mirarlo. "Él " le dio un nalgada y tomó el plato:

-ves que nada te cuesta atenderme.

Ella asintió y se metió rápido al baño, solo quería desaparecer, se sintió usada. Salió del baño y se metió en la cama rogando por que ya no la molestara, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Esta vez era diferente, Rick la hacía sentir diferente le hacía desear más y tenia la esperanza de que no se arrepintiera en el proceso eso la decepcionaría mucho, dio algunas vueltas más en la cama sin poder dormir. Pensó que si tomaba un baño rápido la ansiedad se le pasaría, el agua tibia cayo sobre su cuerpo y de nuevo las sensaciones que le produjo tenerlo cerca le provocaban cosquillas en el estómago. Cerró los ojos deseando que el estuviera allí con ella, que le acariciara y besara, quería sentirse deseada y con la mano empezó un ligero masaje que creció en intensidad.

Soltó un suspiro cuando todo terminó y salió del baño. Eso había ayudado de momento pero no quería seguir haciéndolo sola, enfundada en un pijama de algodón se acostó de nuevo. Debía dormir.

La alerta de un mensaje la despertó, miró la hora, casi las 9:00, volvió a revisar y sonrió por que Rick le había enviado el mensaje.

" espero que hayas descansado hermosa me gustaría verte pronto."

Dedicó el día a arreglar algunas cosas y pasó bastante tiempo entretenida en diversas tareas la noche llegó y cayó rendida. El lunes por la mañana al llegar a la oficina observó a un chico parado afuera sosteniendo un paquete.

-eres mmmm Katherine?

\- si soy yo

-aquí tiene ya esta pagado.

Y salió rápido, ella miró el contenido ya en su escritorio. En un envoltorio rosa encontró varias galletas y en un recipiente desechable un café además de una nota, la saco y leyó.

"Buenos días espero te gusten no son de tu lugar favorito pero pruébalos"

Sonrió y empezó a comer, era verdad no eran de su lugar favorito pero si estaban deliciosas, compartió algunas con su amiga pero no le dijo como las había obtenido, quedaron de salir a la hora de la comida al lugar de siempre.

Salieron de la oficina a la misma hora. Sin embargo algo llamó la atención de Kate, más adelante estaba un hombre muy parecido a Rick, cuando se acercaron confirmó que era Rick.

-,hola

-hola ... Qué haces aquí?

-yo... Quería sorprenderte y espero no molestarte. Veo que vienes acompañada.

-si ... Te presento a mi amiga lanie, lanie él es Rick.

-las puedo acompañar?

-claro que si- adelantó lanie para que Kate no se negara.

La comida fue de lo mas normal salvo por las miradas que Rick le lanzaba no hubo mayor inconveniente, Aunque la actitud del mesero le pareció diferente a la de otras ocasiones pero no le dio mayor importancia. Una vez terminada la comida Rick las acompaño a la oficina y lanie se despidió de él dándoles espacio para despedirse.

-debo entrar hablamos mas tarde?

\- si... No piensas despedirte bien de mi?.

-a que te refieres?

Rick la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso con el que le demostraba cuanto la deseaba, ella le correspondió no importándole mucho que pudieran verlos allí afuera.

\- creo que no podre escribir hoy.

-yo...- Se sonrojó por lo que le sucedía.

\- me sentí un poco celoso, ese mesero te miraba de más. Pero me alegra haber estado allí, parece que le quedó claro que no tiene oportunidad.

\- claro sr. Engreído, debo entrar

-te llamo mas tarde, no, mejor iré a verte, espérame.

-bien.

Lo miro alejarse la sensación de ansiedad que le quedaba cada vez que él la besaba la tenía con incertidumbre, la incertidumbre de no saber en que punto estaba parada, sería que darían el siguiente paso en esa relación, Rick aún no le había dicho nada al respecto, no tenía la seguridad de que el quisiera lo mismo que ella, lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista y se preparó mentalmente para el interrogatorio que seguramente lanie tenía preparado además de que estaba segura de que los había visto despedirse.

Entró a la oficina, donde su amiga la esperaba a un lado del escritorio:

-bien si conozco esa expresión y te lo contaré, si es mi amigo, si es muy guapo, y, si hemos salido un par de veces pero nada más, no , no ha pasado nada entre nosotros y bueno es todo un galán aunque no estoy muy segura de sus intenciones...

-con que amigos mmm?... Con esa clase de besos que te lo crea tu abuela

\- Aunque no lo creas.

la hora de la vuelta a casa llegó, ella recogió sus cosas y salió despidiéndose de todos. Al llegar a la calle chocó con alguien.

-ups, lo siento no lo...

-que bueno por que era una sorpresa.

Allí estaba él esperándola, le dio un pequeño beso y la tomó de la mano empezando a caminar, pasaron por el centro comercial ella necesitaba algunas cosas. Llegaron a su departamento y le invitó un café.

-y a que debo tu visita?

-yo... Saldré de nuevo esta semana. Así son estos días, por la promoción del libro, tenía algunas presentaciones pendientes y con el nuevo libro en camino debo terminar con esto. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero se que tienes que trabajar. Así que pensé en venir y estar un rato contigo.

-y cuando vuelves?

-el jueves, pero ya no volveré a salir al menos en un buen tiempo. Yo... Me gustaría invitarte a cenar cuando vuelva. Quiero que sea una cita oficial.

-cita oficial? hemos tenido varias citas.

-si pero esta vez quiero llevarte a un lugar especial y me gustaría verte usar un vestido lindo. Qué te parece?

-mmm bueno... Siendo así... Creo que esta bien.

-bien gracias por aceptar yo había pensado que fuera el sábado por que tu trabajas el viernes y yo quisiera descansar ese día por ser este el último Viaje será más pesado.

-si seguro el sábado tú... Me llamas?

-claro aunque eso no significa que no estemos en contacto estos días. bien creo que debo irme salgo a media noche.

-vaya, pues espero que te vaya bien.

-gracias, adiós.

Lo miró alejarse por el corredor, hasta que lo vio llegar a la escalera y despedirse de ella con un movimiento de mano.

Suspiró serían varios días sin verlo, aunque la idea de la cita "oficial" la ponía nerviosa hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie la invitaba a salir y menos que le pidieran que usara un "vestido lindo" pensó en que al día siguiente hablaría con su amiga y le pediría que le acompañara a comprar algo bonito.


	8. capítulo 8

Llegó a la oficina y fiel a su costumbre salieron juntas a comer.

-y el chico guapo no viene hoy?

-no, él... Tiene una presentación fuera de la ciudad.

-ya veo... Lo extrañas?

-así parece.

-mmm ustedes no tienen algo que ver según tú pero ayer lo mirabas como si fuera el amor de tu vida.

-solo somos amigos, pero si... Si me gusta mucho. Aunque ... Yo... Tengo dudas.

-dudas de que?

-pues es qué él es conocido, hay fotos de él en la prensa con mujeres que parecen modelos, tu crees que se fijaría en mí?

-pues con esas ropas de abuelita no creo. Kate ya no estas con el idiota deja de pensar en "él". Dale una oportunidad a Rick… . invítalo a salir si él no se anima.

\- bueno... Ayer vino cuando salí, me acompañó a casa y ya estando allí me dijo lo de su viaje y que quería una cita oficial conmigo.

-demonios y que le dijiste?

-pues acepté su invitación, él…. me pidió usar un vestido lindo.

-rayos debemos ir de compras.

-si supongo que si.

Quedaron de acuerdo que irían a hacer las compras al día siguiente después del trabajo.

El miércoles por la tarde Kate esperaba que su amiga regresara del archivo para poder salir y mientras tonteaba viendo algunas páginas en la red. Recibió un mensaje, apartó la vista del monitor y la fijó en la del teléfono, el mensaje era de un número desconocido ponderó sus opciones y por último decidió ver de quien se trataba, eso se hacía una verdadera molestia "él" seguía mandándole mensaje algunos bastante ofensivos, no había querido hacer nada pensando que "él" se cansaría pero eso no había sucedido, que se supone que debía hacer?, eso no lo sabía y era un tanto frustrante tener que soportar sus mensajes a toda hora del día sin embargo por el momento no podía bloquear números desconocidos por que existía la posibilidad de que un cliente nuevo le llamara y menos pensar en cambiar de número era más importante su cartera de clientes ya establecidos.

Pensó que cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo comentaría con un colega suyo para estudiar la idea de hacer algo al respecto por ahora solo tenía que ignorarlo.

Rick le llamó para decirle que la extrañaba pero que ya pronto estaría de vuelta.

Lanie regreso del archivo y con una seña le hizo saber que estaba lista, salieron del edificio, mientras elegían el lugar al que irían. Se decidieron por una tienda a unas cuadras de allí por lo que caminaron, miraban los aparadores pensando que tal vez no tendrían que ir hasta ese lugar pero nada de lo que veían le gustaba a Kate y sin detenerse más llegaron a la tienda.

Entraron y miraron algunas prendas que al principio no la hacían muy feliz pero al llegar otra área de la tienda Kate vio un vestido que de inmediato llamó su atención lo miró evaluando que tan bueno seria usar algo así no quería que Rick pensara cosas raras, "oh vamos", se regañó a si misma, "eso es lo que quieres, quieres que Rick te arranque el vestido y te haga suya en la primera oportunidad" y rio, lanie que la observaba le llamo la atención.

-en serio Kate ya decídete.

-mmmm... Perdón estaba pensando.

-ya veo ... Si me di cuenta te mostré éste y dijiste que estaba bien.

-Qué? ... Claro que no eso está horrible pareceré otra ... Cosa.

-por eso pon atención, deja de pensar en Rick.

Kate se sonrojó completamente con ese comentario y paso saliva con dificultad.

-así que eso es, estas teniendo justo ahora fantasías con él?

-no...yo...no

-claro que si, no lo puedo creer te estas enamorando de él y un vestido no será suficiente debemos conseguir algo que le haga babear. Y que a ti ya no te deje con las ganas, creo que eres virgen otra vez .

-no seas exagerada es cierto que hace mucho tiempo que no ... Tu sabes... Pero no estoy desesperada o eso creo.

-vamos no te sientas mal es normal tener ganas y si él te va a hacer el favor tú no se lo vas a negar así que pruébate ya el vestido que vamos al departamento de lencería en un rato anda.

-tu crees que esto me iría bien?

-ya lo creo que si, ese y todos los demás que ya vimos, por que no te decides por un par de ellos y me invitas una cerveza es lo menos que puedes hacer después de tenerme caminando toda la tarde.

-ok, ok ya entendí; yo creo que me llevo este y este otro

-vámonos.

Llegaron al departamento de Kate y ella colocó todo en un lugar especial, el sábado todo debería estar perfecto. Se preguntó a donde la llevaría Rick y si lo que había comprado estaría bien, debió preguntarle a donde irían así sabría que comprar y no se sentiría tan fuera de lugar si ése vestido no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias pero él solo había dicho lugar especial y su mente había trabajado tan rápido pensando en todo lo que podría pasar, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía la certeza de que así sería puesto que ellos sólo eran amigos; y si él sólo quería esa cita para poder acostarse con ella y luego se iba por la siguiente, pero...

-sigues dudando?

-mmmm... Es que tengo todas éstas preguntas rondándome la cabeza y no me puedo deshacer de ellas.

-por que no me cuentas quizá yo pueda ayudarte y si no es así por que no le preguntas a él, por lo que me has contado él no es como Josh y no creo que se porte mal contigo con esos ojitos de borreguito con los que te mira no deberías dudar.

-si pero, tú lo has visto, él es tan atento con todas, tan galante y llama la atención es muy guapo y has visto las fotos de las mujeres con las que ha salido, tú que crees que haría el conmigo?...mmm?. .. Aburrirse?. si es cierto que me dijo que me desea pero y si sólo siente deseo por mi y cuando consiga meterme en su cama decide que irá por la siguiente, yo no podría soportar saber que fui diversión para él y que después preferirá salir con una de esas modelos.

-entiendo señorita insegura lo tuyo son ganas de joder. Entiéndelo de una vez si no le das una oportunidad nunca lo sabrás, qué si él decide ir por otra después de ti al menos abras probado tu punto y no te quedaras aquí sentada pensando en lo que pudo ser, no lo crees? Sí es verdad que todas esas mujeres son para salir corriendo de lo comunes que podemos ser nosotras pero él ya ha invertido mucho de su tiempo en esto, si su intención fuera meterte en la cama de quién sea de los dos ya lo hubiera hecho o no me contaste que prefirió detenerse cuando te tuvo allí dispuesta a seguir? Vamos Kate yo se que el idiota te hizo sentir insegura e incapaz de saber que podías ser la de antes pero eso no es verdad y todos lo sabemos menos tú por que prefieres no verlo, ya pasó el tiempo ya el idiota es historia, ahora tienes la oportunidad de reiniciar tu vida y de que quizás está es la historia que te mereces por que mereces ser feliz deja de sufrir por cosas estúpidas y ayúdale un poco a este hombre que a leguas se nota que quiere algo más contigo que simple sexo, eso lo puede tener con cualquiera, contigo quiere más, deja de pensar y empieza a sentir déjate llevar un poco, ahora ya sabes cuales son las señales de alarma y sabrás cuando darle una patada en el culo si se pasa de listo.

-creo que tienes razón solo estoy muy nerviosa lo siento yo soy una tonta.

-no eres tonta linda sólo te tocó vivir una historia de horror con el hombre equivocado ya no pienses en eso, verás que esto solo mejorará. Y ahora ya debería irme es tarde y mañana debemos trabajar, adiós y descansa.

-si te acompaño a la puerta cuídate mucho y te veo mañana.

Lanie salió y Kate se sentó un momento antes de irse a la cama pensando en las palabras de su amiga y en la razón que tenía, ella debía superar sus miedos e inseguridades había desperdiciado mucho tiempo con el hombre equivocado creyendo que era el amor de su vida cuando él sólo se había burlado de ella y la había usado de la manera mas cobarde; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su teléfono y al acercarse vio el nombre de Rick en la pantalla:

-hola hermosa, espero que estuvieras pensando en mi y ahora estés molesta por que te interrumpí.

-cielos tú debes leer la mente.- sonrió.

\- veo que no falle. pero cuéntame? Como me estabas imaginando debo sonrojarme acaso?

-tal vez deberías...

-cielos no me digas eso... Que tendré muchas ganas de ir ahora mismo y hacerte todo lo que tengo ganas de hacerte, y eso implicaría mantenerte despierta toda la noche Y ... Lo demás lo puedo dejar a tu imaginación.

-Hummm no se si emocionarme o preocuparme.

-emocionarte es la mejor opción

-dime como te fue en tu viaje?

\- muy bien pero... Te extraño, ya quiero verte y besarte, quiero ver tu sonrisa, no se tú pero yo estoy muy nervioso y ansioso por nuestra cita y bueno quería decirte que tal vez pase por ti antes y te lleve a un lugar que me gusta mucho, te gustaría?

-claro sería muy bueno pasar mas tiempo contigo.

-bien debes descansar y yo estoy aquí esperando a que llamen para mi vuelo. te llamaré mañana por la noche.

-buenas noches

-buenas noches.

Y se durmió pensando en él y en las ganas que tenía de verlo.

El viernes fue bastante largo o quizá solo eran sus nervios, no lograba descifrarlo pero haría lo que lanie le había dicho y se daría ella misma la oportunidad que se merecían los dos.. No había recibido mensaje de él pero no se preocupó por que sabía que el estaría cansado y claramente estaría descansando pero esperaba ansiosamente que él cumpliera su palabra y le llamara esa noche.

Ya por la noche y después de relajarse durante un buen rato en la tina, salió y se vistió con un bóxer y una camiseta de algodón bastante cómoda, había olvidado esos pequeños placeres que podrían no significar mucho pero la hacían sentirse ella misma, "detalles" pensó; solo eran detalles que hizo de lado y que en algún momento ella había extrañado por que las miradas inquisidoras del "idiota", como había sido bautizado por lanie y Rick, le impedían sentirse cómoda con eso que sólo eran detalles, ahora que lo pensaba eso no tenía nada de malo ella podía andar desnuda por la casa si tenia ganas y no tener que sentirse cohibida por eso, pero esa absurda necesidad de complacerlo le había fundido los cables por completo, sonrió sintiéndose tonta. El timbre del teléfono tenia la manía de sacarla de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a contestar sabiendo de quién se trataba y pensó en jugar un poco como la noche anterior:

-hola Ricky

-vaya, quien es Ricky? Tu noviecito?

-que demonios quieres?

-no se si ya te diste cuenta "mi amor" pero el hecho de que te haya permitido alejarte no significa que hayas dejado de ser mía.

-yo no soy tuya y déjame ya en paz que quieres?, ya hiciste mi vida miserable si nunca me amaste por que no me dejas ser feliz tu sigue tu camino, no tenías una nueva novia?, eso me pareció la otra vez.

-ella era una de tantas y las he tenido antes, durante y después de ti. Pero tú, tú eras un trofeo que no pienso dejar escapar de mis manos. Siempre sintiéndote importante. La señorita perfecta a la que nadie podía tocar, y cuando me propongo algo lo logro y contigo lo logré y ahora que según tú planeas rehacer tu vida no te lo voy a dejar fácil, quizá no ahora pero sabrás de mi muy pronto tenlo por seguro.

Y cortó la llamada dejándola con una gran incertidumbre, que pasaría ahora? Debería creerle? Debería esperar su próximo movimiento? Esperaba que Rick la llamara pero al mismo tiempo no quería preocuparlo, miró su reloj ya era tarde, quizá Rick le había llamado y ella no había contestado por estar escuchando al idiota, pensó en llamarlo pero decidió esperar quizá él no tardaría en llamar.

Se recostó un momento pensando que hacer. El tiempo pasó y Rick no daba señales de Vida; se decidió a llamarlo, una, dos, tres veces pero nada y la mandó al buzón. Colgó y volvió a intentar un par de minutos después todo seguía igual así que le dejó un mensaje de voz si estaba ocupado le llamaría cuando tuviera tiempo.

Así se quedó dormida, la luz del sol la despertó y rápido alcanzo el teléfono para ver si Rick había llamado o enviado un mensaje pero no fue así, suspiró sintiéndose triste. Quizá el había decidido cancelar después de todo no tenía ninguna obligación para con ella no eran novios o pareja o algo similar solo amigos que salían a veces, que se suponía que debía pensar, lo único que podía hacer era esperar que al menos le avisara que no llegaría así no estaría esperándolo.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño, luego caminó a la cocina para prepararse un café y mientras lo hacía pensó en llamar a lanie y decirle que ya que no saldría con Rick tal vez podrían ir al cine, si eso seria bueno para distraerse así no estaría sola pensando en lo que pudo ser y de paso le diría: "té lo dije" sólo por hacerla tener ilusiones falsas. Terminó su café y entró a su habitación para cambiarse, cuando recordó que el teléfono se había quedado enredado en la sábana. Se acercó a buscarlo después de varios minutos de deliberar como vestirse y como le diría a su amiga que su cita se había cancelado. que tonta fue en imaginar cosas por anticipado.

Se dio la vuelta y observó la pequeña lucecilla que le decía que algo nuevo había llegado, desbloqueó la pantalla y vio un mensaje:

"Perdóname Kate dejé mi teléfono en mí escritorio y lo olvidé soy un estúpido, voy para allá"

Rayos su mente si que le jugaba sucio y ahora ese mensaje tenía por lo menos 20 minutos con todas las vueltas que dio no se fijó en la hora, corrió a la sala al mismo tiempo que escuchó un sonido en la entrada y se apresuró a abrir.

-yo lo siento tanto Kate me quedé dormido debes pensar que soy un estúpido, yo diciéndote que te llamaría y después te dejo esperando de verdad lo lamento en cuanto me desperté y vi tus llamadas y mensajes salí corriendo, yo... Tú... Me perdonas?- y lo vio ponerse de rodillas.

-Rick que haces? Levántate alguien podría pasar y verte, vamos levántate.

-lo haré si me perdonas.

-esta bien te perdono pero ya levántate eres un exagerado.

-es que soy tan estúpido debiste estar esperándome y yo tenia este dolor de cabeza, tomé algo y me dormí

-bien pero ya estas aquí

-si yo ...pasó algo anoche que no me estás diciendo?

-mmm...no

-claro que si... Dímelo puedes confiar en mi.

-yo ……….no fue nada realmente, anoche mientras esperaba que me llamaras, Recibí una llamada que creí que era tuya pero no era así del otro lado de la línea estaba el "idiota"

-pero que demonios, y que quería?

-lo mismo de siempre, fastidiarme y tratar de amargarme la vida.

-ya veo... Algo más?

-dijo que no me escaparía tan fácil por que soy suya.

-me lleva el demonio y me lo dices así tan... Tan fácil.

-y que querías que hiciera? No voy a permitir que me amedrente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal con las cosas que me dice y yo esperando que me llamaras y tú...

La vio derramar un par de lagrimas y se acercó a ella para consolarle:

-perdóname Kate yo no quise que te sintieras mal. No quiero que llores soy tan estúpido, mírame... No quise sobresaltarme pero ése imbécil me esta provocando y no puedo permitir que esto siga. Déjame ayudarte encontraremos la forma de que te deje en paz. Si? Y... En verdad lo siento.

\- perdóname tú a mi , no deberías estar metido en esto o preocuparte tú y yo no tenemos una relación sólo somos amigos.

-bueno por esa relación de amigos te quiero ayudar.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-ya desayunaste.?

-solo café.

-bien por que no guardas la ropa que tienes para la cena en un bolso y vienes conmigo, te llevaré a desayunar, luego al lugar que te dije y por último tendremos la cita que te prometí.

-si, yo voy a cambiarme...

-cambiarte? Por que? Así estas bien sólo prepara tu bolso.

-ok

Ella hizo lo que él le pidió pero se detuvo a ponderar que tan bueno seria usar la lencería que lanie le había dicho que comprara por si pasaba algo, él ya se lo había confirmado solo eran amigos, dudó y después de un par de minutos decidió que pondría ambos por si se arrepentía al final y las cosas simplemente no se daban prefería estar cómoda.

Antes de salir recogió una sudadera y se la puso encima de la camiseta que tenia puesta sólo por si acaso.

-lista? ... Qué pasó? Te dio frio? Creí haberte dicho que así estabas bien.

-si el día está fresco

\- Bien no discutiremos por eso si estas cómoda andando no quiero que te duela el estomago por no comer.

Y salieron del departamento, la guió hasta su auto y le dijo que pondría sus cosas en el asiento trasero. Mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto. al inclinarse para acomodar el bolso en el piso del auto se dio cuenta de que algo asomaba por una pequeña abertura en el cierre, quiso curiosear, sabía que no debía pero la curiosidad mato al gato y el gato murió sabiendo, con un dedo y de manera discreta miró dentro, no podía ver la forma del vestido solo que era negro y aun lado del vestido un pequeño paquete de encaje negro también; su corazón se aceleró pensando lo que era, él sabía lo que era y se la imaginó usando esas pequeñas prendas. "Rayos, rayos no ahora" había estado conteniéndose y con eso su imaginación voló, "no, no pequeño Ricky cálmate" eso no puede pasar ahora. "Piensa, piensa, mmm… gatitos tiernos… con su bola de estambre, mmm y Kate usando eso allí acariciándolos. Aah! demonios por qué era Tan difícil?" Alegó que buscaría algo más y trató de relajarse debía mantenerse a raya al menos hasta que su plan terminara y ellos por fin pudieran disfrutar pero para eso faltaba aún. "Quieto muchacho" se dijo a si mismo y dio la vuelta para subir al auto.


	9. capítulo 9

Estuvo en silencio algunos minutos hasta que ella hizo un ligero movimiento pidiéndole permiso para encender la radio a lo que él sólo asintió.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante dónde comieron sin mucha charla él no quería cometer un error, ella sólo lo observaba sin decir nada pero preguntándose si lo que le dijo había provocado que él cambiara su actitud hacia ella.

Rick se dispuso a pagar la cuenta y le dio la mano para que salieran del lugar, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el contacto ése sería un día muy largo.

-a donde vamos?

-es una sorpresa...

Llegó al estacionamiento de un edificio y después de detenerse le ayudó a bajar pero esta vez no la tomó de la mano cosa que no se le escapó a Kate. Empezaba a creer que había sido mala idea salir con él, quizá se estaban apresurando.

La llevó hasta los elevadores y después de varios minutos la puerta se abrió allí frente a ella un hermoso jardín que le encantó solo de verlo de lejos y se apresuró a salir para admirarlo todo de cerca.

-no sabía que esto existía como lo conociste?

-unos amigos.

-bien iré a caminar por ahí

-Kate...

Pero no pudo decir más, un par de mujeres lo reconocieron y le impidieron hablar, sólo la vio alejarse de él, tuvo que dar un par de autógrafos y algunas fotos para poder deshacerse de ellas, y mientras la buscaba una chica más se le acercó era atractiva pero no tanto como Kate, así que trató de zafarse pero la mujer no se lo hizo fácil y al pedirle una foto se atrevió a besarlo en la boca, Kate lo miraba de lejos sentía celos pero no podía dejar que él lo notara y se repetía mentalmente "somos amigos". No podía recriminarle nada. No sería correcto así que se dedicó a seguir mirando por aquí y por allá. Un par de minutos después lo vio acercarse con su característica sonrisa aunque no le prestó mucha atención estaba distraída observando unas hermosas pero raras flores mientras el encargado le explicaba lo que eran.

-ya vine

-amm ajá.

-oye... Quieres ir a tomar algo? tengo sed.

-puedes esperar quiero terminar de escuchar o si es urgente puedes ir yo te alcanzo.

La miró darse la vuelta y seguir escuchando decidió que buscaría algo en la cafetería de al lado dándose prisa no quería dejarla tanto tiempo sola no era idea invitarla y luego abandonarla.

Ya estando allí trataba de decidirse por una bebida cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono y al mirar la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era su madre.

-hola?

-donde estás?

-ya sabes donde estoy

-solo quería confirmar que no lo hubieras olvidado era tarde cuando me fui y tú seguías durmiendo.

-y por que no me levantaste? Tuve que salir corriendo te dije que Kate es muy importante.

-lo siento pero siempre dices que es importante y no duras gran cosa así que no te creí.

-tengo tanto diciéndote que no voy a desistir, ella en verdad es importante para mi y si me sigues entreteniendo voy a fallar miserablemente.

-dime que estas haciéndolo bien?

-estoy esforzándome pero no me están saliendo bien las cosas por favor después hablamos si? Y te cuento ahora déjame ir con ella.

-bien….. ya te dejo…… adiós luego nos vemos.

A la par de la llamada de Rick la explicación que escuchaba Kate terminaba y ella se dirigió a la cafetería donde creyó que Rick estaría y lo vio atendiendo una llamada decidió comprar una bebida y se sentó cerca de la barra mientras esperaba. No lo había notado pero él estaba vestido de manera diferente usaba unos Nike bastante llamativos y una playera con un estampado de superhéroes parecía un niño pero uno bastante crecido y guapo, muy guapo. Lo vio darse la vuelta pero de nuevo tuvo que atender el teléfono aunque ésta vez fue más rápido. Caminó hacia el mostrador, pidió algo y antes de que la viera una mujer joven lo detuvo y empezaron a conversar.

"Demonios" pensó, si así iba a ser todo el día hubiese preferido quedarse en casa, en verdad era tan famoso? O sólo era un imán de mujeres y su actitud cuándo iban de camino al lugar era como si estuviera incómodo con algo pero no sabia que, ese día estaba poniéndose difícil y suspiró sintiéndose un poco contrariada con el proceder de él.

Y si le decía que mejor volvieran? Ella no quería incomodarlo más y prefería dejarlo todo allí antes de que se complicara más, miró su reloj 4:30 p.m.. Cielos si que pasaba el tiempo no tenía mucha hambre y decidió que compraría un cóctel de frutas allí mismo, quizá así le daría tiempo a él de terminar sus asuntos y ella no tendría que esperar a volver a casa para poder comer algo, se levantó del banco y pidió la fruta, de nuevo se sentó en el banco y lo miró hablando con la mujer, que tanto tendría que hablar con ella? Se sintió celosa ella allí esperándolo y él haciéndose el galán, vaya suerte que tenía, un mensaje la distrajo, era su amiga que le preguntaba sobre su cita.

No pudo evitar reír, esa cita no parecía cita era sólo una salida de amigos.

"Somos amigos te lo dije, él habla con una mujer justo ahora" y lo envió.

"Ups, pues ve por él que sepa ésa mujer que éstas allí y ése pedazo de carne te pertenece"

" no digas tonterías él es libre de hacer lo que quiera"

"Hay amiga ya te lo dije lo tuyo son sólo ganas de joder"

"No te preocupes estaré bien quizá regrese pronto e iremos al cine tú y yo"

"Bien si no hay más remedio"

sonrió y al levantar la vista lo vio acercarse sostenía una bebida y se sentó a su lado.

-te dio hambre?

-no, sólo tenia ganas de comer algo y se me antojó la fruta.

-bien, que tal la platica de las flores?

-bastante interesante.

-no quería dejarte sola tanto tiempo yo...

-no te preocupes, está bien, no pasa nada

-pero yo te invité y ahora andas por ahí dando vueltas tu sola, discúlpame, vengo contigo y me quedaré contigo solo no puedo evitar siempre los autógrafos y las fotos.

-si bueno ya veo que tienes muchas seguidoras.

-son sólo eso seguidoras

-si, no me des explicaciones es tu trabajo.

-Kate ,yo...

-dejémoslo así si? Eres mi amigo no tienes por que explicarme.

La vio levantarse para dejar el plato desechable en el depósito de basura y cuando regresó ella le sonrió y siguió caminando haciéndole la seña de que saldría de nuevo al jardín, se quedó allí cavilando que hacer para arreglar las cosas, eso no estaba funcionando, primero se queda dormido y no le llama, después llega de imprevisto a su departamento, ese intento de discusión, y ese paquetito en su bolso que lo había alterado más de la cuenta y encima esas mujeres pegándosele e insistiendo con toquetearlo, suspiró con cansancio.

"eres un estúpido castle".

"Si que lo eres" y se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre mayor sentado detrás de él.

"Si, te lo estoy confirmando por que si no vas por ella y la llevas a un lugar donde no los interrumpan lo haré yo" y sonrió.

"Tiene razón" dijo con decisión y agradeciéndole el concejo salió y la miró parada junto a un hombre que le sonreía y que le hablaba de algo, los celos lo invadieron y se apresuró a acercarse a ella sin avisarle la tomó por la cintura y ella volteó sorprendida, él depositó un beso en su mejilla y ella sonrió, el sujeto que hablaba con ella se despidió y desapareció.

-hey que fue eso?

\- nada sólo quiero irme de aquí, vamos?

-mmm si pero quería seguir viendo

-podemos venir otro día te lo prometo, ahora acompáñame debes ponerte más hermosa de lo que ya eres para nuestra cita.

-mmmm…. creí que esta era la cita?

-no claro que no, esto sólo fue para pasar el rato.

-bien vamos entonces, pero... Pero a donde vamos? yo debo cambiarme para eso traje la ropa.

-iremos a un lugar donde puedas hacerlo y luego te llevaré a cenar.

-si.

Entraron en el elevador sin que él apartara su mano de su cintura como si tratara de decirle a la gente que los veía que estaban juntos.

Ella no quiso seguir hablando no creyó que fuera necesario y una duda la asalto, recordó la cuestión de la ropa interior pensó que sería mejor la opción cómoda todo parecía indicar que allí no pasaría nada.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos de lujo y Rick bajó, sacó el bolso de la parte trasera. Ella lo miró sostenerlo en su mano y ayudarle a bajar del auto.

caminaron y saludando al portero se introdujeron en el elevador en silencio, él seguía muy cerca de ella. Llegaron al destino y la guió hasta el departamento indicado. Cuando abrió la puerta ella se sorprendió:

\- aquí vives?

-si

-te debe ir súper bien escribiendo…..esto está fuera de mi alcance.

-mmm no tanto solo lo necesario allí esta mi habitación adentro hay un baño. Yo te espero aquí.

-si gracias

Tomó su bolso y camino a la habitación, observando todo con discreción. Se introdujo en el baño pensó en darse un baño rápido y mientras se desvestía recibió una llamada de lanie.

-hey que paso como va todo?

-mmm estoy en su casa.

-Qué? Por qué? Ustedes...

-no claro que no... Llegó temprano por mi y me llevó a un jardín muy hermoso luego te llevo, pero antes se salir me dijo que pusiera mi ropa en un bolso para la cena de más tarde. Eso es todo.

-mmm y te pondrás lo que compraste?

-no lo sé... Él ha estado actuando un poco raro y preferí echar una opción cómoda sólo por si esto no se encaminaba a "eso".

-Qué? No ... Ponte el otro te aseguro que te arrepentirás si no lo haces. Hazme caso si? Mañana me cuentas o mejor el lunes. Adiós.

Ni siquiera pudo contestarle por que colgó. se metió a la regadera y cuando terminó se envolvió en una toalla y miró su bolso, que debería hacer.

Se secó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y lo dejó suelto no quería demorarse mucho empezaba a sentir hambre y al menos si planeaba comer. Se maquilló y sacó de su bolso el vestido por suerte no se maltrató, suspiró aliviada, y lo colocó colgado del toallero, miró el pequeño paquete y decidió que tentaría a la suerte lo peor que podía pasar era que no pasara lo que ella pensaba. Se vistió con cuidado y salió a la habitación en donde sacó unos tacones muy altos, revisó que no hubiese olvidado algo en el baño y tomando su bolso salió de la habitación. Rick la esperaba sentado en la sala mirando algo en la tv, él vestía un traje negro muy elegante.

-mmm estoy lista.

Rick volteó y no pudo evitar abrir la boca el vestido era muy bonito apenas por sobre sus rodillas se le antojó bastante sobrio, aún así marcaba su figura con elegancia pero lo que le intrigaba estaba bajo el vestido, sólo vio un poco y con eso le bastó para tener su mente ocupada tratando de adivinar como era, como se vería en ella y lo mejor como se sentiría al tacto de sus dedos tratando de quitarlo de su cuerpo, oh cielos eso era tortura. Sintió un calor bastante conocido recorrer su espalda y tratar de concentrarse en un solo Lugar.

Kate lo miraba sin saber que hacer le había llamado ya y él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que pasando la mano por su cara logró sacarlo de su trance.

-Richard castle aún vives?

-mmmm ... Si, sí... Yo ... Lo siento solo pensaba.

-nos vamos, no quiero parecer desesperada pero tengo hambre.

\- si, si lo siento vamos antes de que tu estómago me reclame.

Salieron para luego introducirse en el elevador para luego dirigirse al auto de Rick.

-espero que te guste el lugar que escogí.

-pero no me dijiste a donde íbamos y no se si me vestí de acuerdo ...

-no te preocupes por eso estas perfecta para serte sincero estoy maravillado.

La vio sonrojarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo. La ayudó a subir y mientras daba la vuelta, Kate lo vio hacerle una seña al portero.

Rick subió al auto y manejó por al menos 20 min, sin embargo parecía dar vueltas y lo miró intrigada cuando regresaron a su edificio.

-se te olvidó algo?

\- no…… cenaremos aquí.

La cara de desconcierto de ella lo hizo reír mas fuerte.

-perdón pero era una sorpresa, pedí comida pero tenía que distraerte para que el servicio instalara todo en mi departamento, no te enojes sólo quería sorprenderte. Y parece que lo conseguí.

bajó del auto y la ayudó a bajar, la acerco a él antes de entrar y la besó suavemente al principio pero dando paso a la pasión e invitándola a abrir la boca para poder introducir la lengua, tomó sus brazos y la hizo rodear su cuello.

Ella no podía hablar, pronto pensó en lo que su amiga le había dicho y como había decidido hacer uso del dichoso paquetito no pudo evitar sonreír y darle otro beso.

-cenamos?

Le abrió la puerta y ella pudo ver todo colocado, la luz tenue y un par de velas, al lado una botella de algo que por la luz no pudo ver bien hasta que un sujeto se acercó y le ayudó a acercarle la silla mientras Rick no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Cenaron con calma y después de un rato el servicio que contrató había recogido todo mientras Rick los despedía y le daba una propina al chico, Kate lo esperaba sentada en el salón. cuando por fin estuvieron solos él se acercó y la observó por un momento:

-no me mires así.

\- no me lo creo

-que cosa?

-que estemos aquí, que estés aquí conmigo, estuve pensando en esto desde hace un buen tiempo, temía que no aceptaras mi invitación y bueno hoy no salió todo como yo quería.

-lo dices por...

-por todo, primero la llamada que no te hice, después el que apareciera de pronto en tu casa sin preguntarte antes, y bueno creo que debo disculparme por lo del jardín, me hubiese gustado que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos allí y lo eché a perder por esas mujeres que aparecían de la nada, te juro que no fue mi intención, incluso mi madre me hablo para regañarme como si fuera todavía un chiquillo.

-era tu madre con la que hablabas?

-si ella... Yo le hablé de ti y pues le mencioné que realmente quería hacer que esto funcionara.

-vaya yo no se que decirte.

-no tienes que decir nada yo te dije que me gustas mucho pero no sólo eso, yo quiero más Kate quiero que esto sea algo formal, oficial, yo quiero que seas mi novia , quiero poder salir contigo de la mano que me acompañes a las presentaciones cuando puedas, quiero decirle al mundo que ésta hermosa mujer me ha dado la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, que me dices, aceptas?

-yo...

-solo di que si Kate por favor danos la oportunidad, iré despacio contigo te daré el tiempo que necesites. La verdad…. había pensado en que…… pudiéramos hacer el amor hoy pero si no estas lista yo puedo esperar y quiero que sepas que no hay nadie más para mi solo tú.

-no creí que esto pasaría…… lanie me dijo que lo harías-dijo soltando una carcajada- lo siento sólo estoy nerviosa, te dije que quería rehacer mi vida y creo que ésta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Yo... Si, si quiero ser tu novia.

\- eso me hace muy feliz.

La besó sorprendiéndola al principio pero dándose cuenta después que ella también le correspondía, quería hacerlo bien y esperó a que ella hiciera otro movimiento que le indicara que podía hacer algo más , sin embargo no quería presionarla y la respetaría si se separaba de él y le pedía que la llevara a casa pero eso lo haría sentir un tanto desilusionado y por eso quería mantener a raya al pequeño Ricky.

Ella sabía que él se contenía para no incomodarla y sabía que esperaba que ella le indicara si podía hacer otro movimiento. Sonrió un poco sobre su boca y puso una mano en su pierna y con la otra lo acercó un poco más a ella rodeando su cuello, aquello la ponía muy nerviosa pero eran más las ganas de que Rick le demostrara todo lo que sentía por ella.

Rick se sintió en libertad de tomarla por la cintura pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la cercanía la hizo suspirar y luego emitir un gemido suave que le indicó que podía seguir adelante. La hizo levantar despacio casi sin querer despegarse de ella y la llevó a la habitación, la observó con detenimiento.

 ** _para los que sigues leyendo, espero les siga gustando aunque se que ya lo leyeron. como bien lo saben aun falta mucho.(*-*)_**


	10. capítulo 10

-no sabes cuanto soñé con esto te juro que no me lo creo, aún creo que estoy soñando.

Ella alargó su mano hasta su trasero sorprendiéndolo y le dio un leve pellizco.

-que fue eso?

\- es para que sepas que no estas soñando, estoy aquí contigo y quiero que me enseñes a sentir de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Rick buscó el cierre de su vestido y lo bajó lento quería hacerla sentir todo lo posible que disfrutara de aquello que se le había negado.

Acarició la piel de su espalda y dibujo pequeños círculos en su cintura, con la otra mano separó el vestido haciéndolo caer al piso y de nuevo la miró con ese pequeño conjunto de lencería con el que estuvo fantaseando todo el día.

-debo disculparme contigo.

-por qué?

\- miré en tu bolso cuando salimos esta mañana y vi un pequeño paquete que veo ahora estas usando. no me arrepiento, aunque tuve que controlarme como sabes el simple hecho de imaginármelo me puso loco todo el día, tenía ganas de que llegara el momento de poder verte con el, discúlpame si me comporté distante pero en verdad el pequeño Ricky amenazaba con levantarse de su sitio y ponerme en vergüenza contigo.

La volvió a besar mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa, eso era tan perfecto y después de la confesión de él no lo podía evitar quería sentirlo dentro de ella, quería saber que podía disfrutar ella también. Él la sujetó con fuerza para ayudarle a recostarse en la cama, y mientras se quitaba la ropa ella lo miraba, su piel reaccionaba a cada movimiento que él hacía, lo vio quedarse solo con un bóxer de color oscuro, advirtió que ella se encontraba solo con la ropa interior y trató de cubrirse con la sábana pero él la detuvo.

-no lo hagas, se que te sientes incómoda pero eres tan hermosa déjame admirarte, déjame enseñarte que no hay nada de malo con tu cuerpo si no todo lo contrario….. Eres un sueño para mi, jamás pensé en tener a una mujer como tú.

Volvió a besar sus labios y fue bajando despacio por su cuello siempre atento a lo que ella pudiera hacer, sabía que si ella se sentía incómoda querría detenerse y él no seguiría no la obligaría a hacerlo aunque eso significara tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Pero ella no parecía querer detenerse y eso le agradaba.

-recuerda que si algo no te gusta me lo puedes decir.

\- lo se

Besó sus senos y la acarició despacio, sus piernas lo tenían realmente embelesado, "dios donde había estado esta mujer todo este tiempo", la hizo levantar un poco para tener acceso pleno, la miró y siguió con su tarea, la sintió elevar un poco la cadera para poder tener mayor contacto y se sintió complacido cuando ella paso su mano por su cintura deteniéndose un momento al llegar a su cadera, ella tenía dudas, debería acariciarlo directamente? Rick vio la duda en sus ojos y tomó su mano guiándola quería demostrarle lo necesitado que él estaba también. Lo acaricio por un momento sobre la tela y se detuvo, él la miro y después pudo sentir su mano introduciéndose para poder acariciarlo directamente, sonrió y ella se sonrojó haciendo el amago de detenerse pero él se deshizo de la última prenda dejando a la vista su erección, Kate observó su movimiento y casi al instante se sintió avergonzada de la forma en que lo había visto, sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía; la verdad era que si buscaba bien en sus recuerdos ni siquiera la primera vez que lo había hecho la trataron de la manera que él lo estaba haciendo, se sintió feliz, creyó por primera vez que se merecía ser tratada de esa forma. Lo soltó y quiso deshacerse de la última prenda que aún tenía puesta pero él la detuvo:

-déjame a mi hacerlo si?

Ella solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza

Rick colocó dos de sus dedos en el fino encaje y mientras la deslizaba acariciaba sus piernas, el suspiro que ella dejó salir le confirmó que esa acción había sido acertada e hizo el camino de regreso esta vez besando su piel. se detuvo justo entre sus piernas y depositó un pequeño beso allí:

-no

-por que no?

-yo... Nunca...

-eso lo podemos remediar… quiero hacerlo…. no quiero dejar ninguna parte de tu cuerpo sin besar

Y lo vio inclinar la cabeza acariciándola primero con suavidad demostrándole que estaba bien y después con más urgencia, lo sintió ayudarse con los dedos, eso era algo nuevo, nunca lo había hecho así.

Mas bien, "él" nunca había querido hacerlo así, incluso en una ocasión le dijo que eso era repugnante, aunque no comprendía bien por que a ella si le había pedido que se lo hiciera a "él".

-deja de pensar Kate, lo que sea que estés pensando ahora no es importante solo quiero que te permitas sentir y disfrutar.

-lo siento

-eso es lo que quiero, quiero que lo sientas... Todo

Y volvió a su tarea, sabía lo que hacia y no tardó más en encontrar el punto indicado, haciéndola apretar las sábanas con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo de su lengua introduciendo al mismo tiempo un dedo ella abrió más las piernas:

-no te reprimas déjate llevar.

Un delicioso cosquilleo la invadió e hizo que su cuerpo temblara soltando un gemido que a Rick se le antojó demasiado provocador, esa fue la señal de que había conseguido que tuviera un orgasmo, se levantó y la vio respirar con dificultad

-eso te gustó?

-si.

Regresó a su lado y la besó de nuevo, había dejado de lado por un momento la delicadeza y lo hacía con insistencia mientras acariciaba su espalda y luego la ayudó a subir sobre él, con sus manos en sus caderas le ayudó a seguir un ritmo lento, pausado, el movimiento de sus senos mientras ella se balanceaba sobre él lo tenía hipnotizado, levantó su torso para poder tomar con su boca sus pezones, los ruiditos que ella hacía lo excitaban aún más. sintió tensión en ella y lanzando un fuerte suspiro supo que ella había alcanzado el clímax por segunda vez y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para alcanzar el propio, descargándose dentro de ella .

Eso había sido magnífico.

Se recostó a su lado acariciándola suavemente hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

La vio sonreír y sonrojarse un poco tratando de esconder su rostro con sus manos.

-por qué te escondes?

-yo...es que...

-no me digas que ahora sientes vergüenza?

-es que... Yo... No...hacía mucho tiempo que yo no... Creí que...

-que creíste?

-pues que tal vez tú...no te gustaría.

-esto me encantó no tienes idea de cuanto, eres hermosa Kate, tu cuerpo es increíble y me encanta la idea de que hayas disfrutado conmigo, tú crees que podría no gustarme. Esto es sólo el comienzo, nos esperan muchas noches, mañanas, tardes….. no me mires así yo no tengo la culpa de que a mi lado una hermosa mujer provoque demasiadas cosas difíciles de explicar pero fáciles de demostrar, sabes que?, me alegra que hayamos chocado ese día.

-a mi también.

Después de algunos minutos abrazados Rick se sobresaltó.

-rayos soy un estúpido, perdóname Kate estaba tan concentrado en ti que se me olvidó algo muy importante, soy un estúpido.-dijo tratando de levantarse con rapidez de la cama.

-protección?

-si eso, yo debería ir a la farmacia ya vuelvo.

Ella lo vio salir de la cama casi disparado y tratar de vestirse.

-hey relájate.

-no puedo no quiero que pienses que...

-que piense que eres un despistado o irresponsable?... Oye ven aquí...

\- pero Kate...

-ven aquí anda... Relájate no tienes que salir corriendo te acompañare en un rato si?, ven quiero que me abraces un poco más, crees que puedas?

-por supuesto que si, perdóname me sentí muy nervioso esto está empezando y aunque la idea de ser padre no me molestaría en lo absoluto ahora no es el momento.

-lo se yo también lo creo. Quizá más adelante.

-eso me sonó a planes a futuro, y me parece que es lo mejor que he escuchado hoy.

Se quedaron un rato más en la cama abrazados, Kate mantenía los ojos cerrados pero él sabía que no dormía, quizá solo pensaba en ese futuro que podrían tener juntos. Pero el timbre del teléfono de ella los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. La miró levantarse cubriendo su pecho con la sábana tomó el teléfono de la mesita e hizo un gesto de fastidio y le dio el teléfono a él.

-quieres responder por mí?

-es...?

-creo que sí.

-dámelo...-espero unos segundos solo se escuchaba el murmullo de una respiración.- sé que eres tú imbécil, así si te sientes hombre, por que en persona no vales madre, déjala en paz ella no va a volver contigo entiéndelo de una vez aléjate de ella…...

Y colgó sin escuchar una sola palabra de su interlocutor, ese no era un hombre era un payaso un simple idiota que se creía un hombre cuando a leguas se notaba que la inseguridad que le quería transmitir a Kate era solo suya, él sabía que ella era demasiada mujer para un estúpido como ése.

-dijo algo?

-no ese idiota es muy valiente contigo pero no tiene los suficientes para enfrentarse a mi. No quiero que pienses que eres una mujer débil sólo tuviste un momento de flaqueza que todo el mundo puede tener uno un poco largo pero nada más.

-bueno... Creo que deberíamos ir ahora si a la farmacia.

-bien puedo ir yo si quieres y tu puedes quedarte aquí, así con tu hermoso cuerpo envuelto en mis sábanas y yo volveré súper rápido y tal vez si tu quieres…..podríamos jugar un poquito más, que te parece?

-no te molesta ir tu solo a pedir algo así?

-claro que no, soy un hombre responsable que cuida de su mujer, además así aprovecho a traer protección digo mas todavía.

-bien te espero aquí. Puedes ... Traerme un chocolate?

-si ahora vuelvo no me tardo.

Lo vio salir corriendo de la habitación y luego el sonido de la puerta principal, tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño, se levantó y buscó algo que ponerse, a un lado de la cama sobre el respaldo de una silla reposaba una camiseta de Rick y no lo pensó mucho antes de ponérsela, cuando volvió a la habitación escuchó de nuevo el timbre del teléfono, no estaba muy segura de contestar por si era el idiota de nuevo pero también pensó que quizá Rick le llamaba para preguntarle algo, observó la pantalla, no era Rick si no lanie.

-hola?

-hola que haces?

-estoy en... Casa de Rick

-oh cielos o sea que ustedes...

-si pero no grites o me dejaras sorda.

\- en serio quiero saberlo todo, y por qué me contestas? No deberías estar...

-cállate…. lo sé, lo sé, pero Rick salió un momento, él fue a comprar unas cosas.

-,bien y entonces….. ustedes….ya?

-si por eso no te llamé y tú no deberías hacerlo.

-oye sólo me preocupé, que tal que estabas en casa hecha bolita llorando amargamente por que Rick te hizo algo o más bien no te lo hizo.

-bien te lo agradeceré entonces.

-y bien que fue eso tan importante para apartarlo de ti?

-es que con la emoción y todo se nos olvidó ... La protección y pues dijo y lo cito textualmente "soy un hombre responsable que cuida de su mujer".

\- si sabes que hombres de esos ya no hay más te vale que lo cuides .

-yo? Pero si él es el galán atrae mujeres ya tendré tiempo de platicarte todo lo que sucedió hoy.

\- por eso mismo tu sólo debes cerciorarte de que sólo tenga ojos para ti cosa que no será muy difícil, tal vez él debería estar preocupado ahora que sales de nuevo al mundo muchos querrán probar suerte.

-no lo creo pero bueno si tú lo dices, además no creo que pudiera pensar en otro con Rick tengo todo lo que necesito ahora lo sé.

-rayos eso quiere decir que hizo un buen trabajo.

\- más que eso.

-o por dios necesitaré agua muy fría.

-no seas exagerada, debería colgar él no tarda en llegar no se hasta donde fue pero dijo que volvería rápido.

-cuídate y disfruta todo lo que puedas, es más lo único que quiero saber de ti el lunes es que no saliste de su cama más que para lo necesario.

-basta te veo el lunes, y pórtate bien.

No se dio cuenta de que Rick había vuelto y la observaba desde la puerta de la habitación admirándola, deseando tenerla así por el resto de sus días y sin querer escuchó un poco de la conversación que sostenía según suponía con su amiga .

Cuando ella terminó con la llamada aún de espaldas a él observaba la pantalla del aparato cuando lo sintió rodear su cintura.

-mmm que bien hueles, y que bien te queda mi camiseta. te puedo pedir algo?

-dime

-quédate conmigo esta noche sólo si estas cómoda es que me fascina tenerte así

-Si… si quiero.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-bien... Yo te traje tu chocolate y esto y esto otro es para mi.

-gracias, debo ir por agua me acompañas a la cocina.

-por supuesto, Kate... Me encantan tus piernas.

La vio servirse agua y tomar la diminuta pastilla, mientras el empezaba a quitarse la ropa sintiéndose nuevamente excitado se acerco a ella y alargó su mano para poder acariciar su pierna por un costado provocándole cosquillas, subió su mano más y se encontró con que ella no usaba ropa interior lo que daba libre acceso a todo, la acarició suavemente y ella lo abrazó dejándose llevar por las caricias que su mano le daba, corrió su mano hasta llegar a donde quería sintiendo como ella separaba sus piernas un poco y le daba un mejor acceso ,Rick notó como se entregaba a sus caricias y como estaba completamente húmeda, retiró su mano y la levantó para que le rodeara con sus piernas.

-mmm me hace feliz tenerte conmigo.

La volvió a besar mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo.

\- estas desesperado?- dijo sonriendo.

-No sabes cuanto, no sabes todo lo que provocas en mi esto es solo una parte, me hace inmensamente feliz que me hayas dicho que si querías ser mi novia.

Ella sintió como la penetraba lento pero firme al mismo tiempo sin darle tiempo de decir algo por que el movimiento aumentó de ritmo con rapidez dándole a saber que quería terminar rápido esta vez y aunque no quisiera admitirlo ella también quería que fuera rápido, quería que la hiciera llegar al clímax, ella también se sentía desesperada y así fue, esta vez no tardaron mucho se sintieron satisfechos y Kate lo abrazó mientras el depositaba pequeños besos en su cabello.


	11. capítulo 11

-te quiero Kate.

-yo también te quiero Rick.

-Me contaras lo que le dijiste a tu amiga?

-yo... Un momento como sabes que hablaba con ella? Me estabas espiando?, no deberías Ser entrometido si lo sabes?

-perdona es que estabas tan entretenida que no te diste cuenta de que estaba allí no quise escuchar tu conversación y bueno la verdad me hizo sentir bien lo poco que escuché, y... Así que conmigo tienes más eh?

-Escuchaste eso también cielos que pena.

\- que no te de vergüenza admitir lo que te gusta y lo que no también, debo decirte que me siento orgulloso de poder complacerte.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento y pasados unos minutos Rick advirtió que ella estaba más relajada y al tratar de moverse Kate lo abrazó con fuerza y se pegó más a él, ella dormía y le impedía moverse. No tuvo mas remedio que acomodarla mejor y decidió dormir un poco.

Kate se dio la vuelta y miró la luz del sol por la ventana, la pequeña siesta que había planeado se convirtió en un sueño profundo, pero estaba feliz de todo, alcanzó su teléfono y miró la hora: 7:30 a.m.

Se estiró y pudo escuchar algo de movimiento en la cocina supuso que era Rick, aún tenía puesta la camiseta de él, recordó que la noche anterior ambos estaban desesperados y todo había sido algo más rápido que la primera vez; que bien se escuchaba eso, decidió levantarse de la cama y así como estaba se metió al baño para arreglarse un poco y salió rumbo a la cocina esta vez se colocó la ropa interior.

-hey que haces levantada?... iba a llevarte el desayuno a la cama.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-si, lo siento yo debía ir al baño, te escuché…. y preferí venir.

Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso levantando ambos brazos para rodear su cuello, la camiseta se subió un poco y Rick aprovechó para apretar su trasero.

-oye que hace eso allí?

-que?

-esta pequeña prenda no estaba allí la última vez que me asomé a ver.

\- es en serio? No puedo andar por allí así.

-nadie vendrá, así que esto me lo quedaré hasta que sea la hora de que te lleve a casa.

-de verdad harás eso?

Él no dijo nada más y se inclinó, sostenía con una mano sus manos para que no se lo impidiera y con la otra se apresuró a quitárselo. Ella lo vio meterlo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-dime una cosa?, tienes mas de esos?

-mmm pues realmente no ese lo compre junto con el vestido por que lanie me obligó, dijo que eran por si tenía suerte, pero la verdad hace muchísimo tiempo que no usaba unas como esas, quieres que te muestre los que uso normalmente?

-tienes otros allí?

\- si bueno traje otro "cómodo "Por si no... Pasaba ya sabes, pero lanie me convenció de usarlo ayer cuando estaba en el baño me llamó.

-de verdad todos son así?

-si

-te diré que si se ven muy cómodos pero prefiero los otros, aunque también se que no siempre debe ser cómodo usarlos, prométeme que compraras más de esos, crees que podría regalarte un par y que los usaras cuando estemos juntos?

-claro que si... A ti no te incomoda hacer ese tipo de compras verdad?

-claro que no ya te lo dije, además que clase de novio sería si no te hiciera algún regalo de vez en cuando.

-bien cuándo crees que me devolverás mi ropa?

\- después de desayunar y jugar un ratito más. Vamos a la mesa

Desayunaron juntos y al terminar se quedaron un momento sentados allí conversando, Rick recibió un e-mail y le dijo que se acercara, ella se paró a su lado, Rick la tomó de la mano y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-oye que haces?

-quiero que veas algo, es la portada del nuevo libro, qué te parece?

Ella miró con detenimiento la pantalla, de repente se sintió rara de estar sentada en sus piernas sabiendo que tenia el trasero al aire y se sonrojó.

-que pasa no te gusta? Me la envían para que le de el visto bueno.

\- no es eso... Es que yo... Me siento un poco incomoda sentada aquí.

-por qué? es por que estas en mis piernas? O por que tu trasero esta al aire?

-es por lo segundo nunca había hecho algo así, a "él" parecía molestarle verme desnuda, hacía mucho que no dejaba que "él" me viera así por que inmediatamente recibía comentarios como que necesitaba hacer mas ejercicio o una dieta, creo que "él" pensaba que estaba gorda o algo así. Por esa razón no lo dejaba que me viera sin ropa o en ropa interior.

-eso es bastante estúpido si lo sabes? Tienes un cuerpo increíble que no me canso de ver o tocar ,me encantaría que te pasearas por la casa usando esa lencería que te hace ver espectacular. Dime una cosa. Cuando fue la ultima vez que tú…. Ya sabes? Qué "él" te hizo el amor?

-ammm bien yo no lo llamaría así, diría mas bien que era solo sexo y yo... - Apartó la mirada de la de él- "Él" ...

-si no quieres hablar de eso...

-es que "él" me obligó a hacerlo yo estaba muy cansada cuando llegué del trabajo y el había estado bebiendo alcohol me pidió que le hiciera algo de comer por que estaba muy hambriento y yo sólo quise que me dejara en paz, así que me apresure a cocinar lo que quería pero cuando estaba sacando los ingredientes del refrigerador el llegó completamente desnudo y me aprisionó contra la barra de la cocina, apartó mi ropa y me penetró sin aviso o cuidado, yo no estaba preparada y "él" sólo buscaba su satisfacción así que lo hizo rápido, cuando terminó regresó a su lugar en la sala, yo tuve que terminar de preparar su comida y cuando se la llevé "él" sólo dijo que nada me costaba complacerlo y corrí al baño.

-lo siento Kate yo no quería que recordaras eso soy un tonto. Mírame,... No llores soy un estúpido lo mío es pura metedura de pata. Ven conmigo no quise hacerte sentir mal. Vamos al sillón.

la vio secarse las lagrimas mientras caminaban y se detuvo a abrazarla, quería apartar de ella esos recuerdos esos sentimientos y se dio cuenta que en el afán de querer demostrarle que tanto ella como su cuerpo eran dignos de admiración cometió un error, sacó la prenda de su bolsillo y le ayudó a ponérsela.

-lo lamento tanto, siento que hayas pasado por eso, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, sólo quería que supieras que estoy feliz por que me permitiste dar éste paso contigo, que te estés abriendo a mi y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de que te decidas a seguir con tu vida eres digna de toda mi admiración y respeto y me duele mucho haberte hecho llorar.

-no fuiste tu quien me hizo llorar sólo…. recordé algo que no quería y me sentí tonta de permitirle a "el" hacerme sentir así todavía, no es tu culpa Rick y estoy consiente de que tu jamás harías algo así, lo sé por la forma en que me has tratado, el tiempo que me diste esperando pacientemente a que esto se diera y la forma en que sentí anoche fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Se que me quieres y me respetas y eso me hace muy feliz, pero ahora podemos evitar esa clase de juegos, eso es divertido pero me hizo sentir incomoda creo que aún necesito tiempo.

-está bien

Se sentaron un rato en el sillón mientras el acariciaba su espalda tratando de consolarla, ella ya no lloraba pero él se sintió con la responsabilidad de reconfortarla.

-te sientes mejor.

-si gracias discúlpame no quería qué algo así pasara.

-no te preocupes esta bien eso no me molesta, eres mi novia y sería un gran idiota si no te escuchara quizá no sepa que decirte pero a veces solo escuchar es mucha ayuda.. Quieres hacer algo, ver una película, leer, comer ,o quizá salir a pasear o que se yo di algo estoy diciendo tonterías

\- claro que no pero si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme aquí y ver una película.

-bien pues eso haremos, quieres algo?

-mmm donde quedo mi chocolate? Anoche lo olvidé.

-si yo lo guarde en el refrigerador cuando me levante. Déjame traértelo escoge la película están en ese gabinete.

Ella escogió una de acción y se recostó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de él, después de un rato él le Pregunto que se le antojaba comer

\- pizza?

-pizza y una cerveza?

-eso seria magnífico.

Se acercó al teléfono para pedirla mientras la veía entrar a la habitación ella seguía usando su camiseta, unos segundos después la vio asomar la cabeza por la puerta:

-mmm Rick quiero darme un baño pero seguir cómoda puedo usar otra de tus camisetas?

-claro ya voy entra al baño y ahora te la llevo.

-bien

Y La vio correr al baño, cuando entro a la habitación la puerta estaba entreabierta y le dijo que se la dejaba sobre la cama.

-puedes traerla?

-si claro...aquí esta.

-gracias

Cielos ella estaba allí mojada y su cuerpo desnudo se podía ver a través del cancel , "cálmate" se dijo a si mismo

-se que me estas mirando. Cuanto tarda la pizza?

-veinte minutos más

-por que no vienes?, acompáñame

-estas segura? Yo no quiero incomodarte.

-no me incomodas ven, me ayudas

-claro- mientras masajeaba su espalda con la esponja depositaba besos en la nunca y hombros.

\- eso se siente bien

-date la vuelta…… me encantas Kate, no se como haré para dejarte ir a casa, necesitaré sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de tu respiración, tus manos….. Toda tú….. Me harás falta esta noche.- y siguió besándola.

Terminaron de bañarse y la vio salir envolviéndose en una toalla mientras secaba su cabello, se vistió y escuchó que Rick hablaba con alguien supuso que era el repartidor. Cuando por fin lo escuchó irse salió de la habitación, Rick buscaba algo en uno de los gabinetes.

-que haces?

-busco un...

No pudo evitar abrir la boca cuando la vio con su camiseta puesta y es que acababa de verla desnuda En el baño pero esa imagen que tenia presente lo invitaba a hacer cosas, muchas cosas.

-un?

-no nada creo que ya esta listo todo.

-sé lo que pensaste y eres un chiquillo travieso lo sabías?

-no mas que tú, tu tienes la culpa mira como me pones

Tomo su mano y la acerco a su entrepierna

-provocas mucho en mi Kate créeme que el afortunado aquí soy yo, vamos a comer y luego te quiero de postre.

\- ok.

Se sentaron mientras veían una película en la tv. Ella apreciaba esos momentos en los que él compartía cosas con ella en las que le hacía sentir que no había nada mas importante que estar juntos y pasarlo bien y ahora que habían tenido su primera vez, se dio cuenta de que las cosas estaban mejorando .

-Rick?

\- Sí?

-tu no tenias novia antes de esto?

-bueno tuve una pero fue hace mucho tiempo pensé que ella me amaba pero la verdad es que ella amaba la seguridad de mi dinero, los lujos que podía tener y yo bueno yo me enamoré de ella como un tonto, vivía para complacerla sin ver que ella sólo quería dinero , cumplía sus caprichos creyendo que ella me amaría más, lo que no sabía es que ella se veía con otros cada vez que podía.

-lo siento.

-yo también... Después de un tiempo me di cuenta, estuve a punto de casarme con ella pero justo el día que se lo propondría la vi salir de un lugar en el que se suponía no debería estar. Me quede allí mirando, ella no me vio así que la seguí, cruzó la calle y una calle mas abajo un hombre la esperaba se besaron de lo mas normal y él la ayudo a subir al auto. Yo no sabia que hacer. No se lo dije sólo guarde silencio por un par de días y eso no le mortificó siguió con su vida como si nada pero al tercer día me llamó, me dijo que me extrañaba y que había vuelto de su viaje, yo seguía en la negación pensando que me había equivocado así que le dije que nos veríamos al día siguiente. Ella era mi editora así que llame a la oficina para saber a donde había viajado así quizá la haría caer en contradicciones, y esto por que ella no me dijo a donde iba y yo confiaba en ella.

Ese día no nos vimos aquí la invite a un café un lugar pequeño como esa pastelería que te gusta, cuando llego me miró raro, pero no dije nada solo tome su mano y entramos, me senté pero ella sólo me miraba.

-como fue tu viaje?

-bien...mmmmm...Ricky que hacemos aquí?

-te invite un café vamos siéntate la gente te está mirando.

-no me gusta este lugar es tan pequeño y feo.

-si bien hay algo que quiero comprar y estoy ahorrando

-pero tienes suficiente dinero no hay que ser extremistas, y...

-que me trajiste?

-que te traje? No te entiendo?

-estuviste de viaje me trajiste un regalo, recuerdo, detalle souvenir que se yo algo?

-mmm lo siento lo olvide, discúlpame nunca me habías pedido "algo"

-solo creí que seria recíproco, yo siempre te traigo algo de mis viajes, no soy el único que tiene dinero. No crees. Y... A donde fuiste?.

-si yo creo que si. Bueno fuimos a... Londres algo lluvioso estos días.

-mmm que bueno.

-Ricky te pasa algo? Estas muy raro tu eres así, no me están gustando esto, acaso hice algo?

\- es solo que he estado pensando en algo y...

-un nuevo libro? O acaso quieres terminar conmigo y no sabes como decírmelo?.

-y si así fuera?

\- no juegues sabes que me amas y también te amo, quizá sólo quieres que juguemos un poco hace ya varios días que tu y yo ... Nada , si es eso sólo dilo, pero hay un pequeño detalle tendrá que Ser otro día por que hoy no puedo.

-oh vaya ahora debo pedir cita, sabes que? mejor me voy no estoy bien aquí contigo quizá otro día, adiós.

La dejé allí sentada sin darle oportunidad de decir algo ya no la quería escuchar me mintió cuando dijo que fue a Londres eso no era verdad, ella canceló ese viaje solo ella sabía donde estuvo por que pidió los días pero no dio más explicaciones, cuando salí del lugar me quedé esperando su reacción, al parecer lo sucedido no le afectó, la vi hacer una llamada y 15 min después un auto frente al pequeño café se estacionó, un hombre bajó y ambos salieron tomados de la mano, tomé una fotografía lo mejor que pude y traté de seguirlos, no lo podía creer llegaron al mismo lugar de donde la vi salir la vez anterior, y aunque trate de esperar afuera para ver a que hora salía ella no salió y tuve que irme.

Después de eso no la vi por un par de semanas pero si supe por un amigo que ella seguía yendo al mismo lugar cada día y no contestaba mis llamada, él me decía que ella estaba allí. Me arme de valor y la confronte un día de esos. su repuesta fue que él tenía mas dinero que yo y ofrecía mucho más no volví a saber de ella hasta ahora y ni quiero saber.

-aun te molesta eso?

-no, ya no ahora estoy mucho mejor.

 ** _prometo actualizar mas seguido los proximos dias, no es excusa pero he tenido un mundo de trabajo y decidi cambiar de compañia de telefonos e internet y aunque es lo mas genial que me ha pasado fue complicado estar sin internet jeje_**


	12. capítulo 12

Se acercó a besarla pegándola más a él introduciendo sus manos por los costados bajo la camiseta que usaba. Kate se dejaba acariciar por él. Se olvidaba de todo cuando estaban así, iba a ser muy difícil despedirse, ese fin de semana tuvo de todo al menos para ella ese había sido un gran paso le dejó en claro que quería estar allí para él y que estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás todos sus miedos, sin embargo seguía teniendo la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con "él" todo parecía indicar que no la dejaría en paz y eso la distrajo de lo que Rick hacía en ese momento.

-estas distraída, algo te preocupa?

-mmmm...yo... Pensaba en ya sabes quien, no me mal interpretes es solo que creo que seguirá insistiendo y me pone un poco nerviosa el no saber lo que va a pasar.

-entiendo, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, no creo que realmente se atreva a hacer algo. Tu tienes mas contactos que yo, por que no te asesoras sobre lo que podrías hacer, No estaría de más. Ahora quiero que te concentres aquí, tu y yo quiero despedirte como corresponde esta semana será imposiblemente más larga de lo normal si me entiendes.

-bien lo siento, para mi también será larga, te voy a extrañar y mucho.

-que tal si te invito a comer mañana? No creo poder soportar un día completo sin ti.

\- eres un exagerado, pero si me gustaría que me invitaras mañana, puedo escoger el lugar?

-por supuesto que si, ahora basta de platica y ven conmigo.

Se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos la llevó a la cama intentando no tropezar en el camino, permanecieron juntos el resto de la tarde y cuando llegó el momento de volver a casa él se ofreció a llevarla hasta allí, sostuvo su bolso mientras subían la escalera tomados de la mano, no quería dejarla allí sola, pensaba en un excusa para poder quedarse pero no se le ocurría nada, él no quería incomodarla esta relación recién empezaba y no quería atosigarla o ser demasiado empalagoso era consiente de que ella necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para asimilar todo y quizá con el tiempo le propondría vivir juntos pero debía esperar pacientemente sin embargo se sentía como un niño, le angustiaba pensar que el idiota le llamara o le enviara Mensajes. No quería verla sufrir ni un día más por "él" y no quería que ella sintiera que él la trataba como una niña indefensa ante la situación.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento y entraron, Kate encendió la luz y le indicó donde podía poner el bolso.

-te gustaría un café o debes irte ya?

-no aún no y si me gustaría un café, puedo ayudarte?

-esta bien acompáñame ayúdame con eso mientras me cambio de ropa.

-si claro... También te puedo ayudar a cambiarte... Puedes llamarme si necesitas ayuda con eso.

-no lo creo pero te lo haré saber.

entró en la habitación y busco rápido en sus cajones su ropa para dormir, estaba cansada, demasiada actividad, y demasiados sobresaltos para un solo día, pero estaba feliz, hacía demasiado tiempo que no... Un momento jamás en su vida había tenido un fin de semana así de intenso, emocionante y todos los adjetivos con los que pudieran describir ese fin de semana y ... Un momento otra vez era oficialmente la novia Richard castle, cielos hasta este momento caía en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba tuvo un ataque de risa y luego soltó un grito que Rick alcanzó a escuchar y al cual vio entrar corriendo.

-que pasó? Estas bien?

\- perdóname yo... Estaba aquí pensando en todo lo que hicimos este fin de semana y ahora caigo en la cuenta de que soy tu novia y yo... Cielos Parezco una adolescente...

\- pues no hagas eso en serio me asusté y ... si eres mi novia yo también soy feliz.

-si... Yo... Lo siento debería tranquilizarme un poco. No cambiaría nada de lo que pasó estos dos días, bueno tal vez... Esas mujeres en el jardín.

-te pusiste celosa?

-claro que no- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro lado.

-claro que si... Oye sabes que te pedí que fueras mi novia por que de verdad me gustas y estoy interesado en que ésta relación funcione no lo echaré a perder quiero que te claro y si un día me ves metiendo la pata ya sabes que hacer.

-si lo sé, estarás castigado un mes sin ya sabes que.

-demonios entonces me portare bien. seré un niño bueno.

-bueno vamos por ese café.

\- después de ti.

Hablaron un rato más sentados en la sala, el café se acabó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, Kate tenia ganas de pedirle que se quedara pero debía ser razonable y calmar un poco las cosas ir demasiado rápido podría ser malo en cierto punto, debería despedirse de él , pero Rick la miraba de una forma tan... No sabía como. Depositó la taza sobre la mesa:

-es tarde debería irme.

-si lo sé

\- dime que soy un tonto y que me vaya por que de otra forma siento que no puedo, éste fin de semana ha sido el mejor de mi vida te lo juro, no quiero irme pero sé que tengo que hacerlo, me darás mi beso de buenas noches y me iré feliz…… bueno no tanto.

-yo también me siento igual, todo esto fue y es magnífico pero debemos calmarnos, todo debe darse a su tiempo no debemos adelantarnos a las situaciones si? Ven aquí te daré tu beso de buenas noches y tu saldrás después por esa puerta y mañana nos veremos para comer, te estaré esperando.

Rick se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura, ella le respondió rodeando su cuello y lo besó con todo el amor que sintió en ese momento, un instante después se despidió de él acompañándolo a la puerta, lo vio salir y caminar por el pasillo con la cabeza baja, negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cerro la puerta, necesitaba otro baño ahora que sabía lo que Rick podía hacer esa sensación de cosquilleo se apoderaba de ella sin avisar, "esto solo empieza" pensó, que otros "trucos" tendría el bajo la manga se sonrojó sólo de pensar que quizá esta vez se había contenido y quizá más adelante usaría todos sus recursos en sus juegos , dios mío, le preocupaba no estar a la altura de él a pesar de haber tenido otras relaciones nunca se había sentido así con esa necesidad de que él la abrazara y no sólo eso, se sintió avergonzada de sentirse así tan "necesitada " con solo pensar en él, y no entendía como después de haberlo hecho todas esas veces aún se sentía con ganas de... "ay no deja ya de pensar en eso" se regañó a si misma y se metió al baño, tenía que controlarse ya no tenia 16, ni Rick era un jovencito, que podría pensar él de ella.

Salió del baño y se metió a la cama no tenia ganas de nada mas, revisó que su alarma estuviera en la hora indicada no quería quedarse dormida, recibió un mensaje Rick , le deseaba buenas noches y le decía que la extrañaba poniendo una carita triste.

Rick le hacia las cosas difíciles definitivamente lo pensó un momento y le llamó.

-hey que pasa contigo?

\- mmmm... Te extraño mucho.

-pero si estuvimos todo el fin de semana juntos y prácticamente te acabas de ir.

-ya lo se creerás que soy un exagerado pero te extraño.

-no seas niño Rick me encanta que me extrañes pero no me hagas difíciles las cosas crees que esto es fácil para mi, yo también te extraño y te lo dije, debemos ir despacio estoy contigo, soy tu novia y estamos empezando esta relación y me hace muy feliz, pero trata de calmarte ya llegará el momento en que me tendrás todo el día dándote vueltas así que tranquilízate, duérmete sueña conmigo y mañana nos vemos.

-bien si tienes razón no debemos correr no quiero que esto se haga incomodo o que salgas huyendo bien me iré a dormir soñaré contigo y te veré mañana, seré el hombre que necesitas que sea.

-bien así me gusta señor castle.

-buenas noches Srta. Beckett

Cortó la llamada con una sonrisa en la cara, le encantaba que fuera así de tierno pero no se lo diría o su ego crecería en demasía. soñó con él con sus caricias y sus besos.

Por la mañana se preparó para salir temprano quería pasar a comprar uno de esos cafés que le encantaban, y debía apurarse si no la fila sería interminable a esa hora todos querían café, tomó el bolso de siempre, sus llaves y salió. Por el camino le envió un mensaje a Rick que seguro estaría dormido, se lo imaginó enrollado en la sábana, su torso desnudo y su cabello revuelto, definitivamente ese hombre era un sueño y no lo podía negar era su sueño, llegó al pequeño local por suerte no había mucha gente y pudo caminar menos apresurada al trabajo. Entró a la oficina saludando a su amiga que le dedicó una mirada de esas interrogatorias que suplican por detalles, detalles que tendría que esperar para escuchar, esta vez Kate quería comer a solas con Rick.

-hola Amiga veo por tu cara de satisfacción que tuviste un fin de semana movidito.

-no digas eso que todos se enterarán.

\- o sea que atiné. y dime que tal?

-mas que fabuloso, todavía no lo puedo creer pero tu y yo tenemos trabajo.

-eres súper aburrida quiero detalles, dime es un hombre grandote en todos los sentidos?

-rayos no me preguntes eso no te lo voy a decir.

\- eres tan transparente tu expresión me dice que si sobretodo por que te sonrojaste, vamos Kate me lo contaras todo a la hora de la comida?

-si respecto a eso... Yo voy a comer con Rick quedó de pasar por mi no te molesta?

-claro que no eso es perfecto, debes disfrutar de tu galán lo más que puedas ahora que tienes la oportunidad pero me vas a deber una noche de chicas estamos?

-estamos, gracias amiga por todos tus concejos.

-una ultima, dime usaste el paquetito ese?

-si pero no por mucho

Dijo poniéndose roja como un tomate y escuchó la carcajada de lanie alejándose, cielos ella si que sabía como ponerla en vergüenza. tuvo una reunión a mitad de mañana y luego algo de papeleo del caso en que trabajaba. No advirtió la hora hasta que Rick le mando un mensaje.

"Tardaras mucho más?, yo te puedo esperar pero mi estómago creo que no".

-huy rayos que hora es?

-lanie por que no me avisaste que ya era hora de comer.

Y al salir de la oficina vio a Rick sentado a un lado de su amiga muy entretenido platicando, cuando la vio sonrió y se disculpó con lanie mientras se levantaba, se acercó y quiso besar sus labios pero Kate giró un poco la cabeza y el beso quedó en su mejilla.

-lo siento no vi la hora

-esta bien nos vamos?

Colocó por un momento la mano en su espalda y la guió para salir, pero sólo dio unos pasos y la retiró del lugar donde la tenia, Kate lo notó pero no dijo nada.

-a donde vamos?

-tengo antojo de comida china te parece?

-si vamos te llevare a un lugar que conozco te gustara.

Le señaló su auto y la ayudó a subir.

-Rick te enojaste?

-no por que me enojaría?

-,yo... Sólo lanie sabe que tengo novio y me sentí nerviosa cuando te acercaste.

Rick la miro de reojo y asintió no quiso decir nada sin embargo se sintió un poco raro las mujeres con las que había salido antes gustaban de que Rick les hiciera ese tipo de demostraciones, pero Kate no era como esas otras mujeres y el tenía que aprender también, sobretodo si quería que ella se fuera abriendo un poco mas a él. Llegaron al lugar y Rick le ayudó a bajar, la tomó de la mano para poder entrar no era un lugar elegante pero era muy lindo. Kate puso cara de asombro no recordaba haber estado allí Rick tenia buen gusto y aunque parecía del tipo un poco derrochador de dinero Siempre la asombraba con esos detalles, ella no necesitaba lujos era feliz llevando una vida sencilla y aunque en alguna ocasión se había dado el gusto nunca lo hizo por presumir más bien por tener la satisfacción. un mesero se acercó, les indicó una mesa y les entregó la carta.

-Rick?

-dime preciosa

-puedo pedir este?

\- pide lo que quieras por que me preguntas? Te lo comerás tú no yo

\- si lo siento

-te puedo preguntar por que siempre tienes que pedir permiso?

\- perdón la costumbre supongo.

-tenias que pedirle permiso al idiota para hacer, decir o comer cosas?

-yo….. Supongo que me he quedado con esa idea, se que es estúpido pero me acostumbré a que así fuera todo, a creer todo lo que "él " me decía, llegué a pensar que era lo normal, no lo se…… debes creer que soy muy estúpida por eso….- bajo la vista.

\- no digo ni pienso eso, mírame….. Quiero que te sientas en libertad de hacer todo eso que te hace feliz se que es difícil para ti pero poco a poco entenderás que yo no soy "él" y que tu puedes decidir por ti misma lo que quieres, ahora pide lo que se te antoje.

\- gracias

-oye y entonces el otro día comiste pizza conmigo que paso allí?

-antojo?

-entiendo, se que eso llevará tiempo pero quiero que sepas que te entiendo y que no tienes ningún motivo para compararme con "él" si? Yo no soy igual a "él". Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

-si lo siento.

-ah y deja de decir lo siento, no me molesta pero estoy cansado de que te disculpes por todo quiero a la Kate que me llamó idiota el otro día y a la que perdió el miedo a dejarse llevar mientras hacíamos el amor, créeme ésa es la verdadera tú.

\- si entiendo.

\- Ahora come estas muy delgada

-gracias por todo Rick……. te quiero.

-yo también te quiero.

Y se acercó para besarla despacio así como a él le gustaba. Después de terminada la comida se dispusieron a salir del lugar Rick pago la cuenta y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al auto aún tenían algunos minutos antes de que ella tuviera que volver al trabajo.


	13. capítulo 13

\- cielos hace mucho que no comía así tendrás que ayudarme a hacer ejercicio

-todo el que quieras.

-y dime cuando podemos empezar?

-cuando quieras, ahora mismo si lo deseas.

-mmm esa oferta suena tentadora pero debo volver al trabajo y tú a lo que sea que tengas que hacer, de no ser así ya te estaría arrastrando a la cama.

-a la cama eh? Deberíamos probar otros lugares la cama puede ser algo aburrida a veces, un día de estos nos pondremos juguetones en algún lugar diferente si sabes a lo que me refiero?

-si lo se muy bien, me llevas?

-claro... Oye?

-si?

-el idiota no se ha aparecido? Llamadas o mensajes?

-no, ahora que lo mencionas no. quizá deje fastidiar ahora si, no crees?

-pues eso espero no quiero que te haga sufrir más, debemos estar atentos por si las moscas se le cruzan los cables o tiene alguna alucinación.

-bien te diré si hace algo, lo que sea.

Llegaron al trabajo de ella y antes de que pudiera salir del auto Rick la atrajo a él y la beso, no quería incomodarla besándola así en la calle sabía que a ella eso no le agradaba mucho y el debía respetar eso, además de que se negaba a renunciar a esos besos aunque fueran así ocultos debía reconocer que eso le excitaba de cierta manera saber que ella era reservada en el trabajo pero en la intimidad empezaba a ser desinhibida y eso le hacía querer más de ella, aprovechar cada momento, él ya no era un jovencito, a sus 35 años había recorrido algo de camino, obviamente eso no le daba toda la experiencia del mundo pero el saber que ella había sufrido de tal manera le había hecho recordar aquella frase "las palabras duelen más que los golpes" Kate estaba herida de una forma que a él no le gustaba, la veía como una mujer increíble en todos los aspectos. Quien sería tan estúpido de dejar ir a una mujer como ella? sólo el idiota.

-en que piensas?

-eres muy hermosa y me encantan tus besos, te veo en la noche?

-lanie y yo….. noche de chicas.

-bueno te llamaré y te veré mañana, aprovecharé mi noche libre para escribir

Lo miró alejarse por un momento antes de entrar a la oficina. Se sentó frente a la pc y examinó algunos documentos a los pocos minutos lanie entró con un paquete diciéndole que había llegado después de que había salido a la hora de la comida, Kate le agradeció y antes de que se fuera le dijo que la esperaría al salir para que se fueran juntas y con una sonrisa la vio salir, apartó el paquete sin ponerle mucha atención "prioridades" se dijo y salió a una reunión que tenía con un cliente en una de las salas de visita, no tardó mucho en volver puesto que al cliente se le habían olvidado un par de documentos y disculpándose salió de la sala argumentando que volvería a la misma hora el día siguiente, Kate lo despidió y continuo a la oficina, entonces recordó el paquete y lo puso sobre el escritorio, la caja sin mayores referencias de un remitente desconocido para ella, dudó sí debería abrirlo, lo estudió por fuera y sacudió un poco, no tenía mayor peso y era algo pequeño no escuchó ruidos de piezas sueltas u otro objeto aunque tenía un aroma un poco extraño salió de la oficina con el paquete en la mano y le preguntó a su amiga si sabía algo de eso, lanie negó y dijo que un chico lo había llevado y dejado con ella como siempre lo hacía.

-mmmm debería abrirlo?

-es un paquete no le veo nada extraño

-es que……. Josh me ha enviado mensajes algo ofensivos y llamadas extrañas se había detenido un par de días pero me da miedo que el paquete sea suyo si me entiendes.

-te entiendo pero si no lo abres no sabrás y que tal que es de alguien más, si quieres lo abro o le hablamos a alguien para que nos ayude.

Kate se mordió la uña se estaba haciendo bastante paranoica con todo eso pero no quería arriesgarse ya bastante tenía con los mensajes y llamadas como para que ahora le saliera con esas cosas.

-y bien que hacemos?

-dame una navaja lo abriré.

-esta bien hazlo con cuidado pero rápido

Kate tomó la navaja y cortó la cinta adhesiva sentía que se le salía el corazón del pecho abrió la caja con cuidado y ambas se asomaron para ver el contenido, una flor dentro y a ella sujeta una nota con un listón que Kate reconoció de inmediato.

-no puede ser- dijo cubriéndose la boca.

-que es eso?

-yo conozco ese listón, mi madre me lo dio cuando era niña, ella ató un pequeño cascabel a mi muñeca dijo que era para no perderme, ese día tuvimos un incidente y yo estaba muy nerviosa así que mamá me lo dio para hacerme sentir segura.

-y de donde salió?

-yo lo tenía guardado en una caja donde guardo cosas que mi mamá me dio.

\- tu crees que lo envió "él". Cómo lo obtuvo?

-no lo sé, se supone que no sabe donde vivo ahora, debió seguirme o no sé este fin de semana estuve con Rick desde el sábado antes de mediodía hasta el domingo por la noche y no note nada raro cuando regresé, crees que pudo entrar sin yo saberlo?

\- eso parece ser, por qué no le hablas a tu amigo el detective ese como se llama?

-creo que será lo mejor, también debo llamar a Rick me dijo que le llamara si algo sucedía, mejor ya no toques la caja hasta que Kevin llegue.

Tomó su teléfono y le llamó a Rick, pero fue al buzón, decidió entonces llamarle a su amigo, quizá Rick aun no llegaba a casa o se entretuvo haciendo algo.

-hola?

-hola Kate como estas? Hace mucho que no sabía de ti dime un caso difícil?

-aún no lo sé, esta es una cuestión personal y no sé que hacer, crees que podrías venir a la oficina?

-por supuesto te pasó algo? Éstas bien?

-si sólo necesito algo de ayuda y te agradecería que vinieras pronto.

-bien en un rato estoy contigo.

Terminó la llamada y volvió a probar con Rick espero una, dos, tres veces.

-hey que pasa? No puedes vivir sin mi verdad?

-hey Rick? Dónde estas?

-estoy llegando a casa pasó algo? Éstas bien?

-si yo estoy bien pero puedes venir algo pasó y yo…

-no digas más, voy en camino.

Rick llegó a la oficina algunos minutos después y la vio parada observando la caja sobre la mesa de lanie, ella la abrazaba sobre el hombro y le decía algo que él no pudo escuchar, y detrás de él iba el detective Kevin ryan con su compañero.

-kate-djo Rick acercándose a ella.

-hola Beckett dime que pasó

Kate se acercó a Rick y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, después miró a Kevin que la miraba expectante.

-hola ryan, te llamé por eso - señaló la caja.

-bien cuéntame la historia.

Kate le contó lo que había ocurrido esos meses y como es que había recibido la caja ese día, Rick a su lado escuchaba atento lo que ella le decía al detective, cuándo terminó ella se acerco a Rick y apoyo su cuerpo en el de él, Rick le correspondió tomándola por la cintura, ella no dejaba de mirar la caja, mientras Kevin se ponía unos guantes y examinaba la caja.

-tocaste la caja? Leíste la nota?

-no aún no, no sabía que hacer no quise hacer algo mal.

-bien la llevaré conmigo a la estación quizá podamos obtener huellas o algún otro dato cuando terminemos te devolveré el listón si no lo necesitamos se que es importante para ti.- miró a Rick a su lado y vio como la sostenía contra su cuerpo.

-mmm usted es…?

-soy Richard Castle, Rick , soy su….

-es mi novio Kevin disculpa creo que estoy nerviosa no te presenté.

-no te preocupes te entiendo, mucho gusto Rick, mmm puedes encontrar donde quedarte un par de días, solo por prevención, si pudieron sacar esto sin darte cuenta no me gustaría que entraran estando tu sola.

-si yo entiendo…. -miro a Rick.

-sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres.

-creo que sería lo mejor, se que estarás protegida con él.-dijo lanie.

-bien si gracias.

-ok pues déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo y te avisaré en cuanto tengamos algo.

-gracias adiós.

-adiós y Rick cuídala.

-claro que sí.

-mmm que te parece si me llamas cuando salgas vendré por ti, pueden tener su noche de chicas en mi casa. me encerraré a escribir y no las molestaré.

-bien déjame pensarlo. Te llamo mas tarde si?

-si…. -y le susurro al oído-puedo darte un beso?

-si.

La vio sonrojarse un poco, le dio un beso y la dejó allí. Lanie no había perdido detalle de lo que su amiga hacia aunque de vez en cuando miraba a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida. Rick se despidió de ambas y salió.

-así que te iras con él?

-que dices? pero si tú casi me arrojaste a él, te lo iba a pedir a ti.

-oh no, yo no tengo espacio para damiselas en desgracia con un novio súper guapo que las pueden socorrer, además de otras cosas para que se les olvide el trago amargo.

-que graciosa, y como ves te animas a ir conmigo a su casa? podemos pasar el rato ya dijo que se portará bien.

-mmm no quiero hacer mal tercio.

-no pienses eso vamos di que si será divertido solo un rato si?

-esta bien pero que quede claro que lo hago por que me lo pides.

\- bien así será. Tengo pendientes.

Regresó a su escritorio y se sentó examinando documentos y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que las cosas se salieran de control. Esperaba que eso fuera una tontería de la cual se reirían después, pero ahora mismo la tenía preocupada, quizá pasar el rato con lanie le haría menos pesada la situación.

Horas mas tarde le hablo a Rick para decirle que saldría pronto y que lanie le acompañaría.

Salieron de la oficina y vieron a Rick mas adelante esperándolas.

-hey que tal el trabajo?

\- más o menos .

-bien nos vamos?

Le abrió la puerta a lanie y después a Kate no sin antes darle un beso.

-te llevo a casa, necesitarás ropa.

-si y algunas otras cosas.

-bien

Llegaron al departamento y mientras esperaba Kate y lanie subieron rápido para sacar lo necesario.

-Te llevarás este también?

-qué?

-éste!... Ya sabes estarás con él….

-tu sólo piensas en eso y hago esto por necesidad lo sabes.

\- ponlo ahí igual lo ocupas.

-bien creo que tengo todo déjame revisar que todo esté cerrado y nos vamos.

Salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Rick, no tardaron mucho en llegar. Bajaron y Rick le ayudó a llevar su bolso.

-hemos llegado. Llevaré tus cosas a la habitación, estaré allí si me necesitan, hay helado y lo que quieras en el refrigerador o si lo prefieren pueden pedir comida.

-si gracias.

-vienes un momento?

-si claro .

Caminaron a la habitación que Rick le había señalado y cerró la puerta.

-como estás?

-bien

-estas segura? Quiero que te sientas cómoda, no las molestaré por que no piden algo creo que tengo hambre háblame cuando llegue.

-bien veremos que pedimos….. me voy.

-hey no se te olvida algo?

-si, lo siento.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó dándole un beso suave que de momento pareció muy inocente pero él la acercó aun más con sus brazos y la besó con más insistencia, haciéndole saber que estaba allí para ella, acarició su espalda y trató de meter las manos por dentro de su blusa provocándole cosquillas, de pronto se sintió excitado y acarició uno de sus senos sintiendo su reacción. Trató de apoyarla en el escritorio.

-Rick debemos parar se siente increíble pero lanie esta aquí por favor.

pero Rick seguía acariciándola y tratando de meter sus manos por todos lados.

-Rick por favor.

-perdón es que tu estas aquí y yo… mmm lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa.

-yo tengo la culpa?

-si señorita usted, con esa ropa y ese cuerpo y que decir de esas piernas, por dios no hay mujer más sexy que tú tendré que esperar. a que hora se va tu amiga?

\- en serio acabamos de llegar y tu sr. Castle te portarás bien hasta que ella se vaya entonces tú y yo nos divertiremos estas de acuerdo?

\- pues no me queda más remedio pero quiero que sepas que esto es tu culpa .

Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su erección. Kate se mordió el labio eso se estaba poniendo difícil, a decir verdad ya le estaban dando ganas de que lanie se fuera.

-rayos tu no me lo pones fácil, pero aguantaras y si te portas bien tendrás tu premio.

Rick suspiró, la vio salir y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-esto será difícil.

-hey que hacías ahí dentro?

-nada sólo me dijo que podíamos pedir comida tiene hambre.

-ya veo y tu lo alimentabas?- dijo señalando su blusa.

-ay cielos no.

\- ustedes no pueden tener las manos quietas verdad?

\- pase mucho tiempo con un hombre que no me amaba que me hizo creer que no valía nada, ahora con Rick todo es diferente y no lo voy a desaprovechar.

-tienes razón, si quieres me puedo ir?

-no seas exagerada anda que quieres pedir?

-no se….. Qué tal china?

-claro déjame decirle a Rick donde tiene el número.

Entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Rick y lo miró concentrado en lo que escribía, se deleitó con su expresión, y luego se acercó para hablarle al oído.

-hey hombre guapo.

Rick se sobresalto ya que tenia puestos los audífonos.

\- no te asustes, se me olvidó pedirte el número de teléfono vamos a pedir comida china tienes un favorito?

\- mmm si esta por aquí… aquí esta. No olvides pedir también para mí.

-no lo olvidaré.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se dirigió al teléfono y llamó pidiendo lo necesario, regresó con lanie para seguir hablando con ella.

-listo ya pedí la comida.

-bien y bueno me contarás lo que paso aquí, creo que las paredes aún tiemblan.

\- fue simplemente hermoso, Rick es muy tierno, gentil, amable y me ha dicho que me quiere, y eso fue lo mejor de todo, no sé creo que no necesito nada más para saber que estoy enamorada de él, ha sido de gran ayuda, aunque tuvo que esperar mientras yo me decidía si quería estar con él. La verdad esto no me lo esperaba pero él ha sido muy paciente conmigo aún se me olvida que no es como el "idiota" hoy me pidió que no lo compare con él, no me había dado cuenta de que a veces eso me pasa.

-bueno siendo así cualquiera se anda enamorando de él.

-y que lo digas, el sábado tuvo a varias alrededor de él, eso no me hizo mucha gracia.

-me lo imagino y que hiciste?

-mmm pues nada aun estábamos en plan de amigos pero si debo confesarte algo, estaba que se me incendiaba la cabeza de los celos.

\- vaya así que es un imán de mujeres.

-no lo digas.

\- no sufras ya te pidió que seas su novia, eso dice mucho no crees? Quiere decir que va en serio contigo, relájate, incluso ahora está preocupado por ti.

-si lo sé.

-pasemos a lo interesante. Que tal es en la cama?

-no tengo mucha experiencia en eso pero fue increíble, nunca me había sentido así, él fue muy delicado y dedicado, me hizo sentir muchas cosas no fue sólo la cuestión del placer físico si no más bien esa sensación de que quería demostrarme que yo también merezco sentir, la forma en la que lo hizo me demostró que yo le importo y mucho. Él se preocupo mucho por hacerme sentir.

-vaya ese si es un hombre, no como el idiota con el que estabas.

-yo le conté a Rick lo que "él" me hizo la última vez que ya sabes….

-mmm te animaste a decirle?

\- si bueno yo …. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente y el quiso saber, yo dudé pero la verdad es que me sentí bien cuando se lo dije yo creo que él me comprendió, no sentí compasión si no más bien que Rick entiende por lo que pasé y quiere ayudarme a dejar eso atrás para poder seguir adelante juntos.

-huy caray cuando es la boda?

-lanie , vamos despacio sí? Queremos disfrutar de esto que nos pasa Rick también sufrió con la última relación seria que tuvo y yo también necesito demostrarle que puede confiar en mí y que yo…. Lo amo.

-bien eso es magnífico.

Se escuchó el timbre, Kate se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta pero Rick salió indicándole que él atendía, llevaba algunos billetes en la mano. Él recibió el pedido mientras ella sacaba algunas bebidas del refrigerador y las ponía sobre la mesa. Se sentaron los tres e iniciaron una amena charla.

-yo debería perderme otra vez?

-espera un momento chico guapo, necesito preguntarte algo, deposita el trasero otra vez en esa silla. Dime, qué intenciones tienes con mi amiga?

-bien…. Yo…. Este…. Le juro Srta. Que las mejores, quiero hacerla feliz y quiero ser feliz al lado de ella quiero planear un futuro con ella y si me lo permite vivir con ella mi vida hasta el último de mis días.-la miró sudando .

\- bien me complace su respuesta. Espero que la cumpla y espero que sepa la clase de mujer que es ella y que la valore como tal. Ahora puedes irte.

-gracias…. Oye estas jugando conmigo y tu también.

Se acerco a Kate y la besó pegándola a su cuerpo lo más que pudo mientras las dos mujeres reían a carcajadas.

-muy graciosas.

-anda vete ya lanie estará aquí un rato más, yo te aviso.

-bien me duele un poco la espalda iré a la habitación a recostarme se quedan en su casa.

-esta bien descansa.

-adiós Rick.

Rick entró a la habitación y se dio un baño rápido se puso un bóxer y se acostó mientras miraba en la Tablet algunas imágenes pensaba que en cuanto pudieran le propondría a Kate salir de viaje y empezó a pensar a donde le gustaría ir con ella. Un rato después cerro los ojos un poco cansado y se quedó dormido un momento, no escuchó cuando lanie se fue y tampoco cuando Kate entró a la habitación observándolo dormir no se dio cuenta de como ella lo miraba, ella decidió tomar un baño rápido, se vistió con una camiseta de él, se recostó a su lado y lo miró un rato más, con su brazo rodeó la cintura de él, y acarició su espalda con cuidado tratando de no despertarlo, pero el abrió los ojos al sentir sus caricias.

-me quedé dormido, perdón, lanie se fue?

-si, hace un rato le pedí un taxi, estas muy cansado?

\- para ti no, dime tenias pensado algo?

-mmm podría ser pero es tarde y debo trabajar mañana.

-mmmm lástima ,sabes que podemos hacer?

-no……. que podemos hacer?

-podemos dormir ahora y en la mañana te despertaré y jugaremos antes de que te vayas, que te parece?

\- me parece bien.

-bien entonces duerme, te quedan bien mis camisetas-metió la mano por debajo de la tela-cielos y venias preparada, crees que podré dormir sabiendo que no usas ropa interior?

\- tengo sueño te prometo que mañana jugaremos.

-bien te lo concedo sólo por que yo también tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… Rick te quiero

-Yo también te quiero.


	14. capítulo 14

Rick despertó en medio de la noche, miró la hora aún era muy temprano para levantarse, se dio la vuelta para mira a Kate ella dormía muy cerca de él, rozó su pierna despacio apenas tocándola, la camiseta que ella usaba estaba levantada apenas por encima de su muslo dándole una visión bastante encantadora de su trasero sin dejar mucho a la imaginación y recordó que ella no usaba ropa interior, se preguntó si ella se enojaría sí le regalaba algo que a él le gustara, había pasado esa tarde viendo ropa en algunas tiendas del centro comercial, mientras esperaba volver por ella al trabajo, y miró algunas prendas que le dieron una serie de ideas de lo que a ella le quedaría más que perfecto, sabía que no era de usar ese tipo de ropa quizá se sentiría cohibida de usar algo así en presencia de él. Siguió acariciando su pierna hasta llegar a esa curva que tanto le gustaba, le encantaba la idea de que ella estuviera allí con él, aunque no le gustara la razón, le daba vueltas a la idea de por que el idiota le quería hacer daño a Kate, debería de estar loco, enfermo, para hacer algo así, se preguntó si tal vez existían otras mujeres en la misma situación que Kate, que hubiesen estado con "él" y a las que les hubiera hecho lo mismo, por suerte Kate había tomado una decisión y había sido fiel a su palabra le hubiese gustado estar con ella desde el principio y poder consolarla cuando lo necesitara, pero Kate necesitaba tiempo en ése entonces y Rick lo entendió y aguardó a que ella se sintiera mejor, se acercó despacito aspirando el aroma que emanaba de ella, era una cosa sencillamente deliciosa, no volvería a lavar sus sábanas con tal de no perder su aroma cuando ella regresara a casa y todo se solucionará, después de todo no creía que ella quisiera dar un paso así de importante cuando su relación apenas empezaba, aunque para ser sincero se volvería loco si ella le decía que sí quería quedarse con él, pero eso era pedir un milagro y llevaría algo de tiempo, tiempo que estaba dispuesto a soportar solo por que ella siguiera en su vida. Siguió pensando en todo y nada a la vez y se asustó cuando la escuchó:

-si sabes qué me haces cosquillas verdad?

\- cielos Kate me asustaste, cuanto tienes despierta?

-tu mano rozó mi trasero creíste que no lo sentiría tus dedos pasaron muy cerca de…. No soy de palo y claro que siento, si no estás dispuesto a terminar con lo que empezaste deja de hacerlo, que me estás poniendo muy caliente.

-bueno entonces tendré que sacrificarme, todo sea por tu bien.

\- dime primero en que pensabas?

-mmm bueno……. en que soy un hombre muy afortunado de que estés aquí conmigo y que me encantan tus piernas y éste trasero redondito que tienes y que no uses ropa interior pero si te soy sincero me gustaría que me sedujeras usando una pequeña, diminuta tanga y ….

-y?

-mmmm muchas cosas que si ya no tienes sueño planeo hacer contigo justo ahora.

-pues creo que te estas tardando.

-me encanta que seas así reservada en la calle pero aquí….. así te desinhibas y disfrutes de esto, de hacer el amor conmigo.

-Rick….mmmmm

Rick le besaba el cuello mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejando ante él su cuerpo desnudo, recorrió con sus dedos su silueta provocándole un sin fin de sensaciones, sus labios hacían el recorrido desde su boca hasta su cuello y luego a sus senos deteniéndose ahí para acariciarlos con la lengua, con la mano tomó uno de sus pezones y lo apretó firme, suave dando un ligero jalón haciéndola arquear la espalda y repitió la acción para el otro mientras su otra mano viajaba hasta su entrepierna acariciando la parte interna, haciendo el recorrido de ambos lados sin tocar el centro en espera de sus reacciones.

-Rick por favor.

Él siguió jugando llevándola al límite hasta que ella lo empujó dejándolo completamente acostado sobre su espalda, se subió sobre él dándole la espalda, dejándole una buena visión de su trasero apoyado en su cadera, Rick la jaló hacia atrás obligándola a recostarse sobre su pecho tomando con ambas manos sus senos y dejando besos en la nuca. Kate masajeaba su erección, después de un par de minutos lo introdujo en ella emitiendo un gemido fuerte obligando a Rick a iniciar con un delicioso vaivén

-así Kate….. Déjate llevar, déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo, eres tan hermosa.

Ella no podía pensar en nada que no fuera sentirlo dentro, sus manos recorriéndola, su aliento muy cerca de su cuello, creyó que nada en el mundo le importaría mientras estuviera así con él. eso tenía que ser amor.

Rick la levantó aún estando ella dándole la espalda la inclinó un poco y le hizo abrir un poco más las piernas.

-te gustaría que lo hiciéramos así?

-si

Él volvió a acariciar los costados de sus piernas y la rozó con su pene sin introducirse simplemente probando, sintiendo lo caliente y húmeda que ella se encontraba. En esa posición podía ver toda su espalda y su cabello suelto cayendo a los costados de su cara, él sabía que ella se entregaba completamente a él, a ese deseo mutuo que los dominaba pero también lo hacía por que sabía que ella confiaba en él y eso claramente era una prueba del amor que se tenían. ella hacia ruidos apenas perceptibles al principio pero la sensación de estar así con él estaba convirtiéndose en algo tan intenso que sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes indicándole a Rick que ella estaba por llegar al clímax, la vio acercar su mano a su abdomen y adivinando lo que planeaba la apartó:

-déjame a mi hacerlo.

-amor no aguanto más.

\- no lo hagas

Un par de segundos después ella sintió como un fuerte orgasmo llegaba y apoyo su cara en la almohada respirando con dificultad. Él masajeaba su espalda dándole un respiro y depositó un beso en su cadera.

-date la vuelta.

-pero tu no…

\- aún no terminamos, anda date la vuelta.

Ella obedeció, Rick la besó de nuevo con desesperación acariciando su barbilla con un dedo. Kate sentía su erección rozándose con su pierna, la besó bajando nuevamente hasta llegar al ombligo y deteniéndose para observar sus ojos, con sólo mirarla sabía que ella quería que siguiera su camino hasta llegar al punto deseado, con el pulgar hizo círculos en el clítoris viéndola moverse con desesperación había encontrado la manera de que su excitación llegará a un nuevo límite y eso le encantaba, Kate era una mujer increíble que se entregaba a cada movimiento que él hacía, cada beso guardaba en su memoria los gestos, suspiros, gemidos, las miradas, jamás se cansaría de verla, de tenerla así compartiendo ése tipo de intimidad con él, no era sexo, era amor, él le hacía el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Kate le dio un pequeño jalón en el cabello obligándolo a levantar la vista, la vio sonreír y se acercó a besar sus labios.

-amor hazlo ya quiero sentirte dentro.

La vio estirarse y alcanzar un condón ayudándole a ponérselo y con su mano lo guió hasta su entrada, no lo pensó más y la penetró lento, aumentando la intensidad con cada movimiento, apoyo los codos al lado de su cabeza y sintió sus manos recorriendo su espalda.

-Aah….. Kate te amo.

Su sonrisa se hizo grande y continuó hasta que ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza; otro orgasmo la atacó y llevando sus manos hasta su trasero lo apretó, Rick no pudo más y terminó emitiendo un leve gruñido que a Kate se le antojó tan sexy que siguió acariciándolo hasta que se relajó y apoyó su cuerpo a su lado.

-esto cada vez se pone mejor.

-si….. es mucho mejor.

-me llamaste amor dos veces.

-si me escuchaste? creí que estabas muy concentrado?

-claro que lo estaba pero atento a todo lo que hacías no podía dejar pasar tus palabras.

-no te gustó?

-como no podría gustarme, me encantó, tú eres mi amor, y yo quiero ser el tuyo.

Kate se pegó a él, su cuerpo desnudo aún caliente por el esfuerzo y con el sudor corriendo por cada rincón, jamás se había sentido así y cada vez que lo hacían parecía una nueva experiencia, jamás pensó que sentiría algo así de esa manera. Rick le estaba enseñando hasta donde podía llegar y cada vez que creía que llegaba al límite él hacía algo nuevo que la volvía loca.

Rick miro la hora aún era temprano, la sintió bastante relajada, la cubrió con la sábana y besó sus labios con ternura.

-duerme un poco más aún quedan un par de horas.

-bien mi alarma está puesta si la escuchas y no me muevo háblame.

-bien eso haré, ahora descansa.

Kate cerró los ojos y durmió entre sus brazos le encantaba sentirlo así, sus cuerpo desnudos uno junto al otro creyó que eso sólo lo había leído en algún libro o visto en alguna película, cuando en algún momento de su vida no pensó que eso fuera posible. Era muy cierto que al principio de su relación con "él" había momentos intensos sin embargo nunca así como con Rick, siempre tuvo la sensación de que sólo lo hacía para satisfacción de "él" mismo y no pensaba tanto en ella, quizá estaba equivocada, quizá no, de eso no estaba segura, tal vez sería que después del cambio de "él" las oportunidades de tener algo de intimidad se redujeron drásticamente parecía que había obtenido algo y después de hacerlo suyo ya no estaba interesado, pudiera ser que si, sólo quería conseguir que ella se enamorara, que se entregara a sí misma a una relación que sabía de antemano no tenía futuro, "él" era lo suficientemente cruel como para jugar con ella y después hacer con ella lo que se le viniera en gana, y así llegó a la conclusión que "él" había jugado y había ganado, o eso creyó por que sin proponérselo Kate había encontrado a alguien mucho mejor, que realmente la quería, que se preocupaba por ella y que le ofrecía un futuro juntos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió soñar ya no solo añorar lo pasado, si no soñar con el futuro, y eso le hacía feliz.


	15. capítulo 15

La alarma sonó y Rick abrió los ojos, Kate se removió pero no hizo mucho por despertarse, él sonrió y le dio un beso:

-cinco minutos más, por favor.

-ya levántate dormilona, o no iras al trabajo? Por mí está bien me quedaré aquí contigo en la cama todo el día si así lo quieres.

-Kate abrió un ojo-si tonto tan seguro estás.

-claro tan seguro como que tienes el trasero aire.

Kate se tapó lo más rápido que pudo con la sábana, y su cara se tiñó de rojo ante la afirmación de Rick y la sonrisa en su cara.

-vamos Kate deja la vergüenza de lado anoche eso no te preocupó?...Amor?

-mmm?

-vamos mírame.

Kate retiró la sábana de su cara y lo miró pero rápido apartó la mirada de la de Rick.

-Kate mírame, no sientas vergüenza, ya te he dicho que me encanta tu cuerpo, no me crees? .

\- perdón no me acostumbro a que me veas así. si me entiendes?

-de verdad que trato Kate pero a veces no puedo como ahora, anoche fue increíble cuando viniste a la cama y te vi así, y yo en serio que me vuelve loco tenerte en mi cama, cuando tienes estos momentos en los que eres la mujer que sé que eres pero después te ataca el miedo, la vergüenza y no sé que más ideas pasen por tu cabeza, no te quiero presionar pero quiero que sepas y que entiendas que yo no soy "él", que yo te amo y lo demás no me importa me gustas como eres.

Kate se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza ella sabía que él tenía razón pero a veces era muy difícil deshacerse de esas ideas que le comían la cabeza, tenía que pensar como la Kate de antes, la tímida si, pero que no tenía miedo, lo miró y besó sus labios.

-ahora levántate ya de la cama iré a hacer el desayuno y luego te acompañaré al trabajo, el baño es tuyo ya sabes donde está todo.

Ella se quedó un momento sentada aún cubierta por la sábana, sabía que Rick era comprensivo con ella todo lo que era posible y no quería arruinarlo, tenía que salir de ese hoyo. entró al baño y cuando salió, terminó de arreglarse, lo escuchó dando vueltas en la cocina cantando una canción sonaba en la radio.

\- I don't know why nobody told you

How to unfold your love

I don't know how someone controlled you

They bought and sold you.

-que escuchas?

-mmm while my guitar gently weeps.

-es buena me gusta

-si lo sé

Se sentaron a comer y cuando terminaron Rick entró rápido a la habitación y salió ya listo para irse la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su auto, le ayudó a subir y salió con rumbo a su trabajo, la dejó allí y volvió a casa. A media mañana Rick recibió una llamada debía presentarse en la editorial, algo importante.

Kate entró a la oficina aún no tenía novedades sobre la caja del día anterior obviamente eso tardaría, vio a lanie pasar con algunas hojas de aquí para allá, para ser sincera el día se le estaba haciendo bastante aburrido sólo pensaba en lo que Rick le había dicho, qué pasaría si Rick se aburría de ella por todas esas inseguridades absurdas pero que de alguna manera le impedían seguir adelante. Todo estaba en su cabeza y sentía que nadie entendía como se sentía, Rick hacía su mejor esfuerzo debía reconocerlo aunque a veces no le era suficiente. "Qué demonios pasa conmigo?" se recriminó a si misma, tenía todo para seguir adelante y podría echarlo a perder sólo por que una idea le hacía tambalearse, pensó en su madre y en la forma en que le habría recriminado su forma de proceder, le prometió que sería fuerte pero después de un tiempo se encontró flaqueando y después de Josh simplemente se dejó caer, de ser otro tiempo, levantarse y seguir caminando hubiera sido lo más lógico aunque no lo más fácil, pero no tenía nada más que demostrar y entonces dejó que todo se fuera al caño. suspiró definitivamente no era su día aún cuando Rick había tratado de levantarle el ánimo ella seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. una llamada la sacó de allí, miró la pantalla, era Rick.

-hola

-hola que pasa?

-mmm….. voy a estar ocupado el resto de la tarde trabajo en la editorial. Aburrido.

-bien me iré a casa no te preocupes no pasará nada.

-has sabido algo de….

-no aún, no se nada.

-bien entonces te veré en la noche podrías enviarme un mensaje cuando llegues? no te estoy vigilando sólo quiero saber que llegaste bien.

-esta bien adiós.

-adiós

La tarde pasó y Kate se despidió de sus compañeros cuando salió de la oficina, caminó un poco pero el departamento de Rick estaba más lejos que el suyo se vio tentada en pasar por allí pero desistió no estaba tan segura al final sería una estupidez caminó un poco más y paró un taxi.

Cuando llegó el portero la saludó y le preguntó si podía llevarse algunos sobres que le dijo eran de Rick, ella asintió y subió al elevador. Entró al departamento y se quitó los zapatos, colocó su bolso en una silla, entró a la habitación y se cambió de ropa casi se olvidaba del mensaje.

"Estoy en casa disculpa, casi lo olvidaba"

"Bien saldré en unos 40 min. me esperas para cenar juntos?"

"Si…. yo cocinaré"

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador buscando algo que cocinar encontró pescado, algunas verduras y lo demás ya lo pensaría, no creía ser buena cocinera pero nunca había pasado hambre por no saber cocinar, se asomó a los gabinetes y sacó las especias, un poco de vino también por qué no?, encendió la radio y se puso a cocinar mientras cantaba y bailoteaba por la cocina. Estaba inmersa en eso que no escuchó cuando Rick entró y la observó con detenimiento, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, la barra de la cocina le impedía ver sus pasos y no advirtió que ella usaba unos shorts que dejaban ver por completo sus piernas se acercó un poco más sin hacer ruido y entonces pudo apreciar mejor su baile y su atuendo.

Se sentó en un banco alto sin dejar de mirarla, le encantaba lo que veía, Kate no se daba cuenta de que él la estaba mirando. Se paró y cuando ella se quedó quieta un momento se acercó y la besó.

-rayos Rick me asustaste, acabas de llegar?

-no…… tengo algunos minutos observándote.

-y por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí?

-mmm quería verte en acción, eso que traes puesto no lo había visto, dime sueles usarlo seguido?

-la verdad….. sólo lo usaba cuando nadie, absolutamente nadie podía verme sobre todo si sabía que "él" no volvería por que estaba de viaje.

-oh vaya, y…… se puede saber a qué se debe el honor que tengo yo de verlos?

-mmm no sé…. Yo…. No lo sé, no lo pensé

-bien me gusta que te sientas libre de vestirte como quieras

-si yo…Podemos hablar de algo pero después de cenar?

-claro iré a cambiarme….. aún falta? debo apresurarme?

-cinco minutos no más?

-ok ya vuelvo.

Corrió a la habitación y se cambió rápido antes de salir pasó por el baño y salió para ayudarle a poner la mesa y servir los platos la vio sonreír mientras cenaban y se preguntaba de que quería hablar con él. La cena terminó, le ayudó a recoger y limpiar.

-eso estaba demasiado rico, donde aprendiste a hacerlo?

-mi madre.

-que bien… mmm…. y de que quieres hablar?

-si…yo…. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste en la mañana, se que tienes razón es sólo que aún me es muy difícil aceptar tus palabras y … no…. No quiero que esto se termine antes de tiempo, crees que hago mal en pensar así?

-claro que no yo sólo quiero que nos demos esta oportunidad sí? sé que es difícil para ti solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos ser felices juntos, tú quieres intentar?

-si….. sí quiero sólo quería que supieras que lo estoy intentando y que aunque sé que también es difícil para ti, creo que lograré superarlo.

-bien… yo…. me había asustado.

-por? Acaso pensaste que yo…

-si la verdad pensé que tú me dirías que ibas a dejarme y yo...me sentí angustiado.

-lo siento no fue mi intención, sólo quiero hacer bien las cosas.

-quieres postre?

-si

-te traje algo, lo compré cuando venía de regreso.

\- en serio? Qué es?

-cierra los ojos…. No me mires así no te haré nada, que tu no quieras.

-bien….

-extiende la mano...ok ….aquí tienes.

-cielos Rick es mi favorito cómo lo supiste?

\- me lo dijo un pajarito.

-lanie?

-ella es buena fuente de información pero no te preocupes sólo quería saber eso lo demás me lo irás contando tú.

-gracias, abre la boca.

-pero lo traje para ti.

-si y quiero compartir, vamos abre la boca.

\- esta bien.

\- ahora bésame

-mmmm yo me preguntaba si tú…. Quieres…. Relajarte un poco conmigo, ya sabes tú, yo, agua caliente no sé piénsalo.

-bien eso no necesito pensarlo vamos.

Aprovecharon el tiempo de la mejor manera posible y cuando Rick se dio cuenta de que Kate se estaba relajando de más, decidió llevarla a la cama. Le ayudó a secarse y a ponerse su pijama, la recostó en la cama y él a su lado la abrazo para dormir.

-gracias…. te amo… buenas noches.

\- buenas noches…. descansa.

Por la mañana Kate se levantó primero se arregló como todos los días, pero al salir del baño aún con una bata se acercó a su bolso y sacó una falda, aún no sabía muy bien por que la había llevado, la miró y pensó en que tan bueno sería usarla ese día, buscó en la ropa una blusa que le quedará bien y no lo pensó más se vistió y salió con los zapatos en la mano para no despertar a Rick.

Empezó a preparar algo para desayunar no tenía mucha hambre así que escogió algo ligero, fruta yogurt y un café, algunos minutos después escuchó ruido y vio a Rick salir todo despeinado, bostezando y sonrió ante lo que veía.

-que haces levantado?, tienes mucho sueño aún por que no vuelves a la cama, yo puedo irme sola, no te preocupes.

-mmmm es que quería acompañarte pero tengo mucho sueño no sé por qué. Me llamarás más tarde?, podemos comer si quieres, voy por ti e invitamos a lanie.

-bien te llamaré, pero ahora vuelve a la cama .

Le dio una nalgada y lo acompañó, le ayudó a cubrirse con la sábana, y Rick se quedó dormido de nuevo, ella salió de la habitación dándole un beso en la frente.

Tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la oficina, esos días estaban siendo más que interesantes con todo y que de pronto se le atoraba alguna idea "tonta".


	16. capítulo 16

La mañana pasó sin mayor contratiempo sin embargo unos minutos antes de hacer la llamada que le había prometido a Rick, lanie le llamó para decirle que le llamaban de la comisaría y que querían que fuera ese mismo día de ser posible. Kate le agradeció y le habló a Rick, quería que él la acompañara, Rick no tardó mucho en llegar, llevaba con él un paquete que le entregó a lanie agradeciéndole por la información del día anterior, y le prometió que pronto irían los tres a comer a algún lugar, ya que sus planes no se llevarían a cabo. Esperó a Kate y salieron de la oficina. Llegaron a la comisaría y esperaron ser llamados por el detective ryan. Rick sostenía su mano tratando de darle ánimo.

-Beckett?

-si, dime has sabido algo?

-no lo tenemos muy claro aún, no encontramos huellas más que las tuyas, lanie y el mensajero, al parecer usaron guantes, lo que no deja de ser raro, es como entraron a tú departamento ,y tomaron eso, notaste alguna cosa faltante?

-no realmente, puedo ir a revisar, pido la tarde y voy.

-mmm sería bueno pero déjame acompañarte quizá haya algo más.

-ok yo llamaré a la oficina y podemos irnos de aquí si es que puedes ahora.

-si… está bien te espero.

Kate salió de la sala y se apresuró a llamar a lanie avisándole lo que haría y que cancelará la junta que tenía por la tarde, pero que le llamara si algo más ocurría. cortó la llamada y se dirigió a la sala de nuevo para avisarles que podían irse. Los dos asintieron y salieron tras ella .

Rick la llevó en su auto mientras el detective los seguía de cerca.

-crees que esto se solucione?

-creo que sí, quizá sólo es una mala broma veras que no pasa nada más, no has venido aquí verdad?

-no…. ayer lo pensé pero me arrepentí de último momento.

-bien así sabremos si algo se movió después del día que nos fuimos, sí recuerdas como estaba todo acomodado?

-claro que sí.

Llegaron al lugar y esperaron en la entrada al detective que se había quedado un poco más atrás, cuando estuvo allí los tres subieron las escaleras, Kate buscó su llave y abrió la puerta:

-pero que demonios!-dijo Rick.

-que está pasando? la última vez que estuve aquí lo dejé todo en su lugar.

El departamento estaba patas arriba, el detective les pidió que no tocaran nada y de inmediato sacó un par de guantes para revisar, caminó al baño y revisó la ventana que daba a la calle sin embargo ésta era muy pequeña para que alguien entrara por allí, Kate le indicó que había una escalera de emergencia que daba a la calle de atrás y tenía que salir por la ventana de la habitación, le enseñó por dónde y notó que estaba cerrada:

-alguien aparte de ti tiene llaves?

-mmm pues sólo lanie el departamento es de ella, sólo me lo prestó.

-cuanto tiempo tienes viviendo aquí?.

-alrededor de diez meses.

-tienes amigos o conocidos por aquí.

-no la verdad sólo salgo al trabajo y de nuevo aquí, he cruzado algunas palabras con el encargado pero nada más, ni siquiera se cuántas personas más viven en el edificio.

-bien esto se esta haciendo mas grande. Tú… sospechas de alguien?

-bueno mi anterior pareja, tuvimos problemas y pues la relación no terminó bien. Yo ya te había contado sobre él, al principio me pareció que no le importó que yo lo dejara pero después nos encontramos en el centro comercial y luego me mando mensajes e hizo algunas llamadas poco agradables. Pues ahora con esto no sé que pensar.

-entiendo, deberás seguir quedándote con Rick no me gustaría que estuvieras aquí sola con la posibilidad de que se apareciera, trataremos de localizarlo.

-bien creo que es lo mejor.

-podemos irnos?

-si…. Cierra de nuevo yo te diré cuando puedes venir a recoger por ahora se quedará así, me prestarías tus llaves quizá tenga que venir otra vez.

-si

Los tres salieron del departamento y después de cerrar se despidieron en la calle, Rick tomó del brazo a Kate y caminaron hasta su auto iban en silencio meditando la situación.

-comiste algo?

-no

-quieres ir a algún lugar o prefieres pedir algo?

-preferiría que pidiéramos algo no tengo ganas de salir.

-bien vamos

Llegaron al departamento de Rick y mientras él hacía el pedido Kate se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en el sillón.

-como estás?

-no lo se, todo esto me está empezando a preocupar no entiendo que es lo que pasa, no se si pensar que es Josh quien hace esto y si es él que es lo que quiere?, nunca le importé, cuando me fui su respuesta fue un simple que te vaya bien, y ahora todo esto ,no se Rick, no quiero que te haga daño a ti no quiero que….

-oye eso no va a pasar no pienses en eso si? Ya verás que saldremos de esta, yo voy a estar contigo no dejaré que nada malo te pase confía en mí estaremos atentos quien quiera que sea no se lo permitiremos. Me entiendes?

-si, lo se pero no me pidas que no me preocupe esto me pone bastante nerviosa, no quiero perderte.

-eso no pasará yo voy a estar contigo ya te lo dije, tendrás que aguantarme por mucho tiempo.

-bien…. Eso me gusta.

Rick se levantó de donde estaba cuando el repartidor llegó y tocó la puerta, Kate mientras servía las bebidas y lo esperó sentada en la mesa.

-bien, listo.

-que quieres hacer después de comer?

-déjame pensar.

-podríamos ver una película, o sólo pasar el rato, te puedo abrazar o dormir si estas cansada.

\- bien déjame pensarlo todas son buenas opciones.

Comieron en silencio, ambos meditaban sobre la situación que estaban viviendo, Kate jamás pensó que algo así pasaría, siempre creyó que a "él" no le importaría mucho que ella se fuera, el hecho de saber que todo lo que hizo, lo hizo a propósito sólo para hacerle daño le molestaba sobremanera, por que no simplemente hacerse a un lado? Dejarla en paz y seguir con su vida?. Esperaba ansiosamente que le llamara la policía para decirle que lo habían encontrado y que al menos conseguirían que se alejara de ella, no quería que las cosas pasarán a mayores, eso era lo último que esperaría. La última llamada que recibió de "él" le dejó en claro que no se detendría y aunque no quería asustarse o preocuparse ,ahora que su vida parecía encaminarse "él " se estaba encargando de fastidiárselo. "no lo dejaré" pensó, pero Rick la vio apretando los puños.

-estas pensando en "eso"?

-no puedo evitarlo.

-te entiendo, se que estas preocupada, yo también lo estoy.

-todo estaba yendo mejor y ahora no puedo dejar de preguntarme que es lo que quiere, por que no me deja ser feliz?, "él" me lo dijo siempre tuvo a otras mujeres, por qué tiene esta especie de obsesión conmigo? No lo entiendo, no entiendo que fue lo que hice para merecer esto.

-no lo se, yo también le doy muchas vueltas y no llegó a la respuesta….. Dices que siempre tuvo otras mujeres? qué más te dijo?

-mmm bueno si dijo que antes y durante tuvo mujeres y que yo fui una especie de trofeo que yo siempre me mostré como muy perfecta, como inalcanzable y eso lo motivo a ….

-eso significa que te estuvo siguiendo antes de…. Quizá si hiciste indirectamente algo que lo molestó, no crees?

-pues es que eso es lo que me molesta a mí, aún sin proponérmelo, sin saber, todo esto es mi culpa.

Rick se levantó de inmediato cuando ella dijo eso, la sintió temblar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

-no pienses eso, no es tu culpa, ese es un idiota, un enfermo, quién en su sano juicio haría algo así? Esto para nada es tu culpa, sólo tuviste la mala suerte de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados. Y soy un estúpido no quise decirlo así.

\- no me dejes si?

-nunca, nunca……. vamos necesitas que te abrace un buen rato.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al sillón la recostó en el y se colocó a su lado, al oído le decía palabras para tratar de tranquilizarla, mientras acariciaba su espalda, el llanto de ella cesó y lo miró a los ojos aún con algunas lágrimas sobre su mejilla, Rick secó con su mano las lágrimas y le dio un besó, Kate cerró los ojos por el contacto con sus labios había empezado a apreciar esos momentos tan íntimos entre los dos, se sentía bien estando con Rick de esa forma, esos momentos en los que le demostraba cuanto la amaba y ella le correspondía simplemente por que no había más que hacer más que dejarse querer por él. Se quedaron dormidos por un rato hasta que el teléfono de ella sonó Rick lo escuchó y le dijo a Kate que tenía una llamada y le alcanzó el teléfono, se colocó de nuevo a su lado aspirando su aroma que ahora se mezclaba con el suyo, mientras atendía la llamada.

-si soy yo….mmm….mañana en la mañana…. Bien si te veo allí a las 10:00 …… ok nos vemos mañana, adiós.

-mmm estoy tan cómodo aquí contigo no me quiero mover.-dijo Rick cuando ella se movió para dejar el teléfono a un lado.

-pero debo ir al baño.

-nooooooo.-y la apretó más.

-Rick me hago pis si me aprietas, déjame ir .

-bueno pero vuelve pronto.

\- pareces un niño

Mientras entraba al baño tocaron la puerta, Rick se levantó molesto, quien rayos estaría tocando a esa hora, bueno no era tarde pero no esperaba nada o a nadie. Abrió y vio a un muchacho sosteniendo un sobre.

-dime…

-le envían esto señor, puede firmar aquí?

-si…. Gracias.

Lo vio irse por el pasillo guardando el portapapeles en su mochila, lo observó hasta que lo perdió y entró, Kate estaba sentada de nuevo en el sillón .

-quien era?

-un repartidor, mensajero más bien, me dejó éste sobre. Déjame ver que es.

Se sentó junto a ella y rompió el empaque plástico para luego abrir el broche del sobre, dentro había una serie de fotografías todas de Kate sola caminando por la calle o siendo acompañada por lanie, ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, en la foto al final sobre la parte de atrás se leía, "eres mía". Kate se cubrió la boca con las manos y vio a Rick hacer una llamada.

\- detective ryan soy Richard castle… si buenas noches….. Mmm si ….nosotros acabamos de recibir un sobre creo que podemos decir con seguridad de quien es…. Si yo… nosotros lo esperamos.

-Rick….

-no te preocupes no creo que se atreva a hacerte algo estando conmigo, ya hablé con ryan para que nos diga que podemos hacer vendrá en un rato.

\- esta bien

Después de unos 30 minutos escucharon de nuevo la puerta.

-pase detective.

-hola Kevin como estás lamentamos molestarte a ésta hora.

-no te preocupes… bien qué es?

Rick le mostró el sobre con las fotografías y le indicó cual de todos tenia la leyenda, el detective las examinó por un momento.

\- bien esta claro que tiene una obsesión contigo. No sabemos aún su paradero, sabemos que trabajó hasta la semana anterior y se pidió sus días de vacaciones pero no avisó a donde iría y en su casa no hay movimiento. Pero seguimos trabajando en eso sin embargo sabes que tenemos más trabajo, no te preocupes no lo dejaré pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar los movimientos que haga, no salgas sola, y trata de comunicarte siempre si no puedes evitarlo, no queremos que pase algo más. Estamos de acuerdo?

-bien supongo que no podemos hacer nada.

-lo lamento pero así será por ahora.

-bueno…Seguiremos esperando.

-bien debo irme.

Rick lo acompaño a la puerta y cerró en cuanto se fue. Vio a Kate sentada en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en las manos mirando al suelo

-te prometo que encontraremos la forma.

Ella lo miró con tristeza tratando de sonreír pero fallando en el intento, Rick se sintió desesperado. Sin saber que hacer era obvio que "él" la estaba siguiendo.

-no se que decirte Kate.

-nada no te preocupes. Quiero darme un baño mañana voy a trabajar y debo levantarme temprano .

Sólo la miró irse caminando despacio no quería perder el control quería hacerla sentir bien pero con todo eso sentía que no podía, que debería hacer?. Se quedó pensando sin medir el tiempo, al no escuchar ruido miró su reloj había estado allí mas tiempo del que hubiese querido, la habitación estaba en silencio, Kate debería estar dormida ya, se levantó y apagó la luz asegurándose de que todo estuviera debidamente cerrado, camino a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido por si ella dormía, Kate permaneció inmóvil y él se metió al baño se aseo y se cambió de ropa. Se metió a la cama y cuando iba a abrazarla ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

\- creí que dormías.

-lo siento te asuste?

-me sorprendiste, no puedes dormir?

-no...sigo pensando en todo, ya no quiero pensar Rick, tengo miedo.

\- no dejaré que nada malo te pase

\- eso no lo puedes asegurar, "él" me ha estado siguiendo y no nos enteramos. Que tan difícil crees que sea que nos haga algo …..

-lo se yo también me siento desesperado solo quiero que te sientas mejor…. Yo no se que haría si te hace algo lo que sea.

Rick la abrazó con fuerza y ella lo rodeó por la cintura.

-trata de descansar mañana te acompañaré al trabajo y comeremos juntos si?

-sí

Kate trató de relajarse y después de un buen rato se quedó dormida sin embargo Rick aún pensaba de que manera podría proceder, no quería ponerla en riesgo pero inevitablemente algo pasaría podía presentirlo.

 ** _debo ser la unica que en lugar de ganar lectores los pierde. yo creo que ya se aburrieron, no los torturare tratare de terminar lo mas rapido que pueda por eso dejare en pausa "esperando" y me enfocare en esta. gracias al valiente lector que se atreve a seguirme jeje ;)_**


	17. capítulo 17

La mañana llegó y Kate escuchó su alarma se levantó y notó que Rick ya no estaba en la cama, caminó despacio hasta la cocina donde lo vio preparando el desayuno, sonrió al verlo apurado moviendo cosas por aquí y por allá; se sentó junto a la barra sin hacer ruido, admirándolo, Rick no era un hombre musculoso o que estuviera en una perfecta forma pero eso no le impedía ser lo suficientemente atractivo, cada vez que usaba uno de esos trajes de diseñador en sus presentaciones, por un momento se preguntó si alguna vez le pediría que lo acompañara a una de esas fiestas, pero y si prefería ir con una de esas modelos que la editorial le ponía de acompañante? Se sentiría muy mal al respecto, se seguía creyendo poco atractiva comparada con todas ellas, aunque Rick no se cansaba de decirle que era hermosa y que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, era cierto que aunque hacía ejercicio y trataba de cuidarse hacía mucho que no usaba ropa ajustada a causa de su miedo a no verse tan bien como lo esperaría; no quería que Rick pasara vergüenza.

"Rayos!" debería dejar de pensar en eso después de todo Rick seguía allí con ella y le estaba demostrando que la quería por lo que era; se levantó de donde estaba y caminó despacio hasta donde se encontraba Rick parado esperando que se cocinaran los huevos, al estar descalza él no la escuchó, solo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí cuando lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso, no traía puesta una playera y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-que haces? me asustaste- sonrío y se dio la vuelta.

Kate no dijo nada solo lo besó y sin soltarlo se acercó a la estufa y la apagó, puso sus manos en el pecho de Rick y lo volvió a besar, le encantaba el aroma que despedía su piel, el calor bajo sus manos y la forma en como se tensaban sus músculos cuando la abrazaba con fuerza, Rick beso su frente, Kate lo miró y con sus manos recorrió su pecho hacía abajo y colocó sus dedos en el borde del pantalón que él usaba para dormir, dudando de si a él le gustaría que ella lo hiciera, examinó sus ojos en busca de su aprobación la cual llegó por medio de una leve sonrisa, ella metió sus manos bajo la tela y acarició el trasero redondo de Rick, y casi al mismo tiempo la erección de él la rozó.

-ya veo que tienes hambre, y también quieres jugar. Vamos a la cama-dijo en un susurro.

-no…… Aquí…. Por favor, yo….. Me muero de ganas…..

Rick no necesitó nada más, la levantó y la colocó en uno de los bancos de la barra, obligándola a abrir las piernas, la besó lento mientras con su mano acariciaba sus piernas desnudas subiendo cada vez mas hasta sentir que la ropa interior de ella estaba mojada, la levantó un poco ayudándole a quitársela y ella bajó su pantalón, sabía que él solo usaba el pantalón así era mas rápido, acaricio el pene erecto de Rick y sin darle tiempo se bajó del banco y se arrodilló frente a él, lo acarició con la lengua, dio un beso en la punta y luego lo introdujo en su boca, al principio despacio pero luego se animó a hacerlo un poco mas profundo sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia al respecto, su mente divagó por un momento y recordó la última vez que se lo hizo a "él", creía que lo hacía bien hasta que "él" la apartó y le dijo que eso era terrible y que mejor se quitara. Lo sacó de su boca y lo miró pensando que tal vez él se quejaría de lo mismo y le pediría que se apartara, se quedo allí hasta que Rick bajó la vista y vio que ella dudaba.

-no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda, pero déjame decirte que lo haces muy bien y me encanta, anda levántate.

-no …. Si quiero hacerlo.

Rick vio como ella sacaba la lengua y recorría su miembro desde la punta hasta la base mientras jugueteaba con sus testículos lo que le provocaba cosquillas, sintió sus piernas algo flojas tanto por la excitación como por la visión que tenía frente a él, no pensó que Kate tuviera esa habilidad y a decir verdad lo estaba volviendo loco ya no encontraba de donde sostenerse.

-amor levántate si no voy a terminar en tu cara y no quiero, quiero disfrutar un poco más.

Kate se levantó y Rick le quitó la ropa que aun tenia puesta, volvió a sentarla en el banco la besó con menos delicadeza y después la penetró con fuerza, con desesperación, mil y un ideas se apoderaron de su mente pero prefirió callar no quería meter la pata diciendo algo inapropiado. Kate lo rodeó más fuerte con sus piernas.

-te amo Rick.

-y yo a ti

Él siguió con las caricias, la sostuvo con ambas manos y la apoyó contra la pared, Kate se sintió sobrepasada y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de placer que a Rick le pareció lo más sexy que ella habría podido hacer pero aún no quería terminar.

-no te contengas déjate llevar,

\- ya no aguanto

-no lo hagas.

Rick la miró por un momento , ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda y se dejó ir en un delicioso orgasmo que la recorrió completamente.

-mmmm Rick me encantas.

-lo sé - sonrió y siguió -hazlo otra vez me encanta verte así.

-tu tienes la culpa.

\- eso también lo sé.

Rick la bajó y la llevó al sillón y la apoyo en el respaldo, colocándose detrás de ella, le dio una nalgada, ella se sobresaltó y lo miró.

-perdón no lo pude evitar tus nalgas me provocan, te dolió?

-...-silencio

\- Aaaah te gustó?

Ella se sonrojó y bajo la vista asintiendo despacio.

-no sientas vergüenza si algo te gusta dímelo y si no también sólo quiero que disfrutes.

-si

Rick la miró por un momento y recorrió su espalda dejando pequeños besos, sonrió cuando vio su piel erizarse, y con un dedo volvió a sentir si ella seguía preparada. No le quedó ninguna duda cuando sus dedos se sintieron húmedos, de nuevo la penetró despacio y salió, ella suspiró como quejándose, volvió a rozar la punta de su pene en su entrada sin penetrarla.

-por favor, por favor amor hazlo.

Rick lo hizo de nuevo sólo rozándola y ella no aguantó más y emitió un gemido, él supo de que nuevo tuvo un orgasmo. Esta vez no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse, la penetró y no paró hasta que ambos de nuevo se sintieron caer en el clímax al mismo tiempo. Rick se quedó así un momento y puso sus labios en la espalda de ella.

-mmm Kate eres increíble.

-tu también.

-te amo

\- y yo a ti.

Le ayudo a incorporarse y la abrazó, aún desnudos podía sentir su piel caliente y un leve sudor en todo su cuerpo, creyó que si no la soltaba se lo haría de nuevo pero debía ir a trabajar.

-Rick?

-si?

-gracias.

-por?

-por estar conmigo y por hacerme sentir de nuevo mujer.

-siempre lo has sido y una increíble, sólo por un lapso de tiempo de confusión que podemos seguir solucionando hasta que te quede claro.

\- que bueno que me lo dices, mmmm….

-que pasa?

-yo dudé de que tú…. Ya sabes de que te gustara lo de….

\- no sé como podría describir lo que sentí, pero debemos repetirlo solo de acordarme me dan ganas otra vez, espero que usted señorita éste consiente de que escribiré mucho romance hoy gracias a ti.

-escribirás lo que hicimos?

-claro que no solo me inspiraré ahora que lo pienso no se si podré escribir recordando todo empezando por allí y por allí y por allá, cielos Kate como no te conocí antes.-dijo eso mientras señalaba cada uno de los lugares donde habían estado.

-bueno no era el momento

-….ay rayos otra vez debería ir a la farmacia.

-no, no te preocupes, mi periodo esta muy cerca no hay muchas probabilidades o eso espero.

-no me asustes Kate.

\- a claro que no, no te preocupes de verdad es muy poco probable, pero si te hace sentir mejor iré con mi doctor y reiniciare con los anticonceptivos pero antes esperaremos a que pase mi período si eso no sucede entonces nos asustaremos los dos.

-eso no me tranquiliza.

-se que sería muy pronto y que no estamos listos, pero tú… me dejarías, nos dejarías si algo pasara sabes a qué me refiero?

-por supuesto que no como puedes pensarlo. Para eso se necesitan dos y aquí somos dos así que jamás pienses que yo podría hacer algo así, al contrario sería inmensamente feliz pero tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto sí, esos serían muchos sustos en muy poco tiempo.

-entiendo, lo sé también creo que sería muy pronto pero también me haría feliz .

Rick la besó de nuevo y buscó su ropa, se puso los pantalones y le lanzó la ropa mientras ella se vestía la puerta se abrió. Kate dio un brinco y corrió a esconderse detrás de Rick.

-madre, que haces aquí, por qué no avisaste que venías?-mientras escondía a Kate detrás de él.

\- cielos yo pensé que estabas sólo. Lo siento de verdad. Hola querida lo lamento de haberlo sabido no entraba así.

-espera aquí si? Vamos a vestirnos, hacía el desayuno sírvete.

Caminó con Kate aún escondida detrás de él hasta que llegaron a la habitación, Kate tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y Rick reía.

-por que te ríes idiota? Cinco minutos antes y me encuentra contigo entre las piernas.

\- perdón…. Es que es muy gracioso. No me mires así te dije que viniéramos a la cama. Ven

-no

-no te pongas así ven…-ella se acercó

\- que quieres?

-siéntate

-mmm. No, dime que quieres?

-bien perdóname sí?...no volverá a pasar, esto fue increíble y mi madre es así, nunca avisa, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad no te avergüences, eres mi novia, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, y somos adultos, solo fue un descuido que no se repetirá en todo caso es culpa de ella por entrar así, ella viene muy poco y no creí que llegara justo en ese momento si no habría insistido en que viniéramos aquí, mírame...ahora nos vamos a dar un baño rápido por que es tarde y te llevaré al trabajo y no quiero que pienses mas en eso.

Rick la tomó de la mano y la llevó al baño, le ayudó y luego de un rato salieron. Rick se vistió rápido y le dio espacio para que ella se vistiera y arreglara. ella suspiro fuerte antes de salir, no quería sentirse incómoda pero eso había sido algo embarazoso y sí, se hubiera muerto de vergüenza si su madre hubiera entrado cuando ellos aún no terminaban y menos por la posición en la que estaban qué pensaría su madre de ella? ay no, Rick no le había comentado si su madre sabía de la situación y la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí. Se armó de valor y salió a paso lento.

-Kate?

-si?

-mmm discúlpame no sabía que estabas aquí.

-yo….

-no digas nada hija es normal, Rick ya me dijo que eres su novia y que por ahora vivirás aquí, así que no sufras ahora que lo sé no entraré así ven déjame saludarte bien

Kate se acercó despacio y Martha la abrazó con fuerza.

-vaya Rick dijo que eras hermosa pero sus palabras se quedan cortas y dijo que eres abogada verdad?

-si lo soy

-hermosa e inteligente Rick es muy afortunado procuraré que no lo eche a perder mis nietos serán preciosos.

-madre estamos empezando no hables de nietos o ella saldrá corriendo.

-bueno somos adultos y están enamorados y no jugaban a la comida precisamente cuando llegué.

-madre! Cierra la boca la asustarás.

Rick miro a Kate cuando escuchó como ella reía.

-lo siento Kate.

-no esta bien yo… gracias Martha por tus palabras. Debo irme, Rick me acompañas? O te quedas?

-no…..te acompañaré pero no desayunaste.

-bueno a causa de todo ahora quiero un café y un pastelito de ya sabes donde.

-lo que usted ordene. adiós madre vuelvo mas tarde.

-esta bien.

-adiós Martha te veré mas tarde.

Después de pasar por el desayuno de ella llegaron a la oficina, Rick le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a salir, tomó su mano y camino con ella hasta la puerta.

-me darás un beso? De despedida ya sabes.

-bien si

-te veré más tarde, saldrás a comer con lanie? O vengo por ti?

-mmmm por que no comes con nosotras a lanie le gustara verte.

-esta bien aquí estaré adiós

-adiós.

 ** _lo se numayoss le agradezco mucho que me anime a seguir. estamos cerca de llegar a donde nos quedamos._**


	18. capítulo 18

La vio entrar en el edificio y regresó a su auto; mientras tanto Kate saludó a lanie que se encontraba ordenando documentos sobre su escritorio, pasó a su lado y se sentó tratando de recordar los pendientes del día anterior, miró la pantalla de la computadora una serie de correos electrónicos aparecieron y se dedicó a revisarlos antes de hacer otra cosa, leyó cada uno con detenimiento y eliminó la publicidad, casi había terminado con eso cuando un nuevo mensaje apareció en el buzón de entrada, no conocía a la persona o eso pensó, se imaginó que sería algún cliente nuevo, decidió abrirlo y leyó despacio.

" ya veo que estuviste hablando con la policía, tu crees que con eso me voy a alejar? estas muy equivocada, te lo dije eres mía. aunque te niegues a verlo aún me amas y lo sabes, no te dejaré ,solo te di espacio, te deje creer que podías ser libre pero eso no va a pasar, te traeré de nuevo a mi"

Leyó una y otra vez el texto, que se suponía que debería hacer, Kevin le había dicho que sólo les quedaba esperar, pero… Y si al final no podían hacer nada? cómo era eso posible? Y si lograba separarla de Rick? no quería pensar en eso y ahora que debería hacer? Se lo diría a Rick? o quizá solo lo omitiría, de momento pensó que quizá esas sólo eran amenazas y las amenazas no siempre se cumplen, aparte de las llamadas, mensajes, y bueno el paquete que había recibido, Josh no había dado señales de que se pudiera acercar a ella o si? Se le pasó el rato pensando que hacer ,no se dio cuenta de que lanie le había llamado en dos ocasiones y ahora la tenía parada detrás, leyendo el mensaje en la pantalla.

\- y cuando planeabas decirme esto?

\- qué?... Yo …. no quería decir nada al respecto Rick se preocupará y pues realmente no ha pasado nada, quizá solo quiere asustarme es más fácil para "él" tenerme asustada pensando en que momento me hará algo cuando quizá esté en su casa acostándose con cualquiera sin planear realmente algo no lo crees?

\- bien esa sería una opción..,.. pero Kate no lo puedes tomar a la ligera, y si decide que si quiere hacerte daño?

-lanie no puedo estar metida en casa escondiéndome de algo que no se si sucederá ya te lo dije. Necesito vivir y si sólo estoy pensando en esto…. Pues…. esto no es vida. Además ahora tengo a Rick yo se que él esta conmigo y me siento protegida con él.

-no quiero que te descuides y por eso te pase algo..

-lo se ,lo sé. Por cierto Rick vendrá con nosotras a comer.

-bien avísame

Y salió dejándola con esa sensación de que nada de lo que había dicho realmente le convencía pero tenía que hacerse a la idea de que así debía ser, estuvo muchos años temerosa de lo que "él" pudiera hacer y ahora no podía permitir que le robara una vez más la tranquilidad, Rick realmente le hacía feliz y quería disfrutar, recordó que ya casi se cumplía un año de las últimas vacaciones que tomó y pensó en que si tenía un momento con Rick más tarde le propondría salir un fin de semana fuera sólo los dos, quizá sería bueno.

Sintió una leve punzada en el vientre.

-oh no, no puede ser que ya -dijo en un susurro.

Salió disparada para el baño, su periodo se había adelantado por un par de días.

-que suerte. Rick estará aliviado-y sonrió

Recordó lo que había sucedido más temprano y la reacción de Rick ante la idea de que ella quedara embarazada por un descuido que ya no tenía muy claro que fuera un descuido puesto que era la segunda vez que les ocurría en poco tiempo. Definitivamente debería pedir una cita con el ginecólogo y empezar a cuidarse, hacía ya algún tiempo que lo había dejado por que Josh no quería hacerlo con ella y después de que lo dejó pensó que no lo necesitaría por un buen tiempo, no contó con que Rick llegaría a su vida y pasaría de nada a todo de un momento a otro. Se sonrojó cuando recordó la nalgada que Rick le había dado mientras lo hacían, se sintió avergonzada pero debía admitir que le gustó mucho lo que él hizo, esperaba que así fuera siempre. suspiró y salió del baño. Continuó con su trabajo después de tomar algo para los cólicos que amenazaban con arruinarle el día.

Revisó algunas cosas más antes de la hora de la comida.

-a que hora vendrá Rick?

\- no debe tardar dijo que él llegaba aquí.

-bien…..ya terminaste?

-algo pero no todo, dejaré lo demás para cuando volvamos.

-bien, oye no te ves muy bien que pasa?

-mmm cólicos.

-te entiendo. Y como va todo con Rick? no es difícil estando en su casa?

-bueno hemos estado bien pero si extraño estar en lo mío, si no fuera por todo lo que ha pasado seguiría allí pero parece que no sucederá, terminaré devolviéndotelo .

\- sí claro de seguro Rick ya te convenció de que te quedes con él. cuéntame de que manera?

-de muchas maneras- soltó una carcajada- no aún no hemos hablado de eso la verdad estoy cómoda con él pero no se si deberíamos seguir así, digo un día me pide que sea su novia y prácticamente al siguiente estoy en su casa invadiendo su espacio.

-yo no veo que sufra mucho por eso, más bien se ve feliz de que estés allí.

-si lo sé pero no quiero ir tan rápido con él, bueno quería ir paso a paso, conocernos, pasar algunos fines de semana en casa del otro y quizá después de un tiempo de saber sus manías y él las mías, daríamos el paso de vivir juntos, pero resulta que no es así y ahora solo nos falta estar embarazados para terminar la carrera en unos segundos. Y si al final descubre que no soy lo mejor para él? Y todo por correr?

-caray si lo dices así se oye muy feo.

-no lo sé lanie no me gustaría nada que de pronto él llegara y me dijera que soy demasiado neurótica, insegura o que se yo y luego sin más me deje por otra. Has visto las mujeres con las que sale en sus presentaciones?

\- hey, hey, yo creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema. Está contigo por que le gustas, te quiere y créeme esta encantado de tenerte en su casa, lo de las modelos es historia te lo puedo asegurar dime cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste así?

-pues no lo sé, no he visto la sección de espectáculos últimamente.

-bien ahora escúchame muy bien cuando te digo que tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a ninguna de esas mujeres que tú te sientas fea y nada atractiva por que el idiota te lo hizo creer es otro asunto.

-mmmm…..

-nada de mmmm… ya cree lo que te decimos ya pasó el tiempo y está más que confirmado que el idiota solo lo hizo para dañarte, nada de lo que te dijo es verdad.

-esta bien ya entendí.

\- eso espero.

-hola

-hola Rick- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-nos vamos?

-si vámonos.

Los tres salieron rápido del edificio y caminaron al auto de Rick, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de allí y ordenaron, mientras esperaban comenzaron la charla.

-y bien Rick estas tratando bien a mi amiga?

\- claro por que no lo haría, ella es muy importante para mi.

-pues eso espero por que si no lamentaras el resto de tus días haberla dañado y haberme conocido.

-no… No sería capaz de eso.

-ya déjalo lanie se ha llevado varios sustos estos días no ves lo nervioso que está?

\- si bueno solo por que mi amiga te ha defendido.

-gracias….

\- no le hagas caso amor sólo esta jugando.

-bien si

-cambiemos de tema. Le dirás a Rick lo de hoy?

-caray lanie lo tuyo son ganas de fastidiar.

-a qué se refiere?

-Kate recibió una amenaza por correo electrónico.

-cuando va a terminar esto Kate?

\- no lo se no quiero hablar de eso ahora. No deberíamos darle tanta importancia quizá sólo quiere asustarnos y tenernos pensando en eso.

-bien como quieras.

La comida transcurrió sin más y al terminar Rick se ofreció a pagar la cuenta, cuando salieron lanie se despidió diciendo que iría a recoger unos documentos y que después los vería, Rick llevó a Kate de nuevo en su auto y se detuvo una cuadra antes de llegar a la oficina. La detuvo antes de que saliera y la miró esperando que ella dijera algo.

-no me lo dirás?

-decirte que?

\- lo que pasó?

-no es nada recibí un correo de "él" me amenazaba al parecer esta al tanto de lo que hago me mencionó lo de la policía y dijo que yo volvería a "él" por que aún lo amo y eso fue todo.

-eso fue todo? Así nada más?

-que quieres que te diga? Que estoy asustada y que no se que hacer, Rick estoy cansada de esto y no podemos vivir escondidos necesitamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos y dejar de pensar que algún día nos hará algo, no crees que Josh debería haber hecho algo ya?, le doy la vuelta una y otra vez y llego al mismo punto siempre quizá solo nos asustará, nos amedrentará, me hará sentir aún más insegura y al final no hará nada.

-pero tu no entiendes que "él" está loco y que sí tal vez no hará nada o quizá un día ya no te encuentre y qué pasará no te volveré a ver por que no le diste la seriedad necesaria, dime?

-no quiero pelear Rick en serio yo no quiero esto, créeme que estoy desesperada también pero no puedo seguir pensando en esto y tu escuchaste al detective ryan no podemos hacer nada. Al menos no hasta que Josh haga otro movimiento, se que es frustrante pero es lo que hay.

-y lo dejaremos así por que ellos lo dicen! No te entiendo, no entiendo como puedes creer que esto no es serio.

\- ya te dije que si me lo tomo con seriedad es solo que vivir nerviosos todo el tiempo no nos hace bien, sí debemos estar alerta, eso ya lo sé pero Rick quiero disfrutar de esto que tenemos acaso tu no? Te he dicho que tengo miedo y a momentos me siento cansada de todo pero no sé que más hacer…..

-bien mira yo no puedo, yo sí creo que el estúpido de tu ex hará algo y si bajamos la guardia nos podemos arrepentir, discúlpame por que quizá soy un exagerado y me preocupo por ti. Esto me está sobrepasando.

-rayos Rick, yo no estoy diciendo eso, he vivido demasiado tiempo así y ahora que por fin me sentía bien no quiero que termine.

-y tú que crees que pasará si el decide que vendrá por ti?

-no lo sé.

-es qué ese es el problema te niegas a ver la realidad .

-por supuesto que no lo hago te lo acabo de decir de que manera quieres que te lo diga?

-no lo sé estoy molesto ahora .

-tu éstas molesto?

-si yo……. por que ya no se por que?... te amo y me preocupo por ti pero tú crees que vamos demasiado rápido.

-escuchaste lo que dije a lanie?

-no lo pude evitar

-y dime tengo razón entonces? Debería de seguir creyendo lo mismo, quizá te estas cansando de mi y de que un loco me esté siguiendo, para ti debe ser más cómodo tener mujeres de un rato bonitas que sirvan de adorno, sin complicaciones ni locos persiguiéndolas

-……..-Rick sólo miró adelante.

\- Rick contéstame es eso lo que quieres?

\- tal vez si.

Kate hizo el ademán de golpearlo pero se detuvo de último minuto. Lo miró con tristeza y se bajó del auto dejándolo allí. caminó un par de metros y trató de tranquilizarse no quería que la vieran así en la oficina, pensó en pedir el resto del día pero a donde iría?, no podía volver a su casa aún y con Rick no quería estar, y bueno lanie debía seguir trabajando, miró dentro de su bolso y sacó su cartera quizá podría pasar la noche en un hotel, necesitaba despejarse y pensar.

Entró al edificio y caminó directo con su jefe le comentó que no se sentía bien y le pidió el resto de la tarde alegando que trabajaría horas extras los próximos días. No le puso objeciones y le dijo que la esperaba al día siguiente.

Kate se aseguró de que Rick ya no estuviera allí por suerte él se había ido y lanie aún no regresaba. Así que salió y caminó por un buen rato hasta llegar a un jardín y se sentó en una banca contemplando todo y nada a la vez pensando en si se había equivocado, esa mañana había sido increíble y ahora estaban enojados y tristes o al menos ella lo estaba. quizá Rick buscaría compañía alguien que le levantara el ánimo, suspiró pensando en que le había dicho esa mañana que lo amaba y ahora ya no sabía que pasaría y la misma pregunta la asaltaba "y si yo me equivoqué?" se sintió igual que aquella tarde cuando Josh la citó y nunca llegó. Se levantó y siguió caminando buscando un lugar donde quedarse esa noche ya mañana pensaría que hacer. Después de un buen rato llegó a un pequeño hotel algo escondido pero decente, sólo por una noche. Entró y preguntó por una habitación el encargado le dijo que había una disponible y le pidió que se registrara, después le indicó el camino y le entregó la llave. Kate entró y miró a su alrededor era un lugar terrible pero era peor nada y no quería que lanie la interrogará y menos ver la cara de molestia de Rick, se recostó y se quedó dormida.


	19. capítulo 19

En otra parte Rick manejaba pensando en lo que Kate le había dicho no entendía como ella podía decirle las cosas así tan fácil, parecía no mortificarle que ese idiota la amenazara, regresó a su casa; miró a su madre sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro.

-hola hijo pasó algo? te ves mal.

-mmm... Kate y yo peleamos.

-que le hiciste?

-yo? Ella no entiende que está en peligro y se lo toma todo a la ligera.

-a que te refieres?

-te lo diré rápido…. El loco de su ex la está siguiendo, le llama y le envía mensajes amenazándola con lastimarla y hacerle no sé que y ella parece no darle la importancia que debería, su relación no fue buena ella sufrió mucho, ahora que lo dejó y que empezó conmigo parece que volvió a ser del interés de "él" pero me desconcierta su proceder ahora me dijo que ya no quiere pensar en ello y yo estoy que me arranco los pelos de los nervios.

-aja y por eso pelearon?

-si ya te lo dije

-y tú te estas poniendo en sus zapatos, si ella te dijo que no quiere pensar en eso quizá sea por que quiere tener un respiro se dio cuenta de que es feliz contigo y ese tipo solo quiere seguir arruinándole la vida aunque no pretenda hacer algo realmente, una cosa son las amenazas y otra las acciones, le has dicho a ella que merece ser feliz?

-pues claro que si.

-y te has puesto a pensar que ella esta muerta de miedo pero no quiere que te preocupes y además tú y medio mundo le han dicho que debe olvidarse de "él", seguir adelante que merece ser feliz y sólo está tratando de llevarlo acabo, hijo ella está asustada pero te dio la oportunidad, no sabe lo que pasará pero se esta arriesgando a seguir adelante a dejar su miedo e inseguridad por que realmente lo quiere y tú sólo la estas agobiando en lugar de darle la seguridad que necesita y sí por lo que está pasando hace algo que no debería o decide que no quiere seguir con esto que tienen sólo para no preocuparte, tú no sabes realmente lo que ella piensa o siente sólo estas pensando en lo que a ti te preocupa que pueda pasar sin tener la certeza de que así sea, dime…… en la mañana que llegué y los encontré ella no se veía preocupada o al menos no tanto o si?

-pues no yo mismo le dije que disfrutara y no pensara. Mmm soy un estúpido verdad?

-y uno muy grande. Dime que no le dijiste algo que no debieras en esa discusión?

-pues…

-de verdad eres un idiota dime que le dijiste?

-bueno ella me dijo que quizá yo prefería la comodidad de las mujeres con las que salía sin complicaciones, ni preocupaciones o algo así la verdad ya no puse mucha atención estaba muy enojado.

-y ella que hizo?

\- nada sólo me miró y salió del auto.

-cual fue tu respuesta? dime la verdad.

-mmm……. Yo le dije que tal vez sí.

\- no lo puedo creer. Como se te ocurre! Espero que estés consiente de que ella puede terminar contigo por esa estupidez, lo que menos quiere ahora es que le recrimines sus acciones sólo quiere que la apoyes.

-lo sé….. no lo pensé y ahora que hago?

-pedirle perdón, apoyarla…….. no sé, piensa es tu novia. Oye y no pensaste que tal vez eso era lo que quería su ex? Separarte de ella quizá demostrarle que no puede ser feliz con alguien más; quizá si no es feliz con "él" no lo será con nadie no pensaste en eso verdad?

\- Ay rayos!... tienes razón ahora que ella empezaba a ser feliz esa era la manera más fácil de seguir torturándola.

-es que tu no pareces mi hijo

-bien le daré un poco de tiempo, iré por ella al trabajo y le prepararé la cena me disculparé…… espero que acepte mis disculpas.

-espero que sí.

La tarde pasó y Rick miró el reloj quizá Kate estaría por salir y se encaminó a encontrarla. llegó al edificio pero no la vio salir quizá había salido antes, esperó un poco más y vio salir a lanie se acercó a preguntarle por Kate y se sorprendió con su respuesta.

-entonces ella regresó y salió de inmediato?

-si el jefe dijo que pidió la tarde por que no se sentía bien, creí que estaba contigo. Que le hiciste?

Rick le contó lo sucedido y la expresión de lanie cambió a una de enojo.

-dime que estas jugando y no lo hiciste?

-eso quisiera

-tienes idea de lo frágil que aún es la confianza de Kate? Y tú con tus estupideces. Le costó mucho aceptar que sentía algo por ti, que te ama y que quiere tener un futuro contigo y tú me sales con eso. Espero que estés contento con lo que hiciste?.

-pues no lo estoy….. se que no debí……. ayúdame a encontrarla por favor.

-no sé si debería quizá ella quiere tiempo y por eso se fue. La conozco Rick ella no te perdonará tan fácil menos ahora que creyó salir del hoyo en el que estaba sobre todo por que te creyó lo que le dijiste.

\- ay no que voy a hacer no puedo perderla.

-dale tiempo quizá venga mañana y si ella lo decide podrás hablarle, pero no antes, ella no te dejará hacerlo tendrás que esperar.

-bien sólo dime si sabes algo de ella por favor.

-si, debo irme….adiós.

Lanie intentó llamarla pero Kate había apagado su teléfono, imposible localizarla. dejó un mensaje en su buzón de voz diciéndole que estaba preocupada por ella y que por favor se comunicara al menos para saber que estaba bien.

Kate despertó un par de horas más tarde, bajó a buscar algo de comer y algunas otras cosas que necesitaría, olvidó que su teléfono estaba apagado y no lo revisó hasta que después de bañarse lo sacó para ver si tenía alguna llamada de Rick aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera estaría ya muy contento de no tener que aguantarla. Encontró un mensaje en su buzón de voz de lanie.

Le decía que estaba preocupada y que se comunicara pero nada de Rick, sintió tristeza y unas ganas terribles de llorar, sólo le envió un mensaje a lanie diciéndole que estaba bien y que la vería al día siguiente. Se recostó y pensó de nuevo en todo. Un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada la distrajo, número desconocido se desilusionó de ver que no era Rick, se sintió tonta quería y no quería saber de él al mismo tiempo, lo extrañaba y quería que la abrazara pero también quería golpearlo fuerte en el rostro. Miró la pantalla y abrió el mensaje, allí estaba de nuevo.

"Jajajaja ya veo que tu novio té dejó, cuando aprenderás que nadie te hará feliz, tú no mereces eso y tu dichoso noviecito tiene mucho de donde escoger. Piénsalo, salió corriendo, reconsidera y vuelve conmigo "

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y si "él" tenía razón y Rick no la amaba como decía y si sólo obtuvo lo que quería y ahora era mejor alguien menos complicado, con seguridad y sin tantos problemas?

Ya no quería pensar y sin embargo allí estaba pensando otra vez, no pudo dormir y por la mañana llamó al trabajo diciendo que llegaría más tarde sin dar más explicaciones.

Rick estaba sentado frente a la pantalla de su computadora; intentó escribir toda la noche sin lograrlo solo pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y en como algo tan simple le llevaría a perderla. Si tan solo le hubiese apoyado en lugar de hacerla sentir mas insegura, que pasaría ahora con ellos, se levantó y caminó a la habitación las sabanas aún revueltas de la noche anterior se sentó y tomó la almohada podía percibir su aroma, como podría vivir si ella decidía que no lo quería más en su vida, no se contuvo más y lloró abrazado a la almohada.

Pensó en ir a buscarla pero debía volver a hacer las cosas como al principio no podía darse el lujo de meter la pata de nuevo. Así que decidió esperar por si lanie le decía algo.

Kate estaba lista para ir al trabajo solo necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para el interrogatorio de lanie y se sentó en la cama pensando que hacer eran casi las 10:00 y debía ir a trabajar. Caminó a la recepción y entregó las llaves. Llegó a la calle y llamó un taxi, le dio la dirección. Media hora después entraba a la oficina por suerte lanie no estaba en su escritorio y pasó de largo, miró las carpetas sobre la mesa y se sentó empezando con las revisiones del día. Más tarde escuchó el ruido de unos tacones y levantó la vista esperando a que entrara pero no lo hizo y dudo de si salir o sólo esperar así estuvo un buen rato hasta que por fin lanie apareció y la miró.

-donde demonios estabas?

-necesitaba tiempo sola.

-eso lo puedo entender pero no puedes desaparecer así menos ahora que un loco te persigue.

-eso ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo digas y si te vas a poner en plan "Rick" ahórrate tus comentarios.

-Kate estamos preocupados, soy tu amiga y te entiendo y trato de entenderlo a él pero no sé que pasa con ustedes yo sé que quieres ser feliz y dejar todo esto atrás, nos hemos empeñado en hacértelo saber y que te lo creas y…

-y entonces por que no me dejan en paz? Yo quiero ser feliz, amo a Rick pero me está agobiando con sus nervios y miedos, ya bastante miedo tengo yo como para cargar con el de él también, sólo quiero que me entienda……..que sí me preocupa todo esto pero que no podemos vivir escondiéndonos y si Josh no hace nada y solo quiere tenernos así con la mortificación? dime si debo vivir así?

-te entiendo Kate pero no puedes evitar que nos preocupemos también y pues Rick….. A Rick le va a dar algo si no sabe de ti pronto.

-no quiero hablar con él supongo que ya sabes lo de la discusión que tuvimos o me equívoco?

-no, no te equívocas pero él te ama Kate los nervios, la preocupación, la ira lo hicieron comportarse como un estúpido, mándale un mensaje dile que estas bien; si no quieres hablar con él aún, no lo hagas pero al menos que sepa que el idiota no te secuestró.

-lo pensaré

Lanie salió de la oficina pensando que Kate se equivocaba sin embargo también sabía que ella amaba a Rick más de lo que podría aceptar y lo sucedido junto con todo lo que estaba pasando no les hacía ningún bien. Ahora que Kate había encontrado el amor el idiota de Josh lo arruinaba, no cabía duda de que su objetivo era que ella fuese infeliz a como diera lugar.

Kate se preguntaba si debería mandar el mensaje no quería que Rick la mal interpretara y creyera que volvería con él aunque se muriera de ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que se decidió y le escribió un breve mensaje

"Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes, iré por mis cosas por la tarde"

Rick escuchó el tono de mensaje y corrió a ver si era de Kate, se sintió realmente desolado cuando lo leyó. Eso no podía estar pasando, era tan poco el tiempo, no quería perderla por una tontería jamás creyó que sus acciones y palabras la lastimarían tanto. sin embargo por el momento no podría hacer nada, no podía evitar sentir una profunda tristeza el día anterior había hecho el amor con ella y hablaron de tener bebés y ahora la vería irse así nada más, pensó en todo lo que podría decirle, le rogaría si fuera necesario, se sentó en el piso y esperó que ella llegara, miró su reloj en varias ocasiones y lo meditó tal vez sería mejor si salía a dar un paseo no quería verla con sus cosas en la mano si ella necesitaba tiempo él se lo daría y tenerla tan cerca solo le provocaría el querer lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que no se fuera, que era un estúpido pero con que derecho haría tal cosa.

lo único que prometió que no haría fue precisamente lo que hizo y no quería verla sufrir así que tomó sus llaves y caminó a la entrada, su madre lo miró desde la escalera moviendo la cabeza todo terminaría por la mala elección de palabras y lo peor era que ambos sufrían por algo que se podía solucionar hablando, sin embargo ambos habían preferido callar y hacer las cosas a su manera creyendo que así hacían feliz al otro. Martha se sentó en el sillón esperando que Kate apareciera y así fue, no dijo nada cuando Kate entró y se sorprendió de verla allí.

-hola Martha….

-hola Kate como estás?

\- bien, estoy bien sólo vine por mis cosas y me iré.

-por qué haces esto Kate? Rick te ama acaso no lo ves o no lo quieres ver? Dime que fue eso tan malo que él hizo para que estemos todos así ahora?

\- no fue él Martha…….. sólo me di cuenta de que quizá no soy lo que él merece y quiere, hay muchas otras que cumplirían con sus expectativas; yo no puedo y no quiero que le pase algo por mi culpa es mejor así, Martha nos apresuramos y la realidad nos devolvió al suelo, yo también lo amo pero él no será feliz conmigo si no logro solucionar esto. No quiero que esté siempre preocupado por que algo pueda pasarme, él necesita a alguien menos complicado y por lo visto Josh no me dejará en paz, si después de arreglarlo él me da otra oportunidad tal vez empezaremos de nuevo por el momento no podrá ser.

-entiendo pero quiero que sepas que esto me parece exagerado, ustedes se aman y podrían salir adelante juntos, así sólo se hacen daño, sin embargo veo que has tomado una decisión y yo no soy nadie para recriminártelo, debes saber que Rick nunca había estado así de dolido y triste es mi hijo y yo sufro con él -se levantó de su lugar- espero que entiendas que esto no está bien, ojalá algún día vuelvas para quedarte.

-perdón Martha…… yo, lo siento.

Kate salió del lugar sosteniendo su bolso sin darse cuenta de que Rick la seguía con la mirada justo cruzaría la calle cuando la vio pasar apurada, casi corriendo, y subir a un taxi, no tuvo tiempo se tardó demasiado, en su mano llevaba un pequeño paquete que decidió tirar a la basura ya no le serviría. La observó hasta que la perdió de vista allí en silencio esperando que ella regresara, pero eso no sucedió cruzó la calle y subió las escaleras despacio no quería llorar pero las lágrimas salían sin su permiso, se detuvo antes de entrar y sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y mandó un mensaje

"Lanie prométeme que me dirás que Kate está bien"

"Lo haré" fue la respuesta y se decidió a entrar. allí sentada aún se encontraba Martha, lo miró con pesar y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-ella volverá, ya lo verás… por que te ama y se dará cuenta de que deben estar juntos.

-eso espero


	20. capítulo 20

Después de una semana Rick no había salido del departamento, se sentía realmente solo y se lamentaba una y otra vez lo sucedido. los nervios de saber que el idiota pudiera hacerle algo lo mantenían más que preocupado. Debería ir a buscarla? Lanie había sido muy buena al decirle como estaba Kate pero no le había dicho donde estaba viviendo, se había abstenido de enviarle algún mensaje a Kate no quería invadirla y de nuevo como al principio de todo tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para darle tiempo y que ella pensara lo que quería hacer, si al final él ya no entraba en sus planes lo aceptaría por que prefería verla feliz que hacerla sufrir estando con él. Su madre lo miró con tristeza acaso los dos eran tan ciegos como para ver que había sido todo un plan de Josh para separarlos "él" sabía muy bien que Kate reaccionaría a todo eso y la incertidumbre los haría dudar y al final lo logró.

Josh no quería a Kate de nuevo ella ya no le servía pero se había divertido pensando como fastidiarla y si ella encontraba a alguien más lo haría de nuevo sólo por el afán de hacerla sufrir, por qué? Sólo por que sí, Kate siempre fue un premio, él sabía que Kate era una mujer que nadie encontraría dos veces lo sabía muy bien, lo tenía presente pero los celos lo habían cegado y le habían impedido ver que Kate realmente lo amaba y en sus alucinaciones creyó que Kate le sería infiel y lo dejaría por alguien más, así que se decidió a quebrantar su espíritu, así si un día ella decidía irse todo aquello la perseguiría y no le permitiría ser feliz, ese escritor casi lo logra pero Kate solo necesitó una duda para terminar con todo y el estúpido de Rick le siguió el juego. ahora su mayor diversión era verla sufriendo por el escritor. Seguiría con los mensajes un poco más hasta estar seguro de que ella no volvería con el escritor o se aburriera de jugar con ellos, y eso le hacía reír con cierta malicia.

Un par de semanas pasaron y Rick seguía sumido en ese dolor que no lo dejaba, acaso Kate no sentía lo mismo que él, no había sabido de ella en un par de días y se estaba volviendo loco, por fin lanie envió un mensaje asegurándole que ella estaba bien, que la había visto triste pero que al final seguía en el trabajo. Había salido a dar un paseo sólo para pensar y tratar de aclarar sus ideas pero como siempre su primer pensamiento había sido sobre ella y nada más ocupaba sus pensamientos, cinco minutos después se encontraba sentado en un pequeño café.

Rick sonrió y al instante pensó: "y si ella era capaz olvidarse de él?" Y seguir adelante mientras él seguía llorado por su partida, había hablado con el detective Ryan acerca de la situación de Kate y el detective le había confirmado que habían cesado y que al parecer ella ya no corría peligro puesto que Josh había estado fuera del país por un largo tiempo sin poder contactarlo, era cómo si se hubiese esfumado y sin una prueba real de que fuera el responsable de todo el caso había sido archivado como una queja más de acoso que al parecer había terminado con la desaparición del acosador por lo cual los esfuerzos por localizarlo habían finalizado o al menos eso fue lo que terminó de entender Rick sin mucho convencimiento, sin embargo Kate no le había llamado o enviado mensaje alguno, jamás en su vida el dolor de perder a alguien había sido así de difícil de soportar. Los días transcurrían y él se aferraba a la esperanza de que lanie le enviaría un mensaje que le confortaría un poco pero que no era un alivio al dolor y a la culpa que sentía por lo sucedido, Rick apretó los puños con rabia él sabía perfectamente que no había otro culpable sin embargo no podía hacer nada, Kate estaba firme en su decisión y a él ya sólo le quedaba aceptar que tal vez ella no volvería, pensó que si talvez salía a esa fiesta al que lo habían invitado se podría distraer un rato no creyó hacer nada malo después de todo Kate lo había hecho a un lado y así como ella había dicho una vez él no podía vivir así esperando algo que quizá no ocurriría por que ella se había empeñado en hacerlo y él se lo había permitido pensando que así le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Salió del pequeño café y caminó sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo llevaron sin querer hasta el edificio donde ella trabajaba, y si entro? Se quedó allí parado ponderando sus opciones y todas terminaban con Kate diciéndole que se fuera aún así Se animó y caminó temeroso de saber lo que pasaría, pero entonces la miró a través de la ventana ella hablaba con un hombre joven quien le sostuvo la mano y ella no la retiró.

De nuevo las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de él, Kate lo había olvidado dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás eso ya no le serviría de nada si ella había encontrado con quien ser feliz. Lanie entró a la sala donde Kate se encontraba y ella apartó la mano de la del chico que la sostenía.

-Kate alguien te llama.

ella corrió pensando que quizá Rick por fin se animaba a llamarla, pero no era así, solo un cliente más. lo atendió y cortó, de nuevo pensó en Rick.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días le habían dejado en claro que Josh sólo se había divertido con ella, ya que casi al instante de que había dejado a Rick los mensajes se hicieron mas esporádicos hasta que simplemente dejaron de llegar ahora le parecía tan tonto como había dejado las cosas con Rick ella lo amaba pero sus miedos e inseguridad sumadas a las de él le habían impedido ver que sólo era un juego para Josh y tal como lo había pensado su objetivo había sido separarla de Rick.

Sintió ganas de llorar extrañaba tanto a Rick, él no le había llamado ni enviado mensajes y también era cierto que ella no lo había hecho, de que manera arreglaría todo si ella misma se había negado a seguir con él y lo peor de todo es que simplemente se fue sin darle una explicación de frente por su proceder, pero tampoco lo había visto en la prensa o la televisión de pronto Rick había desaparecido. Y si ella era la causante de todo? No advirtió que lanie la observaba.

-Kate por qué no le llamas? No te lo había querido decir pero Rick me hizo prometerle que le diría todos los días como te encontrabas y si algo te pasaba, no lo he visto pero supe que esta mal y que te extraña mucho. Piénsalo Kate no seas necia él te ama y pensó que si te daba tiempo lo perdonarías y en el camino salió afectado por que no sabe que hacer sin ti.

-lo haré más tarde ahora tengo algo que resolver.

-que no pase de hoy Kate solo llámale.

-si lo haré

Kate caminó de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraba aquel muchacho, ella no quería nada con él y se lo había dicho pero él había insistido en que fueran al menos amigos, sin embargo cuando le quería decir la razón por la cual no podía corresponderle lanie había entrado anunciando la llamada, no se tardo en llegar de nuevo a la sala, james le había esperado pacientemente, se puso de pie cuando la vio entrar

-hay alguien más?

-si…….. Lo hay

-no te he visto con nadie, creí que tú no tenías relación alguna.

-tuvimos algunos problemas y no nos hemos visto aún así yo lo amo y quiero tener otra oportunidad con él de verdad lo lamento pero así son las cosas.

-bien pues arregla tus cosas con él y se feliz.

-gracias

Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez mas

Pero nada se detiene

Solo vivo para ti

Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir

Como un vicio que me duele

Quiero mirarte a los ojos

Luna

No me abandones mas

Que tiendo a recuperarme

En la cuna de tus cráteres

Silencio

Se abre la tierra

Y se alzan los mares

Al compas del volcán

Y cuando te me acercas

Se acelera mi motor

Me das fiebre

Me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir

Zoe/Luna

 ** _pues ya se que mis historias son aburridas pero les prometi que no los torturaria digo para los que aun se arriesgan a leer esto, por cierto lei un articulo en internet les dejo la liga para que lo lean si les interesa creo que les ayudara a clarificar por que parece que kate solo hace sufrir a rick. https/blogs.20minutos.es/mas-de-la-mitad/2013/06/27/maltratadores-que-no-necesitan-pegar/_**


	21. capítulo 21

Salió de la sala, caminó a su escritorio con toda la intención de llamarle pero a mitad del camino su jefe le llamó y le pidió que se entrevistara con un cliente nuevo y así lo hizo, tuvo que caminar de nuevo a una de las salas, sentado allí un sujeto que la miró de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo. Se sentó frente a él y comenzó con la entrevista, quería terminar rápido para poder llamarle a Rick y que pudieran verse quizá ese día al salir ella del trabajo.

-disculpe señorita no anotará eso?

-que?

-lo que le acabo de decir ya sé que soy increíblemente guapo y debes estar pensando en lo que podríamos hacer juntos. Eres muy hermosa y me dan ganas de arrancarte la ropa y hacerte….. muchas cosas.

Intentó acercarse a ella y tocar su pierna.

-que demonios le pasa? A que ha venido? quién se cree que es?

\- no seas tímida se que te gusto, tienes unas piernas increíbles y ………..soy tu cliente debes complacerme.

-eso ya lo veremos.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se acercó a la oficina de su jefe abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso.

-quien demonios es ese tipo? No pienso trabajar con él.

-que ha pasado?

-se me ha insinuado como si yo fuese a aceptar sus ridículos avances… no voy a trabajar con él, busca a otro que lo haga

-espera Kate es un cliente muy importante y pidió por ti…….. hablaré con él, sí? Espérame aquí.

Ella lo vio salir y se sintió desesperada quería llamarle a Rick y no podía salir de allí y encima el imbécil ese con sus insinuaciones le hizo sentirse aún más enojada de lo que ya estaba, si era cierto que Rick no la había buscado ni ella a él pero no pensaba renunciar al amor que le tenía y volverían a estar juntos eso ya lo había decidido, además de que no podía negar que sólo tenía ojos para él, ese otro hombre era muy bien parecido pero no le atraía para nada.

Su jefe volvió.

-Kate se disculpa y dice que si aceptas salir hoy con él se comportará contigo y sólo trabajarán. Di que si Kate su dinero nos caerá bien.

-todo es dinero y por que yo! Hay más aquí, Roy quiero hablar con mi novio y arreglar las cosas, no puedo si sigo aquí metida por favor déjame ir lo recibiré mañana.

-solo acepta su invitación y después te vas.

-maldita sea, eres mi jefe y no puedo creer que me estés obligando a esto, me despedirás si me niego?

-claro que no pero tendremos reconocimiento si lo haces, es sólo una invitación, una hora alegas que te sientes mal, me hablas e iré por ti.

-esta bien pero no volveré a hacerlo.

\- gracias Kate .

De nueva cuenta entró a la sala y le dijo que aceptaba por única ocasión y quería ser presentada como su abogada sin tomarse atribuciones que no correspondían .

-esta bien así será…. Gracias, debo irme, te recogeré a las 7:00.

-bien, está bien.

El sujeto se fue y ella corrió a su oficina, levantó el teléfono espero uno, dos, tres tonos y lo escuchó.

\- hola?

-Rick?

-si soy yo, quién habla?

-Kate…..soy Kate…..

\- Mmm número desconocido por poco y no contesto. Qué se te ofrece?

-yo… Estas borracho?

-no sólo me divierto un rato, acaso no puedo?

-claro que puedes, nadie te lo impide, pero yo… Quería verte hoy y quizás hablar.

-mmm no lo creo, me invitaron a una fiesta quizá después.

-Rick por favor puede ser mañana? iré a tu casa si quieres.

-no… yo después te aviso.

Y colgó dejando a Kate con la sensación de que eso sería muy difícil, Rick estaba peor de lo que pensó, no quería lastimarlo y al final hizo más que eso. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sintió las lágrimas correr, en definitiva se había equivocado y Rick no la perdonaría tan fácil y para colmo ese dichoso cliente que le había aparecido haciéndose el galán con ella, más bien era un patán cualquiera que le había hecho recordar a Josh y sus malos tratos, pero también a Rick con sus hermosos ojos y su forma de ser con ella, el error que había cometido lo iba a pagar muy caro pero se esforzaría por recuperar a Rick como fuera.

Rick que seguía sentado en el suelo de su habitación mirando a la nada y con la botella en la mano no sabía que hacer o como sentirse se moría de ganas de verla, de tocarla y sobretodo de besarla pero ya no sabía que pensar, aquél muchacho con él que la había visto le daba vueltas era joven casi de la edad de ella, aunque él no se sintiera viejo; quizá la diferencia de edad había significado mucho para ella y al final se había decidido por ese otro sujeto, que la miraba con devoción, no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, él la seguía amando pero ella lo había superado y seguido con su vida considerando que Josh la había dejado en paz, quizá ese había sido su principal problema el hecho de estar con ella le había traído tantos problemas que lo mejor era que ellos estuvieran separados, lo único que quería era olvidar y había rechazado la propuesta de Kate imaginando que si ella quería hablar con él sería para decirle que estaba con alguien más, que ya no tenía que esperarla y que era feliz. Como seguiría después de que ella terminará definitivamente con él? Eso no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que si alargaba ese momento se sentiría un poco preparado para lo que vendría, ahora él necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder escuchar sus palabras sin derrumbarse, le dio un trago más a la botella casi vacía y al no poder levantarse se quedó dormido al costado de la cama. Su plan había sido ir a la fiesta y encontrar con quien divertirse aunque de antemano sabía que no podría hacerlo por que la extrañaba.

Kate se preparó para esperar a que pasaran por ella y se decidió a esperarlo en el pasillo de la puerta principal sentada en un pequeño banco pensaba en Rick y en lo que estaría haciendo, ella tampoco tenia ganas de salir y menos con el idiota ese pero la petición de su jefe la había dejado sin posibilidades de negarse "todo sea por el trabajo" se dijo a sí misma y suspiró al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abrió y al levantar la vista él estaba parado allí mirándola sonriendo de lo más normal. Lo miró con fastidio y se levantó con cierta flojera sólo esperaba que Roy cumpliera su palabra y cuando ella le llamara la recogiera rápido.

El extendió su mano para ayudarle a subir al auto pero ella negó con la cabeza y subió sin su ayuda dándole a entender que eso era un simple negocio no quería ser descortés con él pero tampoco quería que él creyera que tenía oportunidad de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, él subió a su lado y le indicó al chofer la dirección a donde se dirigían, permaneció callado hasta que llegaron a un hotel bastante lujoso.

-pero que rayos es esto? no me dijiste que habría prensa y todo esto.

-lo siento pensé que Roy te lo había dicho?

-No me lo dijo………no quiero que me fotografíen junto a ti, hay otra entrada?

-no, lo lamento tendrás que entrar conmigo.

Abrió la puerta y salió dándole la mano para que ella saliera, de inmediato varios fotógrafos con sus cámaras se pusieron a su alrededor y reporteros le preguntaban un sin fin de cosas que en el tumulto ella no entendía y al mirar la sonrisa de él se dio cuenta de que eso era un grave error. Alcanzó a escuchar la temida pregunta.

-es su nueva novia señor Sanders?

\- por supuesto. -dijo sonriendo y pegándola más a él.

\- es muy hermosa señor .

-claro que lo es.

Y ella vio como él se acercó sin darle oportunidad de apartarse y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-no la agobien por favor

Y siguió caminando con ella de la mano Kate se soltó como pudo y lo golpeó en el rostro.

-que demonios fue eso? Te dije muy claro que no estoy para esto y sí te acompañé fue por que mi jefe me lo pidió quiero irme ahora mismo.

Intentó sacar su teléfono de su bolsa pero él se lo impidió y la tomó con fuerza del cuello acercándola a él dejando una marca y haciendo el amago de golpearla, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar público.

-que crees que haces? A mí nadie me rechaza y te quedarás aquí por que lo digo yo. Deberías estar agradecida de que me he fijado en ti. Sabes cuantas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar ahora?

Kate recordó las veces que Josh la había tratado así y como ella sólo había bajado la cabeza. sintiéndose indefensa ante lo ocurrido no podía pensar con claridad, las lágrimas y la impotencia se apoderaron de ella, pensó en Rick, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que salió por un largo pasillo, logró ver un letrero que le indicaba la salida. Él la siguió y le gritó que se detuviera por que cometía un grave error si se iba de allí. Pero a ella eso le importó muy poco y corrió sin mirar atrás sólo quería escapar, quería llegar con Rick, que la abrazara y consolara. Un taxi se detuvo a su lado y le hizo la seña de que subiera, así lo hizo no lo pensó dos veces, le dio la dirección de Rick.

Cuando llegaron le pagó y bajó rápido, subió al elevador tratando de calmar su respiración cuando por fin estuvo frente a su puerta se preguntó si estaba bien que estuviera allí, quizá Rick no estaba y tampoco sabía cuando volvería y en el último de los casos si él estaba en casa, quien le aseguraba que le abriría. Miro la puerta hasta que se decidió a tocar solo el silencio que de momento se vio interrumpido por el sonar de unos tacones. Su corazón latió más fuerte que tal que él se encontraba con una mujer, el ruido de la puerta la asustó y se sintió aliviada cuando la que apareció frente a ella era Martha.

 ** _espero llegar a donde nos quedamos antes de irme, tendre unos dias de descanso y me gustaria que al regresar fuera ya para subir la parte de la historia que les debo ustedes que opinan?_**


	22. capítulo 22

-Katherine que haces aquí? Que te ha pasado? rápido entra.

-Martha yo….

-viniste a buscar a Richard?

-si pero yo…. No sé si he hecho bien …. Él está aquí?

-se ha quedado dormido, dijo que saldría pero lo encontré borracho en su habitación.

-lo siento tanto todo esto me sobrepasó y lo lastimé……… esto es mi culpa. Rick sólo se preocupó por mi y yo no supe calmarlo, ni calmarme a mi misma y ahora lo estoy pagando lo extraño tanto me hace tanta falta y ya no sé que hacer…… le llamé hoy y me dijo que él me avisaría cuando nos veríamos

-y dime…. qué fue lo que pasó?

-un cliente nuevo vino y me invitó a salir pero me negué sabía que el quería algo más por la forma en que me habló pero mi jefe insistió por que bueno, tiene dinero y al parecer es un idiota al que nadie le puede decir que no.

-mmm ya veo, se quiso pasar de listo. Estas bien? Te ha hecho eso él?- dijo señalando la marca en el mentón.

-si bueno se puso algo violento…… no debí aceptar, debí negarme…. Yo…. – las lágrimas salían sin control

\- no es tu culpa, hay hombres muy idiotas sólo por que tienen dinero. Estas segura de que estás bien?

\- eso creo.

\- mira la hora debo irme por que no te quedas y esperas a que Rick despierte quizá no tarde la verdad es que él no se embriaga, estoy segura de que despertará pronto, así podrán arreglarse.

Kate la vio salir y se sentó en el sillón a esperar, trató de calmarse después de un rato los recuerdos la invadieron, ése sillón le traía demasiados, pensó en asomarse a la habitación y ver si él estaba bien pero desistió y si él se enojaba de verla allí? y si mejor se iba? Y si….escuchó un ruido y sintió curiosidad de ver lo que pasaba, caminó lento y abrió con cuidado la puerta, se paró junto a la cama y lo miró, el olor a alcohol llegó hasta su nariz pero no le importó, se arrodilló y acarició su cabello, tratando de no despertarlo. Lo observó un poco más, vio su ropa tirada en el suelo y al darse él la vuelta, vio que dormía sólo con un bóxer oscuro, las mariposas en su estómago amenazaban con hacer una revolución, con todo lo desmejorado que estaba seguía siendo muy guapo o quizá era que al estar enamorada le parecía demasiado guapo, sonrió y miró sus labios se acercó analizando la posibilidad de besarlo él no se daría cuenta o eso pensó ella. Le dio un leve beso con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió la mirada de Rick la asustó.

-Rick lo siento yo….

\- tú?...

-yo quería verte, tú madre me dijo que estabas dormido no quise molestarte -hizo el intento de pararse pero él la detuvo.

\- a que has venido?

-ya te lo dije quería verte.

-ya me viste ahora puedes irte.

-Rick por favor podemos hablar? Sé que me equivoqué yo…. Te amo Rick.

-no te creo, creí que ya tenías a alguien más.

-claro que no, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

\- yo te vi Kate estabas con otro y sostenía tu mano, no quise quedarme a ver si te besaba y le devolvías el beso, ahora quiero dormir cierra la puerta cuando salgas -se dio la vuelta y se enrolló con la sábana.

-bien duerme pero no me iré, tenemos que hablar, aún estás ebrio y así no se puede.

\- como quieras.-dijo enrollándose en la sabana

Kate salió de la habitación y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón pensaba en lo sucedido y en como ahora se encontraba allí esperando por él. Debía pensar en la mejor manera de solucionarlo. Todo había sido una gran tontería, ella siendo insegura, Rick dejándola ir, el estúpido de Josh jugando con ambos y el otro idiota de hace un par de horas…Momento cuando la vio Rick? De qué sujeto hablaba? Debió ir a buscarla cuando james estaba con ella en la sala y… Rick tenía un ataque de celos. Eso solo significaba que él aún la amaba y la sola idea de perderla le hacía comportarse de esa manera, se olvidó por un momento de lo que pasó, se sintió feliz de saberlo por que eso le demostraba que estarían juntos de nuevo, quizá tendría que trabajar un poco para convencerlo pero no tanto como creyó, Rick sólo se estaba protegiendo de algo que de ninguna manera ocurriría por que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él a pesar de la distancia que ella misma había impuesto, no necesitaba de nadie más, no quería a nadie más sólo a él y ésta vez no cedería a nada, por que nada le importaba más que estar con él, ahora lo sabía y lo podía ver con una mayor claridad. Se quedó dormida unos minutos hasta que escuchó algo detrás de ella y volteó seguro era Rick se levantó y caminó despacio, lo vio buscando algo en el refrigerador aún andaba con el bóxer y a Kate se le antojó demasiado sexy verlo así. Lo observó, no se aguantó más se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-no deberías haberte ido ya?

\- no lo haré Rick, yo te amo te lo dije y no me cansaré de decírtelo. Dame otra oportunidad por favor.

\- para que Kate, te irás de nuevo cuando las cosas se salgan de control por que te agobio.

\- perdóname Rick no supe reaccionar, me sentí agobiada pasé demasiado tiempo obedeciendo las ordenes de "él" que en mi afán de sentirme libre olvidé que tú no eras "él" y que debería apoyarme en ti, no apartarte pero no todo fue mi culpa tú te estabas poniendo histérico y me ponías demasiado nerviosa me culparás por tus acciones?

-no pero yo sólo quería ayudar me dolía verte así y te amaba pero tú no lo veías. Nos hiciste sufrir sin ningún sentido.

-eso significa que ya no me amas?

\- no quise decir eso……..bueno si o no sé……..ves como se me cruzan los cables cuando estas conmigo me convierto en un idiota y no sé que hacer.

-entonces aún me amas?

\- pues claro que sí acaso no me ves, te di tiempo aunque eso significara que tuviera que renunciar a ti pero no puedo me siento solo, estoy perdido, yo……... me he embriagado con la esperanza de no sentir el dolor de ver que te habías ido, sueño contigo, te extraño, todo en esta casa me recuerda los días que estuviste aquí conmigo yo no quería que fuéramos tan rápido pero así pasó y me daba la impresión de que eso te molestaba no quise escuchar tu conversación con lanie me hizo sentir inseguro………….soy un hombre adulto enamorado de una maravillosa mujer que no se da cuenta de todo lo que siento que se suponía que debía hacer?. Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora yo solo quiero ayudarte, quiero estar allí para ti y que entiendas que trato de comprenderte………..me entiendes tú a mi? – dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas no quería que ella lo viera así pero no podía evitarlo.

-ahora si

-te iras otra vez?

-no

\- y entonces que haremos?...cuando te vi con ese otro sentí tantos celos, creí que me habías cambiado por él. No quería verte, pensé que me dirías que habías encontrado a alguien más y que me dejarías definitivamente, no podía mirarte a los ojos sabiendo que te irías para siempre.

-jamás podría hacer algo así yo solo te quiero a ti, yo también te extrañé pero me negué a aceptarlo por que creí que era lo mejor…. Lo único que hice fue lastimarte, podrás perdonarme?

-mmm…...no lo sé.-cruzó los brazos

-entiendo que quizá quieras mas tiempo aceptaré lo que me pidas, pero quiero que sepas que no he dejado de amarte, sólo puedo pensar en ti y quiero que sigamos juntos……….tú que quieres hacer?

-no lo sé …. Es tentadora tu oferta pero debes ofrecer más. -Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara.

-bien primero te besaré y luego haré lo que quieras.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en los labios y uno más en la otra mejilla.

-no me convences.

-de verdad? Por que algo allí abajo me dice que esta bastante convencido.

Fue entonces cuando Rick recordó que solo usaba un bóxer y miró hacía abajo .

-oh!...vamos amigo una chica hermosa nos da apapachos y tú me traicionas.

-ves lo que provoco en ti ahora dime que no

-no podría .

Rick se acercó a ella y la besó, rodeó su cintura con un brazo pegándola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo la levantó con ambas manos y la llevó al sillón colocándose sobre ella .

-te extrañé tanto…….. no vuelvas a dejarme .

-no lo haré yo también te extrañé como no tienes idea.-mientras limpiaba con su mano los rastros del llanto de él y le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

-Y dime el tipo ése………...nada de nada verdad?

-por supuesto que no, cómo puedes pensarlo.

-bien te quiero para mi solito.

Rick comenzó a besarla mientras acariciaba el costado de su cintura y con la otra mano desabotono su blusa, la escuchó suspirar y la vio ladear la cabeza para que pudiera besarla mejor, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la marca que tenía debajo del mentón.

-que te ha pasado?

-yo…….

-no me digas que el idiota te lastimó?-la molestia se reflejaba en su rostro.

Hizo el amago de levantarse pero ella se lo impidió, se sentía realmente furioso de pensar que Josh le hubiese puesto la mano encima, la miró con detenimiento notando también su mirada a pesar de que la expresión de su rostro había cambiado no había visto que tenía rastros de haber llorado con anterioridad sus ojos estaban bastante irritados para haber sido solo ese momento.

-no ha sido Josh…….

-entonces….. Quien se atrevió a tocarte y no te atrevas a mentirme.

-mmm……... hoy salí con alguien por que mi jefe me lo pidió, es un cliente nuevo y al parecer con mucho dinero, así que bueno fui la sacrificada sólo por que el idiota se fijó en mí.

-dime que fue lo que pasó.

-mmm bueno cuando llegamos al lugar de la supuesta fiesta la prensa nos rodeo y él dijo que yo era su novia, me enojé mucho, lo golpee en el rostro y le dije que me quería ir……….. Así que me detuvo, se enojó me sujetó con fuerza yo…… no podía zafarme era mas fuerte que yo pero me soltó por que había más personas alrededor, dijo que nadie lo rechazaba y que tenía suerte de que se hubiera fijado en mi, cuando muchas mujeres desearían estar en mi lugar.

-maldito……. Es un hijo de puta dime su nombre, esto no se va a quedar así. Va a lamentar mucho haberte puesto la mano encima.

-Rick….. no... No te metas en problemas sí?

-es que no lo puedo creer…….. Te duele….. Te lastimó mucho

-solo un poco……. Amor no vale la pena…… no quiero que volvamos a lo mismo, mañana hablaré con mi jefe no pienso volver a trabajar con él si no hace algo al respecto, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por esto sí?

-me dirás el nombre? Prometo que no haré locuras solo quiero saber…… y que quede claro que no me hace feliz lo que me pides pero no haría nada que te dañe a ti, es que me siento tan……..

-bien su nombre es Johan Sanders pero…….

-pero no haré cosas raras lo entendí aunque si se atreve a tocarte de nuevo no respondo por mis actos, jamás permitiré que vuelva a tocarte…… aunque yo conozco a un tipo con ese nombre….. Demonios ya sé quien es….. Oh no mi amor esto no se va a quedar así, si lo va a lamentar y mucho.

-Rick prometiste…..

-se lo que prometí y no haré nada malo solo voy a asustarlo. Mira que tocarte……

-Rick?

-si?

-por favor no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, yo hablaré con mi jefe mañana lo arreglaré no quiero…… esto….. Yo no debí ir con él sabía que algo pasaría…..

-no Kate, no es tu culpa si es lo que estas pensando…. No llores….. Mañana te acompañaré por si está allí, sólo quiero que le quede claro que no debió hacerlo aunque tenga que aguantarme las ganas de partirle la cara.

La acercó más a él y la besó con ternura mientras la acariciaba hasta que el llanto se convirtió en un leve sollozo. Le hervía la sangre de pensar que semejante cosa le había pasado y esa estúpida fiesta era a la que él asistiría, como no estuvo presente, de haber sido así no hubiese dudado en defenderla la sintió mas relajada, imaginó que estaría cansada, eso había sido demasiado para un día, trató de moverla con cuidado pero ella levantó la vista y lo miró

-creí que dormías, estás cansada vamos a la cama.

-ibas a ir a esa fiesta?

-no planeaba ir sólo estaba enojado y bastante mareado como para salir.

-me alegra haber venido y contarte esto no quiero que lo veas mañana.

-bien bueno yo… Te quedas hoy no permitiré que te vayas así.

-si

-vamos a dormir te prestaré una camiseta.

-que hora es?

-es hora de ir a la cama.

La observó desde la cama mientras se desvestía y se ponía la camiseta que le prestó. Se abrazó a ella cuando se reunió con él.

-mmm…… hueles tan bien extrañé todo de ti pero más el dormir a tu lado, me hace sentir seguro tenerte en mis brazos .

-lo sé, ahora duerme debo irme temprano para cambiarme de ropa.

\- iré contigo.

-mal harías si no. No crees? Eres mi novio.

-eso se escuchó tan bien, podré besarte y abrazarte para despedirme y que todos vean que eres mi novia.

\- si lo crees necesario.

\- mucho muy necesario.

-bien déjame dormir sr. Castle hoy fue un día intenso.


	23. capítulo 23

Rick se levantó antes que ella y se bañó rápido apresurándose a preparar el desayuno, miró su reloj aún era temprano para ir a aquella pastelería lo dejaría para otro día. Escuchó ruido y miró a su madre bajando la escalera.

-lo siento te desperté?

-no……. digamos que quería hablar contigo antes de que Kate se levante.

-como sabes?

-ayer le pedí que se quedara y en la noche que llegué fui a verte y los vi dormidos juntos. Veo que arreglaron sus diferencias, está todo bien ahora?

-creo que si pero nos tomará un tiempo adaptarnos de nuevo.

-ella te dijo lo que paso ayer?

-si me lo dijo… ya sé quien es. Creo que le daré una visitada más tarde.

-no hagas algo estúpido, piensa antes de actuar.

-no lo haré solo le dejaré claro que Kate es mi novia.

-Ammm novia eh?

-si jamás dejó de serlo sólo, tomamos distancia.

-son como niños ustedes dos.

-lo sé fuimos muy tontos. Debo despertarla quiere ir a cambiarse a su casa.

-bien

Rick se acercó a ella la miró por un momento y le dio un beso.

-amor solo un poco más.

-no, levántate si no se hará tarde y te enojarás conmigo por no levantarte.

-esta bien…hiciste café?

-claro anda arréglate después te llevaré.

Desayunaron juntos y después él la acompaño a su casa para que pudiera bañarse y terminar de arreglarse, la esperó pacientemente sentado viendo las noticias en la tv. La sección de espectáculos llamó su atención la nota mas importante era la nueva conquista de Johan Sanders, miró con atención algunas fotos aparecieron, vio a Kate sorprendida con todo lo que sucedía y lo vio besarla pero también vio la molestia de Kate. La nota finalizaba con la excusa de Sanders de que Kate había tenido que irse pero que pronto sabrían de ellos. Rick se sintió furioso ya lo conocía, era un maldito, lo sabía. Era el tipo de sujeto capaz de lastimar a una mujer sin ningún remordimiento y sin miramientos, pero se había equivocado de mujer, supo al instante el por qué de su molestia, Kate era una mujer fuerte que estaba retomando su vida y le causó gracia el imaginársela golpeándolo para después dejarlo como un idiota, eso debió enfurecerlo, soltó una carcajada aunque eso le causaba gracia también le molestaba el hecho de que Kate pasara por eso sin embargo la situación le daba la la seguridad de que Kate había cambiado se había defendido y le demostró que no le tenía miedo, la huida de parte suya era inevitable lo hizo más que bien, Rick sabía que después de ese arranque de valentía se había sentido indefensa y de alguna manera le hacía bien que buscara el consuelo en él, no permitiría que volviera a pasar por una situación similar se sintió con la responsabilidad de protegerla aunque ella estaba dando muestras de que realmente no lo necesitaba, le llenaba de orgullo saber que buscaría sentirse protegida con él.

Kate apareció detrás de él.

-lo siento no quise que eso pasará.

-no es tu culpa, ya me encargaré de él.

-tu lo conoces?

-fuimos a la misma escuela pero con el tiempo el dio muestras de ser un infeliz y eso me hizo ver la clase de hombre que era.

-ya veo

-si…. Nos vamos? no quiero que llegues tarde.

Rick la llevó en su auto y al llegar se bajó, le abrió la puerta le tomó la mano y caminó a su lado pensó que lo dejaría allí pero ella lo jaló para que entrara.

-quiero que lanie nos vea juntos así me dejará en paz

Rick sonrió y la siguió. Lanie estaba en su escritorio cuando los vio llegar tomados de la mano y aplaudió corriendo a abrazarlos. Realmente estaba feliz por ellos mientras eran felicitados por ella, Johan entró al edificio y al mirar a Kate de lejos se encaminó a recriminarle lo del día anterior no había reparado en que Rick la tenía de la mano. La jaló del brazo haciendo que ambos voltearán y sin dejar de mirarla le recriminó.

-quien te crees maldita zorra, tú….

\- que te pasa imbécil? Deberías pensarlo antes de tocarla-dijo abrazándola y acariciando su brazo.

-Richard castle? Que demonios haces tú aquí? El asunto es con ella, no contigo…..

-todo tiene que ver conmigo, Kate es mi novia.

-tu novia?

-eres estúpido? claro que es mi novia atrévete a tocarla de nuevo y te arrepentirás.

-yo…

-tu eres un idiota y te iras por donde viniste antes de que te parta la cara de niño bonito que tienes.

-fue solo un mal entendido yo no sabía

-pues ahora lo sabes, que esperas para desaparecer de mi vista?

-soy un cliente y uno poderoso …..

\- lo que seas no me importa, no me provoques no quiero saber que te has atrevido a buscarla, sabes muy bien que puedo hundirte ahora piérdete antes de que mi paciencia se acabe.

Los tres lo vieron irse maldiciendo en voz baja, Rick miró a Kate.

-te hizo daño?

-no….. Me ha sorprendido es todo…… gracias

-no ha sido nada, no podía permitir que te tratara así pero te juro que hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no agarrarlo a golpes y….

-que ha pasado aquí? Srta. Beckett?- dijo su jefe acercándose a ellos

-perdón señor yo no pretendía que esto pasara yo….

-ella no tuvo la culpa señor yo…

-usted quien es?

-perdón señor él es mi novio…….Richard castle…. Rick, mi jefe.

-oh el novio. Y se puede saber que hace aquí?

-solo me acompañó y nos encontramos con el señor Sanders.

-espero que sepa que ese tipo se quiso pasar de listo con mi novia gracias a que casi la obligó a ir con él, no era más importante la integridad de Kate que el dinero que pudiera ofrecerle él?

Rick empezaba a perder la calma ante la situación y le parecía bastante inverosímil que su jefe le estuviera preguntando eso que a él le pareció una especie de reclamo hacia su persona, no cabía duda de que el mundo está lleno de idiotas.

\- no lo sabía

-pues debería investigar mejor a sus clientes.-y apretó los puños con fuerza cosa que para Kate no paso desapercibida.

-Rick…….. Por favor.

-Srta. Beckett puede venir conmigo?

Kate se despidió de Rick con un beso y él le dijo que le llamara a la hora que saliera para poder ir por ella. Kate se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe mientras Rick se dirigía a la salida. Le lanzó un beso antes de salir.

-dígame.

-tan mal estuvo ayer?

-si por tener que salir corriendo se refiere a mal yo creo que si ese tipo es un imbécil pensó que el hecho de tener dinero y ser supuestamente guapo caería a sus pies. Usted sabía como era él?

-si un poco pero pensé que se comportaría contigo.

-de verdad? Sabiendo la clase de tipo que era me arriesgó a mí? Discúlpeme pero no lo entiendo; hace años que lo conozco señor, usted ha sido una guía para mí, es un ejemplo para mi, creí que se preocupaba por mí o que al menos le interesaría mi bienestar no que me lanzaría a la boca del lobo, sabe muy bien que siempre lo he respetado, dígame cuál es la excusa que me dará?

-lo lamento Kate en verdad creí que estarías bien, él me aseguró que solo quería que fueras su compañía y no le vi nada malo esto sólo seria un trámite para los negocios que haríamos.

-bien déjeme decirle que me desilusiona un poco su respuesta. No se que pensar que cree usted que hubiera pasado si mi novio no hubiera estado aquí ese tipo se veía dispuesto a todo.

\- de verdad lo lamento y con respecto a eso no me habías dicho que Richard castle es tu novio.

-bueno no lo creí necesario.

-supongo que no.

-se que no estoy en posición de exigir nada pero quiero que sea consciente de que esto lo cambia todo, consiga a alguien más que trabaje con él, yo no me voy a arriesgar con ese idiota y bueno tampoco voy a forzar una situación entre Richard y él, como debe imaginarlo Rick sabe lo que pasó y su reacción no se hará esperar si el sr. Sanders insiste conmigo, entiende lo que le digo?

-lo entiendo.

-bien tengo trabajo pendiente.

Kate se fue a su oficina y se dedicó a revisar los pendientes. El día fue tranquilo y poco antes de que saliera le llamo a Rick para decirle que lo vería en la pastelería de siempre. Rick estuvo de acuerdo. Algunos minutos después la vio aparecer y sonreírle, la saludó con un beso y le ayudó con su bolsa.

-que quieres llevar?

\- bien creí que sería bueno llevar algo para festejar.

-festejar?

-si …. Ya sabes …. Que estamos juntos otra vez y que espero que dure tanto como nuestras vidas.

-cielos tienes toda la razón del mundo, sabes que? deberíamos comprar también una botella de vino algo especial para brindar por el futuro que tendremos juntos, qué te gustaría cenar? Compráremos algo de camino a casa.

-ok déjame pensar un poco.

Hicieron las compras necesarias y después de la cena se sentaron un momento en el sillón. De cuando en cuando Rick le daba pequeños besos y le acariciaba.

-Kate?

-si?

-cuando tomarás tus próximas vacaciones?

-pues hace un año que tomé las últimas, creo que en una semana puedo pedir las próximas. Por qué? me llevarás a algún lugar?

\- mmm quería que hiciéramos un viaje juntos a algún lugar no se de cuantos días dispones. Podríamos tomarnos un fin de semana desde el viernes hasta el lunes o martes, yo debo entregar un par de capítulos más antes de poder irme pero si me dices que si yo lo haré rápido y estaremos libres para ir a……...la playa?

-la playa? Me parece bien déjame preguntar a partir de cuando las puedo pedir y nos organizamos.

-que bien

-yo ….. Tu quieres que te lleve? O….

-supongo que sí, debes descansar para que puedas terminar los capítulos que necesitas, te voy a extrañar hoy.

-yo también pero ya tendremos días libres y me tendrás pegado a ti.

-nos vamos?

\- si

Rick la llevó hasta su casa y la dejo allí no sin antes darle varios besos de despedida, Kate lo miró irse hasta que lo perdió de vista. Subió las escaleras con la esperanza de que esta vez las cosas irían mejor, tenían que serlo por que los dos habían sufrido mucho por una estupidez, abrió la puerta del departamento donde ahora vivía, lanie le había ayudado a conseguirlo con un amigo de ella, ya que el anterior ya lo conocía Josh y habían tomado todas las precauciones que creyeron necesarias aunque Kate seguía pensando que "él" la encontraría tarde o temprano ,puesto que salvo por ese cambio lo demás seguía igual, antes de que pudiera cerrar escuchó un saludo, asomó la cabeza y notó al amigo de lanie caminando por el pasillo.

-hola Kate como estas? Vienes del trabajo ? No crees que es muy tarde ya- sonrió.

-no, yo fui a cenar con mi novio y se nos hizo tarde.

-ya veo yo creí que tu no….

\- digamos que tuvimos una diferencia de opinión y nos dimos un tiempo pero ahora todo esta bien, tú vienes de trabajar?

-oh no salí con mi novio también, hoy era un día libre y fuimos a pasear.

-que bien. Yo debo entrar estoy cansada y mañana debo ir a trabajar.

-buenas noches-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

La semana transcurrió de manera tranquila y llegado el fin de semana Rick le llamó a Kate para saber si ella aceptaba pasar ese día con él y quizá dormir en su casa así planearían sus vacaciones.


	24. capitulo 24

_**les dejo un capitulo doble, doble por que he juntado dos en uno, me voy si algunos dias creo que no llegue a donde nos quedamos, aunque no recuerdo exactamente en donde nos quedamos, si alguien se acuerda ayudenme yo estoy segura de que me falta muy poco, jeje, habia estado pensando en que si les gustaria que subiera un capitulo mas de "esperando" antes de que me vaya o cuando vuelva?**_

.

El sábado por la mañana Rick fue por ella y le ayudó a llevar un pequeño bolso donde ella guardó algunos utensilios y ropa, se encaminaron a la casa de él sin embargo en el trayecto Rick se desvío para comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, víveres y algunos artículos de limpieza.

Llegaron a casa de Rick y él llevó las cosas de ella a su habitación sonrió cuando las colocó sobre la cama y un ligero aroma salió de esta, abrió un poco el cierre y se acercó para poder aspirar mejor ese delicioso aroma a cerezas que emanaba desde dentro incluso su ropa olía así.

-que haces?

-yo…Quería acomodar tus cosas en el cajón, despejé uno para ti. Solo quería ayudar un poco.

-te parece si lo hacemos juntos?

-claro….

Kate abrió más el cierre y empezó a sacar sus cosas, una pijama cómoda de camiseta y short corto muy corto, un par de bóxers cómodos y una falda de color oscuro, una blusa blanca y otra de color azul claro, además un pantalón de vestir gris y unos jeans estrechos, una camiseta más con algunos dibujitos y un par de calcetines rosas y blancos, casi al fondo en un paquete aun cerrado un conjunto de ropa interior de algodón sencillo pero bastante bonito con detalles en encaje y otro más que Rick observó con curiosidad, iba a depositarlo con el resto pero Kate lo detuvo

-quieres verlo?

Rick asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que ella sacara del empaque el contenido, abrió la boca cuando vio un sostén de encaje blanco casi transparente bastante sugerente y a juego con el, una tanga del mismo color y material que se sujetaba con unos listones a los costados, un liguero y medias blancas, que por detrás tenían pequeños moños rosas el único detalle en otro color, Rick miraba todo mientras ella colocaba todo en el cajón y al final sacó sus utensilios de limpieza cepillo, peine, un par de ligas para el cabello y otros que ya no vio que eran por que su atención se fijó de nuevo en el lugar donde Kate había guardado su ropa.

-Rick me escuchaste?

-lo que quieras…Yo lo compro

-que? -le tomó la cara-no te pedí nada te pregunté si venías a ver una película.

-si claro

-deja de ver ese cajón tú y yo jugaremos más tarde pero te portarás bien si quieres que use eso en especial.

-si, seré niño bueno…. Oye y los zapatos?

-en serio te perdiste los puse ahí abajo.

-no trajiste mucho sólo para un par de días?

-quiero dejar algo si no te molesta para la próxima y tal vez traiga un poco más.

-si claro te hago mas espacio si quieres.

-tu podrías quedarte en lo mío la próxima y dejar algo de ropa allí, por si acaso.

-si está bien

Rick enfocó de nuevo la mirada allí donde estaba ese pequeño conjunto mientras era llevado de la mano por Kate a la sala.

-ya deja de verlo dijiste que serías niño bueno, tanto te ha gustado? No es tan importante.

-es que yo… No es justo Kate lo hiciste a propósito, ya sabías que quería que usaras uno así conmigo y ahora quieres que sea niño bueno cuando dejas los caramelos a mi alcance.

se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sillón haciendo una mueca con la boca, Kate no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de Rick, no se lo había propuesto pensó en guardarlo y que fuera una sorpresa cuando llegara la noche y se pusieran "cariñosos" pero debía reconocer que la cara de Rick le había gustado mucho no sólo por la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con ansiedad y cierta lujuria sabía que él no podría dejar de imaginarla con esa cosa que según lanie lo haría babear, y ya que lo veía no podía evitar sentirse bastante complacida con su reacción, esa semana se había propuesto recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin embargo por diversas situaciones no se había presentado la oportunidad de que pudieran tener intimidad y ambos se sentían bastante ansiosos de que eso sucediera, de alguna manera quería compensarle un poco aunque al principio dudó después de un par de minutos llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez sería bueno provocarlo un poco sin dejar de lado que se moría de ganas de hacerlo con él como la última vez que habían estado juntos.

-no seas llorón ya habrá tiempo deberías agradecer que te dejé verlo antes.

-no!... Apiádate de mi Kate con solo verlo allí, me lo estoy imaginando, mira como estoy.

Rick se puso de pie y ella pudo observar como él ya tenía una erección que se notaba en sus pantalones, ella sonrió se acercó para besarlo, acarició su trasero moviendo sus manos hacía adelante rozándolo apenas .

-mmm… No juegues amor estoy a punto de… no sigas si me vas a dejar así, no es justo que tú si puedas hacer travesuras.

-y que harás me castigarás?

Dijo ella pegándose más a él, besándolo con pasión e insistencia, lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello poniéndose de puntas para poder alcanzarlo mejor.

-Kate te amo, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, esos días sólo quería sentirme enojado contigo por irte pero no podía, te has metido muy dentro de mí, que ya no se que hacer si tú no estás, todo aquí me hacía recordarte aunque fue poco el tiempo en cierto modo tenías razón, fuimos muy rápido.

-eso ya no importa.

Ella se acercó de nuevo a su boca rozándolo con la suya, acarició su espalda y fue bajando despacio hacia el trasero de Rick y con ambas manos lo apretó.

-vamos a la cama no quiero que tu madre nos encuentre otra vez

-sí lo se vamos

Rick la cargó hasta llegar a la cama y corrió a cerrar la puerta, Kate lo veía desde su posición en la cama parecía un niño emocionado y apurado quitándose la ropa frente a ella, tan desesperado estaba que se enredó con el pantalón y cayó sentado en el suelo haciendo que ella riera a carcajadas, se levantó, lo ayudó a quitárselos y a ponerse de píe, Rick se tallaba con la mano haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-auuuuu me dolió.

-date la vuelta déjame ver…. Te duele mucho?.

-un poco……… ya no tanto, si me das un masaje ya no me dolerá nada.

-bien déjame quitarte esto.

Ella quitó el bóxer que el usaba y empezó con el masaje pero Rick se retorcía en la cama tapándose la boca con las manos.

-que te pasa..., no te rías así no puedo.

-es que me haces cosquillas déjalo ya o me haré pis.

-pis? Que tienes 5 años?

-ya basta Kate……. ven aquí .

Rick la jaló y ella terminó montada en él, su rostro se tornó serio y la miró, acarició la piel de su abdomen por debajo de la blusa que ella llevaba puesta aún .

-quítate esto me estorba, y esto también no lo necesitas…. Te pondrás eso?

\- no aún no lo dejaré para después. Te parece bien si jugamos con el más tarde?

-me parece perfecto. Ahora Srta. Beckett usted tiene un castigo que cumplir .

-cual es mi castigo puedo saberlo?

-bien usted estará castigada el fin de semana sin derecho a replicar, tendrás que complacerme y hacerme feliz.

-oh vaya no creo que me cueste mucho sr. Castle.

-espera déjame sacar de mi cajón un ….

-no lo necesitas, en este tiempo volví a usar los anticonceptivos yo… tuve un pequeño susto y fui al médico después de aquella última vez tuve mi periodo normal pero pasados unos 15 días tuve una sensación extraña y me hice una prueba de embarazo más por orden del médico que por mi gusto pero salió negativa. Mi doctor dijo que quizá era hormonal y que si quería podría aprovechar para cuidarme …. Ya sabes sólo para estar más segura.

-entiendo y ya no has tenido problemas?

-no ya no, es más normal de lo que creerías y pues sigo las instrucciones del médico , no pasará nada por ahora.

-bueno en donde estaba?……… a sí, voy a hacerte el amor.

Después de un rato, Rick se encontraba sentado en la cama esperando a que Kate saliera del baño y le dijera que quería comer aún no habían decidido si cocinarían o pedirían algo, ella salió y le sonrió.

-y si cocinamos? vamos a comprar lo que nos hace falta y paseamos un poco tengo ganas de caminar.

-lo que usted ordene señora.

Salieron del departamento y caminaron hacia la calle mirando los aparadores de las tiendas y comentando sobre lo que veían, llegaron al centro comercial, Rick tomó un carrito según él necesitaban algunas otras cosas y no podrían llevarlos en la mano. Kate se detuvo en uno de los pasillos a escoger algunas cosas mientras Rick caminaba rumbo a la carne, salió de entre los pasillos y al dar la vuelta se encontró con Josh que lo miró con indiferencia

-que haces aquí idiota?

-lo mismo que tú no ves?

-bien ya que estamos aquí déjame recordarte que no quiero saber de ti de nuevo, Kate esta ahora conmigo, es mi novia y ni tú, ni tus amenazas harán que nos separemos.

-ya terminaste? Por que me da igual lo que quieras hacer con ella; me cansé de eso, de ustedes, fue divertido pero ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer, adiós Ricky salúdame a Kate.

Rick lo vio alejarse caminando por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta que lo perdió de vista, decidió continuar con lo que hacía y no decirle nada a Kate realmente no tenía caso preocuparla por una tontería ni él debería preocuparse por eso si sólo había sido la diversión de "él" no tendría que prestar atención. Kate lo alcanzó y lo miró adivinando que algo había pasado.

-Rick? Paso algo?

-es que no me decido por la carne ayúdame.

-ok, yo creo que esto y esto y quiero llevar uno de estos.

-esta bien nos vamos ya?

-claro

La tarde transcurrió sin contratiempos después de comer Rick quiso ver una película pero a la mitad ella se había quedado dormida por lo cual la llevó a la cama para que descansara mejor. Él se dirigió a su computadora quizá tendría tiempo de escribir un poco antes de que ella despertará miró su reloj casi las 5:00 pm después de casi una hora escuchó algunos ruidos y supuso que ella andaba dando vueltas por allí, se quedó escuchando hasta que la vio aparecer por la puerta, Kate se sentó en sus piernas y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él, se sentía muy bien allí.

\- te pasa algo? O solo quieres que te acaricie un poco?

-las dos cosas, no crees que no deberías cargarme te puedes lastimar, estoy pesada.

-voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso.

-es que ….

-ya lo sé pero no me voy a cansar de repetirte que ese era un idiota que no merece una mujer como tu. Ni siquiera yo pero la diferencia es que yo si te valoro, te respeto y lo más importante es que te amo.

-bueno que bien que me lo dices por que, tengo ganas de un chocolate.

-bueno eso lo podemos negociar. Oye no te gustaría salir a algún lugar?... no sé……. bailar quizá?

-a bailar?, pero no tengo ropa para salir.

-pues no vamos a ir a un lugar muy elegante algo común donde pasar desapercibidos digo no soy famoso pero nunca falta un fan que quiere una foto o algo así y pues no quiero que nos molesten recuerdas el día del jardín, no pienso separarme de ti esta vez, así puedes ponerte esos jeans que traías en la bolsa apuesto que tu trasero se ve más que bien.

-bueno. A que hora nos vamos?

-en una hora déjame terminar me falta poco tu mientras arréglate y te aviso.

-ok. Ya voy

Kate se dirigió a la habitación y sacó la ropa que se pondría aún no le convencía mucho tener que vestirse así aunque él dijo que se vería bien se sentó en la cama y suspiró pensando, recordando aquel día que Josh la invitó a bailar irían a un lugar cerca de la casa de él y por eso ella había decidido que llevaría allí su ropa y así podrían salir juntos pero la ropa que Kate eligió no fue de todo del gusto de Josh mientras lo dejaba viendo televisión ella entró a su habitación, se vistió y maquilló lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que a "él" no le gustaba esperar. Una vez que terminó salió de la habitación pensando que le gustaría lo que ella llevaba puesto, sin embargo eso no sucedió, en cuanto la vio escupió la bebida que tenía en la boca:

-pero que demonios es eso? Quieres que todos piensen que eres una cualquiera eres mi novia no una ramera. Espero que tengas algo más por que así no voy contigo a ningún lado.

-pe….pero que tiene de malo. Me gusta y….

Se quedo callada cuando la mano de Josh golpeó su rostro, se tocó el área que sintió caliente y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla

-sabes que? Olvídalo prefiero ir solo vamos te dejaré en casa. Te llamaré más tarde no confío en ti.

Ahora todo eso le parecía demasiado estúpido pudo haberlo dejado en cuanto episodios como ese empezaron a aparecer pero no lo hizo la absurda idea de que cambiaría se instaló en su cabeza, se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras se repetía lo tonta que había sido.

Rick la miró desde la puerta y se acercó en cuanto la vio cubrirse la cara.

-hey que pasa? No te convence el vestirte así, podemos ir a tu casa y traer lo que quieras, la verdad no me importaría hacerlo esto fue algo que se me ocurrió de pronto no te pongas mal por eso. No quise…

-no, no es tu culpa yo tuve un… recordé algo. me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui al permitir que mi relación con Josh se diera de la forma en que todo sucedió. No es por lo que dijiste sólo fue una tontería. Ya terminaste?

-si… yo vine a ver si estabas lista, o si podía ir a comprar algo que se me antojó, tomate el tiempo que necesites ya regreso si?.

-esta bien.

Rick salió de la habitación y Kate se dirigió al baño para empezar a arreglarse. Algunos minutos después Rick le avisó que había vuelto y ella le dijo que ya casi terminaba. Rick la vio salir de la habitación y acercarse despacio como adivinando si a él le parecería bien su apariencia se detuvo a poca distancia de él y lo miró .

-lista? Te ves muy bien, te lo dije te ves bien con todo lo que usas.

Él se levantó del sillón y con la mano la hizo girar, la abrazó colocando sus manos en su trasero acariciándola despacio mientras la miraba a los ojos, la besó y sonrió, le encantaba tenerla así definitivamente debió hacer algo bueno en una vida pasada por que ahora se sentía afortunado y Kate era su regalo, su mas preciado tesoro y no la dejaría ir por ningún motivo, se sentía como un adolescente invadido por las hormonas por que cada vez que la veía su corazón se aceleraba y una cierta incomodidad se delataba en sus pantalones y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle el amor supo que no querría estar con nadie más, Kate se había vuelto una adicción, tenía la necesidad de tocarla, de rozar con sus manos su piel provocándole toda clase de sensaciones ella aún no se lo había dicho pero sabía que no solo le había entregado su cuerpo si no también su alma, el simple roce de sus dedos le excitaba, también debía reconocer que Kate era una mujer apasionada la veía entregarse a él con la seguridad de que cuidaría de ella y él le daría lo que ella le pidiera, se propuso llevarla al límite y cada vez que creía que lo había conseguido descubría que podía ir mas allá no sólo ella estaba descubriendo lo que podía hacer, él lo hacía con ella, una pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-que compraste?

-mmm pues vine a mi refrigerador y me di cuenta de que me quedé sin cerveza fui por unas, quieres una?

-si gracias…… a que hora nos vamos?

\- no seas impaciente terminemos ésta y nos vamos.

Se sentaron en el sillón y empezaron a hablar de un sinfín de cosas que se les ocurrían hasta que Rick miró su reloj

-bien creo que es hora vámonos te llevaré a un lugar que te gustará o eso espero.

Salieron del departamento de Rick y llegaron a un lugar que ella no reconoció. Caminaron a la entrada y un hombre que custodiaba la puerta saludó a Rick.

\- hola Ricky….que bueno que vienes? No te había visto en mucho tiempo, y veo que vienes bien acompañado. Me la presentarás?

-quieto muchacho, ella es mi novia no te hagas el galán con ella que te conozco.

Kate y el sujeto rieron al mismo tiempo mientras él les daba el paso para que entraran al lugar. Por fuera no se escuchaba la música pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió se escuchó el ruido parecía un lugar agradable con una pista de baile al centro y algunas mesas y sillas alrededor de la misma, mas al fondo una barra. Rick le tomó la mano y caminó hasta una mesa al rincón. Ella observaba todo a su alrededor. Rick sólo la miraba a ella le dio la impresión de que nunca había estado en un lugar como ese a pesar de ser más joven que él, cualquiera creería que ella sería más de esos lugares.

-te gusta el lugar? Creí que tal vez lo conocías.

-la verdad no salía mucho cuando estaba con… "Él" siempre se molestaba por alguna cosa y terminaba encerrada en casa y pues antes era muy tímida los muchachos no se fijaban en mí, así que salvo por una pequeña relación que tuve antes de Josh y bueno Josh no tengo mayor experiencia … No se que creerás de mi.

-creo que tenemos que salir más, quiero que todos vean lo hermosa que es mí novia………. quieres bailar?

-si vamos.

Rick tomó su mano y la llevó al centro de la pista de momento tocaban algo suave ,lento y él la rodeó por la cintura para poder pegarla a su cuerpo, ella reía sin parar por las cosas que él le decía al oído, pero de pronto la música cambio a algo más movido así que se separaron aunque no por mucho tiempo él aprovechaba cada oportunidad para rozarla sabiendo que a ella parecía gustarle que él lo hiciera, Rick se tomaba el atrevimiento de tocar su trasero sin ningún disimulo ayudado por la poca luz del lugar supuso que nadie notaría la descarada forma que tenía de tocarla por donde le venía en gana además que de vez en cuando le decía al oído todo lo que ella le provocaba y lo que planeaba hacerle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, la misma falta de luz evitó que viera como ella se sonrojaba con semejantes afirmaciones y que al mismo tiempo la tenían tan excitada que ella misma le provocaba y seducía con la mirada quería que viera lo que estaba logrando con todo ese juego que al principio le pareció demasiado arriesgado al estar rodeados de toda esa gente pero después de varios minutos de observar que a nadie le importaba lo que hacían se dejó llevar por las atrevidas caricias de él, en un determinado momento le pidió que se calmará ya con la voz entrecortada por el deseo de sentirlo pues creyó que saltaría sobre él y le arrancaría por lo menos la camisa que llevaba puesta para poder acariciarlo a su antojo, la música volvió a ser lenta y Rick aprovechó para pegarla a su cuerpo y que ella pudiera sentir la erección que tenía, con ojos suplicantes le pidió que la soltara a lo que él se negó apretándola más tomando su mano guiándola para que le acariciara y aliviara un poco ese deseo que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, Kate miró a todos lados sintiéndose nerviosa cualquiera podría ver lo que hacían, se sorprendió de ver que absolutamente nadie prestaba atención, sintió de nuevo la mano de Rick acariciándola y se dejó llevar. Rick cubría con su cuerpo la mano que introdujo en el pantalón de ella y que en ese mismo momento le daba placer lo abrazó con fuerza cuando sintió un orgasmo y recargó su cuerpo en él al sentir sus piernas temblar de pronto se sintió avergonzada sin embargo Rick la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios no pudo evitar corresponderle con un beso apasionado mientras él la sostenía la música volvió a cambiar cosa que Kate agradeció estaba increíblemente excitada y si eso continuaba le suplicaría que le hiciera el amor allí mismo, después de un par de canciones Kate le pidió que se sentaran un momento y le preguntó si podían pedir algunas bebidas, tenía sed.

lo vio irse entre la gente, el lugar estaba bastante lleno, empezó a sonar una canción que le encantaba y sin pensarlo empezó a cantar hacía mucho que no se sentía así de libre de hacer todo eso y después de lo sucedido estaba más que relajada y con ganas de seguir jugando con Rick, volvió a sonrojarse jamás pensó que haría algo así con tanta gente a su alrededor sin embargo se había dejado llevar no lo podía negar le encantó el juego de Rick estaba deseando volver a la pista o bien llevarlo a un lugar más adecuado para dejarse llevar completamente por el deseo. de nuevo el calor la recorrió y sintió sus pezones erguirse por sus pensamientos, el roce de la ropa y la idea de Rick con esa erección le hacían desear más.

Un sujeto se le acercó pensando que estaba libre.

-hola preciosa estas sola? Te vi de lejos y pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía, que dices? Anda que eres preciosa como para dejarte aquí solita.

-deberías irte mi novio está por llegar.

-eso lo dicen todas pero terminan cediendo, acaso no te gusto?

-no, No le gustas así que esfúmate idiota.-apareció Rick detrás e él.

El sujeto lo miró de arriba a abajo y se movió solo un poco.

-no te tengo miedo.

-pues deberías, no pierdas el tiempo amigo y lárgate.

El tipo sonrió e hizo el amago de golpear a Rick pero una mano lo detuvo.

-sabes muy bien que aquí no se pelea.

-vas a defender a este idiota?

-este idiota es uno de los dueños y la Srta. Es su novia, debiste irte cuando te lo advirtió.

-yo, no sabía.

-pues ahora lo sabes y espero no volver a verte por aquí.

Kate tocó el hombro de Rick tratando de llamar su atención, al momento él volteó y se acercó para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle.

-podemos irnos?

-por?

-me siento incomoda con esto.

-espera. Sí?

-bien

Rick se alejó un momento y habló con su amigo y después de sonreír volvió con ella y la guió hasta un acceso al fondo del salón, subieron las escaleras atravesaron la puerta y un lindo balcón apareció ante la vista de ella, al ser de noche las luces de la ciudad lo iluminaban todo y al mirar al cielo algunas estrellas se dejaban ver, una pequeña mesa al centro, un par de sillones alrededor un lugar bastante reservado y romántico, un mesero apareció detrás de ellos llevando una botella que ella no pudo ver, un par de copas y una fuente de chocolate con algunas frutas alrededor.

-no me mires así. Se que querías irte te sentiste incómoda pero no era mi intención yo quería antes traerte aquí. Nadie nos molestará si eso te preocupa, aquí si puedo acariciarte a mi antojo

-pues no te importó mucho hacerlo allá abajo.

-a ti tampoco….. no lo niegues……. Dime que te gustó?-dijo mientras Kate se sentaba en sus piernas de frente a él dándole un mejor acceso a su trasero y una mejor posición a sus pechos justo a la altura de sus ojos

-me encantó pero debo decir que me sentí nerviosa nunca había hecho algo así.

Se inclinó un poco más y Rick metió sus manos bajo la playera que ella usaba desabrochó su sostén y lo levantó para poder acariciarla con la lengua

-aunque no lo creas yo tampoco, eres la única con la que me siento así y este pantalón es el marco perfecto para este trasero que me pide a gritos que lo toque.

Le quitó la playera y el sostén al mismo tiempo siguiendo con sus caricias, la escuchó gemir mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y metía una mano al mismo tiempo que con la otra apretaba un pezón y su lengua estimulaba el otro, Kate recorría con sus manos su torso ahora desnudo desde el cuello hasta su vientre acercándose cada vez más a la erección de él. La miró y luego volteó a ver la fuente de chocolate, sumergió dos dedos y los acercó a la boca de ella, Kate no lo dudó y de inmediato chupó sus dedos sin dejar de mirarlo cuando terminó de nuevo tomó chocolate y lo untó en su cuello se acercó a ella y lamió el chocolate sabiendo lo que estaba provocando, la miró moverse desesperada y tomar su pene erecto con una mano masajeándolo, acomodándose mejor en él. Rick metió de nuevo la mano en su pantalón y sintió lo húmeda que ella estaba se levantó, la recostó en el sillón donde estaban, tiró de su ropa y abriendo sus piernas la penetró la sintió temblar signo de que estaba teniendo un orgasmo no paró hasta que sintió el clímax en él también dejándose caer rendido a su lado.

-te amo

-y yo a ti

\- la besó ahora con calma – tuve ganas de hacértelo mientras bailábamos, me pusiste al cíen con el movimiento de tu cadera, dios Kate, te juro que no puedo parar, me vuelves loco. Lamento lo de hace un rato sólo quería que se alejara de ti no pretendí molestarte.

\- no…. Yo lo siento.

-esta bien, ya no pienses en eso. No fue tu culpa, yo creo más bien que no estás acostumbrada a que te persigan los hombres, siempre te sentiste fea y por eso creíste que nadie se fijaría en ti pero aún que no lo creas demasiados estarían dispuestos a estar en mi lugar soy súper afortunado de tenerte y que me hayas escogido. Ven disfrutemos un poco más y luego nos iremos a donde quieras.


	25. capítulo 25

Le ayudó a vestirse y después de algunos minutos ella se recostó en el sillón apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de él.

-y dime, eres dueño del lugar?

-mmm…. algo así, somos un grupo de socios y pues también amigos, algún día los conocerás.

-bien y hace mucho que lo son?

-algunos años, un amigo estaba apunto de perderlo y pues siempre habíamos venido aquí y pensamos que sería bueno ayudarlo, él nos hizo socios.

-yo… fuera de lo sucedido me sentí muy bien, hacía mucho que no me divertía así, gracias por todo.

Kate lo besó y recargó un poco su cuerpo en él pero Rick la atrajo más obligándola a colocarse completamente sobre su cuerpo.

-te amo tanto Kate, me gustas demasiado no sabes cuanto. Me encantas, tus labios, tus piernas, este trasero, todo de ti me encanta y no solo tu cuerpo, tu forma de ser, eres tan linda tan inocente y al mismo tiempo eres toda una mujer, inteligente, no sé que mas decirte.

-no digas más, no tienes que hacerlo, yo solo quiero saber que me amas así como soy, por que yo te amo así como eres.

El tiempo se les pasó mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, se besaban y acariciaban una que otra vez, Rick miro la hora en su reloj y le propuso a Kate irse a casa. La llevaba por la cintura y al salir se despidieron del amigo de Rick y subieron a un taxi que los llevó al departamento de él. Al bajar Rick la abrazó por la espalda mientras caminaban y dejaba besos en el cuello de ella. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta y como pudieron entraron, él metió la mano por debajo de la playera de ella y con la otra desabrochó el pantalón apurándose a meter la mano para acariciarla mejor, ella le ayudó a quitarse la ropa dándole un mejor acceso a su piel.

-Kate ponte eso que me mostraste en la mañana… por favor, quiero verte.

Caminaron de nuevo abrazados tropezando en el camino, cuando llegaron a la habitación Kate le indicó que se sentara en la cama a lo que Rick obedeció. La miró sacar el conjunto del cajón. Terminó de quitarse lo que aún tenia encima, colocó la ropa sobre la cama y se paró frente a él, tomó una de sus manos, dándole a entender que quería que le ayudara. Rick sonrió atento a los movimientos de ella, le pareció divertido que ella lo hiciera participe de todo eso, pero a la vez pensó que era muy importante que ella se sintiera segura así que la dejó hacer lo que quisiera, en el proceso se deleitó tocando y besando cada parte que ella le permitía, era más que un juego, era un acto de confianza entre ambos. guardaron silencio mientras las acciones se desarrollaban.

-quiero que confíes en mi Kate, entiendes?

-si lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

\- podemos jugar un poco más sin deshacernos de este pequeño instigador que me tendrá emocionado el resto de la semana.

-me parece bien.

La recostó en la cama y la observó sonriendo sabía que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y aún mejor era que sólo él podía disfrutar de todo eso, la besó con delicadeza tratando de demostrarle su amor el rato pasó y aunque no hicieron el amor Rick creyó que el lazo que los unía se había vuelto mas fuerte; él la sostenía en sus brazos, ella luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos sin mucho éxito.

-amor quieres que te ayude a ponerte algo mas cómodo, te daré una camiseta mía.

-pero traje una pijama-dijo ella bastante adormilada.

-bien la sacaré espera un poco.

Trató de apurarse, entró corriendo al baño y cuando salió tomó la pijama de Kate del cajón y volvió a la cama pero Kate se había dormido ya. Empezó por quitarle las medias con cuidado no quería despertarla, después probó con el sostén y se preguntó si a ella le molestaría quedarse con la tanga puesta, recordó el incidente de la vez pasada, miró la pijama y después de meditarlo por un momento se las quitó, el cuerpo desnudo de Kate permanecía sobre la cama sin moverse dándole una hermosa visión de ella, empezó a sentirse excitado otra vez así que la vistió rápido y con el mayor cuidado que pudo. Se sentó en la cama y decidió que iría a escribir un poco.

Después de un par de horas se sintió cansado y decidió ir a la cama, miró la hora casi las 4:00am apagó la computadora y entró a la habitación, se quitó la ropa quedando en bóxer y se recostó a su lado, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-donde estabas?

-fui a escribir un rato, el sueño se me espantó y no podía dormir, no quería incomodarte dando vueltas.

-bien, ahora si dormirás?

-si, estoy cansado. Duerme un poco más aún es muy temprano para que te levantes.

Ella volvió a darse vuelta acomodándose junto a él mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando su cintura. La escuchó suspirar y en un momento su respiración se pausó y relajó así supo que ella dormía de nuevo, Rick cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir también.

La luz del sol la despertó a ella primero estiró la mano y miro su teléfono sobre la mesita y lo tomó para ver la hora, casi las 9:00am se dio cuenta de que Rick aún la sostenía por la cintura, sonrió depositando un beso en su mejilla, él no dio señales de despertar, colocó la cabeza en el pecho de el y escuchó el latido de su corazón se quedó así un momento hasta que decidió que iría a preparar el desayuno. Se levantó con cuidado encaminándose a la cocina, cuando llego allí se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba al revés, rió por que supo que Rick hizo lo que pudo y como pudo para vestirla aparte de que también se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa interior si bien ella no usaba sostén para dormir sí se sentía rara sin sus bóxers viejos o cómodos.

Preparó el desayuno y lo colocó en una bandeja que llevo hasta la cama, se sentó a un lado de él, lo miro por un momento y luego lo besó .

-hey que fue eso? Y esto? Desde que hora estas despierta?

-esas ya fueron muchas preguntas, eso fue por que tuve ganas, esto por que tengo hambre y no hace mucho parece que dormí más que tú.

-bien eso es verdad pero debo alegar que no podía dormir y tu tuviste la culpa de eso, de verdad creíste que después de lo de anoche iba a poder dormir, y no es queja solo te recuerdo lo que provocas en mí………... Desayunamos?

-claro .

-y que quieres hacer hoy? Calle o casa?

-déjame pensarlo, las dos opciones son tentadoras..

-tal vez deberíamos dar un paseo y pasar el resto de la tarde aquí….mmmm te quedarás? O quieres que te lleve a casa por la noche?

\- no lo sé, creí que sería fácil ir y venir pero no… No, que no pueda, es solo que me siento bien aquí contigo. Creerás que soy tonta, primero te digo que no quiero ir rápido y ahora no quiero irme a casa.

-no te pongas así, es difícil para mi también. Tu sabes que yo no quiero presionarte y tampoco quiero que te vayas…. Podemos… Platicarlo si quieres?

-si yo creo que sí.

Terminaron con el desayuno y Rick le ayudó a limpiar, una vez que terminaron se prepararon para salir.

Salieron a dar un paseo no muy lejos el clima había cambiado de soleado a nublado y algo fresco, después de un rato Kate le pidió que compraran algo calientito, así que Rick la llevó a una cafetería que a él le gustaba mucho, ambos pidieron un café y un par de cupcakes, se sentaron en la barra que daba a la calle observando a la gente pasar.

-has pensado en tener hijos?

-si……... si lo he pensado y tú?

-bueno si yo también, recuerdas cuando te dije que había tenido un pequeño susto?

-claro que sí, creíste que….estabas embarazada.

-si yo…………no sé……...siempre creí que cuando estuviera lista y "él" me lo pidiera, yo estaría feliz de quedar embarazada, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eso no sucedería y llegué a creer que tal vez esa era una señal de que sería una mala madre.

-y ahora?

-bueno, después de eso, no pude evitar emocionarme con la idea de estar embarazada, sobretodo por que sería tuyo… Nuestro y después sentí un poco de desilusión de saber que no era así…..Es extraño creer que no estas listo para algo y luego cuando crees que ha sucedido comienzas con los planes a futuro.

-si, a mí me paso con mi última novia, creímos que ella estaba embarazada y me emocioné, luego nada, yo me sentía bastante ilusionado pero para ella fue más que un alivio saber que no era así, allí me di cuenta de que ella no sería la indicada. Fuera de eso te imaginas como sería si nosotros…

-mmm…no lo sé, sólo estoy segura de que estaría feliz.

\- pues a mi también me hace feliz escuchar eso. Nos vamos?

-si.

Caminaron hasta el departamento de Rick. Aún tenían una conversación pendiente, tendrían que solucionar el asunto de las idas y vueltas de uno y otro a la casa de cada quién, cosa que de alguna forma los ponía nerviosos, Rick no sabia si debía pedirle a ella que se quedara con él esta vez por que así lo quisiera y no por una razón ajena a ellos, y tampoco sabía si ella aceptaría ya que como ella misma se lo había dicho aún tenía dudas al respecto.

No se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron hasta que el portero les saludó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Subieron despacio, él la llevaba de la mano y cuando la miró también parecía estar sumida en sus propias ideas.

-ya pensaste que quieres comer? Quieres pedir o cocinamos?

-podemos pedir?

-seguro………… te pasa algo? Te veo bastante distraída.

-bueno tu andas en lo mismo, te comenté algo por el camino y no me contestaste, creí que estabas enojado, hice o dije algo?

-no, para nada, sólo venía pensando discúlpame de verdad que no te escuché.

-y puedo saber en qué pensabas?

-bien …. Yo…. Pensaba como pedirte que te quedes a vivir conmigo, sé que es pronto y que dijimos que iríamos despacio, pero despacio es demasiado para mí, te quiero aquí conmigo, me siento solo cuando no estás y no sé, con lo que dijiste esta mañana he pasado todos mis pensamientos a solo eso, quiero que me digas si te quedarás, por que yo si quiero………….

-hey tranquilo cálmate te dará algo si sigues hablando así de rápido. La verdad yo también pensaba en eso y te lo pregunté por el camino, pero en verdad estabas absorto pensando. Creí que te molestó que te preguntara

-ay dios en serio? Rayos debo poner más atención a lo que me dices. Yo… De verdad, de verdad quédate si?

-si, pero no tengo mas cosas aquí y el departamento, ya pague la renta de este mes y….debo hablar con el amigo de lanie

-amigo?

-en serio, solo escuchaste eso?

-perdón yo creo que soy solo un poco poquito celoso. Después de comer podemos traer algunas otras cosas tuyas y hablaras con el "amigo".

-bien. Pedirás la comida?

-si ya………. ya la pido

Después de algunas horas y otras distracciones Kate le dijo a Rick que fueran al departamento para recoger sus cosas y ella pudiera hablar con el amigo de lanie por que no quería regresar tarde, debía trabajar al día siguiente. Rick le dijo que irían en su auto ya que regresarían con cosas de más y así podrían traer todo lo que pudieran. Algunos minutos después llegaron al edificio y Kate bajó del auto y espero para subir juntos sacó sus llaves y entraron, Rick se quedó parado mirando como ella sacaba ropa, zapatos, y demás cosas que supuso necesitaría, cuando terminó, le indicó que le ayudara a bajar algunas cosas mientras ella buscaba al amigo para informarle de su partida. Rick bajo las cosas y las guardó en el auto pero no quiso quedarse allí y volvió a buscarla, la vio caminando por el pasillo hacia una puerta al fondo y se apuró a alcanzarla, le habló para que ella supiera que estaba allí, ella le respondió con una sonrisa mientras tocaba la puerta. Un sujeto en camiseta y jeans se asomo y sonrió cuando la vio allí parada.

-hola Kate , pasa algo?

-bien si yo venía a avisarte que… mi novio y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos, pues yo dejaría el departamento en estos días, mira él es Richard castle mi novio.

-oh vaya que lástima que te vayas, pero que bueno que sea por el novio, hola…….…. Quieren pasar un momento preparo café y Dylan esta aquí a él le encantan tus libros.

Rick que había permanecido en silencio sólo miró a Kate entrar sin preguntarle a él si quería pasar, se sintió un tanto excluido de la conversación pero prefirió permanecer en silencio hasta que alguien le aclarara la situación, esta vez no iba a meter la pata . un hombre joven también apareció vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones cortos descalzo Rick no le encontró parecido al otro sujeto por lo que la idea de que fuera su hermano se esfumó, que serían entonces?... amigos, compañeros o novios? Sin darle tiempo o aviso, el tal Dylan se arrojó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza gritando que lo amaba y amaba sus libros. Rick no sabia que hacer y dio un paso atrás tratando de evitar que el tipo lo besara, Kate reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de Rick hasta que Dylan se calmó y el otro sujeto le pidió disculpas a Rick por el comportamiento de su "novio" ambos fueron a la cocina y trajeron una bandeja con café y algunas otras cosas mientras ellos se sentaban en el sillón de la sala y Kate sintió como Rick se sentó muy junto a ella y le abrazaba por la cintura, lo miró y rio al ver su cara de confusión.

-que pasa?

-no me dijiste que era gay y menos que tenia novio, me sentí…

-celoso y confundido.

-algo así

\- son buenas personas pero yo tampoco conocía al novio.-dijo en un susurro.

Los dos hombres volvieron y con una sonrisa en la cara Dylan le pidió a Rick que le firmara la copia del libro que tenía en sus manos, después de un rato de platica, se despidieron de la pareja, salieron y subieron al auto para volver al departamento. Kate no paraba de reír por la expresión de Rick con todo lo sucedido.

-no te enojes amor fue divertido admítelo.

-si, bueno.

-anda que me quedaré contigo, ya deja de pensar, además no te tiraron la onda, solo estaban emocionados de tenerte allí, yo debería estar celosa.

\- esta bien

Llegaron y bajaron las cosas de Kate dejándolas por un lado, sólo acomodó la ropa, lo demás lo dejaría para después.

 ** _volvi ~{••}~_**


	26. capítulo 26

-hey amor, vienes a compartir el baño conmigo?

No lo dijo dos veces cuando Rick iba corriendo y dando saltos para quitarse la ropa, cuando llegó a su lado le ayudó a terminar de desvestirse a ella y la levantó para entrar en el baño.

-espera…

-no puedo esperar.

En cuanto estuvieron bajo el chorro de agua Rick la levantó para que ella le rodeara con las piernas y la recargó en la pared, la besaba con insistencia, la penetró con fuerza a lo que ella respondió con un grito

-te lastimé?

-no, no sigue… Sigue por favor.

-te amo

-y yo a ti.

Rick continuó con su tarea hasta que la sintió apretando sus hombros con fuerza dándole a saber que había tenido un orgasmo y sin detenerse terminó él también haciendo más pausados sus movimientos, la bajó despacio y la acarició por un momento hasta que ella se separó.

-creí que solo compartiríamos el baño.

-no, acostúmbrate, por que esto pasará seguido. Ya te dije que me gustas mucho y verte así provoca muchas cosas en mí

Terminaron con el baño y ella sacó uno de sus pijamas mientras él la veía sentado en la cama aún desnudo

-no me digas que otra vez quieres…

-eso te molestaría? Es que ahora que estas aquí y que se qué te quedarás, voy a tener ganas todo el tiempo y tu tienes la culpa de esto.

Kate miró hacia donde el señalaba y vio como empezaba a tener una nueva erección. Ella se acercó a él con la ropa en la mano y la colocó en la cama, se paró frente a él acariciando su cabello.

-eres un niño travieso lo sabías?... Debo agradecerte.

-a mí? Por que?

-por que nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía cómoda conmigo, con mi cuerpo y menos decir que me sentiría bien estando desnuda con alguien. Con Josh todo era tan distinto, creo que él era feliz estando con otras pero conmigo era como si me odiara como si yo le molestara, "él" se esmeró en hacerme creer que nadie más se fijaría en mí y eso me hacía sentir avergonzada.

-Kate ya no pienses en eso ahora, sólo piensa en lo que tenemos tu y yo, me encanta todo de ti para mi todo es perfecto, lo único que te pido es que dejes de pensar en el idiota ése, la inseguridad era de él no tuya, él no merecía que tu estuvieras allí, no merecía que lo amaras como lo hiciste. Ahora tienes una nueva vida y quiero que mires hacia adelante conmigo, quiero soñar, quiero hacer planes, quiero vivir la vida contigo y quiero que tu también lo veas así.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó de manera tímida, él coloco sus manos en sus piernas y fue ascendiendo hasta su cintura donde colocó sus labios y le dio un beso.

-algún día, cuando estés lista, aquí crecerá un hijo nuestro.

Kate acarició de nuevo su cabello y se sentó en sus piernas, le dio pequeños besos en la mejilla y sonrió cuando la miró, se quedaron un minuto así, Rick acariciaba sus piernas sin embargo las tiernas caricias pronto se convirtieron en necesidad de más y con cuidado la recostó en la cama se colocó sobre ella, con la mano acaricio el interior de sus piernas besando su mandíbula descendió hasta su pecho y con la lengua acaricio los pezones que empezaban a ponerse duros, Kate hacia ruiditos que a Rick le encantaban y excitaban aún más

-súbete.

Le ayudó a subirse en él con la mano apretó una de sus nalgas y con la otra la acomodó para poder penetrarla, Kate se inclinó hacia él para besarlo y en el proceso Rick la atrapo con su brazo sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, no lo resistió y le dio un par de nalgadas haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

-eso te gusta nena?

-me encanta, otra vez.

Rick de nuevo le dio un par de nalgadas y aumentó el ritmo cuando ella tuvo el primer orgasmo. Rick casi termina allí pero prefirió aguantar un poco más y cambió de posición dejándola a ella sobre las rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, separó sus piernas y la penetró mientras acariciaba su espalda dándole algunas nalgadas de vez en cuando. Le sujetó las caderas tratando de hacer la penetración más profunda, hasta que ella de nueva cuenta tuvo un orgasmo al que él le siguió.

-Aaaah nena…. Debería darte unas cuantas nalgadas más .

\- por qué?

-por que eres increíble y tu trasero se siente tan bien que se me antoja tanto. Me vuelves loco mi amor.

-ouch por eso las nalgadas?

\- por eso

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro en la cama y Rick la cubrió con la sábana.

-iras a trabajar mañana?

-ya sabes que sí, pronto pediré mis vacaciones y podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos.

-eso me gusta. Debemos ir de compras.

-que quieres comprar?

-tu necesitas algo apropiado para nuestro viaje, te dije que quiero ir a la playa, apuesto a que no tienes un traje de baño.

-en mis últimas vacaciones compré uno pero no se si sea de tu agrado.

-bueno si a ti te gusta no tengo inconvenientes pero te hará falta uno o dos más y me gustaría dar mi opinión si no te molesta.

\- no por supuesto que no…ya lo veremos.

-quieres algo creo que tengo hambre

-solo café

-no te quita el sueño?

-no después de… creo que dormiré muy bien.

-bien, quédate aquí, te lo traeré.

Rick regresó después de algunos minutos con el café de Kate y un emparedado que se había preparado.

-que hora es?

-casi las once

-cielos como pasa el tiempo

-en serio.

-te paso tu pijama?

\- te molesta si me quedo un poco más así tengo calor.

-claro que no por mi si quieres dormir así no me opongo, así podré sentir tu piel mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que Kate estuvo lista, Rick la acompañó al trabajo y de paso saludó a lanie, le dio un beso de despedida y le dijo que tendría asuntos que arreglar en la editorial pero que le llamara cuando saliera para recogerla. Lo vio irse y se apuró a revisar el trabajo de ese día a la hora de la comida quedo con lanie y las dos salieron al lugar de siempre

-que tal tu fin de semana, me dijo un pajarito que alguien se fue con su novio.

-pues que pajarito tan comunicativo.

\- no te enojes yo le llame para preguntarle si te había visto volver y me contó lo que pasó.

-y por que a él y no a mi?

-te envié un mensaje y no contestaste, así de ocupada estarías. No te quise molestar, ahora me dirás que no era así?

\- esta bien si estábamos muy ocupados, y bueno si tome la decisión, originalmente dijimos que iríamos despacio que tomaríamos tiempo, que cada quien estaría en su propio lugar y pasaríamos el fin de semana en casa del otro, ya sabes pero tuvimos dudas y se me hizo muy difícil irme, no se… crees que hago bien?

-yo creo que debes hacer lo que creas conveniente para ti, debes aprender a pensar en lo que quieres y en lo que te hace feliz, si irte a vivir con él a su departamento te hace feliz hazlo, Kate ya pasaste por mucho, ahora debes disfrutar y si Rick forma parte de esa felicidad pues que mejor.

\- bien .

-bien?... dirás magnífico. Hace un año y medio eras una muy mala copia de ti, te conocí antes de que Josh llegara a tu vida y me arrepiento mil veces de empujarte, casi obligarte a salir con él, de saber que sería el infeliz que fue contigo no hubiese insistido…………. no fue culpa de nadie solo de él. Y dime ya no has sabido nada de…

\- no por ahora no y espero no saber más. Quiero ser feliz y se que Rick es parte de esa felicidad.

\- pedirás tus vacaciones pronto?

-si, él quiere ir a la playa algunos días, lo estamos planeando, quiere comprarme algo adecuado para ir.

-adecuado? A que te refieres?

-quiere que compremos un par de trajes de baño……….. me pone nerviosa no se y si….

-y si?

\- ya sabes y si quiere que use algo demasiado… no es lo mismo a solas con él que en público.

-ya veo, tu miedo es enseñar demasiado, no deberías preocuparte te aseguro que él sería el primero en andar cuidando que algún otro sujeto mire lo que es suyo.

-hey que tampoco soy un objeto.

-no, eso ya lo sé pero eres su novia otro poco más y me dirás que vas a casarte. Te encanta que te cuide.

\- con Rick todo es diferente y si me gusta todo de esta relación que tenemos.

\- puedo verlo toda tu estas diferente, ahora si da gusto salir contigo, ahora si sonríes y comes.

-claro que comía …. Bueno esta bien me preocupaba que Josh se enterara que le desobedecía.

\- que tan dominada te tenía? De verdad que muchas veces tuve ganas de darte un par de cachetadas, pero me detenía al saber que ya bastante tenías con el idiota y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando me dijiste que lo dejabas y fui aún más feliz cuando me contaste de tu relación con Rick.

-si la verdad que si me hace muy feliz y ahora que me he ido a su casa todo parece ir muy bien.

-creí que vendría por ti a la comida?

-no él dijo que iría a la editorial, pero que vendría por mi cuando saliera.

\-- yo quiero un novio de esos.

\- ya vendrá y ahora debemos irnos o se hará tarde.

-es verdad y yo debo llevar algunos papeles por firmas pero volveré antes de que te vayas.

-Te veo más tarde entonces.

Kate caminó de regreso a la oficina se detuvo en un pequeño puestecito de revistas y compró un paquete de dulces de frutas, siguió su camino y un par de metros antes de llegar divisó a un hombre que se le hizo bastante conocido.

-que demonios hace aquí?. -dijo para ella.

Siguió su camino tratando de ignorarlo pensando que tal vez estaría allí por algún otro asunto pero su mala suerte se hizo presente.

-buenas tardes Srta. Beckett le estaba esperando.

-a mí?

-si a usted.

-creí que le había quedado claro que usted y yo no teníamos de que hablar Sr. Sanders.

-bueno supuse que sigo siendo su cliente y como tal esta obligada a trabajar conmigo.

\- hablé con mi jefe de ese asunto, no quiero trabajar con usted y me sorprende el descaro que ha tenido de venir a buscarme con lo que hizo, además de lo que ya le advirtió mi novio no lo cree?

-le prometo que no volverá a suceder yo………

-usted?

-yo solo quiero que me perdone, reconozco que fui un imbécil y que me sobrepasé.

-bien pedí que alguien más lo atienda, hable con mi jefe, le acompañaré si lo desea pero no puedo hacer más por usted.

Kate caminó y esquivó la mano de Sanders que hizo el intento de tocarle la espalda y le lanzó una mirada de muy pocos amigos. Entró al edificio y se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe sin embargo este no se encontraba allí. Le pidió que se quedara allí y que esperara a que él volviera, despidiéndose de él continuó hacia su oficina para seguir con sus tareas, debía llenar unos formatos para otro cliente se asomó y al no estar lanie en su lugar Kate tuvo que hurgar en los cajones de su escritorio, se dio la vuelta y de nuevo allí el tipo observándola, la hizo sentir incómoda.

-que cree que hace?

-he hablado con Roy, lo lamento mucho tendrás que ayudarme antes de que me asignen a alguien más, parece que la experta aquí eres tú.

-no lo puedo creer….. Cuanto tiempo?

-solo por hoy…………..necesito ayuda con esto.

Le mostró algunas hojas y la observó por unos segundos, Kate suspiró con impaciencia deseaba que Rick apareciera por la puerta, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano, maldijo para si misma y de nuevo tuvo que inclinarse a buscar en los cajones lo que ocuparía, de nuevo al levantarse el sujeto la miraba de una manera que a ella no le gustó, era increíble como podía ser un tipo aparentemente normal pero en el fondo parecía más ser un acosador, la descarada forma en la que la desnudaba con la mirada rayaba en lo vulgar.

colocó los formatos en la mesa y se sentó escuchando los argumentos del hombre, aunque trataba de poner atención, lo único que quería, era que el tipo se fuera, observó su reloj los minutos pasaban tan lentos y es que el caso que según este hombre tenía no era más que una simple reclamación que no necesitaba de un proceso jurídico además de que se le hacía difícil que la empresa de su propiedad no contara con asesoría legal propia. De nueva cuenta miró la hora y se disculpó para ir al baño. Caminó con desgano mirándose en el espejo cuando llegó le envió un mensaje a Rick que de inmediato le devolvió el mensaje lleno de caritas felices con corazones.

"Te amo, te extraño a que hora sales?"

"Aún no lo sé estoy muy aburrida y llegó un cliente indeseado"

"Ya veo déjame adivinar, Sanders?"

"Si…….. es un fastidio solo me hace perder el tiempo"

"No desesperes en un rato me pasaré por ahí"

"Serás mi caballero de reluciente armadura que vendrá en mi rescate?"

"Seré lo que tu quieras"

"Bien debo irme o es capaz de venir a buscarme, te amo te veo mas tarde"

"Te amo adiós"

Justo cuando salía del baño el Sr. Sanders parecía estar buscándola, se acercó hasta la sala y entró sin avisarle, se sentó y empezó a leer las hojas que tenia enfrente.

\- te estaba buscando creí que te habías ido?

-no creo haberle dado permiso de hablarme con esa familiaridad. Y le dije que iría al baño no había necesidad de que me buscara.

-bien discúlpeme señorita no fue mi intención incomodarla.

Las preguntas que él le hacia parecían de lo más tontas e inverosímiles y Kate empezaba a perder la paciencia miró su reloj por enésima vez su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo al revisar el mensaje era de Rick y sonrió

"Te espero en tu oficina"

-el novio?

-eso no es de su incumbencia y creo que por hoy hemos terminado, revisaré los formatos y le enviaré una respuesta no hay necesidad de que venga mañana esta es solo una formalidad, discúlpeme pero debo irme.

 ** _pues si numayoss le prometi que terminaria y asi lo estoy tratando de hacer al igual que con "esperando" jeje, aunque hoy estoy mas que sorprendida alguien decidio dejar un coranzocito alli gracias a quien lo haya dejado jejeje no lo merezco_**


	27. capítulo 27

Sin darle oportunidad de respuesta salió de la sala llevándose las carpetas en la mano y se apresuró a caminar por el pasillo, sin voltear atrás, estaba ansiosa por ver a Rick, lanie ya se encontraba en su lugar cuando ella llegó a la oficina, la saludó rápido y entró pero no vio a Rick, la sorprendió abrazándola por atrás.

-me buscabas?- dijo rodeándola por la cintura.

-buscaba a un hombre increíblemente guapo, atento, y al que amo con locura.

-debería irme, no te vaya a encontrar conmigo aquí.

-que gracioso…No me darás un beso?...Te extrañé hoy.

-eso si puedo hacerlo... ven aquí.

Ella se dio la vuelta, lo rodeo por el cuello para estar más cerca y poder besarlo mejor, en eso estaban cuando un toque en la puerta los hizo separarse.

-disculpe Srta. Beckett olvidó esto en la sala.

-Sanders sigues aquí creí que te habías ido.-lo encaró Rick.

-yo solo traje esto, ya me voy.

-si seguro adiós.

Kate tomó las hojas y las puso sobre el escritorio, miró a Rick y vio la gran sonrisa que él tenía en la cara, parecía la de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y lo sabía.

-te ríes de él?

\- no lo puedo evitar, es un estúpido que se cree que siempre debe ganar, lo conozco desde que éramos niños y después de lo que te hizo…………….tengo tantas ganas de……

-hey relájate……… será lo que quiera, pero conmigo no va a poder………..me gustas tú, te amo a ti y quiero estar contigo.

-dime más.

-oye……..esto no es una competencia

-yo no compito con nadie, estoy muy seguro de mi y de ti………… de nosotros juntos.

-es bueno saberlo... déjame guardar esto y nos vamos, estoy muy aburrida, hoy tu amigo me hizo difícil el día.

-ese idiota no es mi amigo.

Dijo Rick al momento que cruzaba los brazos lo que provocó la risa de Kate.

-vamos mi bebé llorón iremos a casa.

Salieron de la oficina y se despidieron de lanie que los vio salir tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta el auto de Rick y éste le ayudó a subir, cuando llegaron al departamento Rick se ofreció a hacer la cena y después de la misma se sentaron en el sillón, mientras veían televisión Kate apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de él.

-Kate puedo preguntarte algo?.-lo que quieras

-yo… Me preguntaba si algún día conoceré a tus padres?

\- bueno… ese… es un tema difícil.

-por qué?

-yo … Mis padres murieron cuando yo aún era muy joven y pues viví con familias de acogida hasta que fui mayor de edad. Cuando tuve que dejarlo busqué un empleo y me pagué el resto de mis estudios en parte con mi trabajo y en parte con una beca, desde entonces solo había sido yo, luego yo y lanie y al final yo y ya sabes.

-lo siento, discúlpame no debí preguntar.

-no es tú culpa. Simplemente pasó, al principio fue difícil…. pero con el tiempo me hice a la idea que sería solamente yo y pues aquí estoy .cuando estaba en la escuela conocí a lanie, nos hicimos amigas, tuve una breve relación con un chico pero fue algo bastante pasajero y poco antes de terminar conocí a Josh. Lanie y yo compartimos un pequeño departamento por un tiempo, hasta que Josh me pidió que viviera con él, lo demás es historia.

-vaya.

-pues nada realmente, no hay nada que decir mi historia, es más común de lo que pensarías, yo tuve suerte de tener a lanie y de que el mismo lugar donde debía hacer mi residencia me diera un trabajo eso debo agradecérselo a mi jefe.

-de verdad? Cuantos años tienes? creí que tenias como 23.

-en serio tenemos, no se cuánto tiempo juntos y no sabes mi edad?

-pues no te lo preguntaría.

-bien tengo 27.

-Aaaah ya no eres una niña… te ves más joven.

\- claro que no, acaso te decepcioné? Buscabas a alguien más joven sr. Asaltacunas.

-por supuesto que no, tú eres perfecta para mí.

-bien…. Que hora es?

-casi las diez, vaya creí que era mas tarde.

-yo también, ya quieres dormir?

-no aún no... que hacemos?

-mmmmm…………...no lo sé… cuéntame algo de ti.

-pues nada en especial, siempre fuimos mi madre y yo, de pequeño era bastante tímido y por eso niños como Sanders se burlaban de mí, mi refugio siempre fueron los libros, cuando crecí y tuve un poco más de confianza en mi, pues me animé a tener mi primer novia, éramos amigos, a ella le gustaba la lectura igual que a mí, así que compartíamos citas de libros y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, pero entonces el estúpido de Sanders se metió en mi relación con ella, yo realmente la quería y tenía planes con ella………. ya sabes, quería que mi primera vez fuera con ella, pero eso no pasó como yo quería; justo la noche que pensé que pasaría, nos invitaron a una fiesta, en casa de un amigo así que fuimos juntos yo estaba nervioso, llegamos, tomamos una cerveza y por un momento la perdí de vista, la busqué y creí que tal vez habría ido al baño, la esperé cerca, los minutos pasaban y ella no aparecía, di la vuelta y pregunté a algunos amigos si la habían visto pero algunos me evitaban, supuse que algo andaba mal así que decidí seguir buscando, la encontré, los encontré en una de las habitaciones, se hizo la discusión, al final ella dijo que tenía tiempo saliendo con él y que no sabía como decírmelo. No tuve más que resignarme e irme, tuve otra novia después de eso con la que tuve mi primera vez pero no fue como lo había pensado, me refugié de nuevo en los libros al iniciar la universidad, creí que me había librado de Sanders pero allí estaba de nuevo, era como si se hubiese propuesto fastidiarme la vida. Nunca pude tener una relación sería con nadie, solo pasaba la noche con alguna que otra y ya. Luego vino mi primer libro, un poco de fama, Sanders desapareció y luego en el momento que menos pensé hizo su fabulosa aparición. Como lo dijiste el resto es historia.

-pero y todas esas mujeres que aparecen contigo en las noticias?

-muchas eran sólo acompañantes, que se tomaban algo durante la fiesta pero que desaparecían con algún tipo y pues si, con algunas otras si tuve algo que ver, pero que de igual manera sólo eran distracción cuando me sentía sólo.

-ajá

-no me crees... Se que puede parecer contradictorio lo que te digo pero no creo haber amado a ninguna como te amo a ti, es verdad yo también se como se siente la soledad de niño era rechazado, siempre estuve solo, mi madre solo estaba lo que podía por su trabajo, en algunos periodos de tiempo me tocó pasarlo internado en un colegio, no soy lo que la prensa pinta de mí.

-ya no estaremos solos nos tenemos uno al otro.

-así es.

-vamos a dormir, ahora si tengo sueño.

-ok espera

Rick se levanto y la llevó hasta la cama, sacó del cajón un pantalón para dormir para él y una camiseta para ella, le ayudó a ponérsela y luego se acostó junto a ella, susurro en su oído.

-algún día me contarás tu historia con Josh?

-algún día. Ahora duerme… me acompañaras al trabajo mañana?

-si, te compraré un café en el camino de esos que te gustan.

-bien, Rick?...

-dime

-te amo

-y yo a ti.

La semana paso bastante rápido Rick y Kate planeaban sus vacaciones juntos y aunque al principio Kate tenía dudas sobre la ropa que él quería que usara en la playa, al final aceptó con la condición de que si no se sentía cómoda no la usaría. El sr. Sanders hizo su aparición al final de la misma .

-busco a la Srta. Beckett?

-ella esta ocupada atendiendo una llamada, puede esperarla por allá o volver más tarde.

-yo, esperaré gracias.

Kate terminó la llamada y salió con algunas carpetas en la mano.

-Srta. Beckett la estaba esperando

-dígame-le contestó sin mirarle.

-podemos hablar en privado?

-tendrá que esperar o volver más tarde ahora tengo otro asunto que atender y no recuerdo que me haya solicitado una cita, así que con su permiso debo irme.

-Kate espera…..

Kate se dio la vuelta y lo miró con molestia de que él le hubiese tomado del brazo, se hizo hacia atrás separándose de él.

-que le pasa? Acaso no entendió lo que le dije? Tengo trabajo y no puedo perder el tiempo, si lo que quiere es una cuestión personal yo creí que había sido muy clara cuando le dije que no se me acercara y menos que me tocara. si es por trabajo estoy enterada de que se le asignó un nuevo abogado así que deje de insistir no me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero.

Ella siguió caminando sin voltear rogando por que ese sujeto no la siguiera o hiciera algo más, pero definitivamente no sería ese día, él la siguió y entró a la sala, donde ella tenía a una persona esperando, la miró sentarse en una silla, su mirada era de molestia, mas bien ira.

-le dije que estoy ocupada hágame y hágase el favor de irse.

-porqué te portas así conmigo trato de ser amable y disculparme por lo del otro día es difícil de entender?

-de verdad cree usted que con eso bastará para que yo le perdone su falta de respeto hacia mí? No le quedó claro lo que mi novio también le dijo? Debe ser estúpido o algo así..

\- Srta. Beckett ojalá algún día me perdone y quiero que sepa que insistiré.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida sin voltear dejándola parada allí, solo mirándolo alejarse lo que ella no pudo ver fue la expresión de su rostro como era su costumbre planeaba fastidiarle la vida a Rick y si de paso conseguía llevarse a la cama a Kate eso seria un punto extra, de verdad que ella era una mujer diferente, además de estar enamorada de Rick, cosa que dificultaba sus planes de hacerla suya. Aunque ya había notado que ella sería mas difícil que la última que le había quitado a Rick.

El idiota de Rick que con su aire de niño bueno y tímido le había hecho la vida imposible o al menos eso creía, Rick era muy tonto como para darse cuenta de que tenía más de una enamorada de él, sin embargo Rick tenía la tonta idea de encontrar a la indicada para sentar cabeza y formar una familia, la familia que nunca tuvo, he allí el origen de su odio hacía él, ya que en su ignorancia Rick le había fastidiado el romance con aquella chica, la primera novia de Rick, si él había conseguido que cayera a sus pies pero después de según ella reflexionar y darse cuenta de que realmente amaba a Rick, le había abandonado cuando él ya sentía demasiado por ella, Rick nunca volvió con ella por su traición y creyó tener la oportunidad, para su sorpresa jamás tuvo lo que siempre esperó y eso le llenó de amargura, se había enamorado de ella y ella lo rechazo por alguien con quien al final no se quedó. Ahora sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo y el aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Salió del edificio y caminó por la calle debía pensar muy bien en lo que haría, Kate era diferente y le costaría mas trabajo, ella no era estúpida como las otras.

Kate se dedicó a su trabajo el resto de la tarde y un poco antes de salir le llamó a Rick, no quería regresar sola a casa y encontrarse con Sanders, no quería mal entendidos y debía hablar con Rick

no salió de su oficina hasta que escuchó que Rick saludaba a lanie, fue entonces cuando se apresuró a guardar sus cosas, Rick entró con una sonrisa, le dio un beso y abrazó, la notó preocupada y decidió esperar a que ella le contara que le ocurría

-nos vamos?

-si, quieres comprar algo para la cena? podemos ir al centro comercial y escoger algo.

-si eso estaría bien, podemos comprar helado?

-si.

Ambos caminaron a la salida después de despedirse de lanie, la guió hasta su auto y le ayudó a subir guardando sus cosas en el asiento trasero. Dio la vuelta y manejó hasta el centro comercial, volvieron al departamento y cocinaron juntos.

Después de varios minutos y luego de cenar Rick fue hasta su habitación y se recostó, mientras Kate se quedó un momento en la sala revisando algunos mensajes que tenía, cuando terminó se dirigió a la habitación buscándolo.

-Rick podemos hablar?

-si claro que pasa?

-yo….. No se como decírtelo.

-pues sólo dilo, no me molestaré o nada similar

-bien … Sanders estuvo hoy en la oficina

-ajá y?….

\- él….. Me pidió disculpas………..dice que quiere que lo perdone, me asusta que insista, no quiero….. Sentirme como con Josh y que todo se salga de control… de nuevo.

\- y eso era muy difícil de decir?

-bueno yo….

-no es tu culpa que sea insistente. No te preocupes. Pero dime debería preocuparme por que un día me digas que te iras con él.

-qué? Claro que no, quien demonios crees que soy, yo te amo y no me iré con él ni con nadie más.-dijo Kate molesta.

-ya sé que no, solo estoy jugando, yo también te amo y estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti y de lo que quiero contigo.

-hablas en serio? Amor yo estoy contigo por que te amo y por que quiero, por que contigo he aprendido mucho y quiero compartir contigo mi vida, Rick mírame…. Te amo, no me importa si él insiste, quiero que te quede claro que lo que siento por ti, es lo único que me importa.

\- lo se yo también te amo.

\- podemos dormir? Estoy cansada pero quizá mañana temprano pueda despertarte con algunas caricias y besos.

-eso me gusta ven aquí

Rick la acompañó hasta la cama y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la parte de arriba de su pijama, Rick dejó algunos besos en su cuello pero al ver que ella dormía desistió y la abrazó esperaría a que ella tuviera ganas de jugar con él y se durmió pensando en lo feliz que era de tenerla con él así.

 ** _aqui de nuevo creo que ahora si estamos muy cerca de donde nos quedamos espero que les guste la parte de la historia que sigue y pues estariamos cerca del final. nos leemos en un par de dias.;)_**


	28. capítulo 28

**_oh vaya pues la verdad que no recordaba el lugar exacto en donde nos quedamos pero creo que si, este capitulo ya no aparecio la vez pasada, esto ya es nuevo, espero que les guste y antes de que lean pues gracias por seguirme, por esos corazones, dos, jeje que chido, y solo por eso levante la mano el que quiera capitulo de "esperando" jejeje bueno aunque no la levanten mañana la actualizare._**

A la mañana siguiente Kate se despertó antes y lo miró dormir, aún no sonaba su alarma. Lo besó sin embargo Rick no respondió, volvió a besarlo y fue dejando caricias y besos en su cuello, bajó hasta su pecho, Rick no daba muestras de despertarse así que ella siguió más abajo, levantó la sabana y con ambas manos bajó el pantalón que Rick usaba, Kate podía sentir la erección de Rick y su propia excitación por sobre su ropa interior.

-mmm …. Sigue-gimió Rick.

-te amo.

Kate terminó de quitarle el pantalón y besó el interior de sus piernas y luego masajeo su erección, lento y luego rápido. Lo introdujo en su boca, Rick levanto la cabeza para observarla y se apoyó en los antebrazos.

-ven aquí…. Eres muy traviesa si lo sabes? Dame un beso y de paso quítate esto me estorba.

Rick le quitó la pijama y la ayudó a ponerse sobre él, acariciaba su espalda mientras la besaba, con ayuda de su mano la penetró y apretó con sus manos la cadera de ella para poder establecer un ritmo parejo, Kate gemía en su oído y eso le excitaba aun más.

-te amo Kate

-yo también te amo.

\- mírame…… eres hermosa.

Rick sintió como ella llegaba al clímax y la siguió casi al instante, Kate se dejó caer sobre él con su nariz en el cuello de él.

-querías sorprenderme?

-te dije que lo haría.

-eso fue perfecto no me mal acostumbres o querré que lo hagas todos los días. Eres increíble no me creo todavía que estés aquí conmigo. Dime que no te irás, te quiero en mi vida hasta el último de mis días.

-no me iré... yo también quiero estar contigo siempre. Creo que es hora de levantarnos, hoy es el último día mañana empiezan mis vacaciones.

-este día será realmente largo.

-lo sé pero ya falta poco aguanta solo un poquito más.

Rick se levantó y la alzó para llevarla al baño

-espera que haces?

-tomaremos un baño rápido juntos y luego haré el desayuno .

-bien pero no tenías que alzarme yo puedo caminar.

-y yo te quiero cargar así que no repliques a te daré una nalgada.

\- pero….ouch.

-dije sin réplicas..

-pero….ouch ya.

-pues eres desobediente… voy a creer que te gustan las nalgadas o que te agarre el trasero.

-las dos cosas.-dijo kate sonriente

-uy y lo admites.

-dijiste que podía decirte lo que me gustara.

-tienes razón….

-vamos rápido o se hará tarde.

Después del baño y el desayuno Rick la acompaño a la oficina y se despidió de ella con un beso.

-te extrañaré mucho pero mañana estaremos juntos.

-si lo sé, ahora vete te llamaré cuando salga si?.

Lanie le entregó algunos documentos que tenía pendientes y para no dejar cosas sin hacer le dijo que pidiera algo de comer que ella invitaba. Lanie asintió y cuando llegó la hora la llamó para que la acompañara al comedor.

-que tal te va con el novio?

-bien muy bien, todo es increíblemente bueno con él.

-oh vaya veo que te hace feliz en todos los sentidos. También en la cama, tu cara te delata.

-no pretendo ocultarlo. Hacía mucho que no sentía todo lo que él me hace sentir de hecho creo que nunca me había sentido así, él es tan cuidadoso pero al mismo tiempo sabe lo que me gusta, me ha enseñado mucho.

-cielos me va a dar calor con lo que dices, me darás los detalles. Dime promedio o sobre el promedio.

-sobre el promedio muy por encima. Con él no quiero a nadie más, con él tengo todo lo que quiero.

-cielos tanto así?

-si-la carcajada de ella resonó en el comedor.

Después de la comida ambas regresaron a sus actividades y antes de salir Kate le llamó a Rick , él le dijo que estaba en la pastelería que a ella tanto le gustaba, dijo que la vería allí y comprarían algo para festejar que ella tendría sus vacaciones, Kate salió de la oficina y se despidió de lanie prometiéndole que a su regreso le daría algún regalo además de que le contaría como les fue.

Caminó un par de cuadras cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba, no quería voltear y siguió caminando, de nuevo la voz le llamó, había reconocido la voz del odioso sujeto que conforme avanzaba aumentaba el volumen lo que le indicaba que se acercaba a ella, decidió que lo ignoraría, sonrió pensando en lo estúpido que se veía persiguiéndola por la calle. Solo esperaba que desistiera y la dejara en paz si seguía caminando sin voltear, pero olvidó el detalle de que el semáforo la detendría antes de cruzar la calle. La voz de nuevo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Srta. Beckett.

-que demonios quiere déjeme en paz, de que manera le digo que no quiero nada con usted, que pretende?

-disculpe si la interrumpí no fue mi intención, le dije la última vez que insistiría hasta que me perdonara por mi falta.

\- y yo le digo ahora que no me interesa, si quiere que lo perdone esta perdonado ahora déjeme en paz.

Kate siguió caminando sabiendo que faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar al lugar donde la esperaba Rick, pero Sanders no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil.

-Kate………. puedo acompañarte?

Ella siguió caminando y cruzó la calle seguida por él.

-le dije que me dejara en paz no estoy interesada en usted y mi novio me espera así que si no es mucha molestia piérdase por allí y no me llame Kate, para usted soy Srta. Beckett nada más.

-de verdad Kate déjame invitarte un café, no te molestaré más.

-sr. Sanders, no soy estúpida y sé muy bien lo que planea, ya Rick me habló de usted, es tan difícil de entender que no quiero saber nada de usted?

Pero Sanders que no quería sentirse rechazado la tomó del brazo.

-demonios... Qué te pasa?

-no …. Que te pasa a ti? Te dije que no estoy interesada en ti, supéralo ya y suéltame que no soy una cualquiera.

-no, no eres una cualquiera, eres preciosa y estoy muy interesado en ti, Rick es un estúpido que no sabría que hacer contigo…

Kate intentó zafarse pero él no la soltaba la sostenía con más fuerza, forcejearon cuando de pronto alguien apareció y de un golpe apartó a Sanders.

-que crees que haces idiota………….te dije que no te acercaras a mi novia………..eres un mal nacido debí haber hecho esto hace mucho, ahora no me intimidas aléjate de ella y de mí.

Rick lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Rick…. Rick…. Déjalo, no vale la pena……...Rick déjalo….

Rick se detuvo, sostenía a Sanders por la camisa, sus nudillos tenían sangre, su respiración entrecortada, mientras el otro sujeto permanecía en el suelo y un pequeño grupo de personas que se habían reunido curiosas ante lo sucedido, trataba de calmarse y de pensar, miró al suelo y luego lo miró fijo, sentía que el calor recorría su cuerpo y la ira lo invadía, Kate lo miraba y al posar sus ojos en los de ella trato de clamarse como pudo.

-no quiero verte cerca de ella o sabrás quien soy realmente.

Se levantó al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre el asfalto, tomó a Kate de la mano y camino con ella aún con la respiración agitada, se detuvieron dos cuadras más adelante. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas mientras trataba de llenar de aire sus pulmones y tranquilizarse, ese tipo estaba sacando lo peor de él y lo sabía, pero no permitiría que Kate atravesara por lo mismo de nuevo, sin embargo un temblor en sus manos apareció obligándole a recomponerse, Kate lo veía con preocupación, quiso tomar sus manos pero al final no lo hizo, se limitó a observarlo un momento más, hasta que se animó a hablarle.

-Rick…. Tranquilízate por favor, prometiste que no lo harías.-dijo en una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

-es que es un idiota Kate... no lo quiero cerca de ti me hace sentir molesto………. Enojado, estoy muy enojado………….con que derecho se atreve a tocarte…. A tratarte de esa manera……….ni a ti, ni a nadie debería tratar así……….sólo………no quiero que te lastime

-amor… Relájate si? …. Mírame … Mírame Rick.

-perdóname yo…

-te entiendo, yo misma he sentido la necesidad de golpearlo hasta cansarme pero esa no era solución, espero que entiendas que él no dejará pasar esto, habrá consecuencias que no quiero imaginar

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, no le asusto el hecho de que Rick lo golpeara, sino la forma en que se veía ahora, podía ver la ira en sus ojos y esa sensación de furia la asustó sin entender muy bien el por qué de ese sentimiento.

-lo se … Lo se… Lo siento es un estúpido….yo……….. No quiero perderte……..se que dije que no lo haría pero………

-Rick no pierdas la cabeza por eso. Él se enojó por que lo rechacé, herí su ego.

\- si lo entiendo yo…… Perdón amor no quise asustarte pero ese infeliz no se iba a detener por que sí y lo sabes, necesitaba que le quedara claro y esa era la única forma.

-debemos irnos.

Caminaron juntos hasta el departamento en un intento de que Rick se calmara, sus planes se pospondrían para otro día después de lo sucedido Kate decidió que pedirían algo de comida, un rato mas tarde se encontraban sentados en el sillón mirando televisión, algo a lo que no ponían atención, Kate lo miraba de reojo, él permanecía en silencio sin moverse con la mirada fija en la pantalla, balanceaba su pierna nervioso por momentos y luego se detenía, preguntándose a sí mismo que pasaría ahora, ya con la cabeza fría se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, quizá debería hacer un par de llamadas solo para estar seguro de que el idiota de Sanders no haría su aparición en el momento menos indicado, sin embargo sabía que eso sería un milagro, que estúpido fue por dejarse llevar, lo peor de todo fue recordar la cara de Kate, su expresión le dijo que definitivamente había cometido un error.

-en que piensas?.

-yo….

-sigues pensando en él?

-si…. Lo siento debo parecer un tonto por dejarme llevar así, pero es que me pone tan de malas, él solo quiere fastidiarme y sabe que lo hará si consigue que tú….. Ya sabes…..

-si lo sé, pero eso no va a pasar, yo se lo que quiero y a quien y él no esta ni siquiera considerado, así que por favor deja de pensar en eso, tú eres siempre el que quiere que disfrute, ahora quiero disfrutar contigo los días libres que tengo, quiero descansar y quiero divertirme contigo, como están tus manos?

-bien, estoy bien.

-bien.

-vamos a la cama estoy cansado y tu también…….descansaremos y mañana quiero despertarme contigo a mi lado.


	29. capítulo 29

**_Hola aqui de nuevo, antes de que lean debo decirle numayoss que me ha mal entendido no podria de ninguna manera decirles que me pidan los capitulos no seria justo de ninguna manera yo hacia referencia a la nota que deje en el capitulo pasado en esta historia y con respecto a la otra historia pues me gustaria recordarles si es que alguien la ha leido al mismo tiempo que esta pues sabran que decidi darle preferencia a esta por que fue la que empece primero y pues podria decirse que se ha convertido en una tarea para mi, por eso esperando ha ido mas lento, mi intencion como ya se los habia dicho es terminar esta historia en primer lugar, cosa que se me ha complicado por lo que ya les habia platicado tenganme paciencia a veces es un poquito dificil a veces los telefonos inteligentes no lo son tanto jejeje y si la que los usa tampoco a donde vamos a parar. bien pues a leer espero les guste y no sufran estamos cerca del final por si esto ya se les esta haciendo muy largo jejeje._**

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano y la miró dormir por un rato antes de ir a preparar café. Kate se movió cuando él volvió y se sentó a su lado, Rick no había notado que ella tenia una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla y se acercó despacio para no asustarla, le dio un beso y ella abrió los ojos, lo miró aún dormida y estiró los brazos buscándolo.

-que pasa? Un mal sueño?

-si-respondió ella en un susurro.

-quieres contarme?

-ahora no, ahora quiero que me abraces.

-bien, ven aquí.

Rick se acomodó mejor en la cama y la colocó a ella entre sus piernas, besó su frente y la abrazó, ella pareció dormir de nuevo, pero cuando el trato de alcanzar la taza de café ella lo miró.

-me das?

-toma….. Creí que dormías?

-solo pensaba…..Rick?

-dime

-me siento segura cuando estoy contigo, no me dejes nunca. Lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir todos esos días. Yo ….. En el afán de protegerte me equivoqué.

-ya no pienses en eso, ambos cometimos un error pero ahora estas aquí conmigo y te amo, nada hará que me separe de ti voy a luchar por ti, por nosotros siempre; lo entiendes?

\- lo entiendo.

-quieres más café?

Kate asintió y él le acercó la taza de café y un pequeño paquete ya conocido para ella de inmediato ella le sonrió, Rick era demasiado detallista, aunque eso no le incomodaba por momentos eso le hacia recordar el tiempo con Josh y como era ella siempre la que tenía esos detalles con él y como nunca los había apreciado salvo por el pequeño período de tiempo en el que "él" se había esforzado por enamorarla, todo había sido una mentira, aun no entendía como había invertido tanto de su tiempo en una relación que de antemano sabía era una mentira, le dio un sorbo a su café y miro a Rick que de momento adivinó lo que ella pensaba.

-Kate …..

\- Rick yo no….

-no te preocupes se que es difícil y que quizás cosas que yo hago te hacen recordar cosas con "él" ……... te amo, te respeto y todas esas cosas que te mereces las quiero hacer por ti. También sé que esto te llevará algo de tiempo y quiero que sepas que estaré aquí y te abrazaré cuando lo necesites.

-lo sé

-démonos prisa debemos hacer algunas cosas antes de irnos.

-a que hora partimos

-a medio día.

-ok

En punto de las doce el portero del edificio les avisó que el taxi que habían pedido estaba esperando y Rick le ayudó a Kate con sus cosas, bajaron rápido, el taxi los dejó en la entrada de la terminal aérea y en un par de horas estaban en camino a su destino, Rick no le había querido decir a Kate como era el lugar "es una sorpresa" había dicho con aires de misterio y aunque al principio ella se había molestado, Rick solo sonrió y le dio un beso.

-despierta… estamos por llegar.

-no me di cuenta cuando me dormí lo siento.

-esta bien dime soy buena almohada y cama?

\- mejor de lo que pensé aunque ahora me duele un poco el cuello y la espalda.

-lo sé, quise acomodarte y me abrazaste mas fuerte… me rendí, mira… ya llegamos.

Kate miró por la ventanilla y pudo ver la pista de aterrizaje y más allá la ciudad, Rick le había comentado que ese sólo sería un paso deberían tomar un autobús que los llevaría hasta el hotel y el viaje duraría unos minutos más.

\- desde aquí se ve increíble pero este no es el lugar verdad?

-no.

Después de casi 15 minutos abordaban el transporte que los llevaría hasta el hotel, el clima había cambiado a uno mucho mas cálido y húmedo de lo que se había imaginado. Aun así no dejaba de mirar a todos lados ese era un lugar desconocido para ella y tal y como le había dicho Rick, ella no podía evitar mirar a todos lados y tomar fotografías absolutamente de cada detalle que pasaba frente a ella, Rick la observaba con una sonrisa sin quererlo ella se sintió cohibida ante su mirada.

-te gusta?

-me encanta, este lugar es increíble mejor que mis últimas vacaciones

-bien solo falta un poco más.

Después de quince minutos Kate divisó un pequeño complejo de edificios uno detrás de otro algunas cabañas y mas allá un área recreativa pero la vegetación no le permitía ver más.

-esto está aislado no crees?

\- si quieres ir al pueblo te llevaré, no está muy lejos, no se ve por que los árboles no nos dejan ver pero mañana después de descansar podemos ir caminando, hay un sendero muy lindo y apuesto que te encantará caminar por allí.

-si eso me gustaría.

-ahora bajemos necesito recostarme un rato estoy cansado.

Algunos minutos más tarde ambos entraban en una de las cabañas, Kate creyó que él reservaría una habitación en uno de los edificios que había visto, creyó que el sería amante del lujo y la cabaña a pesar de ser acogedora no era el lujo en su máxima expresión.

-que pasa? No te gusta?

-si……..si me gusta mucho solo pensé que tú….

-yo?

-creí que estaríamos allá-señalo uno de los edificios con su dedo- de verdad me gusta es muy cómoda e íntima…… no me mal intérpretes.

-claro que no pero esto tiene todo. Se que aquellas son lindas, pero aquí hay mas privacidad se que aun te cuesta mostrar tu cuerpo digo no es que andes desnuda por allí pero aquí tendrías más privacidad y creo que es importante que te sientas confiada, por aquí tenemos acceso a la playa sin tener que pasar por toda esa área donde mucha gente se concentra, y yo quiero que adquieras confianza conmigo primero verás que en un par de días podremos pasar por allí sin que te sientas avergonzada.

-tienes razón, creo que es mejor.

-si.

-bien. Quiero cambiarme de ropa y comer algo tengo hambre.

-me parece perfecto .

Una hora más tarde ambos caminaban rumbo al restaurante del hotel, Kate se había cambiado de ropa y aunque lo había dudado mucho debido al calor que hacía decidió usar una falda ligera y algo corta y una camiseta de algodón. Rick la miraba mientras caminaban por el sendero y tomó su mano cuando al llegar a un área más poblada un par de sujetos que se encontraban allí la habían mirado un poco de más. Kate lo notó y apretó su agarre dándole un beso y acercándose un poco a su oído.

-no seas celoso.

-se que dije que quería que vieran que estabas conmigo pero no me gusta que te miren como si estuvieras sola. Eres mi novia

-ok hombre celoso, no deberías darle importancia a esas cosas, no seas tonto.

Kate se acercó mas a él y lo rodeo con un brazo y con el otro tomo su mano, la guió hasta su trasero, la cara de sorpresa de Rick la hizo reír y lo besó con ganas. Rick no lo había notado por estar pendiente de ella pero un par de chicas algo más jóvenes también habían echado una mirada a Rick, había que matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Cuando ella se alejo de Él para seguir caminando no pudo evitar sonrojarse nunca antes había hecho algo así pero con Rick todo se había convertido en un sin fin de primeras veces. sonrió y lo jaló hasta que llegaron a una mesa y se sentaron, el mesero se acercó y tomo su orden. Después de comer Rick le propuso caminar un rato por la playa, tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, caminaron hasta que la noche cayó y decidieron volver.

-estas cansada?

-bastante si fue increíble pero ahora solo quiero dormir, compartes el baño conmigo?

-claro vamos.

La risa de ella resonó en el baño mientras Rick acariciaba su cadera y dejaba delicados besos en su cuello, sin embargo ninguno hizo el intento de ir mas allá el viaje había sido largo. mañana sería un día muy largo o muy corto todo dependería de que tan quieto Rick permaneciera.

-Rick…. Gracias por todo-dijo ella antes de dormir.

Un resplandor la despertó la Luz del sol reflejada en la esquina superior de un espejo que colgaba de la pared daba directo en su cara, se cubrió con la sábana y trato de darse la vuelta pero Rick estaba muy cerca y le impedía moverse, ella lanzó un ligero quejido de frustración.

-que pasa nena?

-pasa que quiero dormir y el sol me molesta.

Ella hizo un puchero que a Rick se le antojó de lo mas tierno y coqueto. Abrazó y besó su frente y le sonrió.

-aun tiene sueño mi nena hermosa?

-no lo se…. Espera…. No me hables como si tuviera 5 años-volteo la cara y cruzo los brazos.

-lo hare si te comportas así.- le dijo dándole una nalgada.

-ouch no

\- oh vamos te encanta que lo haga.

-bueno si-sonrio.

-lo ves. Iré a pedir el desayuno, mmm ,... Café, huevos , fruta esta bien?

-si está bien.

Después de desayunar Rick le propuso que fueran un rato a la playa, sin embargo Kate le dijo que quería ir al pueblo del que le había hablado y que después de la comida podrían pasar la tarde en la playa. Rick accedió a su pedido y se vistió con ropa y zapatos cómodos para caminar, Kate al igual que él se puso ropa cómoda y ambos salieron con rumbo al pueblo. Pasearon por el sendero observando todo a su alrededor, Kate fotografiaba casi todo hasta que divisaron la entrada al pueblo por un arco de piedra, un pueblito bastante pintoresco con calles empedradas y rodeado de vegetación todo digno de una postal, un par de calles más allá un mercado con toda clase de cosas principalmente artesanías propias del lugar, Kate estaba realmente emocionada con todo aquello mientras Rick la veía ella no podía decidirse sobre los regalos que llevaría para su amiga. Rick se separó de ella y se detuvo para comprarle una pulsera.

La miró ir de un puesto a otro hasta que se detuvo bajo un árbol a esperarlo.

-te has cansado ya?

-no… solo tengo sed. Crees que podríamos conseguir agua?

-ven conmigo se en donde podemos encontrar.

Caminaron de nuevo por un sendero rodeado de arboles hasta que escuchó el murmullo de las olas del mar y a un costado del camino un techo de palmas con sillas y mesas, un poco mas allá una fila de camastros con vista al mar. Rick le señaló una mesa y apartó una silla para que ella se sentara, un muchacho se les acercó y les ofreció la carta no solo podían obtener bebidas sino también comida, se sorprendió ya que el lugar era bastante pequeño pero Rick conocía el lugar y ella confiaba en él.

-te gusta?

-si este lugar es muy bonito y tranquilo. Habías venido antes?

-una vez, después de que terminara con mi novia un amigo me lo recomendó y pase algunos días aquí solo, no quería gente acosándome y este fue el lugar perfecto aunque me doy cuenta de que ha crecido.

-aun así es hermoso.

El muchacho regresó con sus bebidas y Rick aprovecho para pedir algo de comida. se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato solo escuchando y mirando a lo lejos hasta que Kate se decidió a hablar.

-conocí a Josh en la universidad el cursaba una carreara diferente a la mía, yo hacia fila esperando mi horario de clases cuando él se me acercó y me dijo que quería acompañarme, yo era muy ingenua e insegura en aquel entonces y se me hacía difícil que un muchacho se me acercara, me tomó por sorpresa completamente supongo que a él le pareció más bien que yo me hacía la difícil, obvio eso no era verdad yo simplemente era demasiado tímida e insegura como para hablar con alguien como él que las traía a todas esperando su oportunidad. A mi me hacía feliz estar con lanie y ya. Él era muy insistente y detallista, nos acompañaba en el comedor siempre que podía, hablábamos de todo y nada a la vez, se aseguró de que yo me enamorará de él. empezó a llamarme casi todos los días sólo para decirme buenas noches o que me había extrañado cuando no nos veíamos. Todo se fue dando poco a poco el quería darme la seguridad de una relación aún cuando él se graduó antes que yo seguíamos saliendo y él buscaba la manera de que todo siguiera, y después de poco más de un año me dijo que no quería que estuviéramos separados y me propuso vivir juntos, yo acepté, el problema fue que con su propuesta también aceptaba ser su juguete... debes creer que fui muy estúpida.

-por supuesto que no, yo creo que estabas enamorada de un hombre que te engañó y eso por ningún motivo es tu culpa aunque si me cuesta creer que siguieras con él y soportaras todo lo que te hizo.

-a mi también me cuesta creerlo. Al principio desconfiaba de todo lo que él hacía, incluso dudé que el fuera sincero conmigo pero todo lo que hizo para que las cosas funcionaran... simplemente empecé a creer en él…. se ganó mi confianza.

-te entiendo.

-él fue muy sutil a la hora de empezar a hacer mi vida miserable. Sólo eran comentarios, cosas sin importancia, creo que por eso no me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

Rick la miró Kate permanecía inmóvil mirando a la nada, su mirada era triste.

-cuánto…. Cuanto tiempo estuviste con el?

\- cerca de seis años y uno antes de vivir juntos.

-vaya si que fue bastante tiempo, y cuando fue que te diste cuenta de que él bueno ya sabes….

-no estoy muy segura de eso, supongo que todo se resume a un día, en mi cumpleaños pasó algo que me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal, después de eso en mis ratos de soledad, que realmente eran muchos comencé a reflexionar sobre todo, a pensar en todos y cada uno de los detalles , esos de los que no me había enterado pero que habían sucedido justo frente a mis ojos….la cosa es que al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta también caí en la negación, en la culpa y la vergüenza, me negaba a decirle a alguien lo que pasaba por que no quería sentir que era víctima, así lo decía él "vamos katie, allí vas otra vez a hacerte la víctima", y con eso daba por terminada la discusión, dejándome con la sensación de que yo estaba exagerando, pasaba la noche llorando en silencio sintiéndome miserable.

-él te golpeo alguna vez?

-recuerdo una ocasión, se suponía que saldríamos, iríamos a cenar sin ningún motivo en especial estaba más que emocionada, él había vuelto de viaje y tenía muchas ganas de estar con él en todos los sentidos por que bueno… teníamos algún tiempo sin nada y yo… yo tenía ganas. Así que me di prisa y llegue a casa, lo vi sentado mirando televisión y corrí a besarlo diciéndole que me cambiaría y podríamos irnos, de último momento decidí que me daría un baño rápido y después de eso elegí un vestido que creí le gustaría. Salí ya lista de la habitación y me paré junto a él esperando recibir al menos un comentario de su parte pero eso no pasó, sólo se paró y caminó a la puerta así que lo seguí, llegamos a un lugar, un bar con música en vivo, todo estaba bien hasta que él se levantó para ir al baño, estaba tardando y un muchacho se me acercó e hizo las típicas preguntas, no alcancé a decir nada por que Josh llegó y empujó con fuerza al sujeto que cayo al suelo, yo no sabía que hacer Josh gritaba cosas que ya no recuerdo luego me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a la calle se detuvo unos metros adelante, se acercó a mí podía sentir su respiración agitada, me miraba con furia hablando bajo me dijo qué era una cualquiera y que de seguro me le había ofrecido al tipo ese me sostuvo por el cabello y me golpeo la cara, caí al suelo pero él no me dio tiempo de recuperarme cuando ya me estaba levantando del brazo y me volvía a golpear, me metió al auto y nos fuimos al departamento, en cuanto llegamos y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa me volvió a jalar del brazo me dijo que todo era mi culpa y que me lo merecía. Al día siguiente él no estaba cuando me levanté, después de unos 5 minutos lo escuché abrir la puerta de la habitación, llevaba con él un ramo de flores se acercó a mi diciendo que tenía que entender que lo había hecho por que me amaba y que no había sido su intención lastimarme que estaba un poco ebrio y se sintió celoso de que ese hombre se me hubiese acercado pero que no lo volvería a hacer.

\- y lo volvió a hacer?

-Si….en otra ocasión.

-siento tanto que pasaras por eso.

-bien a veces no creo que haya sido para tanto.

-eso crees?

-no lo sé, era todo tan confuso, no hubo violencia física en realidad salvo por ese par de ocasiones, supongo que por esa razón se hacía difícil creer que eso era abuso, uno se acostumbra a ver la violencia física, la que deja marcas y por la cual todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo que pasa, pero con esto era diferente, tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba… pase por distintos estados después de que por fin supe lo que pasaba hasta que acepté que eso me estaba pasando a mí.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo entre ambos. Rick fue quien se decidió a hablar.

-Kate no me voy a cansar de decirte que no fue tu culpa, que para nada te lo merecías y que lo que te hizo no puede ser llamado de otra forma sino como abuso, el muy desgraciado no sólo te lastimó físicamente, sino que además te hizo creer que no valías nada no se tú pero a mi eso me provoca ir a partirle la cara.

-podemos cambiar de tema.?

-esta bien.

-volvemos?

-si… andando.

Rick sujetó su mano y las cosas que habían comprado, regresando por el sendero por donde habían llegado.


	30. capítulo 30

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la cabaña y Rick se recostó un momento en la cama, se sentía un tanto molesto por la historia que Kate le contó, no entendía como ella lo había soportado y como el idiota había sido capaz de hacer todas esas cosas con ella, sin saber quien sabe cuantas cosas más tuvo que aguantar, solo por que estaba enamorada de "él". No escuchó cuando ella lo llamó hasta que se paró frente a él moviendo una mano para llamar su atención.

-Rick en que piensas?

-nada en especial.

-bien entonces quieres o no quieres?

-mmmmm?

-que si quieres ir un rato a la playa antes de la cena.

-la cena? Pues que hora es?

-casi las 4

-cielos se me ha ido el tiempo….. Si quieres ir a la playa vamos. Te pondrás el traje de baño?

-si

-bien.

-esta bien voy a cambiarme.

Después de un rato ambos salieron tomados de la mano. Rick no dijo nada cuando la vio salir con un vestido con flores aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar, supuso que era cuestión de incomodidad sumado a la conversación que habían tenido momentos antes. Sin embargo en cuanto llegaron a la playa Rick tendió unas toallas en la arena, ella se quitó el vestido y le ofreció el bote de bloqueador para que le ayudara a ponérselo, se recostó boca abajo esperando a que él lo hiciera.

Rick sonrió, al parecer ella podría sorprenderlo de muchas maneras, puso bloqueador en su mano y comenzó con un suave masaje por la espalda de ella, el cordón de su sostén le estorbaba, que pasaría si él lo desataba? Prefirió preguntarle no quería cometer un error.

-puedo?

-si

Rick lo desató y terminó de esparcirlo por su espalda y luego por sus piernas que para ser sincero eran lo mas hermoso que él había visto y se sintió afortunado de que ella estuviera allí con él. La escucho suspirar.

-esta bien así. Te darás la vuelta?

-mmm…. Pero……….

-no hay nadie, mira, estamos solos tu y yo. Te dije que aquí tendríamos más privacidad. Y si alguien se asoma me encargaré de echarlo, anda no tengas miedo ni vergüenza también necesitas bloqueador allí…. -dijo moviendo el bote de bloqueador y sonriendo

Kate dudó por un momento, levantó la cabeza y miró a ambos lados, Rick decía la verdad, esperó unos segundos e hizo lo que Rick le pidió, al momento que lo hizo su pecho quedó desnudo y Rick instintivamente volteó a todos lados esa visión de Kate la quería solo para él. Sonrió aún más y siguió con su tarea. Kate lanzó una carcajada cuando él pasó su mano por su pecho.

-hey no hagas eso me haces cosquillas….

-es parte del servicio señorita aquí se hace el trabajo completo.

Kate volvió a reír tratando de cubrirse con las manos pero Rick se lo impidió y se colocó sobre ella mirándola muy de cerca.

-si sabes que eres muy hermosa? Eres todo lo que necesito.

-realmente lo crees?

-así es, eres una mujer increíble no solo eres hermosa por fuera sino por dentro. Gracias.

-gracias? Por qué?

-por estar aquí conmigo, por ser como eres, por que me dejas amarte y por amarme. Yo…. Quisiera si me lo permites pasar el resto de mis días contigo…. cásate conmigo Kate.

-Que?

-lo que oíste…. Cásate conmigo, déjame hacerte feliz y de paso hazme feliz a mí eres todo lo que quiero.

-yo…. Es en serio?... Rick no juegues

Ella hizo el intento de levantarse pero él no la dejó al contrario la atrapó más y le dio un beso muy suave.

-no estoy jugando Kate quiero que seas mi esposa, ahora mismo no tengo un anillo de compromiso pero te estoy diciendo la verdad quiero casarme contigo, si quieres tiempo para pensarlo…..

-no…. No es eso… yo…. Me sorprendí

-entonces?

-entonces…. Si…..

-si? De verdad?

-claro que sí.

Rick la besó y la abrazó feliz de saber que ella aceptaba ser su esposa. Se levantó sonriente y la miró de nuevo, acarició su mejilla.

-tenemos mucho que hacer.

-lo sé….. ahora quieres entrar al agua?

-espera…donde está..?

-aquí está…. Yo pensé que tu no…. Querrías….

-mmm, has hecho todo lo que has dicho me cuesta mucho a veces confiar en que las cosas no son como antes y que no me harás daño, pero me estoy esforzando para que pueda dejar atrás todo eso.

-esta bien me gusta escuchar eso estas aprendiendo a ver las cosas de otra forma quiero que confíes en lo que eres y en todo lo que puedes hacer.

-lo sé…. Vamos?

Rick caminó a su lado hasta que sintió el agua mojar sus pies, escuchó la risa de ella y su rostro iluminado por la misma, se adentró un poco más hasta que el agua llego a la altura de su cintura, Kate se sujetó de su brazo, sus estaturas eran diferentes así que el nivel del agua era más alto para ella, en un momento él la sostuvo por la cintura dándole más seguridad, la abrazó quedando frente a frente, bajó un poco más sus manos hasta que alcanzó su trasero y la besó, ella le correspondió, las manos de él bajaron un poco más hasta alcanzar sus piernas invitándola a rodearlo por la cintura con las mismas, el beso se hizo intenso, Kate sintió como él metía la mano bajo la tela de su traje de baño y la acariciaba obligándola a emitir ligeros gemidos por el placer que sentía hasta que él hizo el intento de quitárselo, ella se lo impidió.

-aquí no, por favor.

-perdón me deje llevar… quieres volver. Podemos continuar…

-vamos

Rick se apresuró a recoger todo y regresar, la envolvió con la toalla y la ayudó a llegar lo mas rápido que pudo.

-tienes prisa?

-demasiada… anda que mira como me has puesto, y si no estuviéramos afuera ya te habría mostrado todo lo que provocas en mí, corre.

Kate le ayudó con las cosas y se sintió nerviosa cuando vio la erección de Rick, no creyó que ella pudiera hacer que un hombre la deseara de tal manera pero allí estaba casi corriendo con Rick jalándola de la mano ansioso por hacer el amor con ella y eso le mostraba que todo lo que Josh alguna vez le dijo no eran más que mentiras que ella tontamente había creído, pero Rick, Rick le estaba mostrando que ella merecía sentirse de esa manera. Se sintió feliz de saberlo.

Rick entró y arrojó las cosas por donde pudo, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, Kate reía sin parar mientras Rick luchaba por deshacerse de su traje de baño y el de ella.

-de que te ríes eh? Te causa gracia verme así.

\- la verdad si- dijo riendo-ven aquí mi amor

-mmm jamás me cansaré de esto, pero has sido una niña muy traviesa.

Kate no dijo nada la mirada coqueta que Rick vio en su cara le confirmó lo que ella quería, la vio darse la vuelta y levantar un poco el trasero esperando .

-ouch ……

-me encanta que confíes en mi y que te guste todo lo que hacemos cuando estamos juntos así

-mmm

Rick acarició el área roja que se había formado en su trasero y después dirigió sus caricias al lugar donde ella lo necesitaba, la escuchó gemir y comenzar con un movimiento lento a la par de sus caricias.

-Rick…. Dime que me amas.

-te amo Kate

-mmm…. Por favor….

-dime que quieres estoy aquí para complacerte

-hazlo por favor quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Rick la penetró lento haciendo que llegara al limite, pero saliendo antes de que ella terminara

-amor por favor, por favor te necesito

Rick volvió a penetrarla levantándola un poco más y sujetándola por la cadera, se inclinó un poco y con una mano acaricio uno de sus pechos rozando apenas con sus dedos sus pezones y provocando un escalofrío en ella, Kate gemía cada vez más fuerte y eso hacía que él se sintiera más excitado.

-cielos Kate eres perfecta…. No te reprimas nadie puede escucharnos

Kate no lo pensó y soltó un grito a causa del orgasmo que tuvo en ese momento cada vez que Rick lo hacía era tan intenso que sus piernas temblaban el placer que él le provocaba no lo había sentido antes con nadie y no es que ella tuviera demasiada experiencia pero eso que sentía cada vez que él la tocaba la forma en como lograba que tuviera unos orgasmos tan deliciosos la hacían sentir completa jamás se cansaría de sentir lo que sentía con Rick

Rick la ayudó a colocarse de lado levantando levemente una de sus piernas y penetrándola de esa forma, ella sentía su aliento cálido en su espalda y cuello.

-te gusta?

-me encanta

-quieres más?

-si

-mmmm mi amor

-Rick te amo

Rick sonrió la sintió totalmente entregada a él eso era lo que él quería, quería que ella disfrutara, que sintiera todo el amor y todo el placer que sentía al estar con ella, ahora que sabía que ella quería estar con él hasta el último de sus días la felicidad se sentía desbordar. El futuro que se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad era el máximo sueño de Rick. Kate se dio la vuelta y le besó, solo quería pensar en lo que Rick le hacía sentir.

Rick la mantenía abrazada a él, el calor de su cuerpo cerca de él le daba la seguridad que necesitaba. Ese viaje tendría que unirlos más, ahora que se habían comprometido Rick comenzó a imaginar como sería de ahora en adelante, vivirían en el departamento hasta que ella decidiera que formarían una familia, eso le entusiasmaba, como sería su hijo o hija?, se parecería a él o a ella? o sería una combinación de los dos?, esbozó una sonrisa, le daría tiempo a Kate y cuando se sintiera seguro le propondría un embarazo pero….. Cuantos pequeños tendrían? Sólo uno o dos o quizá tres? volvió a sonreír esta vez más fuerte.

-que te causa tanta gracia?

\- pensaba en nuestro futuro, solo me permito soñar un poco.

-y no me dirás nada.

-no te enojes son solo fantasías.

-mmmmmmm………

-quieres comer algo? Que te parece si vamos a cenar, vayamos al restaurante del hotel.

-ok

Tomaron un baño por separado y se vistieron para la cena, Rick salió antes y la esperó en la pequeña sala, cuando ella salió la tomó de la mano, ella lo observaba parecía más feliz, que sería eso que estaría pensando y por que no se lo quiso decir, no le gustaba sentirse así, si él planeaba algo quería saberlo. Llegaron y pidieron una mesa, mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran, Kate seguía interrogándolo con la mirada.

-que pasa?-preguntó Rick.

-nada -dijo sin mirarlo.

-no me dirás

-tu no me dijiste antes por que lo haría yo.

Rick sonrió ante la expresión de ella no imaginó que ella se sintiera molesta por la situación pensó que no le daría importancia pero era claro que sí, Kate estaba molesta.

-te lo diré………pero……..promete que no te asustarás.

-es algo malo?

-no

-entonces?

-promételo y te diré.

-está bien lo prometo.

-yo pensaba en……..bueno yo……..-dijo haciendo pausas.

-dímelo ya o voy a pensar mal.

-pensaba en nuestros hijos.-y cerró los ojos como esperando que ella lo golpeara.

Kate escupió el agua que tenía en la boca mojando a Rick, que abrió los ojos sorprendido y la vio con miedo.

-nuestros hijos?- dijo mientras se limpiaba y su cara se enrojecía ante la vergüenza que sintió cuando la gente la miró y una mujer en especial hizo un gesto de asco. Rick soltó una carcajada.

-no te rías.

-me escupiste la cara

-yo…….rayos me sorprendiste.

-no quería asustarte y que volvamos a la idea que voy rápido, es solo que no lo pude evitar estábamos allí acostados, desnudos, te imaginé embarazada y una cosa llevó a la otra.

Dijo en voz baja no queriendo que la gente escuchara de lo que hablaban.

-creí que era algo malo.

-como qué?

-pues no sé….. Me acabas de proponer matrimonió. Pensé que te estabas arrepintiendo.

-claro que no… Perdona fue sólo eso.

Justo en ese momento el mesero se acercó y les sirvió, Rick se acomodó mejor en la silla y la miró de nuevo analizando su reacción.

-no dirás nada.-volvió a preguntar Rick

-hablaremos más tarde, ahora come.

Por un momento pensó que había cometido un error al decírselo, la cena continuó en silencio que de momento se hacía incómodo, pero ella le sonreía, empezó a sentirse intrigado por lo que ella le diría los nervios se apoderaron de él, recordó el día que entregó su primer libro, y las náuseas que sentía en ese momento fueron las mismas que sentía justo ahora y si Kate no pensaba tener hijos?. Ellos habían hablado de eso en un par de ocasiones pero nada serio, sólo se habían comentado sus expectativas pero no volvieron a ahondar en el tema, quizá Kate pretendía esperar más tiempo claro qué él tampoco creía necesario que los tuvieran ahora quizá planearían la boda, se casarían, tendrían otro tiempo más solos antes de la familia, se regañó a si mismo y pasó su mano por el cabello no quería presionarla. La cena terminó y después del postre se quedaron sentados en una de las salas del hotel donde ofrecían un pequeño espectáculo, Rick tomó su mano y la besó, permanecían en un cómodo silencio, después de eso salieron tomados de la mano y caminaron por la playa era de noche y solo podían escuchar el murmullo de las olas.

-te amo. -dijo Kate.

-yo también.

-quiero tener un hijo contigo…….. Solo quiero esperar un poco más te parece mal?

-claro que no…….no te lo dije por que lo quiera ahora esperaré hasta que estés lista. No quiero que te sientas presionada, creo que primero nos casaremos disfrutaremos de nosotros como esposos y luego vendrá…….eso

-eso? Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-no…..no yo estoy nervioso no quiero cometer un error quiero que todo esté claro entre nosotros.

-bien volvamos empiezo a sentir cansancio.

Caminaron por un sendero iluminado por pequeñas luces a los costados, Kate se mantenía en silencio hasta que llegaron, justo en la puerta se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a Rick, lo besó con ternura y él miró una lágrima.

-oye hice algo malo?

-no ……….es solo que me siento tan feliz, temo que sea un sueño y que me despierte en mi cama sola.

-eso no va a pasar estas aquí conmigo no pienses así, puedes sentirme, puedes sentir mi mano tocándote, mi cuerpo a tu lado, esto es real y nuestra vida juntos es un hecho te lo puedo asegurar.

Rick abrió la puerta la abrazó y la besó, la acompañó a la habitación, mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

-espera tengo arena……….un baño antes de dormir?

-claro.

Ya en la cama el silencio se hacía presente de nuevo.

-te amo Kate, jamás te dejaré

Fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de perderse en el sueño.

Tuvo un sueño ella vestida de novia, embarazada, con un bebé y Rick a su lado siempre.


	31. capítulo 31

El rayo del sol de nuevo la despertó en el momento que Rick entraba a la habitación con el desayuno en una bandeja, esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba de él, todos y cada uno de los detalles que él tenía con ella hasta el más mínimo significaba todo.

-hola bella durmiente, te traje el desayuno….. Espero que te guste.

-gracias, tu ya desayunaste?

-si pero te haré compañía…..que quieres hacer hoy?

-no lo sé….. Que más podemos hacer en este lugar?

-bien esperaba que lo preguntaras-dijo sonriendo y sacando un par de folletos-vi estos y pensé que podríamos escoger algo para hacer después de desayunar.

-bien déjame verlos………. Este de aquí te parecería bien?

-claro lo que quieras…..veamos…….de verdad?

-mmmmm sí….. No te agrada?

-esta bien yo dije lo que quieras y si eso quieres, eso haremos. Termina tu desayuno.

-ok

Después de una hora ambos salían tomados de la mano con rumbo al sitio indicado en el folleto, Rick se veía algo nervioso no había hecho algo así o no que recordara, lo cual le preocupaba, sin embargo Kate se veía feliz de hacerlo y sonreía mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que caminara mas rápido.

-Rick? Tienes miedo?

-no como crees, yo…..no……tengo…..miedo-sus palabras se pausaron cuando vio la altura desde la que saltarían-cielos Kate creo que necesito cambiarme los pantalones.

-pero si aún no lo hacemos? Anda yo voy a estar a tu lado, confías en mí.

-yo confío en ti……….no confío en eso-y sujetó con más fuerza su mano.

Kate soltó una carcajada con la afirmación de Rick y su cara de asustado.

-no pasa nada en todo caso no caeremos en tierra, sino en el mar-dijo tratando de restarle importancia y disimulando una sonrisa-además no creo que al hotel le convenga tener una baja. No lo crees?

-amor eso no me tranquiliza, ahora si tengo miedo, tu novio es cobarde ya lo dije, eso te hace feliz lo he admitido ahora vámonos, podemos hacer otra cosa.

-claro que no, tú lo prometiste y me vas a cumplir, lo haremos y pasaremos el resto de la tarde en la playa relajándonos, mírame gallina………..repite conmigo, no tengo miedo.

-no tengo miedo.

-no tengo miedo.

-no tengo miedo.

-ahora vamos y sigue repitiéndolo en tu cabeza….. No tengo miedo.

-quiero un premio después de esto y no me sueltes.

-no lo haré, andando.

Llegaron al lugar donde una fila de personas esperaba su turno, Kate podía sentir un ligero entumecimiento en su mano por la forma en que Rick la sujetaba, no quería mirarlo sabía que eso le daría la oportunidad de pedirle de nuevo que desistieran, Rick le dio un ligero jalón.

-Kate contesto sin voltear-que pasa?

-quiero un adelanto.

-un adelanto?... De qué?... Espera a que subamos.

-no…..lo quiero ahora.

-Rick por favor, no quiero berrinches.

-entonces… no lo haré.

-me estás chantajeando?-esta vez si lo miró incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-si

-bien, que quie…….

No terminó de hablar cuando Rick ya la tenía apretada entre sus brazos besándola, robándole un suspiro, para luego liberarla dejándola con ganas de más. Ella lo miró confundida mientras él parecía más tranquilo luciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-que de…… que demonios fue eso?-dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza, ya que al menos un par de personas que también esperaban los habían observado con detenimiento.

-mi adelanto.

-pe…..pero……

-pero nada… Gracias…ahora si estoy tranquilo…….anda que ya nos toca, no detengas la fila.

Rick la tomó de la mano y siguiendo las indicaciones le ayudó a subir a un pequeño elevador que los llevó hasta el punto desde donde saltarían, mientras les daban otras indicaciones llegaron a la cima y con calma se colocaron el equipo de seguridad.

Rick la besó antes de alejarse de nuevo para colocarse un arnés que los mantendría sujetos a uno de los "expertos" y acto seguido saltaron uno tras el otro. La vista ere increíble jamás pensó que sería así, la verdad su miedo había sido infundado, tenía presente que no los dejarían saltar solos, eso sería ridículo. el viaje duró muy poco a su parecer y mientras descendía buscaba con la mirada a Kate que había saltado después de él. No tardó mucho en escuchar el sonido de su risa y se apresuró a soltarse para poder encontrarse con ella que venía caminando con toda tranquilidad y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-que tal sr. Gallina?

-no me digas así……de verdad tenía miedo.

-mmmmm pues no tuviste reparos en besarme de esa forma enfrente de todos?

-ok, ok solo quería calmarme pero si te molestó no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-yo no dije que no me gustara. Solo que …….

-solo que….?

-mmmmm pues ya sabes .

-no sé, pero si me dices lo sabré.

Ella se quedó callada cuando los encargados se acercaron a pedirles el resto del equipo y les recordaban que tuvieran una feliz estancia.

-me dirás?

-me dio vergüenza y mucho calor. -de nuevo se sonrojó con su afirmación.

-bien

-bien? Es todo lo que dirás?

-Kate que te puedo decir, fue un impulso estaba muy nervioso, de verdad lo lamento pero no le veo mayor problema fue solo un beso un poco intenso y ya.

-eres increíble

-lo se…….andando me ha dado hambre.

Tomó su mano y caminó con ella por la playa aún tenían mucho que hacer antes de regresar a casa.

Rick no había evitado pensar en el asunto de Sanders mientras comían, Kate no había interrumpido su silencio imaginando que algo importante debería estar atravesando por su cabeza, de camino a la cabaña Rick se detuvo y la abrazó, ella lo miró extrañada.

-que te pasa? Sigues pensando en bebés?

-no

\- entonces?

-no quería que esto te molestara pero… he pensado que cuando volvamos tengo pendiente el asunto del estúpido Sanders.

-ya veo, yo también pensaba en eso, crees que nos traiga problemas.

-acabo de tener un deja vu.

-lo sé.

-deberíamos quedarnos aquí para que nadie nos moleste, no lo crees? nuestros bebés tendrían un magnífico bronceado.

-si seguro-dijo mientras soltaba su mano y seguía caminando por el sendero- y según tú que haríamos aquí?.

-bueno no es que yo este impedido para escribir, puedo hacerlo donde sea y tu serías la abogada mas sexy de la isla.

Kate rió con fuerza

-claro y dejaremos nuestra vida así nada más por un imbécil como ése? No Rick, no podría, ésta es una cuestión de orgullo si tu quieres, pero ya hui una vez, no volveré a hacerlo y tú vendrás conmigo y lo resolveremos para que después cumplas con todas esas promesas con las que me has ilusionado.

\- o podríamos hacer lo que has dicho.

-que bueno que nos entendemos, ahora camina aún hay sol, quiero pasar un rato en la playa.

-lo que usted ordene.

Rick siguió a Kate por el sendero mientras pensaba en todo el asunto de Sanders, talvez debería llamar a su abogado y tratar de cubrir todo lo que pudiese pasar después de todo la última vez que se vieron la cosa no fue muy bien y Rick sabía que en algún momento tendría que responder por sus actos, se haría cargo cuanto antes, puesto que el compromiso con Kate ya era oficial, esperaba que no pasara a mayores y sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel hombre en el suelo con el labio partido y sangrante, no era que estuviera orgulloso era que por fin había logrado deshacerse de ese sentimiento de impotencia que lo había acompañado durante años.

Miró a Kate entrar a la habitación para después de varios minutos de estar sentado en un sillón verla salir de nuevo usando uno de los trajes de baño que habían comprado y que en un par de ocasiones ella había dicho que de ninguna manera usaría, sin embargo él la había convencido de que podría usarlo solo en la intimidad con él como parte de un juego o cuando el calor fuera lo suficientemente insoportable para ella, no dijo nada cuando ella dio varias vueltas por la sala, sacó una botella de agua, una toalla y su bote de bloqueador, iba y venia sin reparar en la mirada de Rick que la observaba con sumo detenimiento, incrédulo de lo que veía, ella estaría contemplando la idea de salir así, sin algo que le cubriera como la vez anterior?, quizá ella estaba dando ese último paso que le decía a él que ella no sentía vergüenza de salir así, sin emitir sonido o moverse simplemente la observó atento al siguiente paso, ella parecía estar muy concentrada en sus tareas buscando lo que llevaría consigo sin siquiera mirarlo a él, tomó un bolso y metió en el sus cosas, Rick abrió los ojos cuando ella se inclino a un costado de la mesa para recoger una liga para el cabello que se le había caído y una amplia vista de su trasero quedó frente a él, haciendo el amago de levantarse y quedándose un par de segundos sólo para admirarla un poco más Kate se levantó y se dio la vuelta para verlo.

-iras o te quedarás?

-como?

-te pregunté si irás conmigo o te quedaras aquí?

-voy…ya voy a cambiarme, espérame.

Lo vio entrar corriendo al baño y luego salir listo para ir con ella. Rick no decía nada, la vio tomar su bolso y amarrar su cabello con la liga para salir caminando despacio hasta el pequeño sendero que los llevaba a la orilla de la playa donde habían estado el día anterior, Rick se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta solo mirándola caminar sin ningún problema, acaso ella había dejado de lado la vergüenza de que la viese así? Estaba tan hermosa con ese traje de baño.

Kate volteó cuando al decirle sus planes él no contestó, se sorprendió de ver que él seguía parado en la puerta mirándola.

-si no vas venir solo dilo……….Rick?

-ya voy solo……… te miraba

-eso ya lo note pero…… piensas mirarme nada más?

-no

Se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y luego la siguió, ella iba adelante caminando sin mirarlo.

-creí que ya habías visto suficiente?-dijo Kate.

-estoy un poco intrigado.

-por que?

-hoy no has usado un vestido sobre el traje de baño que dijiste de ninguna manera usarías.

-amm bueno puedo volver a ponerme un vestido si te incomoda verme así.

-sabes muy bien que no es eso.

-lo sé……quise saber si ahora estoy lista para este tipo de cosas

-y bien?

-estoy lista

-eso me agrada…….vamos

Rick tomó su mano ésta vez y camino con ella sin decir nada más, esperando que ella se decidiera por el lugar donde se quedarían, pero ella seguía caminando por la orilla mojando sus pies y sonriéndole de vez en cuando, un par de chicas los vieron pasar, entonces se dio cuenta de que la caminata los había llevado hasta el limite del hotel y la playa estaba más poblada a partir de allí, miró a Kate deteniéndose un segundo interrogándola con la mirada.

-estas segura?.

-si

-bien

Continuaron caminando mientras ella recogía algunas conchas y piedras que tenían alguna forma caprichosa producto del ir y venir por la arena y el agua del mar.

Se detuvo y le sonrió.

-aquí

Rick se limitó a tomar el bolso y sacar las cosas que ella había llevado, se sentó sobre la toalla y le ofreció un trago de su botella.

Kate tomó el bote de bloqueador y le hizo la seña de que le ayudara, se inclinó un poco hacía adelante una vez terminada su tarea, Rick se recostó y apoyo la cabeza sobre sus brazos y cruzó las pierna, Kate permanecía sentada mirando a la nada por un par de minutos hasta que se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta sentir el agua en sus píes, Rick la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados siguiendo sus movimientos, parecía una niña moviéndose de un lugar a otro jugando con el agua y haciendo pequeños montículos de arena parecidos a torres que no terminaban de dar forma a lo que él creyó que sería un castillo pero que no terminaba de tener forma, permaneció en silencio sólo mirándola disfrutar.

Cerró los ojos por un momento hasta que la sintió a su lado, apoyada en uno de sus costados una voz le hizo ponerse en alerta, sin embargo no hizo movimiento alguno, escuchaba con detenimiento la conversación.

-no gracias-le escuchó decir a Kate.

-será una fiesta increíble y puedes invitar a tu papá si quieres.

Kate sonrió

-he dicho no gracias.

No se escuchó nada más, Kate seguía apoyada en él, podía sentir su piel caliente rozando su costado y su mano tocarle el hombro, abrió los ojos despacio y la miró, su rostro cerca, levantó la cabeza y la besó.

-vienes?

-claro

Se quitó la camiseta y de la mano la llevó hasta la orilla pero ella no se detuvo lo jaló hasta quedar con el agua en la cintura, él la detuvo y la abrazó, le dio la vuelta y volvió a besarla, el movimiento del agua a cierta distancia no se hacía notar, la soltó y nadó un poco pero ella no lo siguió.

-ven

Kate negó con la cabeza

-te da miedo?

Ella volvió a negar, Rick regresó a su lado, cuando pudo sentir el suelo bajo sus pies la tomó por la cintura y la hizo levantar apoyando sus piernas en la cadera.

-te amo

-te amo

Sostuvo su mirada y se acercó con la intención de besarla, un solo beso suave, tierno cargado de muchas emociones, apoyo su frente en la suya.

-se hace tarde-dijo en un susurro

-lo sé

-no me sueltes

-nunca

Caminó con ella aferrada a su cuerpo, el cielo adquiría tonalidades rojizas con lo rayos de sol que empezaba a ocultarse, aún les quedaban un par de días antes de volver, Rick sentía que Kate había dado más pasos hacía adelante en la constante lucha que sostenía con las ideas en su cabeza, no sabía si él tenía algo que ver, no lo creía, creía más bien que ella sola había descubierto la libertad de ser ella misma sin pedir el permiso de nadie, a él le hacía feliz saber que podía compartir con ella cada paso, uno a uno a su lado.

-déjame envolverte en la toalla.

-bien

-volvemos

-podemos pedir la cena?

\- por supuesto pero primero necesito quitarme la arena se ha metido por todos lados.

La escuchó reír y luego la vio caminar de regreso por donde habían venido.

-estoy cansada

-yo también…. Cenáremos y después a dormir.

 ** _no lo se numayoss, eso aun no lo se, necesito pensarlo un poco mas._**


	32. capítulo 32

Sus vacaciones habían terminado y Kate miraba desde la ventanilla del avión con nostalgia como la isla desaparecía de su vista, se giró para mirarlo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos cuando sintió un pequeño beso que Rick depositó en su cabeza.

La vuelta a casa había sido tranquila, Kate tenía aún unos cuantos días antes de volver al trabajo y Rick le había comentado que quería organizar una cena antes de que eso sucediera, con su madre y algunos amigos para hacer oficial su compromiso.

Una de esas tardes se habían sentado a pensar en lo que harían, ella le había dicho que quería cocinar y él le había propuesto algunas cosas más, se habían dispuesto a llamar a los que serían invitados, Rick llamó a su madre que por esos días andaba de visita con una amiga pero que con gusto agradeció la invitación, también le había llamado a un par de amigos suyos muy cercanos pero que Kate aún no conocía y ante su indecisión le había dicho que si solo invitaba a lanie eso le haría feliz, con alegría le había llamado a su amiga haciéndole la invitación, después de mucho meditarlo decidió que invitaría al detective Ryan su amistad era reciente pero él le había demostrado que podía confiar y así lo hizo.

Rick le ayudó con los preparativos, le ayudó a cocinar y dejó la comida en el horno mientras se preparaban para recibir a sus invitados.

La primera en llegar fue Martha ataviada con un vestido elegante unas flores para Kate y una botella de vino le había saludado con bastante efusividad llamándole hija, lo que la hizo sentir bastante más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en el transcurso del día, se habían instalado en la sala y Rick le había contado sobre su viaje sin detenerse a dar detalles, solo lo necesario, después de algunos minutos el timbre los había sorprendido y Kate con paso apresurado se acercó a abrir la puerta, el grito a manera de saludo de ambas mujeres le indicó a Rick que lanie había llegado y a tan solo segundos detrás de ella Kevin Ryan había aparecido llevando de la mano a su esposa que saludó con un abrazo a Kate y un tímido hola dirigido a Rick y su madre que se habían levantado para recibir a los invitados de Kate.

De nuevo la conversación y las presentaciones por parte de Kate no se hicieron esperar y antes de poder terminar el timbre los distrajo, esta vez Rick se acercó y abrió saludando, dio el paso a un par de sus amigos, los mas allegados.

Rick llamo a Kate y le pedido que le ayudará a colocarlo todo en la mesa para así iniciar la cena.

Llegado el momento Rick se levantó y llamó la atención de todos los reunidos.

-bien pues buenas noches a todos, espero que lo estén pasando bien y que disfruten de la comida que con mucho gusto Kate ha preparado para ustedes.

-tu me has ayudado, no me des todo el crédito.-dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa

-bien tu y yo……….se preguntaran el motivo de esta cena debido al tiempo que hemos pasado sin vernos, hoy queremos celebrar con ustedes nuestro compromiso, Kate me ha concedido el honor de ser mi esposa y aunque no hemos fijado una fecha aún les aseguro que no tardaremos en confirmarlo.

Las múltiples muestras de afecto de todos y las felicitaciones le recordaron a Kate que debería ir uno de esos días al cementerio para contarle a sus padres la buena noticia y lo que había acontecido esos días, Rick notó como el semblante de Kate cambió de un momento a otro y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-estas bien?

-si……solo pensaba en mis padres…………. Vendrías conmigo al cementerio?

-el día que quieras. Pero no te pongas triste no me gusta verte así.

-no es tristeza, sólo quisiera que estuvieran conmigo.

-te entiendo

Besó sus labios con ternura estrechándola en sus brazos.

Después de un rato de convivencia los invitados se habían despedido dejándolos solos, incluso Martha se fue alegando otro compromiso, cosa que Rick no discutió, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su madre pero esa noche quería descansar un poco, cierto era que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones hace poco pero con el ajetreo de la ciudad y los preparativos para esa cena realmente se sentía cansado y suponía que Kate también.

Compartieron el baño y antes de ir a dormir Kate quiso ver las noticias, se sentaron juntos observando la pantalla, las notas de economía, el mundo, policíacas y al final la que había esperado Rick, lo último sobre Sanders y su recuperación después del ataque sufrido por parte de Richard castle, se hacía una recopilación del hecho mostraban algunas fotos y se especulaba sobre el motivo del ataque ya que el mismo Sanders se había negado a hablar con la prensa, habían pasado ya varios días desde entonces, Rick había solicitado la intervención de su representante jurídico para que este le pusiera al tanto de los pasos a seguir en caso de que el estúpido de Sanders decidiera hacer algo, lo cual no había ocurrido sin embargo eso no era garantía de que no sucediera y él estaba atento a las noticias que la prensa emitía en ocasiones.

Kate no perdía detalle de sus reacciones, sabía de antemano que Sanders podría proceder, si lo pensaba bien Rick había descargado toda su furia en un instante y aunque en el momento no lo pareció las fotos mostradas daban cuenta de que se le había pasado la mano, pero sería él capaz de proceder en contra de Rick teniendo en cuenta el incidente acontecido con ella?, todo puede pasar pensó Kate, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Rick y dejando que el acariciara su espalda, ya no quería mas problemas, solo quería tranquilidad, quería poder dar el siguiente paso y por fin sacarse del zapato esa piedrita que los estaba molestando.

-hora de dormir. -dijo Rick.

-nooooooooo…..otro ratito me gusta estar así.-Kate se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo.

La risa de Rick resonó en la habitación, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta solía tener esas pequeñas rabietas que para nada le disgustaban, más bien le causaban gracia, él sabía que Kate solo quería jugar y olvidarse de la vida tan miserable que vivió, le encantaba verla aferrarse a su cuerpo para que no se moviera, cerrar los ojos y fingir una lágrima, era divertido verla hacer esa clase de gestos sólo para salirse con la suya obviamente a él lo único que le importaba era que ella fuese feliz.

-andando es tarde ……creo que estoy siendo demasiado permisivo con usted señorita?

-no.-dijo de nuevo hundiendo la cara en el costado de Rick.

-no? Eso crees?

-si-y se abalanzó sobre el besándole el rostro-es tu castigo.

-ahora yo soy el castigado? Y puedo saber por qué?

\- por que-se mordió el dedo tratando de encontrar la excusa perfecta-por que……. Si

De nuevo Rick soltó una carcajada -eso no es válido, no tienes una buena razón para castigarme-se acercó a ella apenas rozando sus labios con los suyos-me he portado bien-la besó- te hago feliz no puedes negarlo-levanto la camiseta de su pijama y acarició su cadera-soy un buen amante, el mejor..

-no…..

-no?... No dijiste eso anoche, cuando me pedias más, cuando me provocaste paseándote por la habitación con ese diminuto conjunto de lencería mientras te quejabas de no encontrar que ponerte además de hacerme todas esas insinuaciones o cuando decidí poner manos a la obra…..

-si y ahora me debes uno nuevo… rompiste ése….

-mmmm…..mi amor …….. romperé muchos más si lo haces de nuevo…….ahora dime que tienes bajo ésta pijama……

-dijiste que era tarde debemos dormir.

-Rick sonrió ignorando la afirmación de ella-veamos que hay aquí……..oh vaya…….nada por aquí…….no crees que hace calor? Tal vez deberías dormir mas ligera.

Tomó su mano y la llevó a la cama haciéndola girar antes de que continuara, dejándola completamente desnuda.

-así estas mejor -y apagó la luz mientras la acariciaba.

El día empezaba a iluminarse con la luz del amanecer, el cuerpo desnudo de Kate yacía junto al suyo mientras él la observaba, pensaba en como las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Kate se convirtió en el amor de su vida eso no lo podía negar, dejó volar la imaginación creando en su mente la imagen de Kate sonriéndole el día de su boda, y sonrió imaginándola siendo feliz pero antes de eso debía atender el asunto de Sanders, su abogado le recomendó que no se acercará a él por ningún motivo recordando también la petición de Kate de no hacer cosas estúpidas así que contrario a sus deseos y con un berrinche descomunal tuvo que obedecer.

Recordó el día que conoció a Kate, caminaba distraído por la calle salía de una breve relación con una mujer que no le atraía realmente pero con la insistencia necesaria como para convencerlo de salir un par de veces con ella, la mujer poseedora de cierta belleza usaba sus recursos lo mejor que podía jamás le recriminaría por eso, sin embargo la decepción no se hizo esperar al descubrirla coqueteando con otro hombre, empezaba a creer que era demasiado inocente en cuestión de mujeres. Después de una discusión en la que la mujer alegó que de ninguna manera ella hacía lo que él le estaba reclamando, debería creerle entonces?, sin dudarlo decidió que no se negaría a darle otra oportunidad, todo el mundo la merece, de tal manera justo ese día saldrían a cenar cuando al llegar al sitio señalado la mujer parecía no poder evitar ver a cuanto fulano se le pasaba por enfrente terminando así con su paciencia y sin despedirse abandonó el lugar caminando sin un rumbo definido el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo provocando así que tropezara con Kate sin reparar mucho en ella se alejó hacia su departamento pero el aroma que percibió en su cabello lo acompañó en su camino, su cara que apenas vio era difícil de olvidar lo que le ayudó mucho la siguiente vez que la vio, algún día le diría que esa segunda vez que más bien había sido una coincidencia buscada, se había sentado en un pequeño café a esperar tener suerte y poder verla pasar. Se sintió realmente aliviado cuando reconoció su cabello y se atrevió a seguirla y mirarla de lejos, no quería que ella creyera que era un acosador lo que si es que era bastante curioso y aferrado a sus ideas cuando algo le interesaba. así pues, buscó la oportunidad de propiciar de nuevo un encuentro para conocerla un poco, su sorpresa fue grata cuando pudo mirarla con detenimiento, escuchar su voz y sentir su cálida mano en la suya. cómo una mujer tan hermosa como ella tenía una mirada tan triste? Ahora lo entendía mejor, ahora la comprendía y también ahora era testigo del cambio de su novia, prometida y futura esposa.

 ** _pues como dice la cancion el final se acerca ya, jajajaja nos leemos en el proximo._**


	33. capítulo 33

Kate se movió abrazándose a su cuerpo pero sin muchas intenciones de despertar, miró el reloj sobre la mesa y la luz del sol por la ventana, sus pensamientos le hicieron perder la noción del tiempo.

El cabello revuelto de ella le hacia cosquillas en el cuello, con el dedo índice acarició su espalda deteniéndose a centímetros de su cadera, iba y venía por toda el área hasta que ella sonrió con la cara hundida en la almohada, de nuevo recorrió su cintura provocándole cosquillas.

-basta………. Amor, quiero dormir-dijo enrollándose en la sábana

-son casi las nueve….. Tú siempre te despiertas muy temprano……las vacaciones te afectan.

-tu me afectas. Se duerme tan bien aquí- asomó la cabeza por encima de la sábana.

-lo sé…… pero hoy es tú último día de vacaciones y quiero hacer algo, no sé salgamos a algún lugar que me dices?

\- bien, pero te toca el desayuno.

-ok princesa

-princesa?

-es de cariño no te sulfures, sabes que te gusta-salió rápido de la cama esquivando la mano que Kate estiró sin alcanzarlo.-mmmmm que lindo trasero.

-dejaras de verlo si me vuelves a llamar princesa.

-ok, ok ya entendí, ahora vuelvo.

Algunos minutos después Rick entraba a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y el desayuno listo, la observó aún en la cama revisando su teléfono recostada sobre su estomago y la sábana apenas cubriéndole las nalgas, le encantaba verla así, por un momento creyó que la encontraría ya vestida o en el proceso de hacerlo, sin embargo allí estaba ella aún desnuda sin ningún apuro o preocupación, si que le encantaba ésta Kate a la que al parecer ya no le molestaba que él la viera así mas bien parecía que le provocaba bastante placer saber que Rick la miraba sin ningún disimulo y eso era lo que el quería hacerle saber que la admiraba en igualdad de proporción tanto a ella como persona como a su cuerpo al que no se cansaría de ver nunca.

-algo importante?

-lanie me ha mandado un mensaje agradeciéndonos de nuevo por la cena y deseándonos lo mejor. Quería que desayunáramos juntas dice que tiene algo importante que decirme

-que será?

-no me lo quiere decir por teléfono.

-mmmm irás?

-no lo sé……….ahora tengo curiosidad.

-puedo acompañarte?

-bien……pero que hacemos con esto?

-puedo guardarlo para después quieres solo el café?

-está bien debo vestirme .

Rick la vio levantarse y pasearse por la habitación sin ningún pudor dando pequeños sorbos cada tanto y sacando algunas prendas que le mostraba y al mismo tiempo le preguntaba como se veía así, él solo asentía y le decía que estaba perfecta.

-ayúdame a elegir no me digas que estoy perfecta.

-es que estas perfecta…….incluso así…….sin nada que te cubra estas perfecta-se levantó de la cama y acarició sus nalgas aprovechando que ella se había inclinado buscando su ropa interior en un cajón más abajo.

-Rick no hagas eso

-hacer que?-de nuevo paseo sus dedos cerca de su pubis

-lo sabes bien……….sabes muy bien lo que provocas………para por favor-no pudo evitar separar las piernas cuando un dedo invasor acaricio la ingle de ella sin tocar el punto que empezaba a demandar ser atendido-amor hazlo rápido si es que lo vas a hacer, lanie me espera.

Se inclinó para darle mejor acceso cuándo él la penetro con sus dedos y sintió su erección rozando sus piernas. Rick la escuchó gemir. Se apresuró a besar su espalda y acariciar los costados y el interior de sus piernas y colocando su pene muy cerca pero sin entrar aún.

-Rick por dios……..no juegues……..hazlo ya no me hagas suplicarte.

-perdona pero me encantas así…….que buscabas en ese cajón?

-ya sabes

-no sé, dime…….acaso una de esas pequeñísimas tangas……mmmmmm?……. Dime……… la negra, la roja, la blanca?...me encanta saber que andas por allí con eso y sólo yo se que te la has puesto, te pondrás una falda o vestido?

-eres un pervertido.

-y te encanta………debo darte una buena despedida…….

-despedi………..mmmmmmmm……..-Rick no le dejó seguir, la penetró con desesperación haciéndole tener un orgasmo y terminando en su interior.

-mañana vuelves al trabajo debemos hacer algo especial hoy.-susurró muy cerca de su oído.

-debo darme un baño, vienes?

Tiempo después caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano con rumbo al café donde Kate había quedado con lanie quien los saludó en cuanto los vio entrar.

-veo que te has auto invitado

-yo también quería verte…….pero puedo ir s otra mesa si es algún secreto lo que hablaran.

-solo unos minutos por favor.

-ok me voy pero no muy lejos.

-que pasa lanie por que tanto misterio?

-el señor Sanders…..

-ya veo…. Dime.

-le he visto entrar un par de veces a la oficina del jefe estos días que te has ido.

-y bien, escuchaste algo?

-se rumorea que planea demandar a Rick por la golpiza.

-algo nos dijo el abogado de Rick sin embargo Sanders no nos ha contactado, así que realmente no se que esperar, aunque puedo imaginarlo.

-ok Rick, pidió ayuda?

-ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, se lo advertí, pero Rick no se resistió y ya ves como ha terminado.

-que fue lo que paso?

-Sanders insistió conmigo hubo un incidente, Rick lo vio y se puso como loco, lo golpeó y por eso ahora estamos en la incertidumbre.

-cielos….. Tendrá problemas.

-lo sé.

-estas molesta con él?

-pues…… una parte es molestia la otra, no estoy segura, Sanders se lo merecía pero la verdad es que a Rick se le pasó la mano, no creí que fuese capaz tú lo has visto, Rick es un amor conmigo, esta situación lo superó, sólo reaccionó.

-bueno eso ya lo sabían bien dices tú……ya veremos que pasa, espero que no sea tan terrible como me lo estoy imaginando…….. Y bien que tal ahora que se han comprometido?

-mmmm, no lo sé todo es tan distinto ahora que bueno a veces creo que estoy soñando.

-se ha portado bien contigo?

-tan bien que ahora está en problemas.

-eso pasará ya lo veras Rick te ama eso no lo disculpa pero creo que tampoco permitiría que algo te pasara a ti.

-si bueno es………es simplemente perfecto, hablamos de muchas cosas me siento tan libre él es todo para mí, lo tiene todo tan claro no sólo por el compromiso…….se ha esmerado mucho me demuestra que me ama todo el tiempo se ha ganado mi entera confianza y quiere una familia conmigo, hemos hablado de bebés…… lo puedes creer?

\--te creo y me alegro por ti, es lo que mereces, es lo que estabas esperando. Ahora solo falta deshacerte del idiota número dos.

-ni me lo recuerdes, espero que todo se resuelva pronto.

-mañana vienes?

-si mañana……..hoy lo pasaremos juntos quiere ir a un lugar "especial" y no me ha dicho donde dice que es una sorpresa.

-bien entonces no te quitaré mas el tiempo por que no le hablas y terminamos este desayuno.

-ok.

Kate le hizo una seña a Rick que de inmediato acudió a su llamado y se sentó a su lado. Le contaron a lanie mas detalles de su viaje y algunos planes que habían hecho juntos y un rato después lanie se despidió dejándolos solos.

-y bien……que haremos ahora sr. Castle.

-es una sorpresa pero primero dame un beso.

-bien ven aquí.

Kate rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó con bastante intensidad.

-mmmmm me encantan tus besos.

-lo sé…. Nos vamos?

-seguro.

Ambos caminaban de nuevo por la calle tomados de la mano sin un rumbo definido, solo andando, mirando cosas en los paradores de las tiendas pero sin detenerse en algún lugar en específico.

-Rick?

-dime

-vamos por un helado

-ok

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y una señorita muy amable les atendió tomó su orden y pasados unos minutos les sirvió. Hablaban y observaban la gente pasar por la calle.

-a donde iremos Rick?

-no lo sé

-cómo?

-pues……no te enojes solo quería pasar el día contigo pero no sabía a donde ir y tampoco quería que nos quedáramos en casa.

-bien………vamos al cine?

-ok

Salieron del pequeño local con rumbo al cine y mientras Rick compraba las entradas Kate lo esperaba en el pasillo mirando los carteles de los próximos estrenos.

-listo…..quieres algo?

-no, vamos

Entraron en la sala correspondiente, una comedia romántica que a Rick le parecía apropiada para la ocasión, la penumbra de la sala no les impedía ver que ésta estaba casi vacía, Rick miro su reloj, la hora le confirmó que aún era temprano.

Se sentaron juntos, Kate levanto el apoya brazos y se abrazó a Rick, intercalaba miradas entre la pantalla y Rick, se acomodó en el asiento haciendo que él la soltara un poco, Rick le sonrió y siguió mirando la pantalla, ella se perdió en las imágenes hasta que sintió los dedos de Rick colándose por debajo de su falda.

-no tuviste suficiente esta mañana?- susurró

-no… ya lo sabes.

-mmm…no estamos solos.

-yo no veo a nadie más.-Kate volteo y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado solos.

-pero si había mas personas aquí?-susurro de nuevo.

-por que susurras nadie te escucha, solo yo.

-no lo sé-volvió a susurrar y luego soltó una carcajada.

-podemos jugar un rato si queremos-dijo inclinándose para besar sus labios.

-Kate miró de nuevo a su alrededor-de verdad?

-si

Rick levantó la vista confirmando que seguían solos, metió la mano entre las piernas de ella, la acarició despacio, escuchaba su respiración y sentía su nariz pegada a su cuello, metió la otra mano y jaló la ropa interior de ella.

-Rick…que haces?

-nada.

De nuevo dio otro jalón, hasta que por fin la vio en sus rodillas y la bajó lento hasta tenerla en su mano, para luego meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Rick no…

-es un juego, te las devolveré, pero no ahora.

Kate miró nerviosa a su alrededor, la sala seguía igual, solo ellos dos sentados allí, quiso cerrar las piernas cuando sintió que Rick trataba de separarlas más.

-si no estas cómoda lo dejaré.

-no….espera solo…nunca había hecho esto.

-relájate no pasa nada, nadie nos verá.

Separó con cuidado sus piernas y acarició su ingle sin perder el contacto visual con ella, bajó de su asiento y la miró desde allí, no le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba avisando lo que haría y ella sonrió con excitación pues lo entendió, abrió más las piernas y se deslizó hacia abajo en el asiento, Rick levanto la falda y acarició con la lengua sus piernas, la jaló más hacia él obligándola a pasar ambas piernas por sus hombros dejándola totalmente expuesta, ella se mordía el labio dejando escapar un gemido tras otro, colocó sus manos en el cabello de él y empujó suavemente, mientras Rick se ayudaba de un dedo, lamía suavemente y dejaba pequeños mordiscos, Kate trató de levantar la cadera para que él terminara y así fue, un orgasmo la invadió, Rick lamía con desesperación mientras apretaba sus nalgas.

-estas tan mojada y deliciosa.

Sacó un pañuelo y limpió con cuidado su boca y luego las piernas de Kate. Ella sonrió con placidez.

-dios Rick sigo tan caliente, volvamos a casa por favor.

-andando.

Caminaron a la salida, Rick sonrió y se apresuró a parar un taxi al ver la sonrisa de ella, su cara sonrojada y la necesidad en su pecho. El taxi se detuvo y Rick le indicó hacia adonde ir. Kate junto a él se resistía a la necesidad que sentía, no sabía si era por lo que él le había hecho o por el lugar donde lo habían hecho a pesar de que estaba vacía la sala, alguien pudo haber entrado.

Rick se negaba a dejar que se perdiera el momento y cada vez subía mas la mano por las piernas de ella sabiendo que su ropa interior permanecía en su bolsillo.

-tu ropa sigue en mi bolsillo- susurró sólo para ella.

-ajá-respondió apenas ella.

-estamos cerca, aguanta un poco.

El taxi se detuvo Rick pagó y salieron con rapidez, en el elevador solos, Rick se atrevió a subir su falda y acariciar las nalgas expuestas de Kate que no puso ninguna resistencia y separó las piernas para que él la acariciara.

El elevador se detuvo y Rick miró por el pasillo completamente vacío, levantó a Kate con ambas manos y la obligó a rodearlo por la cintura, ella hundió la cara en su pecho mientras Rick se apresuraba a llegar a la puerta, abriendo y cerrando lo más rápido posible. Kate le miraba sin vergüenza, besó sus labios y esperó ansiosamente a que terminara de bajar sus pantalones para sentirlo dentro.

En un momento todo había terminado y los movimientos de Rick eran pausados, sus labios permanecían pegados a su cuello.

 ** _sabe numayoss he pensado en su pregunta le habia dicho que no lo sabia y aunque ya tenia un final planeado he decidido que hare unas pequeñas modificaciones la verdad que estaba indecisa y creo que su pregunta me ayudo a decidirme ya que se toma un minuto para comentar le agradezco que haya seguido esta historia hasta ahora_** , ** _aunque supongo que mas personas leen me hubiese gustado que comentaran._**


	34. capítulo 34

-perdón pero no podía esperar, eres irresistible me encantas, quiero hacerte el amor todo el tiempo.

-me pasa igual… te amo.

-y yo a ti.

La bajó con cuidado, sus piernas temblaban, la miró unos instantes y luego sonrió, Kate lo volvía loco.

Ella lo abrazó y suspiró.

-contigo todo se ha convertido en la primera vez.

-lo sé… sé a que te refieres y me encanta.

-vienes.- dijo señalando el camino al baño.

-seguro.

La luz del sol que empezaba a asomarse la sorprendió mirando a Rick dormir. El día anterior había sido perfecto, después de su pequeña aventura en la sala del cine. El baño caliente que habían tomado que de nuevo se convirtió en un encuentro lleno de amor y una vez más en la cama, Rick se había quedado dormido argumentando que ella debía ir al trabajo y tenía que descansar. Pero después de su arrebatado día haciendo el amor un sueño le había despertado, en el, Sanders aparecía para fastidiar todo, se despertó bastante preocupada y lo admiró mientras dormía para calmarse un poco. Estaba segura de que saldrían de esa, aunque no estarían allí de haberse controlado el hombre que ahora dormía a su lado. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Sanders en el noticiero con algunos moretones y marcas, se lo merecía se dijo a si misma, debería entender que no, es no, pero el señorito era un niño berrinchudo y había querido hacer su voluntad sin contar que Rick llegaría justo a tiempo, que tonto de su parte, Rick ahora enfrentaría las consecuencias, pero a ella le extrañaba que no se hubiese contactado directo con él, eso era raro por que con su jefe y no con ellos?, que estaría tramando.

Se levantó y preparó para ir a trabajar, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos, Rick apareció un par de minutos después, con una toalla anudada en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, le besó y dio un sorbo al café, que ella depositó en la mesa.

-irás?

-si…hoy debo ir a la editorial, pero antes te acompañaré al trabajo.

-bien, estarás todo el día allí?

-no lo sé, te llamaré si se me hace tarde.

-ok.

Kate caminaba por los pasillos del edificio, revisaba algunos pendientes con uno de sus colegas, cuando escuchó la voz de Sanders en la oficina de su jefe.

No quiso detenerse, sería poco profesional de su parte hacerlo pero ya estando en su oficina la curiosidad la estaba matando, el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo.

-hola?

-amor soy yo...

-hola de donde me llamas?

-de la oficina de mi abogado.

-paso algo?

-si…llegué a la editorial y un par de policías me esperaban, me sorprendí, dijeron que tenían una orden de aprehensión en mi contra, Kate, Sanders hizo una denuncia, por lo que hice, Dan, mi abogado dice que me está acusando de asalto agravado o algo así, la verdad que no entendí, contó una historia bastante exagerada de lo que pasó.

-que?

-Dan dice que no puede hacerme nada, tu sabes más que yo de esto.

-donde estás? ….iré lo mas rápido que pueda.

-no…no te preocupes solo quise que lo supieras, estoy bien, pero Dan dice que debemos ir a la estación de policía para aclarar mi situación….perdóname Kate, yo…..

-no digas nada Rick….pásame a tu abogado.

Rick lo hizo y mientras su abogado le daba los detalles de la situación de Rick, Sanders abandonaba el edificio, quizá no conseguiría mucho pero al menos le fastidiaría la vida un poco a Rick.

Kate colgó el teléfono después de escuchar los detalles de la acusación que Rick tendría que enfrentar, quizá no pisaría el juzgado y menos la cárcel pero no se libraría de una multa por la reparación del daño provocado, sin embargo le preocupaba el hecho de que según el abogado de Rick, Sanders había reunido un grupo de testigos y le había confiado su representación a nadie más que a su jefe, Roy Montgomery, ya sabía ella que era sospechoso que él siguiera dando vueltas por allí, pensó con detenimiento, era bien sabido que Kate era el interés romántico de Sanders, eso no lo podía negar puesto que existía la evidencia grabada en aquella fiesta de la cual Kate había salido huyendo, tal vez podría usar eso a su favor, Dan le había comentado que Sanders había puesto la denuncia al día siguiente del incidente pero ellos habían salido del país ese mismo día, por tal motivo no habían buscado a Rick, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que lo encontrarían, y que lugar más seguro que la editorial, ningún otro lugar hubiese sido perfecto para llevárselo y que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero ese mismo día Rick había recibido una llamada de su abogado pidiéndole que se vieran antes para así llegar juntos a la oficina de su editora y terminar de revisar las clausulas de la renovación de su contrato.

Así pues Rick y su abogado llegaron juntos, en la recepción los policías les esperaban, Dan que ya estaba enterado de lo que podía pasar había hecho uso de todos sus trucos para evitar que sacarán a Rick del edificio como si fuese un delincuente, como era evidente que Sanders lo había pedido.

Abuso de poder, eso era lo que Sanders estaba haciendo, quería humillar a Rick, quería que fuese humillado en público, pero él no se lo pondría fácil y después de discutir un par de minutos acordaron que Dan llevaría a Rick en su auto, sin más remedio accedieron puesto que Rick estaba cooperando en todo sentido. mientras se dirigían a la estación de policía Dan había pedido permiso a los oficiales para pasar por unos documentos a su oficina ya que les quedaba de camino, ya en la oficina de Dan, Rick le había pedido usar su teléfono para llamar a Kate a lo cual él había accedido, su abogado le había dicho que recogería documentos en la oficina y después irían directo a la estación de policía, Rick había hablado con Kate y luego con su madre para explicarle la situación y que no se preocupara por él, incluso había bromeado diciéndole que Kate lo sacaría del mismo infierno de ser necesario y lo devolvería ella misma como castigo por su comportamiento.

En la estación de policía Rick y su abogado esperaban sentados en una sala, estaba nervioso no lo podía negar, Sanders se había jactado en una ocasión de tener amigos poderosos, quienes?, eso Rick no lo sabía solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo y que todo aquello fuese un trámite si se requería de llegar a un acuerdo con el idiota de Sanders lo haría por que no quería un escándalo en el que Kate tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias, no ahora.

Los minutos pasaban, Rick y Dan se miraban entre si sin saber que pasaba, eso era ridículo lo estaban tratando como un vil delincuente al que le estaban negando su derecho a saber realmente de que se le acusaba y por que los estaban haciendo esperar tanto.

Por fin después de casi 30 minutos un agente de policía entró en la sala con un portapapeles en la mano.

-Bien señor….castle?, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle, son sólo para el registro, su abogado aquí presente corroborará que es solo eso.

-Bien.

-su nombre es Richard Alexander Rodgers?

\--si

-se hace llamar Richard Castle?

-si

-tiene usted 35 años?

-si

Su ocupación es escritor?

-si

-tiene usted alguna relación con la Srta. Katherine Beckett?

-eso que tiene que ver aquí?-dijo el abogado, adelantándose a Rick-creí que eran preguntas solo para el registro?

-es parte del registro.

-la vida privada de mi cliente no tiene nada que ver aquí…Rick no contestes.

Rick guardo silencio y se mantuvo a la expectativa de lo que Dan le dijera.

\--Y bien…de que se le acusa?

-agresión agravada.

-y de donde saca eso.

-la evidencia sr. Abogado, tenemos testigos y el reporte médico que se realizó después del ataque de su cliente en contra del sr. Johan Sanders…El sr. Sanders hizo la denuncia correspondiente y henos aquí…necesita más?...el sr. Rodgers deberá permanecer en custodia debido a que podría abandonar el país de nuevo.

El abogado de Rick quiso decir algo más, sin embargo el agente hizo pasar de inmediato a otro y le pidió que esposara a Rick mientras le repetía sus derechos y lo llevaba a la celda donde esperaría que se realizará su proceso.

Dan le dijo que lo sacaría de allí lo más rápido posible, aquello era un atropello no tenían por que encerrar a Rick claramente Sanders estaba haciendo uso de sus influencias.

Al salir al pasillo Dan llamó a Kate, para informarle de lo que ocurría, Kate se encontraba en la oficina cuando Dan le llamó, estaba preocupada por Rick, no había sabido nada de él por un par de horas y creyó que algo pasaba sin embargo debía esperar hasta que él le llamara, no se sorprendió cuando al contestar del otro lado de la línea se encontraba el abogado y no él.

Dan le dio los detalles y sin pensarlo tomó sus cosas y salió apurada, eso no podía estar pasando y como era posible que su propio jefe ahora le hiciera eso. Kate llegó a la estación policía, se acercó a la recepción y preguntó por Rick.

Justo en ese momento apareció Dan por el pasillo, quien le dijo que lo acompañará.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo, hasta una ventanilla donde una mujer policía les pidió sus identificaciones y les dijo que se anotaran en la hoja de registro. Pasados un par de minutos Kate entraba por una puerta de metal y avanzaba por un pasillo poco iluminado, su corazón latía rápido, se detuvo y miro a Rick sentado en una banca metálica y la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.


	35. capítulo 35

-amor?

-….- Rick se mantuvo en silencio.

-Rick mírame- demandó Kate con la voz firme.

-perdóname Kate…lo siento tanto.-dijo con la cabeza baja aún.

-ven aquí.

Rick se levantó despacio y caminó hacia donde ella estaba.

-Rick esto no es tu culpa, no deberías estar aquí.

-claro que es mi culpa, hice exactamente lo que me pediste que no hiciera, ahora todo esto está mal.

-hay muchas maneras de arreglar esto, no va a pasar nada, Sanders esta exagerando, solo está haciendo un berrinche por que no consiguió lo que quería, ya verás que Dan probará que él esta mintiendo.

-pero…. Dan dijo que si hay una audiencia yo podría ir a prisión aparte de pagar una multa.

-bueno…lo de la multa no lo podrás librar…pero la prisión, no seas exagerado, yo le voy a ayudar a Dan con esto, ya verás que no pasará nada.

-cielos Kate… soy un estúpido…

-no digas eso, estamos aquí por un berrinche de Sanders, Dan está haciendo lo necesario para que vuelvas a casa hoy.

-tu crees?

-claro que si, debo irme… te veré afuera.

-no te vayas.

-no puedo quedarme, me han dado sólo unos minutos, Dan vendrá por ti, te espero afuera, anda dame un beso.

Rick se acercó y la besó, Kate pasó las manos a través de la reja y lo abrazó, apoyó su frente en él y le susurró.

-te amo, te veo afuera.

Rick se negaba a soltarla, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo, la miró caminar por el pasillo, tocar la puerta y salir dedicándole una breve mirada antes de atravesar por fin la puerta. Volvió a sentarse en la banca, meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

Unos minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, Rick levantó la cara y miró a su abogado acompañado de un oficial caminaba despacio.

-sr. Castle…puede salir- dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la reja para que él pudiera salir.

-que ha pasado?

-se fijó la fecha de la audiencia, dentro de una semana, debe permanecer en casa hasta entonces. Conseguí que te dejaran ir.-contestó Dan.

-bien.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, al salir Rick vio a Kate parada del otro lado de la recepción, en cuanto lo vio caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

-gracias Dan.-dijeron ambos.

-vayan a casa, iré más tarde para hablar de lo que sigue.

-bien, te estaremos esperando.

En el departamento ambos se sentaron en el sillón en silencio, varios minutos pasaron antes de que alguno de los dos se decidieran a hablar.

-estas molesta?

-no…solo pensaba.

-en que?

-en todo y en nada a la vez.

-siento mucho que estés pasando esto por mi culpa…yo no sé que decirte.

-no hay mucho que decir si lo piensas, simplemente pasó…. Ya sabíamos que algo así podía pasar.

-si, pero…esperaba que no fuese así.

-cambiemos de tema…voy a preparar algo de comer...me ayudas?

-si…Kate? Has pedido permiso de salir?

-no…yo…Salí corriendo olvidé avisar que me iría- sonrió levemente.

-no debiste, te dije que no te preocuparas.

-no digas estupideces…debía hacerlo.

-que quieres comer?

-no lo sé…que hay?

-no mucho….mejor pido algo.

-bien, tu abogado debe estar por llegar.

Una hora más tarde los tres se encontraban sentados en la mesa, comiendo en silencio. Una vez terminada la comida Kate recogió todo y se dirigió a la sala donde los dos hombres se encontraban sentados hablando de lo que pasaría. El proceso parecía sencillo aun se encontraban en la etapa de investigación, sin embargo Dan intuía que esa investigación estaba amañada, lo que le dificultaría en cierta medida hacer que Rick saliera limpio y rápido, la reunión se extendió un par de horas, Kate se distrajo un momento. Encendió la televisión y mientras miraba la pantalla algo llamó su atención, la mujer de las noticias mencionó su nombre, lo que hizo que Rick volteara de inmediato, los tres observaban con detenimiento.

Johan Sanders estaba siendo entrevistado, hablaba de su supuesta relación con Kate y de como Richard Castle se había interpuesto en dicha relación, además de que según él se sentía engañado ya que según sus declaraciones él sólo estaba intentando defender a su novia del acoso de Richard sin saber que ellos se estaban burlando de él al mantener una relación a sus espaldas.

Rick soltó una carcajada que resonó en el salón, Kate lo miró con detenimiento al mismo tiempo que le interrogaba con la mirada.

-que te pasa?- inquirió Kate.

-eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado, no lo ven?- dijo mirando a ambos- es estúpido, de donde sacó eso?.

-pues no olvides que buscará la forma de que todos lo vean como la victima 100%, y si eso implica hacer eso, pues, lo hará.- observó Dan.

-demonios….si que está loco.

Dan recogió sus cosas y se despidió de ambos recordándole a Rick que no debía salir de casa por los próximos días, ya que le había costado mucho convencerlos de que le dejarán ir. Así las cosas. Rick asintió y se despidió de él acompañándolo a la puerta.

Kate permanecía sentada en el sillón observando aun lo que la mujer decía acerca del caso del sr. Sanders.

-ya no mires eso….son solo mentiras.

-lo sé, sólo no entiendo que gana él con esto, puedo entender que quiera molestarte pero esto como dices es ridículo.

-deberíamos ir a dormir….iras al trabajo mañana?

-si, al menos quiero saber que pasa con mi jefe, espero que no esté enojado por haber salido así.

-espero que no…ya verás que no pasará nada, tu jefe debe entender….andando, necesito un baño caliente, me duele el cuello.

-vamos.

Rick tomó su mano, ambos caminaron hasta el baño, se desvistieron despacio, Rick le miró moverse bajo el chorro de agua que caía sobre su espalda.

-quieres que masajee tu espalda?

\- eso estaría muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta para que Kate le hiciera un suave masaje en la base del cuello, logrando que se relajara poco a poco.

-mejor?

-mejor…gracias amor.

En la cama Rick abrazaba a Kate, podía sentir la respiración relajada de ella y el leve movimiento de su tórax. El olor de su cabello impregnaba la almohada a la vez que sus sábanas, quizá todo terminaría en un mal recuerdo, uno que le diría cada vez que debería pensar antes de actuar.

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, quien sería a esa hora?, se apresuró a contestar antes de que Kate despertara.

-diga…. Que pasa madre?….no, yo… nosotros, estamos bien….mmmmm bien te veré mañana.

Kate se removió a su lado, sus ojos lo observaron un par de segundos.

-mi madre….vendrá mañana a comer….está preocupada.

-bien….que hora es?

-aun es temprano, duerme.

Kate cerró de nuevo los ojos y se acomodó mejor a su lado, Rick trataba de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, todo era tan simple para él, el idiota de Sanders se metió con la mujer equivocada y él se lo hizo saber, fin de la historia, pero Sanders no sabía perder o más bien no quería perder y eso precisamente era lo que le estaba carcomiendo, Kate no era más que un capricho para Sanders, recordó la situación con el ex de Kate, Josh, como era posible que hombres como ellos existieran?, se lo había preguntado más de una vez sin embargo no tenía una respuesta, aunque no esperaba tenerla, a decir verdad ya no necesitaba tener una respuesta, lo que deseaba era tener por fin una vida tranquila con Kate. Sonrió cuando lo pensó un poco quizá podría escribir una historia con todo lo que había pasado ese último año, quizás, se dijo a si mismo y volvió a sonreír.

Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, despertó sobresaltado cuando estiró la mano y no sintió el cuerpo tibio de ella a su lado, sintió un mareo que le hizo apoyar de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada. Se mantuvo así por un par de segundos hasta que escuchó los tacones de Kate resonar por el pasillo y sin demorarse mucho la puerta se abrió.

-Rick…debo ir al trabajo…vendré a la hora de la comida, está bien?

-ok- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-pasa algo?

-un mareo…me levanté muy rápido.

-estarás embarazado- soltó una carcajada.

-nooooo… soy muy joven…perderé mi figura.

-no tanto, deberías hacerte una prueba.-dijo aún sonriendo

-tu tienes la culpa.

-yo…?

\- si… tú… lo hemos hecho cual conejos, por que no me quitas las manos de encima.

-y tu muy sacrificado no?...debo irme, vendré para comer con tu madre.

-bien

Kate salió de la habitación, recogió sus cosas que se encontraban en la sala y se apresuró a la puerta.

-te dejé café…ya levántate.

Le dijo desde la puerta, antes de salir por completo, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose le indicó a Rick que ella se había ido.


	36. capítulo 36

Listo se encaminó a su despacho y se sentó frente a la computadora, tomó el teléfono y ordenó los ingredientes que necesitaría para la comida, decidido a obedecer a Kate, se había abstenido de salir a la calle y había optado por pedir el servicio a domicilio, eso si lo podía hacer. Las horas pasaron con él sentado escribiendo en la computadora la historia con la que había estado fantaseando, en la cual Kate sería la protagonista, una mujer increíble, incansable, diferente y con un gran espíritu, aun no definía el argumento de la historia pero había pasado horas describiéndola en el rol principal, la alarma de su reloj lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había puesto una hora límite ya que sabía que cuando algo lo mantenía ocupado simplemente no podía dejarlo pero justo ese día no podría continuar hasta terminar, su madre no tardaría en llegar y quizás Kate tampoco, así que con entusiasmo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina, encendió la radio y comenzó con su tarea.

Media hora mas tarde el timbre sonó, caminó hacia la puerta sabiendo que su madre había llegado.

-madre… pasa la comida está casi lista.-dijo abrazándola efusivamente.

-cielos, cariño, me recibes como si no nos hubiésemos visto en mucho tiempo.

-lo se…mamá…de verdad te extraño.

-estas encerrado no?

-algo así.

-y Kate?

\- llegará pronto, ha ido al trabajo, dijo que llegaría a comer, no debe tardar.

Ambos atravesaban la sala cuando Rick escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-amor…estoy en casa….oh vaya…Martha, has llegado hace mucho?

-no, justo antes que tú.

-que bien…como estás?- la abrazó con fuerza.

-preocupada

-no deberías…todo saldrá bien…Dan es un buen abogado y un buen hombre, además las cosas no sucedieron como lo ha dicho Sanders, Rick estará bien, saldrá de esta.

-tus palabras me tranquilizan, pero comprende que Rick es mi único hijo, no puedo evitar preocuparme, ya lo sabrás cuando me den nietos.

-madre…no…

-lo se cielo, lo se, ahora no, pero después quizá.

-bueno…-observo Kate-Rick ha tenido un mareo hoy-sonrió.

\- de verdad?.-dijo Martha sorprendida.-esas quizá son buenas noticias.-ambas mujeres sonrieron al ver la cara de angustia de Rick.

-eso no tiene nada que ver…no debería ser ella la de los síntomas?-señaló a Kate.

-es verdad, es lo normal, pero….tu podrías estarlos manifestando.-Kate tragó saliva nerviosa

La verdad era que aunque se estaban cuidando y habían acordado que ese precisamente no era el momento, Kate había notado algo, pero también había evitado ilusionarse como la última vez que se había encontrado en esa situación, todo puede pasar? Se dijo a si misma, sin querer levantar la vista del plato que Rick le había servido. Son las hormonas, trató de contenerse ella misma.

-pasa algo querida?...te incomode?

-mmmm….no, claro que no, solo pensaba.

-y bien mamá.-dijo Rick cambiando el tema.-te quedarás o te iras de nuevo?

-me quedaré un par de días, pero debo irme…trabajo, ya sabes, solo quiero irme sabiendo que estarán bien.

-bien tu habitación te espera.

La comida terminó sin mas contratiempos, Martha se disculpó alegando que estaba cansada, y dormiría la siesta, así pues Rick y Kate se despidieron de ella y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Kate hacia las cosas en automático, no queriendo decirle a Rick lo que había pasado esa mañana, pero sin poder posponerlo más, Rick no era estúpido y la interrogaba con la mirada esperando que ella se decidiera a hablar, él se había sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas observándola ir y venir por la habitación, esperaba que ella le dijera que volvería al trabajo, sin embargo ella seguía dando vueltas lo que aumentaba la curiosidad de Rick, miró su reloj, ella parecía estar escondiéndose en el baño.

-Kate estás bien?

-si…por?

-no se te hace tarde?

-mmmm…no.

-ven aquí.

Kate asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sin moverse, meditando lo que le diría, no sabía si sentirse aliviada de que él iniciará la conversación o angustiada de que el momento por fin había llegado.

-Kate, que pasa?... Ocurrió algo que no me quieres decir, te conozco, me dirás?, Puedo ayudarte?

-yo…-miro al piso balanceando su pie- renuncié- mencionó en un susurro.

-repite eso si?

-dije que renuncié- levantó la voz esta vez.

Rick respingó en la cama y de un salto llegó a ella.

-que ha pasado?, debió ser malo si tomaste esa decisión.

-ella resoplo.-mmm… no lo sé.

-no lo sabes?...pero…has renunciado, tiene esto que ver con lo que está pasando?

-no lo sé Rick.-cubrió sus cara con la toalla que sostenía en la mano.

-siéntate si?...cuéntame que pasó?

-bien…pues…he llegado como todos los días, lanie me saludó normal, entré a mi oficina y lanie después de mí, los pendientes de ayer que dejé tirados cuando me fui, entonces…. Mi jefe apareció…dijo que quería hablar conmigo, así que bueno le acompañé a su oficina, realmente no sé que fue lo que pasó después, empezó hablándome de la relación contigo, tú y yo, pero luego las cosas se pusieron tensas, me preguntaba que hacía mencionándome todas esas cosas, dijo que trabajaríamos para Sanders…obviamente me negué, simplemente no podía hacer algo así, me dijo que era nuestro trabajo, él es un cliente más, la verdad me pareció ridículo que me estuviese pidiendo eso sabiendo todo lo que había detrás…de pronto me vi reclamándole su proceder y terminé con un renuncio.

-lo siento Kate…no quería que esto te trajera tantos problemas.

-ya no quiero hablar de eso…lo hecho, hecho está.

-pero era tu trabajo.

-pero no era el único, encontraré otro o es que acaso no me crees capaz?

-por supuesto que si…tu eres capaz de muchas cosas.

-quizá haya alguien interesado en mis servicios.

-oh vaya, yo conozco a alguien muy interesado en tus servicios.

-me recomendarás?

-eso no lo dudes.

-bien…voy a bañarme…ya vuelvo.

-puedo acompañarte?

-andando.

Martha permanecía sentada en el sillón de la sala mirando sin prestar mucha atención a la televisión, Kate apareció y se sentó junto a ella.

-hola

-hola Martha, que haces aquí tan sola.

-nada realmente… pensando.

-bien…. Estas preocupada por Rick?

-eso también.

-bien.

-me preocupas más tú…vi la expresión de tu rostro.

-no sé a que te refieres.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-lo sabes muy bien.

-no es nada, supongo que es la tensión de todo lo que está pasando.

-y con eso tratas de convencerte a ti misma?

-no…yo no…mmmm….no lo sé.

-se que ustedes no querían un bebé ahora…pero…que si ya está allí?

-es que no estoy segura… lo habíamos planeado para después no solo por esto si no por que así lo habíamos decidido y bueno, yo no quería ilusionarme con algo que no se si pasará.

-pero no te has hecho una prueba para confirmarlo, eso no significa que no pase, mira Kate, Rick se dará cuenta tarde o temprano, tus ojos dicen mucho de lo que pasa por tu cabeza y él es lento pero no tonto.

-lo sé, sólo, no quería, más bien no sabía como decirle y que luego no sea lo que pienso.

-eso se resuelve con una prueba no lo crees, puedo comprar una en la farmacia y asi se lo dirás después de que lo hagas si es que es positivo y si no, pues tu y yo guardaremos el secreto…que piensas?

-bien…esta bien.

-no te preocupes, vendré en un rato.

Martha salió por la puerta, Kate se quedó sentada meditando algunos minutos, mirando las imágenes en la pantalla, su teléfono sonó en la habitación y corrió pero Rick ya venia con el teléfono en la mano.

-hola?...si….no lanie ya tomé la decisión…si lo sé, estaba enojada y lo olvidé…perdóname sí?...ok te veré entonces.

-que pasó?.-preguntó intrigado Rick.

-olvidé despedirme de lanie.

-estaba molesta?

-si pero quedé con ella mañana para almorzar.

-ok…has visto a mi madre, creí escuchar su voz.

-salió dijo que volvía mas tarde.

-bien…iré a escribir, tengo unas ideas que no quiero perder.

-bien

Kate se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mirándolo alejarse de ella y perderse por la puerta de su despacho. Se preguntaba como reaccionaría Rick si la prueba que le traería Martha salía positiva, no quería pensarlo sin embargo y aunque se negaba a ello, la ilusión de tener un hijo de Rick se hacía más grande y al mismo tiempo la desilusión lo sería si eso no salía como ella lo pensaba, se había dado cuenta del retraso en su periodo apenas habían vuelto de sus vacaciones y por más que hacia memoria no daba con el momento en que se habían descuidado, comenzó a pensar en como sería y en lo feliz que sería y en tan sólo segundos había terminado recriminándose su proceder, y si Rick lo había descartado ya?, y si ahora era él quien no pensaba en hijos y ella le salía con semejante noticia?, y si…? ,las ideas sobre el tema iban y venían, se recostó en el sillón y apagó la pantalla cuando el idiota de Sanders apareció dando la versión más tonta que había escuchado de su pelea con Rick.

Los minutos pasaron, Kate se perdió en sus pensamientos y en el sueño, una voz la despertó.

-Kate?

-mmm?

-Kate soy yo.

-perdón me he dormido.

-lo he notado, donde está mi hijo?

-dijo que iba a escribir.

-bien….toma…hazla cuando lo creas conveniente, estaré en mi habitación.-le dijo entregándole el paquete.

-gracias Martha te lo agradezco.

-no tienes por que.

Martha se fue y Kate se apresuró a entrar al baño no sin antes revisar que Rick no anduviese por allí, estando segura de eso se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con seguro, abrió el paquete y se sentó a leer las instrucciones, la prueba tenia una eficacia mayor si se hacia después de la fecha esperada de la menstruación y para lo cual no había problema, aunque seguía pensando que era muy pronto, hizo cuentas con los dedos, no era tan pronto después de todo hacía dos semanas que debía haber empezado, sacó el tubo del empaque plástico, debió esperar un poco, y allí estaba, terminó y esperó a que el resultado apareciera en la ventanilla. Miraba el piso, tomó el tubo, y la caja para ver el significado de lo que sus ojos veían.

-no puede ser.-dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Tomó la caja junto con el contenido de la misma y corrió. Rick la miró pasar sorprendido.


	37. capítulo 37

-Kate!.

Pero Kate ni siquiera lo miró, siguió su camino. Subió la escalera y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su suegra, que la miró sorprendida.

-Martha, Martha…-dijo sin poder respirar

-querida que pasa?

-yo…no sé que es esto, está mal o yo no lo entiendo.

-déjame ver.

Martha tomó el tubo y observó las indicaciones de la caja, eso era ininteligible, que demonios era eso?.

-no se entiende, lo hiciste como decía?

-pues si pero salió una mancha y ahora no sé que es eso, esto debe estar defectuoso.

-imagino que si…debemos comprar otro o sacar una cita con el ginecólogo.

-pero si hago eso, Rick sospechará.

-lo sé….podemos decir que es para mi y que tú me acompañarás.

-crees que funcione?, No crees que sospeche?

\- crucemos los dedos.

-Kate?...madre?...pasa algo?

Kate salió de la habitación con una sonrisa tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-nada…no pasa nada.

-te vi pasar apurada y no contestaste cuando te hablé.- cruzó los brazos.

-si…yo tenia que preguntarle algo a tu madre… nada de que preocuparse.

-y puedo saber de que se trata?

-pues…yo…

-Kate quería saber si podíamos empezar a hacer algunos preparativos para la boda, nunca se es tan pronto para algo así.-dijo Martha auxiliando a Kate que no sabía muy bien que decir.

-bien…estaba por preparar la cena y quería saber si prefieren algo o lo que sea está bien?

\- vamos yo te ayudo.- ofreció Kate tomándolo de la mano para ir a la cocina.

-vamos.

Ambos prepararon la cena, después de la misma se quedaron sentados viendo una película, aún no se había puesto de acuerdo con su suegra sobre cuando pediría la cita, debería aprovechar que Rick estaba bastante entretenido, así pues subió de nuevo a la habitación de Martha.

Tocó con cuidado y pidió permiso para entrar, Martha la recibió y le indico que tomara asiento mientras hacia una llamada, Kate observaba las fotografías colgadas en la pared, nunca había estado en esa habitación, se sentía como una niña observando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, debería preguntar quienes eran todas esas personas ue parecían ser muy importantes, a algunos los reconoció de inmediato pero el resto no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

Martha caminaba de un lado a otro, por la habitación al parecer el médico era amigo suyo o al menos deberían tener años de conocerse, por la familiaridad con la que hablaban, además de que ya tenían varios minutos hablando de un sin fin de cosas, por fin la mujer se despidió, dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-mañana mismo nos recibe a medio día.

-bien… es perfecto, iré a almorzar con lanie y te esperaré por allí para irnos juntas.

-pues está todo listo, verás que saldrá bien, lo que sea que nos diga estoy aquí para ti.- se acercó para abrazarla.

-gracias, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio que hagas esto por mí.

-eres mi hija también, no lo olvides, ahora ve con Rick y no te preocupes.

-gracias.

Kate volvió al salón donde Rick aún permanecía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, medio dormido, se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

-donde estabas?

-planeando cosas con tu madre.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, vayamos a la cama.

El sonido de su alarma la despertó a la misma hora de siempre, estuvo a punto de levantarse apurada como todos los días cuando recordó que ya no tenía trabajo, se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y lanzó un suspiro, aún era muy temprano, que haría ahora sin empleo, debería actualizar su currículum y empezar a buscar un nuevo empleo, escuchó un leve suspiro que Rick emitió, lo observó algunos segundos, la audiencia en la corte sería el siguiente lunes a las 9:00, esa semana sería eterna y apenas era martes.

-olvidaste desconectar la alarma-dijo Rick adormilado.

-si…la costumbre, pero tu que haces despierto?

-bueno la señorita suspiros me ha despertado.

-lo siento.

-está bien, podemos ya sabes….un rato, que te parece?... Di que si.-dijo acariciando su abdomen.

-no lo sé.

-no lo sabes?... Tal vez yo podría despejar esas dudas.-se perdió bajo la sabana y depositó algunos besos en su vientre.

-espera debo prepararme para ir con lanie.

-ahora?...pero es muy temprano…aun hay tiempo.

-Rick te recompensare cuando vuelva…por cierto acompañaré a tu madre al médico, así que tardaré un poco más.

-bien, y eso a que hora será?.-dijo sin asomar la cabeza.

-te llamaré.- Rick se asomó esta vez.

-si no hay más remedio.-se recostó y cubrió hasta la cabeza con la sábana resoplando con fuerza.

-no te enojes... Rick?

-ya déjalo Kate.

-te enojarás por que no quiero hacerlo ahora, de verdad?

-no…solo estoy aburrido…yo…

-tu qué?.- dijo Kate empezando a sentirse molesta.

-nada, solo estoy aburrido.

-y por eso te enojas conmigo?, sabes Josh hacía lo mismo que estas haciendo ahora.-y se levantó molesta de la cama.

Rick saltó de la cama apresurándose a impedir que Kate se perdiera en el baño, dejando la conversación a medias.

-no…Kate, perdón no quise decir eso, lo siento, estoy frustrado con lo que está pasando.

-eso no es valido para mi Rick, que estés frustrado no significa que te desquites conmigo y creí que tú si tenías claro que cuando yo digo no, es no.

-lo sé y lo tengo muy claro, no se que decirte

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

-lamento esto, lo siento Kate.

-mira Rick, se que esto es difícil, que no te gusta estar aquí encerrado pero esto es mejor a que siguieras metido en la celda, será por poco y después estaremos bien.

-lo sé, yo no sé que pensar.

-solo relájate, debo prepararme.

-esta bien.

Una hora más tarde Kate salía del departamento para encontrarse con lanie, una discusión más que sortear se dijo, ese día estaba haciéndose pesado, Rick y su poca resistencia al encierro, sus dudas respecto al embarazo y ahora lanie que no sería nada amable y la interrogaría sin piedad sobre lo sucedido.

Caminó sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro, había decidido vestir de manera informal, unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta y una chaqueta ligera, sus botas hacían juego con su ropa y un pequeño bolso, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo le daban aire juvenil que llamó la atención de algunos hombres que la vieron pasar por la calle. Recordó el incontable número de veces que había caminado por esas mismas calles al dirigirse a su trabajo, sintió nostalgia, durante unos seis años aproximadamente había recorrido las mismas calles, una buena parte de su vida pensó, pensó también en como su vida había cambiado un día como ese, era aún muy joven cuando estando en el colegio una mujer apareció en el aula de clases, preguntó por ella y le pidió recoger sus cosas para después abandonar la escuela, sus palabras ahora eran muy claras.

-Katherine…tus padres han tenido un accidente en su auto.

Le escuchó decir así nada más, en ese momento no lo había creído, creyó que estaba teniendo un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento y lo primero que vería sería el rostro de su madre pero eso no pasaría más, esa mañana había sido la última que vio a sus padres, la última que su madre la despertó con un beso, que sus padres habían compartido el desayuno con ella y la última que su padre le había dado un beso al despedirse de ella en la puerta del colegio, había permanecido unos segundos en la puerta mirándolo alejarse en su auto, él y su madre harían un pequeño viaje a la ciudad próxima por un negocio y su padre le había prometido estar allí en la entrada, esperándola para ir a comprar un regalo para su madre puesto que su cumpleaños se acercaba, lo vio sacar su mano por la ventanilla del auto para decirle adiós, el último adiós, que ambos no sabían que sería el último, dos horas después justo antes del receso, había visto llegar un auto negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento que podía ver gracias al enorme ventanal del aula, vio bajar a esa mujer portadora de tan malas noticias aún desconocidas para ella y después de varios minutos la vio entrar a su clase, y ahora sus palabras eran tan claras cuando en aquel momento se negaba a escuchar aquello que estaba cambiando su vida para siempre, lo que pasó después era historia como le había dicho a Rick en una ocasión, algo a lo que se había sobrepuesto sin mas remedio.

El silbato del agente de tránsito le hizo volver al presente, los autos se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido del mismo, la luz del semáforo estaba apagada, la multitud avanzó, ajena a lo que ella llevaba pensando por varios minutos, a muy poca distancia divisó el lugar donde se vería con su amiga.

-hola.-saludó con un movimiento de mano.

-pero que ha pasado contigo, ayer te fuiste sin decirme y después me entero que has renunciado.

-bien…bueno…si renuncié a mi empleo, lamento no habértelo dicho pero estaba muy enojada y necesitaba salir de allí rápido.

-pero… dime que pasó.

-pasó que el jefe pretendía que yo trabajará con él representando a Sanders, pues se hizo la discusión sobre los motivos por los que no lo haría y terminé con un "renuncio".- hizo el gesto con los dedos de ambas manos.

-y ahora?

-pues nada…buscare otro empleo, lanie no es el fin del mundo.

-eso lo sé…solo que no pensé que fuese así de terrible.

-pues así fue, tu sabes que yo no hubiese podido hacer lo que él me pedía, además de que no iba a tolerar trabajar para el idiota de Sanders después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-entiendo, se lo dijiste a Rick?

-tuve que, la verdad no hubiese podido ocultarlo mucho tiempo no crees?.

-si eso es verdad y como está todo?, como estas tú?

-acostumbrándome, sabes que tenía mucho tiempo en ese lugar y salvo por mis vacaciones nunca había faltado un día pero ahora no sé, me siento bastante rara eso sin contar con lo que está pasando con Rick.

-ese es otro tema, como lo estas llevando?

-bien supongo, Rick ya esta desesperado, le he dicho que debe confiar en que todo saldrá bien, Dan es un buen abogado y pues veremos que tal nos va la próxima semana en la audiencia.

-bien…quieres pedir algo…café?

-eso estaría bien.

Kate miró la hora en su reloj el tiempo había pasado en medio la conversación, sobre todo lo que estaba pasando pero era el momento de salir de allí y volver a la realidad que estaba evadiendo, Martha la esperaría en unos 20 minutos y debía despedirse de lanie.

-debo irme.

-cuando te veré?

-pronto.

-si sabes que te quiero mucho y que te conozco verdad?

-a que viene eso?

-hay algo que no me has dicho, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, no puedes negarlo pero no te voy a presionar, te conozco ya me lo dirás…ahora ve.-se despidieron con un beso.

Kate se sintió un poco culpable por no decirle a su amiga de sus sospechas sin embargo quería estar segura de lo que pasaría, antes de siquiera decírselo a la persona más importante.

Salió a la calle, el sol iluminaba todo, el cielo azul sin una sola nube, sacó de su bolso su teléfono y buscó la dirección que Martha le había indicado y se apresuró a llegar.

-Kate.-escucho

-Martha ya estoy aquí

-anda debemos estar allí 5 minutos antes.

Las dos caminaron hasta el lugar subieron al elevador que las llevaría al piso donde se encontraba el consultorio, Martha tomó su mano haciéndola sentir mas confiada.


	38. capítulo 38

-Katherine Beckett-escucharon a lo lejos.-en el acto ambas se acercaron a la mujer que les había hablado.

-soy yo.- levantó su mano

-por aquí.

-gracias.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar un hombre vestido de manera informal se colocaba una bata blanca, al mismo tiempo que saludaba a ambas mujeres.

-Martha…cuanto tiempo…como estás?

-bien muy bien John.

-y a que debo el honor de su visita.- dijo mirando intercaladamente a las dos.-quien es esta hermosa mujer que te acompaña.-extendió su mano para saludar a Kate.-hija tuya no es…déjame adivinar…novia de Ricky?

-prometida.-dijo muy segura Kate.

-oh…vaya que gran noticia, que hermosa nuera tienes Martha

-lo sé, Richard es muy afortunado.

-es verdad…hablaba con tom, cierto día, recordábamos al pequeño Ricky, lo vi en las noticias.

-si bueno un pequeño desliz todos lo tenemos.-dijo Martha.-salúdame a tom cuando lo veas.

-seguro le daré tus saludos…y bien…que las trae por aquí?.-dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su sillón.

-bien pues.-empezó Kate.-tengo un retraso.

-wow…te has hecho una prueba?

-si pero creo que estaba defectuoso por que salió una mancha que no supimos identificar.

-bien…hace cuanto que debiste tener tu período?

-dos semanas…casi.

-ok…usabas algún método anticonceptivo?

-pastillas

-y crees que …pudiste olvidar alguna?

-no lo sé

-que edad tienes?

-27 casi 28.

-ok…te daré un pase para que vayas al laboratorio, descartaremos primero el embarazo, si es así empezaremos con vitaminas y suplementos, es importante, y si no veremos que esta ocurriendo.

-si

-te lo marcaré como urgente para que te lo tengan en un par de horas.

-si…gracias

Salieron juntas y se dirigieron al laboratorio unos pisos más abajo, en silencio avanzaron por el pasillo, el letrero en la puerta les indicó que habían llegado.

Kate le extendió la hoja a la recepcionista, quien le pidió que pasará por la pequeña puerta y tomará asiento para poder tomar una muestra de sangre de su brazo, ella obedeció, descubrió el brazo indicado y miró hacia otro lado. La enfermera término y le indicó que saliera.

-regrese en dos horas…el resultado estará listo…tome…con esto se lo entregarán.

Tomó la hoja y regresó al lado de Martha que la esperaba en una pequeña sala de espera.

-y bien?

-en dos horas estará listo el resultado.

-bien demos un paseo estos lugares me enferman.

Llegaron a la calle, cruzaron y se sentaron en un pequeño café del otro lado de la misma.

-en que piensas?

-que crees que pase?

-no lo se, hay que esperar, dos horas son muy poco.

El timbre del teléfono empezó a sonar.

-hola……con tu madre….no aun no, estamos esperando, dije que te llamaría…..si claro te vemos más tarde.

-Rick?

-si…es un poco pesado a veces.

-lo sé soy su madre.

-a que hora es la audiencia el lunes?

-a las 9:00….irás?

-si…espero que todo vaya bien…no quiero irme sin saber que es lo que pasará.

-lo sé.

Dos horas después regresaban al laboratorio, Martha tomó su mano, Kate entregó la hoja que le habían dado antes, la mujer buscó en una caja donde varios sobres permanecían, el que le correspondía a ella.

-aquí tiene, suba de una vez con el médico.

-bien.

Un par de minutos después el médico abría el sobre , ambas mujeres observaban con curiosidad a la espera de que el hombre les diera el resultado.

-vaya…

-ya dinos John no seas dramático.-dijo Martha visiblemente desesperada por saber.

-el hombre soltó una carcajada y dijo.-felicidades mamá.-con la voz calmada y una sonrisa en su rostro, le entregó el sobre a Kate.

-no….puede….ser.-dijo Kate al leer el resultado positivo.-pero cómo? Yo estaba…

-pues deberías hacer memoria quizá algo se te pasó…felicidades abuela.-y extendió la mano hacia Martha que observaba a Kate. Apretó su mano con rapidez y se volvió para abrazar a Kate que se encontraba completamente sorprendida.

El medico siguió hablando.

-te daré esta receta, debes empezar con esto de una vez, queremos un bebé sano, debes cuidarte y al pequeño Ricky.

Kate levanto la vista al escucharlo decir eso y abrazo más fuerte a Martha que no entendía la reacción de Kate.

-ignorando al médico se separó un poco y preguntó.-que pasa querida?

-y si Rick no lo quiere?... Dijimos que esperaríamos.

-eso no va a pasar, Rick se volverá loco cuando se lo digas ya lo verás…no tengas miedo.

-yo…

-debes estar feliz…anda debemos ir por esto a la farmacia…gracias John, saluda a tom de mi parte…debemos irnos.

-no ha sido nada.

Ambas salieron del consultorio, cuando bajaron en el elevador algunas lagrimas salieron sin permiso y Kate de nuevo se abrazo a Martha.

-vamos Kate…no llores, si quieres estaré contigo cuando se lo digas, no estés triste.

-lo se, lo se…yo no estoy triste…es…es…estoy tan feliz.-dijo tratando de contener el llanto.

-oh hija… vas a ser mamá.

-tenemos que decírselo a Rick.-Kate dibujó una enorme sonrisa esta vez.

-andando, primero lo primero.-indicó el camino a la farmacia.

Después de una breve visita a la farmacia, las dos tomaron un taxi, Martha advirtió que Kate posó una mano en su vientre, una visión muy tierna de Kate que empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

El taxi se detuvo y Kate casi saltó del mismo para subir apremiando a Martha para que la siguiera.

Una vez frente a la puerta, se detuvo y suspiro con fuerza. Martha se acercó y apretó su hombro, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta, Rick se encontraba en la cocina, las vio paradas allí y sonrió pero se sintió intrigado cuando vio que las dos mujeres de su vida le observaban con detenimiento sin atreverse a decirle lo que tenían en la pinta de la lengua.

-Kate?...Madre?...pasó algo?... están bien?.-se sintió confundido pues las dos tenían rastros de llanto.

Kate no dijo nada solo caminó hasta él y lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Madre que ha pasado? Esta todo bien…Kate no me asustes estas bien? Te has hecho daño?... Dime.-dijo sintiendo que empezaría a llorar viendo el estado de Kate.

-Kate tiene algo muy importante que decirte…anda Kate...no lo asustes más.

Kate se separó mirándolo a los ojos, conteniendo el aire y limpiando su nariz.

-que pasa amor?...si es por lo de esta mañana lo lamento mucho, no quise…-Kate puso una mano en su boca para que se callara, sacó el sobre de su bolso y se lo entregó.

-que es esto?.-abrió el papel con cuidado temiendo lo peor.-que es esto…Kate?-leyó una y otra vez el contenido y la palabra resaltada en negro: **_positivo_**.- Kate?...que es esto…tu…yo…es verdad?.-levantó la vista y miró a su madre que para entonces estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y que después de un suspiro, asintió.

-vas a ser papá.-dijo Kate, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Rick se sentó en el banco de la cocina sin soltar a Kate y dejó escapar un suspiro seguido de las lagrimas que se negaban a quedarse en su lugar, apretó a Kate y luego la soltó para dejarla sentada en el banco, se arrodilló frente a ella y descubrió su vientre que besó muy despacio.

-soy tan feliz Kate….nuestro bebé.-la acarició.-papi te ama bebé y mami también.

Kate acarició su cabello y depositó un beso allí mismo. Le obligó a levantarse y besó sus labios.

-esto era lo que planeaban?.- dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-bueno…tu madre me ayudó…no sabía que era lo que pasaba…no creí que…

-no creíste que estuvieras embarazada?...bueno yo menos…pensé que esperaríamos, pero supongo que ni planeado hubiese sido así de perfecto.

-tenía miedo de que no lo quisieras.

-por qué?

-por eso…dijimos que esperaríamos y yo pensé que quizás tu ya no lo tenías contemplado, menos ahora con todo lo que está pasando.

-pero pasó…como pudiste pensar que no iba a quererlo…yo amo todo de ti y este bebé es parte de los dos…ahora dime cuando empezaste a sospechar o no sé…

-bueno la verdad que no lo sabía, pero lo que dijo tu madre el otro día me dejó con la duda y pues ella me ayudó a decidirme a hacer la prueba.

-cielos Kate no puedo creerlo, que crees que sea?, como lo llamaremos?, te dijo el médico para cuando?, necesitas algo…estas bien?.- preguntó rápido sin darle oportunidad de responder.

-tranquilo tu madre me acompañó al médico, solo lo normal supongo y tengo vitaminas y demás cosas que el medico ordenó y pues nada todo bien.-dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba de la bolsa de plástico un par de botes con pastillas dentro

-bien hijo, iré a mi habitación, felicidades.

-madre espera, gracias por ayudarla.

-no fue nada, llámame cuando este lista la comida.

-esta bien.

Kate seguía sentada en el banco mirando la hoja del resultado.

-no puedo creerlo.

-es increíble, lo sé.

Después de la comida Martha se despidió de ellos, una amiga suya le había llamado e invitado al cine, y sin pensarlo mucho había aceptado, Rick había lavado los platos y utensilios usados para luego acompañar a Kate hasta la cama, ella había bostezado durante la comida, Rick no lo había dejado pasar y casi la había levantado de la silla hasta dejarla en la cama para que pudiese dormir un rato.

-Rick solo estoy cansada, me he levantado temprano y he tenido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo…no necesito dormir.

-quizá tú no pero este pequeño si, así que a la cama, vendré en un momento.

Ella no había puesto más objeciones quizá dormir un poco le ayudaría después de todo, Rick le ayudó a ponerse un pijama cómodo, y la había cubierto con la sabana, depósito un pequeño beso en sus labios y salió disparado a la cocina, cuanta exageración pensó Kate, al menos Rick estaría entretenido hasta el día de la audiencia.

Algunos minutos después, Rick regresaba a la habitación que estaba en silencio, se recostó junto a ella y miró dormir a la madre de su hijo o hija.

Los días transcurrieron uno a uno, pasaban en una aparente calma, Dan había ido un par de veces a visitarlos y después de felicitarlos por la noticia, se había enfocado en preparar a Rick para lo que pudiese pasar en la dichosa audiencia. También lanie les había visitado y aunque Kate se sentía insegura de hablar del embarazo, Rick le aseguró que no pasaba nada si solo le decían a ellos de lo que para él era la mejor noticia de su vida. Lo meditó y accedió a que sólo Dan y lanie lo supieran.

El domingo por la noche después de la cena, Rick se sentía bastante nervioso, Kate lo observaba desde el sillón ir y venir por la sala.

-Rick quieres calmarte, me estas mareando de tantas vueltas que has dado.

-lo siento, estoy preocupado.

-ven aquí.

Rick se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado, Kate tomó su mano y la puso en su vientre por debajo de la camiseta que usaba.

-debes conservar la calma, todo saldrá bien.

-está bien …pero no puedo relajarme.

-y si hago esto.

Kate se levantó de su lugar y se acercó más a él, besó sus labios, metió ambas manos bajo la camisa que el usaba mientras acariciaba su pecho, bajó más sus manos y acarició la entrepierna de él.

-Kate…-susurro él.

-déjate llevar… hace días que no hacemos…nada.

-pero…esta bien que lo hagamos.

-no pasará nada…-se quitó la camiseta y Rick pudo ver su pecho al descubierto, acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él notó que sus pechos empezaban a verse un poco mas grandes y redondos, pequeño detalles de los que se había ido dando cuenta poco a poco, su abdomen seguía estando plano pero los cambios que su cuerpo tendría se irían notando y él se deleitaba con ellos.

-hazme el amor Rick.-dijo pegando su pecho al de él que no dudo en besarlo y acarició los pezones de ella que empezaban a hacerse notar.

-vamos a la cama.

Kate se abrazó a él y hundió la nariz en su cuello mientras él se levantaba de su lugar con ella aferrada a su cuerpo, con cuidado la dejó en la cama, se deshizo de su ropa y se colocó entre sus piernas, besó sus piernas mientras le quitaba el pantalón de la pijama, regresó a sus labios besándolos con insistencia pero antes de penetrarla se detuvo un momento y la miró.

-no te preocupes.-dijo ella atrayéndolo más.

-dime si te hago daño.-ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

La penetró despacio pero pronto ella le obligó a aumentar el ritmo, se sentía increíblemente excitada, quizá las hormonas tendrían mucho que ver en eso.

Rick la colocó sobre él después del orgasmo que ella tuvo, sin embargo ella no disminuyó el ritmo, la excitación le hizo tener otro orgasmo con tan solo sentir el roce de su piel, pegó sus labios a los de él pues sintió que estaba elevando el volumen de sus gemidos, pero era imposible no sentir que los orgasmos que estaba teniendo eran mas fuertes de lo que ella recordaba.

Rick la hizo descender sobre su erección, la notaba más excitada y eso le encantaba.

-no te detengas.-dijo ella apremiándolo a seguir con sus movimientos.

Rick acompañó sus movimientos con sus dedos y levantó la cabeza para de nuevo atacar sus pezones, Kate gemía sin control, que suerte que esa noche se encontraban solos en casa, él estaba seguro de que los gemidos de Kate se escuchaban por todo el departamento.

Kate se dejó caer sobre su pecho agotada, eso había sido algo nuevo, definitivamente el embarazo tenía que ver en eso por que no se había sentido así antes, se sonrojó cuando él la miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

-que pasa?...te has sonrojado.-dijo él

-es…yo tengo calor.

-si claro.-dijo acariciando sus labios.- te amo Kate, a ambos.-miró hacia su abdomen.

-nosotros también.

Kate hizo el intento de levantarse.

-a donde vas?

-agua…tengo sed.

-espera yo voy quédate aquí.

Kate lo miró caminar hacia la cocina y un par de minutos después volver con una botella de agua en sus manos, se la acercó y se sentó junto a ella, acarició su espalda y besó su hombro.

 ** _espero les haya gustado. a esto le quedaran tres o cuatro capitulos y tendran el final. gracias numayoss dejeme decirle que la extraño cuando no comenta.nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	39. capítulo 39

El lunes empezó normal, Rick preparaba el desayuno mientras Kate terminaba de prepararse para salir. Martha se encontraba sentada en la cocina hablando de lo emocionada que estaba por el embarazo y de cuanto ansiaba contarle a todo el mundo de lo que ocurría, por lo cual se había ganado una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Rick, a quien no le molestaría gritar a lo cuatro vientos la buena noticia sin embargo sabía que no era buena idea hablar de eso, no ahora, Kate apareció por la puerta, se acercó a Rick y besó sus labios, después se acercó a su suegra y le saludó con un abrazo.

La hora de ir al juzgado se acercaba, Dan le pidió a Rick que le esperara pues quería que llegaran todos juntos.

Media hora después los cuatro atravesaban las puertas del edificio y se dirigían al juzgado correspondiente, en el cual se llevaría a cabo la audiencia. Algunos periodistas se apilaban en la entrada tratando de tomar al menos una fotografía.

Algunos minutos después Sanders hacia su aparición con él ex jefe de Kate, tomaron su lugar y esperaron a que el juez entrara en la sala.

Dan y Rick habían acordado que solicitarían se hiciera la vinculación a proceso de una vez, Rick no quería perder el tiempo alargando dicho proceso, la verdad es que no tenía ningún caso que se alargara todo y menos ahora que Kate empezaba a resentir los síntomas del embarazo, no había necesidad de que ella pasara por eso, aunque ella había insistido en acompañarlo durante el proceso mismo.

Las puertas se abrieron, todos en la sala se pusieron de pie, el secretario empezó a tomar nota de lo que se decía.

Se inicio con la lectura del cargo que se le imputaba a Rick. Un cargo por agresión agravada que implicaba que Rick había actuado en plena consciencia de sus actos buscando hacer el mayor daño posible.

El abogado de Rick había hecho la solicitud de la vinculación de proceso por lo cual el abogado de Sanders inició con su declaración.

El abogado del señor Sanders inició con su argumento, relató los hechos ocurridos la fecha y hora y entregó las pruebas que según él comprobaban la gravedad de los actos de Rick. En algún momento en dicha declaración se mencionó el nombre de Kate y como según su relato se habían conocido en el despacho en el que ella trabajaba, daba cuenta del supuesto romance que habían sostenido por alrededor de un mes sin embargo el mismo Sanders ignoraba que Kate sostenía una relación con el sr castle y de la cual tuvo conocimiento hasta el día en el que se suscitaron los hechos.

El abogado defensor solicitaba la pena máxima para el agresor la cual implicaba una multa que incluía el pago de los servicios de la corte, el gasto medico realizado y el daño moral, la angustia vivida durante la agresión, lo que se resumía a casi $100,000 y entre 10 y 15 años de cárcel. Además de que Sanders exigía que Rick se disculpara públicamente por lo que había hecho.

Rick estuvo a punto de levantarse de su silla y protestar, pero su abogado lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

Por fin llego el turno de Dan de dar sus argumentos, quien se enfocó en demostrar que su cliente jamás se había visto inmiscuido en algún otro incidente parecido, Dan también hizo la aclaración de que Rick y Kate sostenían una relación con una antigüedad mayor a la que el sr. Sanders sostenía, sin embargo al no tener pruebas de la agresión de la que Kate había sido victima prefirió guardar silencio al respecto, ambos abogados dieron cuenta de sus alegatos y llegado el medio día el juez decidió hacer un receso para estudiar la situación.

Rick y Kate salieron de la sala acompañados de Martha, tratando de evitar que los periodistas les persiguieran en busca de obtener información, había una pequeña cafetería en la planta baja del edificio a la cual se dirigieron en busca de algo que comer, mientras la gente iba y venía los tres permanecían en silencio, Kate tomó la mano de Rick y besó sus labios.

-no te preocupes.-dijo ella cerca de su oreja.

-no estoy preocupado…estoy molesto, no entiendo como es que estamos en este punto.

-lo sé, es ridículo.-dijo Kate mirando a la nada.

-lo siento, siento que estés en medio de esto.

-no es tu culpa, bueno….un poco, no debiste y lo sabes.

-eso lo sé, pero esto no debió pasar, el está exagerando todo.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente, el abogado de Sanders había mostrado unas fotos bastante grotescas de las heridas provocadas, sin embargo debido al ángulo de las mismas era difícil reconocer si el herido era el mismo Sanders, Dan alegaba que esa prueba debía ser retirada ya que no mostraba en realidad el rostro de él, incluso el testimonio que el supuesto testigo había dado no coincidía para nada con lo que Rick y Kate le habían contado, Rick no recordaba la gravedad de las lesiones pero si estaba seguro de que no eran las mismas que él presentaba pero de que manera podrían demostrar lo contrario si no tenía idea de lo que realmente habían sido las heridas.

El receso terminó y todos regresaron a la sala, el juez apareció por la puerta, los presentes se pusieron de pie, después de segundos que para Rick fueron eternos, el juez habló. Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría, Kate sostuvo la mano de Martha y escucharon con atención lo que poco a poco se fue transformando en desconsuelo, pues en palabras del juez no había duda de la gravedad del acto y Rick debía ser encarcelado, además de pagar lo fijado.

Un oficial se acercó a Rick y le pidió que pusiera las manos en la espalda, lo esposó y le concedió apenas unos segundos para despedirse de su madre y de su prometida, Kate sentía que se le acababa el aire cuando lo vio acercarse a ella y darle un breve un beso en los labios, lo escuchó despedirse de ella, la sentencia se había fijado en 5 años.

-Dan lo arreglará.-dijo ella con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-lo sé….te amo….los amo.

Kate perdió de vista a Rick que fue conducido por otra puerta, fue entonces cuando Martha sintió como Kate se desvanecía y desesperada trataba de sostenerla, gritándole a Dan que le ayudara. Un oficial de la corte se había acercado a ayudarles.

Deseaba que todo fuese un sueño y que al abrir los ojos vería a Rick a su lado en la cama susurrándole cosas al oído, pero eso no pasó, Martha la miraba preocupada, al igual que Dan.

-vamos Kate tienes que ser fuerte.-dijo Martha.-estoy contigo.

-Kate….lo voy a sacar pero no hoy, tienes que darme un poco de tiempo, las llevaré a casa, en tu estado no te hace bien estar aquí.

Dan la tomó con cuidado y le ayudó a llegar hasta su auto, al llegar le ayudó a Martha a llevarla a la habitación, mientras Kate se quedaba allí, Martha y Dan hablaban en la sala de lo que deberían hacer en adelante, algunos minutos pasaron cuando Martha vio salir a Kate de la habitación.

-cielos Kate quédate en la cama.-corrió hacia ella tratando de detenerla.

-estoy bien Martha…. Necesito hablar con mi amigo Kevin, él nos ayudará. Necesito mi agenda allí está su número.

-bien pero siéntate, dime donde está yo la traeré por ti.

-en el escritorio de Rick.

-ya vuelvo.

Martha corrió y trajo lo que Kate le pidió. En el mismo instante Kate saco su teléfono e hizo la llamada.

-Kevin….si….mmmm necesito tu ayuda, crees que puedas venir más tarde….es personal…no, no es Josh, necesito ayuda con algo más…. Gracias te espero.

Kate cortó la llamada y le pidió a Dan que se quedara con ella a esperar al detective Ryan. Martha le preparó un té y le ofreció un café a Dan que permaneció sentado al lado de Kate sin moverse, los minutos pasaron y por fin el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Martha se apresuró a abrir.

-hola soy el detective ryan se encuentra Kate?

-si pase, pase ella está allí.-señaló el sillón.

-Kevin.

-que pasa Kate no te ves bien, y Rick?

-por eso te hablé, mira, él es Dan el abogado de Rick, tenemos un problema, no sé si viste en televisión el asunto de Johan Sanders?

-algo vi pero la verdad he tenido algo de trabajo y no he puesto mucha atención pero si me cuentas.

Kate le contó a Kevin la historia con todos los detalles que pudo y después de algunos minutos meditándolo Kevin le pidió un momento para hacer una llamada.

Kevin ryan se alejó de ellos y tras un momento le habló a Kate, ésta acudió a su llamado y la puso en antecedente.

-tengo en la línea a un amigo que puede ayudarte más que yo, quiere hablar contigo.-

Kate accedió y tomó el teléfono.

-hola soy Katherine Beckett….si….puede venir hoy?...que bien a que hora?...perfecto gracias.- le entregó el teléfono y caminó a la sala de nuevo.-vendrá en un rato.-dijo mirando a las personas allí reunidas.

-bien…pues espero haber sido de ayuda, Kate debo irme estoy en medio de un caso, pero esposito es un buen amigo y él te ayudará como un favor para mí…cuéntame que pasa después si?

-gracias Kevin.-extendió su mano.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y se despidieron.

-quien era Kate?.-preguntó Martha.

-un investigador amigo de Kevin, él nos ayudará. Harás la apelación?.-preguntó mirando a Dan.

-debo ir a la oficina por los documentos y mañana mismo la presentaré…no te preocupes verás que Rick volverá pronto.

-confío en ti…gracias por todo.

-aun no hemos terminado, debo ir a casa…mi familia me espera pero vendré mañana temprano.

-gracias.-dijeron ambas mujeres.

Dan salió y Kate se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, Martha la observó algunos segundos.

-por qué no vas a la cama Kate?...te ves cansada.

-estoy bien Martha el investigador vendrá pronto.

-Kate…. Al menos recuéstate en el sillón, iré a darme un baño, bajare rápido y prepararé algo para comer.

-no tengo hambre.

-tu no, pero ese bebé debe comer.

-lo siento, tienes razón.

-Descansa un poco… ya bajo.-la dejó en el sillón.

En otro sitio Rick era procesado, había sido trasladado en una camioneta a la penitenciaria y una vez estando allí le habían recogido sus pertenencias y entregado un uniforme, esperaba sentado en una sala, escuchó su nombre y se levantó de inmediato de su sitio y camino, un custodio le mostró el camino, un pasillo se presentó ante él, el custodio abrió la reja y después de caminar hasta el otro extremo la siguiente reja mostraba el conjunto de celdas en una especie de conglomerado.

Le indicó cual sería la suya, estaba vacía pero antes de salir le dijo que para esa misma tarde tendría un compañero. Rick no hizo más que sentarse en el camastro mirando alrededor la celda de apenas 2x2, lucia más pequeña de lo que pensó. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron hasta Kate. La extrañaba aunque solo hubiesen algunas horas, Dan le había dicho que solicitaría la apelación y que si todo salía bien el fin de semana estaría en casa pero él ya no estaba tan convencido de eso pues no había podido librarse de eso cuando Dan le había dicho que no pisaría la cárcel, el sonido del cerrojo lo distrajo un hombre de mediana edad con un uniforme igual al que él usaba, caminaba por el pasillo y se dirigía a la celda donde él se encontraba, acompañado del mismo custodio que lo había llevado a él, permaneció en su lugar esperando que el sujeto entrara. El tipo se veía rudo, Rick dudo de si debía saludarle o no, pues el hombre no lo había mirado, simplemente se había tirado en el camastro y se había quedado dormido. Rick supuso que ya conocía el lugar tenia toda la pinta de alguien que ha estado en prisión antes, Rick notó que se había anochecido por el domo del techo en el pasillo, se recostó en el camastro y cerró los ojos, sintió que no podría dormir pensaba en su madre y en Kate.

A mitad de la noche el silencio de la celda se vio interrumpido, dos sujetos entraron y se abalanzaron contra Rick a quien no le dio tiempo de moverse, uno de los hombres lo tomó por el cabello y lo obligó a levantar la cara.

-eres el nuevo no?... Un amigo te manda saludos y mas te vale que no hagas ruido o a tu mujercita puede pasarle algo, mira que es preciosa…. Como alguien como ella se fijó en ti?.-dijo el sujeto mostrándole una fotografía de Kate.

Rick sintió impotencia, eso sin duda era obra de Sanders de quien si no, pero el temor de Rick no era lo que le harían a él sino de lo que pasaría con Kate, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, como es que tenían una fotografía de Kate?. Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió el primer golpe, debía resistir y guardar silencio no por él sino por Kate y su bebé. La paliza que le estaban dando lo dejó aturdido, después de varios minutos se detuvieron, Rick sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho que le impedía respirar con libertad y con la mano se tocó la cara, podía sentir una herida en el labio y otra más en el pómulo que sangraba profusamente pero su preocupación se centraba en el dolor punzante que sentía en el tórax algo que nunca antes había sentido. Trató de arrastrarse hasta su compañero que por ningún motivo se había movido de su lugar, jaló la manta y trato de hablar pero no pudo.

Por fin el sujeto se asomó a ver lo que sucedía como si no hubiese escuchado nada lo cual era imposible, Rick se había contenido pero era ridículo pensar que no hubiesen escuchado algo.

-rayos amigo si que te dieron.- dijo soltando una carcajada

Toco la reja y un custodio apareció. Le señaló con el dedo en dirección al cuerpo de Rick que respiraba con dificultad.

El custodio corrió al pasillo y tomó el interfono, pidió una ambulancia, en cuestión de minutos un par de paramédicos entraban a la celda y recogían el cuerpo de Rick que apenas tenía pulso.


	40. capítulo 40

Era casi media noche cuando el teléfono sonó, Kate se levantó de inmediato y contestó, dejó caer el aparato cuando escuchó lo que Dan le decía, corrió a la habitación de Martha quien sin demorarse se levantó y alcanzó a Kate en la puerta antes de que ésta saliera corriendo.

Llegaron al hospital que Dan les había indicado. Kate había entrado sin reparar en la presencia de Dan que esperaba sentado en la sala, Kate se acercó a la recepción y trató de obtener información, desesperada miró a Martha cuando la mujer le preguntó su parentesco con Rick pero al no ser su esposa se lo habían negado, Martha se acercó y solicitó la información. Rick se encontraba fuera de peligro pero con cierta gravedad pues lo habían apuñalado, fracturado una costilla y ésta había perforado el pulmón, lo estaban preparando para cirugía y por esa razón no podían pasar a verlo.

Dan se acercó a ellas, y Kate no pudo evitar abrazarse a él con fuerza, lloraba por no saber que había pasado con Rick.

-Dan que pasó?.-preguntó Martha al ver que Kate no podía hablar.

-le han dado una golpiza, según el custodio no saben quien fue.

-como carajos no lo van a saber.-alegó Kate furiosa.

-lo sé Kate es ridículo, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-sólo quiero que Rick esté bien.-dijo Kate esta vez abrazando a Martha y volviendo a llorar por la angustia que se apoderaba de ella.

Martha la abrazó les habían asegurado que estaría bien pero Kate ya no confiaba en nada ni en nadie, como era posible que eso hubiese pasado?, para ella era más que obvio que todo era parte de la venganza de Sanders, no había otro responsable más que él, pero que era eso que Rick le había hecho para que fuera merecedor de semejante venganza?, ella no lo sabía. Las horas pasaron Kate se negó a irse a casa y casi a las 6 de la mañana Kevin se presentó.

-Kate?...como estas?

-como puedo.-dijo Kate amargamente.- como pudo pasar esto Kevin? Él no es un hombre malo, no se merece lo que le hicieron.-dijo volviendo a llorar.

-hable con Javier….tiene algunas pistas al respecto.

-que clase de pistas? .-preguntó Dan.

-bueno hizo preguntas aquí y allá, ayer mismo cuando salió de tu casa, dice que quizá pueda probar que el testigo estrella de Sanders fue comprado, pero que le tomará un par de días llegar a él. Ahora, como está Rick?.

-como lo supiste?

-un amigo mío es custodio allí donde llevaron a Rick.

-Esta en cirugía, tiene un pulmón perforado.-dijo Dan sin mirar a Kate.

-cielos Kate lo lamento tanto.

Kate lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, trató de decir algo pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía.

-Kate el estará bien. Todo saldrá bien ya verás. Por que no descansas hay un…

-no puedo, descansaré cuando sepa algo de él.

-Kate querida al menos come algo en tu estado no puedes arriesgarte.

-en tu estado?- preguntó Kevin confundido.

-estoy embarazada.- dijo Kate con una leve sonrisa o eso fue lo que trató de hacer.

-oh vaya…pues felicidades, pero tu suegra tiene razón debes poner atención a ese pequeño, él también debe ser atendido…

-debo irme.-dijo Dan apenado por tener que hacerlo.-debo ir al juzgado... ya sabes.

-esta bien no te preocupes te avisáremos del estado de Rick.-dijo Martha y caminó con Kate por el pasillo.

Kate se preguntaba cuando se acabaría todo eso y podrían vivir en paz, se sentaron en una mesa mientras bebía una taza de leche tibia que Martha había insistido que bebiera en lugar de café o un té alegando que su nieto necesitaba algo más, aunque nunca había sido fan de la leche no podía negar que en ese momento fue lo mejor, Martha se preocupaba por los tres, por Rick, por ella y el bebé que venia en camino, sintió tristeza de que las cosas se estuviesen dando así pero que más podía hacer, Rick no merecía lo que le había pasado, pero que más podría pasar? Se preguntaba Kate una y otra vez, Kevin apareció de pronto por el pasillo y ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-Martha el médico la busca.-ambas caminaron hacia donde Kevin les indicaba.

-Sra. Martha?.-preguntó el medico.

-si soy yo.

-su hijo Richard ha salido de cirugía, parece que todo está bien, esperaremos las próximas 24 horas para ver si hay mejoría, por ahora se quedara en terapia intensiva, les recomiendo que vayan a casa y descansen un par de horas él no despertará por ahora.

-gracias doctor.-dijeron ambas mujeres.

-Kate, Martha las llevo a casa?

-no quiero irme.-dijo Kate

-debemos irnos ya escuchaste al médico no podemos hacer nada al respecto, vendrás conmigo, dormirás y más tarde vendremos.-miro a Kevin y tomó la mano de Kate para que le siguiera.

Kevin las dejó en el edificio y las dos caminaron hacia el departamento, Kate hacía todo en automático, pensando en que debería estar al lado de Rick, sin embargo también sabía que no podía hacer nada. Acarició su vientre pensando en su bebé.

-papi estará bien.-susurró.- él volverá y seremos felices como familia.-sintió algunas lagrimas rodar por su mejilla..- él va a estar bien.

Trataba de convencerse a si misma que nada malo ocurriría, aunque no tuviese la certeza de lo que sucedería, miró su reloj el tiempo parecía ir tan lento, la mañana anterior se había despertado con las caricias de Rick, sus labios besando su vientre, y el leve susurro de la conversación que sostenía con su bebé, ahora mismo todo le parecía tan lejano, que si Rick no volvía a casa?, que si no podía ver nacer y crecer a su hijo?, la siguiente semana deberían ir al medico y Rick estaba muy emocionado por escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero y que si eso no pasaba?. Se quitó la ropa y caminó al baño, el agua caliente cayó en su espalda relajando un poco sus músculos, sin lograrlo en su totalidad, la tensión era demasiada, sentía que no podía hacer nada más que llorar y esperar que de algún lugar en algún momento surgiera alguna buena noticia que le ayudará a reordenar su vida y sobretodo a tener la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, cuando terminó se metió en la cama, y abrazó la almohada de Rick. Apenas durmió un par de horas cuando escuchó el sonido de su teléfono.

-si soy yo.- dijo adormilada.-quien es?... Oh lo siento sr. Esposito…no…no se preocupe era sólo una siesta, dígame…..de verdad?.-dijo sobresaltada.-bien en una hora, gracias.

Kate corrió a la habitación de Martha quien también dormía, entró sin tocar a la puerta.

-Martha despierta, Martha.

-que pasa?... estas bien?.

-Martha el investigador me ha llamado, hay buenas noticias….dice que es bueno vendrá en una hora.

-pero…que es?

-no lo sé dijo que sería mejor que me lo dijera en persona.

-bien, vamos necesito café.

Kate salió de la habitación y regresó a cambiar su pijama por unos jeans y una camiseta, por fin había buenas noticias y eso era magnífico, su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

-diga….si Dan, que bien…el investigador me ha llamado hay buenas noticias, puedes venir?...si está bien te veo en un rato.

-quien era?.-preguntó Martha.

-Dan… vendrá en un rato.

-veo que estas feliz.-sonrió al verla así.

-si…Rick volverá a casa pronto.-y sumergió la cuchara en el tazón de fruta que Martha le había puesto enfrente.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban reunidos en la sala escuchando lo que el investigador les decía, Dan había ido esa misma mañana por el recurso de la apelación, tendría que esperar un poco más para recibir una respuesta, sin embargo las noticias que Javier esposito les tenía eran bastante alentadoras. Javier había descubierto a un sujeto, un hombre al cual algún allegado de Sanders le había pagado para falsear su declaración, además de las fotografías que habían sido presentadas como evidencia que a final de cuentas no correspondían a Sanders ni a las lesiones supuestamente sufridas, el tipo era bastante malo callando y se había visto envuelto en una riña en un bar, abrió la boca de más y contó a otro sujeto como había obtenido dinero fácil y rápido, Javier lo estaba buscando según los datos que el sujeto le había dado y aunque no lo había conseguido aún, estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo. Kate sonrió esperanzada, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Rick se recuperara. Javier les comentó que quizá si daba con el testigo comprado sabría quien ordenó la golpiza a Rick aunque no sería una sorpresa si todo llegaba al mismo lugar, pues Sanders estaría implicado si o si.

Javier se despidió de todos, Kate le propuso a Martha prepararse para ir a acompañar a Rick y por lo cual no recibió ninguna objeción.

más tarde ambas mujeres entraban al hospital, el médico se acercó a Martha, le dio algunas indicaciones antes de poder ver a Rick que por fin habia dado señales de despertar pronto quizá el escucharlas cerca le daría un motivo más para salir adelante.

Martha decidió que fuera Kate quien entrara primero. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a la habitación. Rick estaba conectado a un respirador, la perforación le provocaba dificultad para respirar y el respirador le ayudaba.

Kate se sentó junto a él, tomó su mano, la besó y acarició.

-se que estas allí, lo sé, también sé que volverás pronto a casa.

Rick hizo un leve movimiento con sus dedos.

-lo se amor, estoy aquí, tu hijo y yo estamos aquí, tu madre entrará en un rato.

Kate lo observó más cerca, miró su rostro, la mitad de su cara estaba morada e inflamada, su labio superior partido, tenía también pequeños cortes alrededor de su cara, ambos brazos estaban vendados pues tenían cortes al parecer hechos con la misma navaja con la que le habían apuñalado el tórax y perforado el pulmón por el cual corría mayor riesgo, vio su brazo conectado a un tubo por el cual recibía suero y una buena dosis de antibióticos para evitar una infección que comprometiera aún más su estado.

Kate sintió las lagrimas de nuevo recorrer su cara, el médico le había dicho que tardarían algunos días en retirarle el tubo que le ayudaba a respirar y todo dependería de la recuperación de Rick, lamentaba mucho tener que pasar por esto, en lugar de estar en casa disfrutando de su vida, del embarazo. Miró su reloj era hora de que saliera, necesitaba comer algo, aunque no tuviese hambre en si, no podía dejar a su bebé esperar tanto no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, se acercó a Rick para besar su mejilla, casi con miedo, no sabía cuanto dolor sentía él, su principal miedo era hacerle más daño del que ya había sufrido, sentía un pesar terrible, cuanto tiempo Rick habia estado allí sólo?, esperando que alguien fuese en su auxilio, sabiendo que quizá moriría sin conocer el rostro de su hijo.

Martha tocó la puerta y abrió suavemente, miró a Kate despedirse de Rick y levantarse al mismo tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

-Kate debes comer algo y descansar un poco. Como te sientes?

-estoy bien Martha pero estaré mejor cuando Rick despierte.

-lo sé Kate, lo sé.

-iré al comedor… te quedarás aquí?

-si ve, si algo pasa yo te avisaré….oye Dan está afuera, quiere hablar contigo.

-bien gracias.

Kate abandonó la habitación no sin antes mirar a Martha acercarse a Rick y besar su mejilla, el trauma recibido en la cabeza mantenía a Rick en un estado de inconsciencia difícil de asimilar para ambas mujeres.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el área de espera, en el momento en que Dan y el detective Ryan hablaban del asunto de Rick.

-hola.-dijo Kate en un tono bajo.

-como está?.-preguntó ryan.

-él… aun queda algo de tiempo antes de notar recuperación.

-él lo logrará ya lo verás, es muy pronto aún.

Dan se acercó a ambos llamando su atención.

-Kate… el investigador me ha llamado parece que por fin lo localizó. Habló con él de manera informal dijo que lo vio en el mismo bar donde estuvo la noche anterior, él volvió a jactarse de como había obtenido el dinero, así que yo creo que por fin podemos estar más tranquilos.

-bien…cuando crees que lo tendrán?

-bueno eso dependerá de la policía.

Ambos se despidieron de Kate, Dan debía volver al juzgado y ryan a la estación de policía. Kate permaneció inmóvil en medio de la sala de espera, pensando en el motivo que Sanders tendría para causarles tanto daño, no habia respuesta para eso, no la había.

Tomó asiento en la silla, en espera de tener más noticias, no quería irse de allí.

Martha apareció más tarde y caminó hacia ella, Kate miraba a la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos, Martha pasó a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, se dirigió al comedor y pidió lo que creyó conveniente para ambas y regresó al lado de Kate, se sentó junto a ella y le acercó el paquete que llevaba para ella.

-Kate, debes comer.

-gracias Martha me quedé aquí pensando y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-lo sé.

-como está?

-igual, pero movió sus dedos un poco.

-lo se, lo hizo conmigo también.-esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-solo necesita descansar.

-lo sé.

Algunas horas pasaron antes de que el medico apareciera para darles alguna noticia de Rick.

Dan habia hablado por teléfono con Kate y le había dicho que el recurso de la apelación habia sido aceptado y tendrían otra audiencia en dos días para desahogar las pruebas, Dan le dijo que él lo arreglaría y que ella solo debía preocuparse por Rick, a lo cual Kate accedió la verdad era que no quería separase de él por ningún motivo.

Martha vio al medico aparecer por el pasillo su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

-Sra. Rodgers?...Richard despertó.

Kate sonrió y miró a Martha esperanzada de que todo iría mejor.

-puedo verlo?.-pidió Kate.

-claro, venga conmigo.

Kate miro a Martha suplicándole dejarla ver a Rick primero. Martha no puso objeción, sabía que Kate estaba sufriendo demasiado, así que tomó asiento de nuevo y esperó pacientemente a que Kate volviera.

Kate camino detrás del doctor sintiéndose realmente emocionada de ver el hermoso azul de los ojos de Rick. El medico abrió la puerta dándole el paso a ella, caminó con cautela, Rick miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación, volvió su rostro cuando escucho los pasos, trato de sonreír pero de inmediato sintió un tirón en el costado y el labio lo que le obligo a hacer un gesto de dolor.

-amor no te muevas te harás daño.-dijo Kate acercándose a la brevedad y acariciando su brazo.

sus ojos la miraron y se llenaron de lágrimas, Kate apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano y la beso con dedicación, podía escuchar el sollozo de Rick.

-no llores eso sólo te lastima….estarás bien. Tu madre esta aquí quieres verla?-ella hizo el amago de levantarse pero Rick la detuvo.

-espera.-dijo muy bajito, obligándola a sentarse otra vez.

-ella quiere verte me quedaré un poco más, pero debes verla también.

Rick asintió y apretó la mano de Kate, ella lo miró a los ojos uno de ellos estaba rodeado de un intenso color rojo, Rick miró hacía abajo y trato de alcanzar el vientre de ella, Kate lo supo y se levantó para que él pudiera tocarla, levanto la camiseta que llevaba puesta y tomó su mano para que pudiese acariciarla mejor.

-nosotros también te extrañamos papi.-dijo Kate acariciando la mejilla de Rick.-iré por tu madre.

Rick asintió al mismo tiempo que la veía alejarse y salir por la puerta.


	41. capítulo 41

**_pues esto se acabo, este es el final de esta historia, tengo sentimientos encontrados por un lado contenta de darles el final por otro un poco triste de que se acabe, numayoss gracias ppr sus comentarios a los que se animaron a leer y expresaron su opinion. tengo un capitulo extra que no se si llamar epilogo diria que es un extra mas bien, pero lo voy a someter a votacion numayoss se que cuento con su voto, si llegan a 10 votos minimo lo subo, es un vistazo al futuro de esta historia. la proxima semana retomare "esperando"._**

\- Martha….puedes entrar.

La mujer caminó decidida a ver a su hijo habían pasado 24 horas desde que les habían avisado de lo ocurrido a Rick, se sintió aliviada de saber que todo mejoraba.

Kate permaneció en la sala de espera, mirando a la nada pero sintiéndose mejor que el día anterior era ya media noche y empezaba a sentir sueño.

Martha apareció diciéndole que debían ir a casa para descansar Rick había tomado calmantes para el dolor y el esfuerzo de estar despierto lo habían dejado agotado y ahora dormía plácidamente, con esa premisa Kate accedió a ir s casa, el día siguiente volverían repuestas.

Pasaron seis días desde que Rick había despertado y desde que Javier esposito y Dan el abogado e Rick habían logrado reunir las pruebas necesarios para que el caso de Rick tomará un nuevo rumbo, la pena habia sido sometida a una revisión y el juez que había llevado el caso en un principio estaba bajo investigación pues el mismo hombre que falseó su declaración había mencionado su nombre en un intento por salir de allí lo mejor librado, Sanders no volvió a dar la cara, después de todo estaba empezando a conocerse su participación en todo eso, el compañero de celda en un principio habia negado su participación sin embargo terminó por admitir que tenía que ver en ese asunto y se había ofrecido a dar la información acerca de quienes golpearon y casi mataron a Rick a cambio de una reducción en su condena la cual superaba por mucho lo que él estaba dispuesto a soportar allí dentro, tenía enemigos y muchos, un trato no le caería mal.

Kate tenía más esperanzas ahora, el medico les había dicho que Rick sería dado de alta en poco tiempo, el color morado de su cara casi habia desaparecido, y las cicatrices de sus brazos también estaban tomando un ligero color rosa que indicaban que estaba sanando bien, esa misma tarde el médico les habia dicho que le retirarían el suero y demás cosas a Rick, aunque aún sentía algo de dolor al respirar podía hablar con mayor claridad e incluso caminar sin ayuda, una leve infección los había obligado a mantenerlo en observación esos días pero parecía estar mucho mejor.

Quizá estaría presente para la próxima audiencia en donde por fin se definiría su situación.

El vientre de Kate empezaba a tener una ligera curvatura una apenas perceptible pero que para Rick no habia pasado desapercibido. Eso le hacia feliz. Se sorprendió a si mismo imaginando como sería tenerlo en sus brazos e incluso tuvo un sueño en el cuál los tres paseaban por el parque, ellos tomados de la mano mientras su pequeño o pequeña correteaba por aquí y por allá.

El día llego Rick aún tenía algunos parches en la cabeza y en los brazos, las heridas de su pecho no eran visible, pero era dolorosa aún.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar al juez uno diferente al de la vez anterior, todo habia dado un giro interesante cuando el tonto falseador de declaraciones se había descosido dando todos los nombres de los hombres que se habían visto implicados, la cosa más tonta que todos habían visto, al final el nombre de Sanders salió a la luz, el motivo aún era reservado por él mismo, se negaba a decir la razón por la que lo había hecho, venganza sonaba en los diarios, venganza de qué? Se había preguntado Kate, Sanders era un niño caprichoso que había llevado su ridícula venganza hasta la última de sus consecuencias, que más podría pasar ahora, Sanders lo sabía bien, pues quien pasaría algún tiempo en prisión sería él y no Rick.

Después de una breve exposición, Rick fue absuelto de los cargos que se imputaban.

Los tres se habían despedido de Dan no sin antes agradecerle por su trabajo y le invitaron a cenar alguno de esos días.

De vuelta en casa Rick se encontraba en el sillón recostado mirando al techo, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido, se sentía tonto pensando como habia caído en el juego de Sanders.

-Rick deja de pensar.

-no….yo no….bueno solo esto fue muy tonto no crees.

-lo sé pero estas en casa, estamos bien no?

-por supuesto que estamos muy bien.

Kate se acercó y besó sus labios, se acomodó junto él y suspiró, percibió el aroma de su piel y su tibio aliento rozando su cuello. Kate pasó sus dedos por encima de la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho descubierto de Rick, casi en el costado intentando no lastimarlo, aun tenía cierta sensibilidad pero lo único que quedaba eran las pequeñas cicatrices en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

-cuando tenemos la cita con el médico?.- pregunto Rick un tanto adormilado.

-el próximo lunes.

-estoy muy emocionado por verlo… crees que ya podremos ver que es?

-no lo creo, pienso que es pronto pero podemos preguntar.

-mira eso.-señaló Rick a la pantalla que estaba encendida.

-se merece todo lo que le pase de ahora en adelante.-dijo mirando como el noticiero nocturno mostraba las imágenes de Johan Sanders siendo trasladado a la penitenciaría, esa donde Rick había permanecido apenas unas horas y a la que por ningún motivo volvería.

Ambos miraban fijamente la pantalla, Kate creyó ver miedo en los ojos de Sanders, imaginó que dentro de la prisión estarían esperándolo los hombres a los que había contratado para golpear a Rick y que después supo le habían delatado pues no les pagó lo que les prometió, era verdad que nunca le deseó el mal pero no podía evitar sentirse bien de saber que por fin recibiría el castigo que merecía por lo que hizo con su familia.

-tuviste miedo?.-preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-mucho…. Pero no por mí.

-entonces?

-ese imbécil se atrevió a entregarles una fotografía tuya a esos bastardos…tuve miedo de que te pasara algo a ti y a nuestro hijo…no me hubiese perdonado si te hubiesen tocado, no podría vivir sabiendo que si eso pasaba no habría más culpable que yo.-Kate sintió una lagrima mojar su hombro.

-eso no pasó por suerte…no pensemos mas en eso….por cierto Kevin me mandó un mensaje agradeciéndome tu gesto…a que se refería?.-le interrogó.

-bueno digamos que al cuerpo de policía le cayeron muy bien un par de máquinas nuevas de café…aunque creí haber pedido que no se mencionara mi nombre.

-Kevin es detective debió intuirlo.-beso sus labios.

-supongo que si….ahora que estamos en paz…no crees que va siendo hora de planear la boda?.

-es hora si….pero quiero que sea después de que el bebé nazca, en un año a partir de hoy.

-me parece bien.-dijo Rick abrazándola y acomodándose mejor con ella.

-te amo Rick.-dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

-te amo Kate….


	42. capítulo extra

**Un año más tarde:**

Miré a Rick caminar nervioso de un lado a otro, lo vi subir y bajar las escaleras buscando no se que, sin saber realmente que decirle para tranquilizarlo, parecía un niño preocupado, habíamos hablado tantas veces de esto y ahora simplemente no podía parar de ir y venir por todos lados, hacia 4 meses que nos habían confirmado que tendríamos un niño, un sano y hermoso pequeño, Rick pasaba los días imaginando como sería y aunque en muchas ocasiones tuve que detenerlo antes de que saliera corriendo de casa a comprar aquel nuevo producto que por alguna extraña razón no debería faltar en la habitación del nuevo bebé, lo cual era ridículo por supuesto, Rick estaba insoportable aun más que yo, contando y marcando en el calendario los días para llegar a la fecha indicada por el médico, el día en el cual nuestro pequeño vendría al mundo, después de lo que para él fueron los meses más largos, por fin el día habia llegado y yo allí, sentada, viendo televisión como si nada, por que nada pasaba, no habia dolor, no habia contracciones, no habia la más mínima señal de que algo sucedería, mientras yo me relajaba viendo alguna vieja serie de televisión, Rick caminaba como león enjaulado preguntándome cada cinco minutos si sentía algo, a lo cual respondí arrojándole el tazón de palomitas que tenia en las piernas y que después de mucho rogarle me preparó, no sin antes recordarme que no debería comer esas cosas pero el antojo es el antojo y las hormonas decidían por mí, tras el clásico: "tú hijo las necesita" por fin accedió todo para terminar desperdiciadas en el suelo por que sí, Rick habia colmado mi paciencia, además de que no me dejaba escuchar la ridícula teoría que el protagonista de la historia trataba de formular. Enojada me levanté del sillón como pude y me encerré en la habitación, amaba que Rick me cuidara y me cumpliera mis caprichos de embarazada pero también odiaba que me tratara como si fuese a romperme, así pues me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, Rick estaría afuera acabándose las uñas.

Un repentino dolor en mi espalda baja me despertó de mi siesta, el médico me habia advertido ya de las contracciones, esas que empiezas a sentir antes del parto, mucho antes pero que sólo significaban que la fecha se acercaba y que no representaban ningún riesgo pero no me había dicho que tan dolorosas serían las de verdad, las que me anunciarían la llegada de mi hijo, allí estaba yo tratando de levantarme sin éxito, justo en el momento que necesitaba que Rick apareciera, él decidía salir a la calle, maldije a ese hombre como nunca antes habia maldecido a nadie, me arrastré por la cama hasta alcanzar el teléfono y le llame al médico en primer lugar y en segundo al padre de mi hijo con quien no pude terminar de hablar por que claramente lo escuchaba jadear tratando de respirar y correr al mismo tiempo para volver a toda velocidad.

nuestro hijo habia nacido casi a la media noche de un caluroso día de verano, pesando 3 kilos exactos y exigiendo ser alimentado a la brevedad posible, la hermosa melena que poseía dejó asombradas a las enfermeras de maternidad cuando después de darle un baño y limpiarlo a conciencia se habia dejado ver cubriendo su cabecita en su totalidad, Rick no hacía mas que llorar mientras sostenía a nuestro bebé que le miraba intrigado supongo, cuando sus ojitos se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su padre sosteniéndolo con el mayor cuidado, Martha se desvivía en elogios para su único nieto, el resto de nuestros amigos nos habían visitado en cuanto Rick les informó del nacimiento. James fue el nombre que decidimos al final.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era el día de nuestra boda y Rick volvía a pasearse por el departamento buscando un no se qué, mientras yo permanecía encerrada en la habitación con un trío de mujeres que me decían que hacer y que no hacer, lanie, Martha y ahora también la esposa de Kevin se habían propuesto hacerme la novia mas hermosa según ellas cosa en la que Rick había diferido pues según sus palabras yo era la mujer mas hermosa que el había conocido lo que a mi me habia sonrojado.

Escuché el llanto de mi bebe del otro lado de la habitación donde permanecía en su cuna, Martha me lo acercó, me senté un momento en el sillón donde solía alimentarlo mientras me mecía con él y le cantaba una canción, aquella que mi madre me cantaba cuando era pequeña, las tres mujeres me observaban sin decir nada, pero mi pequeño no quería dormir así que Martha decidió que era hora de que Rick cumpliera con sus funciones de papá y se lo entregó en la puerta. En los siguientes minutos estuve lista y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, vi a un grupo de hombres sentados en la sala, sin hacer ruido y a Rick sentado en medio con su hijo cantándole.

I should have known better with a girl like you

That I would love everything that you do

And I do, hey, hey, hey, and I do

Jamás olvidaré las expresión en el rostro de ese grupo de hombres todos adultos, emocionados y admirando a nuestro pequeño como si fuera la cosa más extraordinaria, la canción estaba dirigida a mi, pero Rick se la cantaba a nuestro hijo con el fin de que él supiera cuanto me amaba, o eso des lo que el me habia dicho en alguna ocasión, jim era muy pequeño para saber de esas cosas y sin embargo cada vez que la escuchaba parecía comprender.

Sin embargo el momento había llegado y debíamos irnos.

-Rick es hora.

-lo sé, Madre lo sostienes?

Decidimos que llegaríamos juntos al lugar que habíamos elegido para casarnos y nuestros amigos nos seguirían.

-un día más que agregar a mi lista de días perfectos.

Me había dicho Rick en el trayecto, sosteniendo mi mano y besándola después, justo antes de bajar del auto, un pequeño salón donde solo los mas allegados a nosotros se habían reunido, no más de 40 personas, entramos y nos colocamos en el lugar indicado para iniciar la ceremonia y continuar con la pequeña celebración, escuché sus palabras, la promesa de amor que ambos nos juramos hasta el último de nuestros días, Rick, ahora mi esposo no podía controlar las lágrimas, sin dudas lagrimas de felicidad, en el día más importante de nuestra vida que quisimos compartir con aquellos que nos querían.

 **Unos años después** :

-papá….papá, abre los ojos papá….papá se que estas despierto, abre los ojos.-con sus pequeños dedos intentó abrir los párpados de su padre, dejando una sensación pegajosa en su cara.

-que pasa?.-abrió apenas un ojo.

-mamá se ha ido, es hora.

-ok, ok vamos.-Rick se estiró en la cama.

Rick caminó con rapidez por el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras con su hijo abrazado a su espalda como si fuese un pequeño mono.

-jim me haces cosquillas con tus pies y me cortas la respiración si me aprietas por el cuello.

-lo siento papá pero estoy emocionado, cuándo volverá mamá?

-por la tarde, pero iremos por ella lo recuerdas?

-si, si pero… estará listo todo.?

-claro que sí pero debemos darnos prisa…..mamá te dio leche?

-si por que tu no despertabas y yo tenía hambre y mamá dijo: papi está cansado.

-eso es verdad papi y mami estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde.

-por qué?

-mmmm….bueno teníamos cosas que hacer…..bien…ya casi llegamos.

-guardaste el mío también?

-seguro que si campeón, no podría olvidarlo.

-mamá se pondrá feliz...que hora vendrá?.-balbuceó con un dedo en la boca

-pronto, muy pronto.

-veremos a la tía lanie hoy?

-si claro que sí…ahora baja.-colocó al pequeño en el suelo y se estiró para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Rick sacó una caja y de la misma un pequeño paquete y otro más envuelto torpemente. El día era especial, el día de las madres, jim aún era pequeño pero lo suficientemente listo como para guardar un secreto, un secreto que Rick había compartido con él, solo con él.

Ambos volvieron y se dispusieron a salir para preparar la comida especial de mamá.

Pasaron el día en el mercado comprando los ingredientes, jim había terminado con harina hasta las orejas y ambos habían tomado un baño antes de salir para ir en busca de Kate que ahora tenía su propio despacho. Al principio se había asociado con Dan, pero después de un tiempo y de dar a luz al pequeño James el mismo Dan la había animado a seguir sus sueños y seguir con su propia firma de abogados, Kate se habia sentido asustada al principio pero lanie que jamás la había dejado sola le habia prometido que le ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario, así pues ambas mujeres seguían trabajando juntas.

Rick abrió la puerta del edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas que por el momento rentaba Kate no muy lejos de casa, lanie le saludó con efusividad y corrió a tomar en brazos a su pequeño sobrino llenándolo de besos, el pequeño tenía una espesa melena castaña muy parecida a la de su madre pero con unos ojos de un azul intenso, más de su padre, era feliz de tenerlo en la oficina lo cual pasaba mas seguido de lo que se creería, el pequeño incluso tenía un pequeño sillón donde solía dormir la siesta cuando iba de visita con mamá. A trabajar con ella según él, lanie le había regalado un pequeño portafolios el cual llenaba de hojas cada vez que su madre lo llevaba con ella.

Ambos hombres asomaron la cabeza después de saludar a lanie y encaminarse a la oficina de Kate, ella sonrió cuando los vio allí asomados.

-mamá…se puede?.-dijo el pequeño

-desde cuando preguntas?...papi te lo ha dicho?

-no….bueno, si un poquito.

-ven aquí mi amor.

ambos caminaron apurados para ver quien llegaba primero. Kate soltó una carcajada. Ambos competían por su amor, increíble se había dicho una vez.

-levantó a su hijo y lo besó, y después jaló a Rick del saco que usaba para besar sus labios.

-por que tan elegantes eh?...alguna razón especial?

-mamá, hoy es día de las mamis… no me digas que lo olvidaste?.-cruzo los brazos.

-oh wow…lo olvidé.

-ya ves papi…ella no lo recordaba.

-bueno demasiado trabajo.-dijo Kate.

-ya no trabajes tanto mami….deja eso.-señaló las carpetas repletas de papelería.

-es el trabajo de mami bebé.-Kate depositó un beso en su mejilla.

-bueno pero hoy no.- volvió a cruzar sus brazos.

-hora de ir a casa.-dijo Rick tomando a Kate por la cintura.

-vamos.

La tres salieron y lanie se despidió de ellos, caminaron por la calle, ambos llevaban a su hijo tomado de las manos, mientras hacían el recorrido de regreso a casa, jim soltó su mano cuando vio un grupo de palomas en la calle y trato de asustarlas, pero con tan mala suerte que las aves volaron hacía él y terminó escondido en el cuello de su madre con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-no te asustes no ha sido nada.-dijo Kate acariciando su espalda.

Llegaron a casa y Rick cubrió sus ojos alegando que era una sorpresa.

Entraron despacio hasta la mesa preparada para ella, Rick le había dicho que debía esperar a que regresaran y que por ningún motivo debía abrir los ojos. Los dos corrieron a la habitación y regresaron llevando cada uno un regalo para ella.

-ahora.-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Kate abrió los ojos despacio, miró a Rick y a su hijo parados aun lado de la mesa y sonrió, no esperaba eso, sospechaba pero no lo esperaba, Rick sostenía un pequeño paquete y su hijo otro aún más pequeño.

-vaya que es esto?

-primero la cena y luego abrirás tus regalos.

Tomaron asiento y mientras Rick servía vino para ellos, Kate acomodaba a su hijo en su silla y le colocaba una servilleta para que no manchara su ropa, lo que sería imposible.

La cena transcurrió en medio de las ocurrencias de su hijo y las palabras de amor de Rick.

\- hora de los regalos.-grito el pequeño.

Rick se levantó y se acercó a Kate extendiéndole ambos paquetes después de recoger la mesa.

Kate observó con cuidado la tarjeta que su hijo habia hecho. Algunos garabatos dibujados que la representaban a ella con un maletín en la mano. Y un mensaje que de seguro Rick le habia ayudado a escribir. "Feliz día mami". Lo abrió y sonrió, dentro una sortija de plástico con un gran diamante, Kate sonrió enternecida por el detalle de su hijo.

-yo lo escogí para ti mami.-dijo orgulloso.-te gusta?

-me encanta mi amor.

-lo usarás?.- preguntó curioso.

-por supuesto.-dijo colocándolo en su dedo.

-ahora el mío.-dijo Rick y se lo acercó.

Una bolsa de regalo bastante arreglada y ligera, Kate quitó el broche que la cerraba y sacó papel de colores que rellenaban la misma, observó con detenimiento, en el fondo un sobre amarillo, ella lo sacó de la bolsa y miró a Rick con curiosidad que la observaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kate abrió el sobre y leyó con detenimiento.

-Rick qué?

-es tu regalo…te gusta?

-pero…esto es demasiado.

-no, no lo es.

-Rick yo no se que decir.

-no tienes que decir nada.-se acercó a ella y besó sus labios.

Rick le habia entregado las escrituras de la propiedad que habia comprado para ella y en la cual le habia dicho debería instalar su despacho, y que ahora era todo suyo.

-ya no tendrás que rentar esas oficinas.-dijo Rick.-aun hay más, sigue mirando.

Otro sobre detrás del que sostenía en su mano llamó su atención.-tengo demasiado trabajo cuando planeas que hagamos esto?

-sabía que dirías eso así que lo he arreglado, y tendrás días libres en un mes exactamente. Tú, yo y este pequeño galán iremos a relajarnos en la playa por una semana.

-cielos…. Habia olvidado con quien me casé.

-lo sé.

Un mes después los tres se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde Rick y ella habían pasado aquellas vacaciones en las que Kate se habia animado a dar tantos pasos hacia adelante.

Jim hacia pequeños castillos de arena, mientras Kate y Rick lo miraban de cerca.

La sonrisa de Kate y de su pequeño hijo, era todo lo que Rick necesitaba para ser feliz.

 ** _pues bien aqui el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, creo que para ser la primera estuvo mas o menos, me gustaria saber su opinion al respecto y nos seguimos leyendo en mi otra historia"esperando", numayoss espero que le guste este final y gracias por seguirla y comentar tambien a los que se pasaron por aqui y me dedicaron un minuto de su tiempo, les agradezco mucho, aunque no lo crean se siente muy muy bien cuando comentan, me hacen feliz sus comentarios._**


End file.
